


彼得帕克的怪奇反派之家

by baizangzhu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Multi, No-powers!Peter, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bad Guys, Villain Family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段漫长的救赎之旅</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



这篇文章翻译自BeanieBaby的Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain  
原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464/chapters/6796619

感谢原作者的授权！觉得这篇文非常有趣！

第一章

 

Peter刚刚结束他的大一生涯两天后，就从学校退学了。

 

自从收养他之后就以他爹的身份到处招摇的养父——tony，完全出于人之常情的怒火中烧，可是Peter自己挺满意。他告诉他家那个家财万贯的超级英雄，他在Harry的一个派对上顿悟了，Tony让他下次还是把大麻戒了吧。

 

真相是，Peter对自己的人生非常迷茫。身为一群超级英雄中唯一的普通人可能看起来挺梦幻，其实压力挺大。虽然他在高等遗传学上出类拔萃，然而其他“特殊才能”的孩子在为神盾局卧底，成为詹姆斯他妈的邦德。和这些一比，学校就变得无足轻重了。

 

因此，他站在一座离复仇者大厦有四个小时车程的废弃农场的大门前，只有一货车有机肥料和几袋子品种多样的蔬菜种子与他相伴。Tony又和队伍一起出去打外星人去了，他还不晓得Peter清空了自己的银行账户在一个鸟不拉屎的地方买了一栋老旧的废弃农场。Peter拒绝于心不安，因为他要开始建造属于他自己的天堂了，彻底的纯有机农产品。他很擅长收拾没人要的破烂，鉴于他人生一半的时间里都在当孤儿。他只是想在这个世界里打造一个专属于他自己的小小角落。

 

一定很赞。而且没有超级英雄来打搅他。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

农场里腐败的杂草丛生一片破败，发霉的朽木嘎嘎作响，还有大片大片的空地。Peter爱死这了。

 

他把肥料拖到牧场尽头的破屋里，在把袋子拽过一段木头时他差点把自己甩出去。眼下他迫切想拥有美国队长的超级力量和西瓜那么大的胸肌。实际上这屋子急需修整了，peter刚踏上第二个楼梯口就被划了一下，疼得人要死要活的。他有点担心那张上了年头的脏兮兮的床下的地板会在夜里就垮掉，可他其奇迹般毫发无损地度过了第一晚。

 

他弄了一碗黏糊糊的麦片当早餐，千里之行始于足下，他往放肥料的棚屋那走。Peter在门口停下，或者说，那已经没有门了。

 

肥料遍地都是，在它们中间，坐着一个裸男，一头长长的棕发遮住了他的脸庞。Peter慢慢揉了揉眼睛，又看了一遍。裸男还在那。他邋遢的脸上露出一种迷迷糊糊又茫然的神情，本应是左胳膊的地方有一条金属手臂。Peter张开嘴。

 

“你知道你自己坐在牛粪肥上面么？”他尴尬地问，紧拽着自己运动衫的下摆。

 

长长长长的沉默，Peter害怕这个人会突然发疯，用金属手臂把他的脑袋扯下来，可他只是摇摇头，低声冒出一连串清晰冷硬的俄语。他知道是俄语因为Natasha说俄语，而且她听起来总向在骂人。那人看上去困惑又怅然若失，Peter向前蹭了几寸，把他旧运动衫脱下来，像一面盾牌一样递过去，以保护这位男士仅有的节操。尽管Peter不经意间还是记下了这人身材不错。

 

“我是Peter，你叫什么？”他终于问道。

 

在那人朝运动衫伸手前，又是一段长长长长的死寂。他沙哑地蹦出一个词。

 

“资产。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

Peter花了大半个早上才将陌生人从脏棚屋里哄出来，结果那人一出来就突然宛如脱缰野马，无视运动衫在身后可怜兮兮地乱飞，Peter差点脑溢血都要犯了。他不确定贾维斯的卫星能否识别出他的屋子，不过他希望没人录下他在一片荒草中追在一个光屁股俄罗斯男人身后到处跑的景象。想想看这玩意儿如果传到油管上的话。在Peter被一把没人要的锄头绊了个狗吃屎后，他们这段欢快的来追我呀终于到此为止。

 

这天剩下的时间里除了用来把牛粪的迷人清香从不思议俄罗斯人身上洗掉外，就是劝说他在屋外漫步时不着寸缕不是个好主意。

 

直到傍晚时分，太阳低垂在地平线，Peter才来得及好好看这个逃亡中的毛子流浪汉一眼。他右肩膀肿起来青紫色的一大块，peter吓得好一会儿才意识到这个人的右肩脱臼了，而他对此漠然处之。Peter把他肩膀接上了，因为他可是在帮超级英雄包扎伤口上熟能生巧。在他急匆匆下楼梯时，他的脚又踩进了那个洞里。

 

他把俄罗斯人安置在一间不那么破的房间里，在地上铺了十几层毯子和一条旧羽绒被供他歇息，因为屋里只有一张脏兮兮的旧床垫。他把那男的领到屋里，用特别让人心动的方式拍拍那张权宜之床。毛子男吭都没吭一声就坐在那上面，闭上了眼睛。

 

Peter在希冀那人别大半夜起来掐死他的想法中入睡，在尖叫的声音中醒来。

 

那人在地板上挣扎，死死揪着那头缠结的乱发，口里胡乱喊出数十种不同的语言。Peter的气管差点被碾碎，巨大可怕的淤伤出现在喉咙上，疼的他都快流眼泪了，那人才从噩梦中挣脱出来。这个陌生人迷失在他自己的记忆里，他的脸因悲痛而扭曲，不过当他认出Peter是谁后马上松开手。Peter连滚带爬地从褐色头发男人的房间逃走，以免厄运降临。Peter那晚再也没睡着。

 

尽管昨晚那人想扼死他，Peter还是收留了这个杀气腾腾的诡异俄罗斯人，当做家庭的一份子。他在一个不是很正常的家庭长大，而他引以为傲。他知道第二次机会的力量，另外，Peter也需要个帮手。他还给俄罗斯人取名叫Nicolai，并没有什么特别的原因。Tony一直告诫他除非想留着那东西，否则别随便取名字。Peter88.94%的确定他做了正确的决定。

 

Nicolai看上去挺乐意帮Peter挖一条条的灌溉渠，种一排排的小黄瓜。他还是话不多，不过Peter能看出劳动让他平静下来，这种沉默一点也不尴尬，这是一种能让Peter神游物外的安静祥和。不论何时看到Peter脖子上巨大的青肿手印，那人眼中就浮现懊悔的神色，Peter觉得这人也没那么坏。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

Tony回纽约才过了两天，Peter离经叛道的冒险之举就露馅了。他没花两个小时就追踪到Peter所在地，接着震撼了他的灵魂。等钢铁侠足够冷静下来后，Peter还大头朝下在半空中晃荡呢。

 

Tony念叨他有多失望，但没再劝Peter重返学校。他们进屋去，干了一杯自来水做的难喝的要死的柠檬水。Tony保证暂时替他保守秘密，边发誓要把这破地方彻底翻修一遍边头也不回地走了。Peter觉得幸好Nicolai一直在地里待着，他可不想让他俩正面杠上。

 

—— —— —— —— —— 

 

过了一周，Peter返回镇上买吃的，再给Nicolai买些大点的衣服。他还买了个超大的急救箱。

 

Nicolai看上去很高兴有合身的新衣服可穿。生活还在继续。Peter雀跃地看到他新种的豆芽一点一点钻出地面。就连Nicolai都在他们干活时流露出一丝不寻常的欣喜。

 

Tony在两天后回来扔下一大堆必需品和一连串叮嘱，说他帮完美国队长这事儿那事儿后保证过来跟Peter同住。外面有个在逃的杀手。没人知道他的行踪。Steve Rogers都要抓狂了。与此同时，Peter在教Nicolai刷墙。他们决定把Peter的屋子漆成柠檬黄而他的则是蓝色。

 

Nicolai只花了短短三周时间就收养出了一支野狗军团。Peter都不知道这些狗都是打哪来的，然后他的军队就突然在某天出现了。他们没谈论要怎么安置这些狗，因为它们要么睡在Nicolai的房间要么睡在院子里。Peter庆幸Nicolai不再大半夜尖叫着惊醒过来，他觉得狗狗应该功不可没。Peter注意到Nicolai特别关照一条骨瘦如柴的米色的拉布拉多。

 

日子过得特别棒。复仇者在外面拯救世界，而Peter午餐有小黄瓜可以吃。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

离第一次黄瓜大丰收过去三天后，Peter发现他的栅栏上插着具尸体。那人穿着一件由黑色红色组成的特别显身材的紧身衣，还有两把武士刀竖在Peter的肥料堆上。栅栏上的金属尖角从他胸口冒出，下面流了一大滩血。Nicolai把Peter推到身后，拿起一把武士刀戳了戳那个人。

 

“妈的疼死我了。”尸体沙哑地呻吟了一声。

 

Peter尖叫得像个小丫头。

 

他真是搞不清为什么他的生活总是充斥着疯狂的非日常。Nicolai的狗群像一堵墙一样围在那人周围，它们的头儿正密切监视这个摊在草坪躺椅上的家伙，一顶破破烂烂的旧草帽也随手扔到了尸体脸上，让他更像样了。Peter不相信奇迹，可这家伙胸口的大洞和折断的脊椎正在愈合，而且自从他们把他搬进屋，他就呱唧呱唧说个没完。

 

“哇哦，谢谢你们没把我晾在外面，我是说，那外面臭烘烘的。我靠，这好多狗啊，嘿，狗狗，狗狗。嘿！不许咬我！哎呀！救命！！！”

 

Peter叹了口气，意有所指地看向他的俄罗斯农工，Nicolai吹了声尖锐的口哨，把他的四条腿手下们唤了回来，让紧身衣男能不受打扰地鲜血横流。

 

Peter回去睡觉了，他连血糊糊的脏牛仔裤都懒得换。头刚一沾上枕头就睡着了。

 

早上的时候紧身衣男已经溜了，留了张画着大鸡吧的纸条。他毁了peter的南瓜。Peter都没来得及问他是何许人也。

 

之后的两周，这人又时不时地晃悠回来，接连毁了Peter的小胡萝卜和圆白菜。Nicolai把菜地的一根棍子捅进他背里，可紧身衣男只是气的骂骂咧咧的，就是死活不肯去死。

 

Peter站在他的客厅外面，目睹Nicolai正狂热地忙着用枕头把紧身衣男捂死，peter决定他讨厌自己此刻的人生。

 

然后莫名其妙地，才过了几周，他就已经准备好接纳两名有杀人倾向的农场工人了。


	2. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新加了一些tag

第二章

 

他叫Wade，或者至少从他满嘴玉米饼里挤出来的是这个名字。Wade的双颊像个松鼠一样鼓起来，脸上的头罩撑得像漫画人物一样。他坚持全天候都戴着面罩，吃东西时也不例外。

 

Peter听着紧身衣男发出的食物性高潮，还是该叫吃高潮，管它呢，闭上眼睛，捡起根胡萝卜嚼起来。

 

起初，他还对放任一个不露真面目的陌生人在农场里游手好闲有点小紧张，因为Wade可不像神智正常的样子，不像伤心迷茫又迫切需要人哄哄抱抱的的Nicolai。更紧要的是Wade是不死之身。可是尽管Peter疑虑重重，Wade也只是祸害了他的几块菜地，而且Peter受够了每隔几天就得把这血了糊碴的傻逼从他栅栏上拔下来，真恶心。

 

在Nicolai的帮助下，他从那些空房间里收拾出了一间给Wade。他俩把坏窗户卸掉想安一扇新的，可是Nicolai的金属手总是把玻璃捏碎，每当这时，他就愧疚地咬紧下唇，看上去特别沮丧，Peter只好作罢，在本应是窗户的破洞上黏了好些色彩鲜艳的小动物图案的浴帘。他下意识觉得Wade说不定更喜欢这样呢。他们在Wade偷偷摸摸溜回来时候逮住了他，Wade浑身上下沾满了干涸的血浆，粘的厚厚一层，他们把这个摸不着头脑的家伙拖去他的新房间。

 

“喜欢把你屋子刷成什么颜色？”Peter问，Wade一下没音了，他呆立了片刻，接着像个小妞儿一样兴奋地长声尖叫，捧住自己还戴着面罩的脸颊企图像个被冲昏头的少女一样向后晕倒过去，他还给自己加了柔光和小火花。而Nicolai才不想扮演王子，他直挺挺地站着并拒绝接住Wade，Wade只好嘭的一声砸到地上，他自己含糊不清的“嗷”了一嗓子，这下大家可尴尬了。另peter惊讶的是，Wade要求用一种微妙的暗棕色粉刷他那屋的墙。正当Peter以为自己有点摸透这个人时……

 

“这就像住在一坨巨大的便便里面！”Wade激动地解释，“你知道哥上周让几个混蛋拉裤裆了么？你真该亲眼瞧瞧他们，太他妈好玩了！”他捏着嗓子唱了起来，拿他手里湿乎乎的刷子拍了拍Peter的屁股。

 

为此Nicolai把一整桶“屎黄色”的颜料都倒在了他头上，Peter救走了一只溜达进屋的小狮子狗，把门锁上后扬长而去。他俩最后怎么刷完墙的对Peter来说一直是未解之谜。不过他猜对了浴帘，Wade确实特别欣赏糊满他窗户的萌萌小猫咪和毛茸茸小鸭子。

 

—— —— —— —— —— 

 

“把油拿给我，Wade，”Peter头也不回地说。他坐在餐桌前，Nicolai闪亮的金属胳膊摊在他面前，自那天下午与Wade的一场恶斗后它就不那么光亮干净了。Nicolai沉着脸，仿佛暴风雨前的平静，凶巴巴地小声骂着俄语。在他徒手捏断了两把勺子和一把叉子后，Peter没收了桌上所有的银餐具。

 

一声清脆的稀里哗啦声传来，显然Peter好几个盘子摔到了地上。Wade从厨房里喊了句抱歉。Peter绝望地闭上双眼。Nicolai摔完Wade摔。他怀疑到明早为止他就一个碗和碟子都不剩了。可Wade穿着一身丑得要命还带蕾丝和裙撑的的女仆装，冲进屋里把一小瓶枪油扔进Peter张开的手中。Peter不想知道他都打哪搞来这么些恶俗的神经病戏服，简直没完没了。Nicolai现在又是一副要杀人的表情，Peter赶紧把Wade赶到别的房间。他可不想把血弄到地毯上。

 

Peter坐下，专心致志把Nicolai指关节中的黏糊糊给弄掉，在连接处抹点枪械润滑油，得意地听到Nicolai活动手指时金属发出的细微震颤。

 

“спасибо”。都弄完后，他低声说，Peter笑容满面地看着他。

 

“荣幸之至。”Peter微笑着回应。

 

他喜欢Nicolai，他安静，又很有礼貌，他是在Wade四处作乱时稳定一切的主心骨。而Peter不知该对Wade作何感想。他从没见过那个人的长相。Wade已经创下了紧身衣领域的新纪录，每次Peter想劝他把紧身衣脱下来，他都会编出一大堆匪夷所思的借口（我下面光着呢，你个变态！）接着溜之大吉。他是个怪人，被重重迷雾和墨西哥玉米卷缠绕，然而Peter得承认，要是缺了Wade在这，农场里的欢闹笑语都得减半。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

今天一天都风和日丽，阳光普照，湛蓝色的天空上只点缀着几片云彩，待到日落西沉，凉爽的晚风降临，明亮的星星在漆黑的夜空闪烁。

 

Nicolai坐在门廊里Peter身旁嘎嘎作响的生锈的秋千上，现在只能看到他不做声的安静阴影，而Wade，就没那么安静了。狗狗们懒洋洋地趴在门廊周围，享受着夜色的清凉。

 

Nicolai仍旧寡言，不论Peter问他什么，他都宁愿只点头或摇头作答，不过他眼中空洞呆滞的神色褪去，取而代之的是偶尔闪现的感激（对Peter），逗乐（对Wade）以及恼火（还是Wade）。Wade常常能把本来难过迷茫的Nicolai惹到想杀人的边缘。

 

“要啤酒么？”Peter把酒递给那两人。Nicolai接过后点头致谢。Wade朝他飞吻，接着从他面罩某个神秘的洞里喝啤酒。Peter几口喝干一瓶，冰凉的啤酒激得他胃里一爽。

 

树林里的蝉鸣声化为一片嗡嗡的白噪音，舒适又安详，Peter发现自己靠在某人肩膀上小睡了片刻。零星萤火虫的小小光点飞舞在灌木丛和田地间，Peter在昏昏欲睡的满足中意识到他爱死这地方了。他爱他的农场，他也爱这两个冒充他农场工人的不太对劲儿的哥们儿。

 

“我真高兴你们决定待在这。”他睡意朦胧地枕在谁的肩膀上说。闻起来像紧身衣，不难闻，他脸颊下枕着的身躯温暖又结实。察觉到有人用手轻轻梳过他的头发，Peter开心地露出微笑。

 

当Nicolai的三只最为警觉的狗突然撒腿冲进黑暗中，边跑边狂吠不已，祥和的景象霎时间烟消云散。Peter一下从Waed的肩膀闪开，完全清醒过来。Nicolai鞋都没穿，只穿着运动裤和跨栏背心就纵身跟了过去。

 

“怎么了？”Peter问正凝望骚乱方向的Wade，他温暖有力的胳膊还稳稳地搂着Peter的肩。

 

“看起来我们来访客了，Petey。”他压低声音说，头一次这么严肃。Wade从他腰带上的小包中该死的掏了两把枪出来，Peter倒吸一口气，枪上的消音器他不知见Clint和Natasha用过多少次了。

 

“待在我身后，”Wade对他说，Peter突然想起来Wade可不只是个单纯的神经病，这家伙危险的要命。他一定是看出了Peter的惊恐，因为Wade转过身，戴着怪异的黑红色面罩和他面对面，白色的眼睛直直看向他的脸。

 

“你信任我吗？”Wade问，Peter能看到面罩下他嘴唇的移动。Wade有个棱角分明的下颌，鼻梁骨非常挺拔，Peter觉得他面具下估计也差不到哪去，说不定和队长一样帅。想着想着，他有点脸红了，把注意力转回Wade身上。

 

“是的。”Peter不假思索地说。

 

Wade面具下的嘴角扬起一个显而易见的微笑。Peter的脸上又莫名其妙烧了起来。他觉得自己蠢毙了。

 

“咱们去找Nicolai。”Peter小声说，Wade点点头。

 

他们去追Nicalai，门廊下剩下的狗跟在他们身后，毛烘烘一大群。Peter发现Nicolai在他自己的卷心菜地里俯身查看什么，脚边三条狗仍然在拼命咆哮。

 

“地上是啥？”Peter好奇的越过Wade的肩膀往那瞄。Nicolai听到Peter的声音，转过头。静静地朝他们勾了下手指。

 

Peter过去站到他身边，低头瞅他惨不忍睹的娃娃菜。地里躺着个昏迷不醒的男人，身上还有点冒烟，难闻的烧皮革味儿和臭氧的味道非常刺鼻。Peter看到了镀金的青铜盔甲，墨绿的皮衣以及一头黑发。

 

Peter认出了这是谁，心一下沉到了谷底。他在Tony大厦的闭路电视里见过这家伙，这人在纽约为非作歹，还他妈的把Tony从窗户扔出去了。他对养父肋骨上丑陋的淤伤还念念不忘，JARVIS复述了神盾局对他的评价，“极度危险，A级超级反派”。Loki苍白的下巴上似有几点干涸的血迹，肩膀和胸还口上有几处烧伤。他依旧毫无意识。

 

Wade在Peter身旁驻足，他们仨，被Nicolai的狗群包围，瞅着毁得一塌糊涂的白菜地里。

 

“是Loki。”Peter惊愕地吸了口气。


	3. Loki

第三章

 

“Okay，呃，现在咱们怎么办？”Peter问，他双手插进头发里，低头注视沙发上那具神志不清的身体，试着不要惊慌失措。

 

“在后院把他埋了？”Wade热心地提议。Peter停下踱步，给了Wade一个不赞同的皱眉。他转头看向Nicolia寻求帮助，Nicolai无所谓的耸耸肩。

 

“你怎么也这样？”他沮丧地从牙关间吐出一口气，揉了揉自己疲惫的双眼。他想回去睡觉，或回到几小时前，Loki还没在他心爱的白菜地里砸出三米深的大坑的时候，或者回去坐在门廊里的秋千上。

 

Loki很危险，Peter心里有数。这家伙说起谎不打草稿，他掌握着魔法之力以及种类繁多的致命武器。哦，别忘了他还是个神，Peter的小庙可容不下这尊大佛。然而在他躯干和胸口上有大片的烧伤，皮衣也被大量的血液浸透。

 

“他受伤了，”Peter脱口而出，不清楚这两个男人会作何反应。Wade对此大声咂了下嘴，双臂交叉在胸前。Peter挣扎着睁开眼睛。今天非常漫长，他现在只想滚去睡觉，等睡醒了再来处理这烂摊子。Nicolai从沙发后走出来，低声说着俄语。让peter惊讶的是，Wade压低声音回应他，用那种恼怒的抱怨语调，一字一句吐出异域的音节。他们诡异的互相瞪着对方，仿佛看谁先低头，最终在一阵沉默后，Wade让步了，他愤怒地朝空中扬起双手，气的大声喷着鼻息。

 

“去睡觉。”Nicolai不动声色的转向Peter。“我们看着他。”

 

“Yeah，安安，Petey。别等我们了。”Wade说着耸了下肩膀，“我俩已经定好了熬夜监视的排班表了。”这嘀咕显然说给Nicolai听的，而Nicolai一声不吭在沙发旁坐下，视线从未离开那具昏迷的身体。Peter对留他们两人守夜有点儿内疚，不过他想到他可以在明早做早饭补偿他们，还可以给他俩放一天假，不用下地干活。Wade斜靠在墙上，朝他微微颔首。

 

Peter刚一躺到床上就睡着了。梦里充斥着绿色的眼眸和腐朽的气息。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

一周之后，Loki依旧昏睡不醒，Peter差不多可以宣布这货摔成植物人了。Nicolai眼眶下面青了一圈，脸色黯淡，胡子拉碴，顶着一头缠结蓬乱的头发。假如Wade还愿意把面罩拉下来的话，Peter敢打赌他现在也是一脸颓废。他们都受够了这种吊着不上不下的气氛。这天是周五，Peter只想洗个热水澡，来点DVD，朝Nicolai养的狗扔爆米花。

 

“咱们把他挪到一楼的客房里去吧，你们看，就是离其它卧室最远的那间行不？”Peter最终提议，打破客厅里的死气沉沉。Peter从例行的给Loki喂冰苹果汁的举动中停下——用眼药水滴管——抬眼看向那两个男人，而他们俩人手一大杯咖啡，超大马克杯，蜷在厨房吧台上*。

 

两人又开始用俄语你一言我一语的争论，最终Wade叹了口气，朝他的爷们儿腰包伸出手（既然Wade拒绝告诉Peter里面装的都是啥，那Peter只好这么称呼它）一阵东翻西找后，他拿出一副又大又粗糙的手铐，由某种怪异的黑色金属打造。Nicolai满意地点点头。

 

“行了，那来吧，”Wade哼哼着说，走回Peter身边。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

Loki昏睡不醒。他就那么躺着，脸色苍白，面无表情。他既没弄脏床单，也不像通常的昏迷患者一样需要额外照料，可是尽管他躺着一动不动，身上的创面和烧伤还是逐渐消失了。Peter每天给邪神补充水分，喂他富含多种有机蔬果汁的饮料，因为Peter可不想哪天走进门去发现他已经变成一具干尸了。自从Nicolai偶然在电视上发现了一档养生节目后，他开始自制一些稀奇古怪的蔬菜冰沙，他还拖着极不情愿的Wade和他一起试喝。因此，Peter有了数量充足的绿色纯天然鳄梨/芹菜/黄瓜蔬菜糊，足以用眼药水滴管养活Loki。

 

他只能做到这一步了。

 

然后，他开始跟Loki聊天，有其父必有其子，Peter和Tony一样极度缺乏危机意识，而且说实话，你又能对一个被手铐拷在床上的昏迷反派保持多久的警惕？床上还铺着豹纹床单呢。

 

Peter记不起他是从哪天开始，把每天的新鲜事分享给Loki听，总之他这么做了。他在哪读过昏迷病人喜欢听人说话，另外，默默给他喂果汁真无聊，他把成为孤儿前对叔叔嫂嫂的模糊回忆讲给Loki听，把Tony Stark有多帅多酷，把他最好的朋友Harry和Gwen的事都告诉他。他还说了Nicolai，这名他在放肥料的棚子里发现的陌生俄罗斯帅哥，还有他的狗群。Peter也提到Wade，言语之间总是会笑出来，因为每当想到Wade干过的荒唐事，简直蠢透了。

 

“可是我喜欢他们，我觉得，”他坦白，透过窗户瞟了眼正在外面地里安静干活的Nicolai，“我们同甘共苦，听起来挺不可思议的。Tony选择复仇者们作为家庭的一份子，那么我猜他俩就是我的家人。”

 

“你要是见到Wade，你说不定也会喜欢上他。”Peter说完，起身伸了个懒腰。午饭前他还得去照料些小胡萝卜。

 

他似乎瞥见Loki嘴角翘起了一点，估计是自己看错了。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

Tony三天两头的给他打电话，有一大半Peter都没听见，剩下的电话他都在跟Pepper唠嗑。她说他们很想他。Peter知道，因为他自己也很想念复仇者。他怀念旁观Tony就Steve可怕的“格子衬衫控”与“过时的生活习惯”和Steve拌嘴，Jarvis的冷幽默*，让他既温馨又觉得腻歪的Thor式熊抱，与Clint和Natasha一起度过的足以载入史册的使命召唤之夜，以及Bruce帮他应付有机化学考试前的临时抱佛脚……

 

然而他需要离开，他需要以某种方式找到自己的路。并且只能一人独行。

 

Peter在沙发后面望着Nicolai和Wade。他俩探着身子，可疑地看向一本玛莎斯图尔特食谱。Nicolai的金属手指糊了一层低脂奶油，Wade的面具上沾满了碎蛋壳。Peter觉得他俩准备做纸杯蛋糕。当Wade作势靠过去想从面具后舔他手上奶油时被Nicolai抡了一巴掌。Peter咧开嘴，感觉很充实，一种暖洋洋的满足涌上心头。

 

他们需要这个农场，他们缺他不行。

 

“Peter，你过得怎样么啊？你一个人在那寂不寂寞啊儿子”pepper正在电话里跟Peter讲她今天与Natasha和Thor一起去购物时的趣闻，Tony叽叽喳喳的声音插了进来。

 

Peter看了一眼那两个正忙着朝对方身上糊奶油的大个子（Wade还打算往Nicaolai裤裆上捏爆一个生鸡蛋）。他想到了客房里还躺着一个丧失意识的北欧神，叹了一声。

 

“就算我跟你说实话，你都不会信的，Tony。”Peter说。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

* kitchen island 其实是厨房岛，但要很大的或开放的厨房才会有，中间安置一个操作台。国内不常见。

* dry sense of humor 还不是指通俗的冷幽默，而是说完得反应一会才能明白的很有“深度”的幽默。（英式冷笑话么？）


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki醒了

第四章

 

Loki醒转过来时，Peter正兴高采烈的描述他是怎么和Jarvis一伙儿一起捉弄Tony的。

 

“——然后Jarvis一直有意无意的撩Tony，老爸以为系统出现故障了呢。他不停运行监测，想找出哪出毛病了。看它差点把Tony逼疯简直笑死我了。”Peter哈哈大笑，抬手耙过自己乱糟糟的头毛。转头却和一双翠绿色的眼睛四目相对，他一下定住了。Loki勾起嘴角，浮现一抹坏笑。他抬起苍白纤细的手，表示自己并无恶意。

 

“哦，不用管我，请继续，年轻的Parker。”他低声拖着嗓子说。Peter喉头动了一下，看着邪神优雅的双手合十，手腕上的手铐相互撞击发出叮的脆响。“当然，如果你把这个解开，我将能更好地聆听你不知所云的小故事”，他晃了晃手上的束具。

 

“我呃，我不能。”Peter吞吞吐吐地说，眼睛闪烁地看向出口。Loki歪过头，露出了然的微笑。

 

“想去喊人么，Peter？你该知道，那俩人的事迹，我随便告诉你几件都能吓得你血液凝固。”他的笑容扭曲了，屋里温度骤降，窗格上爬满了霜花。Peter跌跌撞撞往后退，一屁股坐到地上，手脚并用从愤怒的邪神身边逃离。

 

“放了我，我会从他们手中保护你，小家伙。或许还能饶你一命。”Loki的语调越来越低，变成催眠般愉悦的嗡鸣。Peter猛力摇晃脑袋，一把抓住门把手，徒劳地想拧开它。Loki发出一阵阴森刺耳的尖笑。

 

“让我想想，Wade Wilson，又名死侍，唯利是图的雇佣兵。只要你出价够高，他就无所顾忌。还记得那名在爆炸中丧命的正直参议院麽，留下了他悲痛的孀妻弱子。那就是死侍的手笔。慈善家Dom Waltman，也死于……“

 

Peter的手无力地从门把滑落，奇怪的噪音在耳中响起，Loki的喋喋不休越来越微弱。他的心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛要从胸口蹦出来。

 

“……冬兵就更不用提了，那家伙，他能单枪匹马攻下一座城池，手里欠下了无数孩童的血债。他曾杀了……”

 

“闭嘴！！！”他克制不住的大喊一声。

 

震惊和讶异闪过Loki眼眸，接着奸笑溢满他的面孔。就连Peter都被自己吓了一跳。他不再畏惧，反而心中感到火冒三丈。他对Loki怒道。

 

“你不用对别人的过去斤斤计较，邪神。大家都曾做错过事，好吧说不定对有些人来说每天都在犯错。可是，每个人都有放下屠刀，重头再来的机会，你也不例外。”Peter咬牙说。某种脆弱而不掩饰的表情掠过Loki的脸庞，很快又被他装腔作势的笑容取代，不过他倒是住嘴了。

 

“要不是我把你弄回来，你早就死了，Loki。现在该死的把门打开。”他又拧了下门把手。

 

让他惊讶的是，门开开了。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

Peter完全低估了自己哆嗦的有多厉害，他还没走到后门就把早饭都吐在草坪上了，恶心和恐惧让他的胃里一抽一抽的。吐了一地之后，他感到一阵天旋地转。他步履蹒跚走到水龙头前，漱漱口，把嘴里的味儿冲走，继而把脑袋都伸到水流下面，身子抖得像片树叶。

 

这次他可是惹祸上身了。

 

Harry总说他喜欢自找麻烦。Peter也总是一笑了之，可现在？他真心觉得Harry说话相当准确到位。

 

见钱眼开的雇佣兵。毁灭数座城市之人。

 

上次他有印象时，这些词儿还只出现在神盾局总部巨大的屏幕上，跟他见鬼的农场毫无干系。他以为他们只是些另类的超级英雄，类似复仇者。毕竟，Natasha和Clint过去也经常杀人……

 

Peter回过神来，发现自己跑到了农场边缘稀疏的树林里，拳头里死死攥着手机。他需要帮助，他应该给Tony打电话，叫他养父来，复仇者，神盾局，谁都好。他自己一个人应付不来。

 

肺部阵阵刺痛，他翻过破栅栏，滑到栅栏那边。Nicolai和Wade应当还在忙着整理肥料，倘若他跑的足够远——

 

Peter突然一个踉跄，脚被一条暗沟卡住了。疼痛一下从脚踝炸开，他跌倒在地，手机啪的一声从他手里飞出去，叽里咕噜掉到离他三尺远的地方去了。Peter忍住眼泪，把自己扭伤的脚从洞里拔出来，爬到手机旁边，把它紧紧握在胸口。

 

有事就给我打电话，记住了么Peter？什么事都行，就算你只是想找人说说话。我随时待命。我们所有人都是。

 

他眨巴眼睛，把眼泪眨回去，泪眼朦胧中看到Tony笑嘻嘻的来电显示，他的养父和他脖子上粉色的羽毛围领变成了一片模糊的棕色粉色光斑。

 

每个人都值得给予重头再来的机会。

 

可如果他们把所有机会都用光了呢？

 

假如他们就是死不悔改呢？

 

“спасибо。”Peter想起他帮Nicolai接回脱臼的胳膊时他的柔声道谢，声音充满疲惫和感激。想起他把Wade带去专门给他准备的房间时，面罩男突然一句话也说不出。他记得他们仨，坐在屋前门廊里，看着日落西山，萤火虫在灌木丛间闪烁。他突然反应过来，他们两个，理应是邪恶杀手的人，很可能并没有一个可以被称为家的地方。

 

在某种程度上，Peter的农场就是他们的归处。

 

咽下心中的恐慌，他镇定下来，小心地又看了一眼Tony的号码，拇指在呼叫键上徘徊犹豫。他现在就可以让一切到此为止，或者，他可以努力帮他们一把。

 

Harry总说他是个疯子，Harry说得对。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

Nicolai瞥见Peter单脚蹦跶的身影在树林边晃动，肿起来的脚踝抬得老高，脸上全是泥土和干掉的泪痕。他一把扔掉手里的铲子，Wade看见Nicolai跑过去，他也把手里的水管丢在他们正在挖的菜地里，水哗哗的流。Peter哆嗦了一下，为了他的蔬菜宝宝和水费账单。

 

“出什么事儿了，Petey？”Wade询问，Nicolai则非常体贴的轻轻抱起他，小心翼翼抱着精疲力尽的年轻人往房舍走。破天荒头一次，Wade没嬉皮笑脸或插科打诨，而是流露些许担忧。Peter只是阖上双眼，把脑袋藏进Nicolai的胸膛。

 

屋里静悄悄的，Peter松了口气。要是Loki突然开始惹是生非的话，他可没精力来应付邪神了。这一切让他应接不暇。Nicolai把Peter抱到楼上卧室，轻柔的把他放到床上。他让Wade待在这，自己下楼去拿急救药箱。

 

他现在和Wade独处一室，那个雇佣杀手。Peter吞咽了一下，清清嗓子。

 

“Wade，我都知道了，”他压抑又疲惫的说。那人朝他侧过头，Peter突然涌起一股疯狂的冲动，想一把扯下他傻乎乎的面罩，看看他脸上的表情。“我知道了你过去的…营生…”

 

他话音刚落，Wade懒散的肩膀一下绷紧了，他静立在那。脑袋一点一点转向他的方向，蒙着面罩的脸开口道。

 

“你知道了呀？”他干巴巴的说。

 

Peter气的抹了一把湿乎乎的脸颊，强迫自己怒视对方。“你本该实话实说的。我讨厌有人骗我。”

 

“实话实说，然后呢？你是不是吓得惊慌失措，给有关部门打电话了？他们才没那本事拿下哥呢，不过——”Wade逼近他，审视着Peter，宽阔的肩膀恐吓性地耸起。

 

“我没打给任何人，你个混蛋！！”Peter大喊大叫起来，他被沮丧和挫败冲昏了头，一把拽住困惑的Wade的衣领，狠狠揍了他脑袋一下。Peter像头气喘吁吁的犀牛，而Wade面罩下的脸缓缓露出一个微笑，他凑近了些。

 

“当真？甚至在听到哥的所作所为之后？小子，我就知道你抵挡不了我的魅力。”他得意洋洋地哼哼。Peter横了他一眼，抬起手指戳着他坚实的胸膛。

 

“别欺人太甚。我不会告发你，不过从现在起，要是你干坏事儿前不好好想清楚的话，我让你吃不了兜着走，Wilson。别以为我做不到。”Peter恶狠狠地发誓。

 

Wade对此的反应是把男孩的头倾向后，抬手遮住他的眼睛，没等Peter抗议突然降临的黑暗，他俩的嘴就亲上了，不留一丝空隙。Peter感觉到温暖湿热的舌头的舔过他的嘴唇，他倒吸一口气，正好让wade趁机分开他的双唇，长驱直入，把他拖进一个下流的湿吻中。

 

Peter还没反应过味儿来，Wade就跑路了，Peter睁开双眼，倚着门框，一脸茫然的Nicolai的身影映入眼帘。Peter脸刷的红了，他把脸埋进手心，心头小鹿乱撞。

 

Nicolai温柔的在他肿胀的脚踝处涂了消肿喷雾，轻轻的缠上一圈绷带。Peter透过柔软的棕色卷发打量他。Nicolai看上去很满足，他的眼睫毛在脸颊投下一片柔和的阴影，包扎完毕后，他的唇边浮现淡淡的满意的微笑。Peter相信倘若真有人值得救赎，那一定是Nicolai，他确信无疑。

 

“谢谢，”Peter拽住准备要走的Nicolai的手腕，人类的那个，仰头对俄罗斯人微笑着说。

 

“不用谢。”Nicolai楞了一下，接着轻声回应，伸手从男孩的头上摘下一片草叶。Peter笑容满面，在自己的床上蜷成一团，虽然脑子晕乎乎的，心脏却仍旧砰砰跳个不停。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

Loki抬眼瞅着Peter一瘸一拐的走进他的屋里，他端正地坐在床上，双手优雅地在身前交握。现在正是午夜，而Peter自己一个人来了。Loki对Peter包着绷带的脚腕露出坏笑。

 

“到此有何贵干啊？*”Loki沉着的问。

 

“我思考了你说的话，Loki。你说的没错，”Peter说，密切注意邪神的一举一动。“我应该放你走。毕竟，我自己说的，每个人都值得拥有改过自新的机会。”

 

“你豢养的那些杀手又该如何，年轻的Parker？”他一脸洋洋得意的问。

 

Peter耸了耸肩，拖着脚往床边走，“继续留在这。”

 

“他们非常危险，”Loki眯起眼睛说。

 

“你也不例外，而且我还准备放你走呢。”Peter指出。Loki似乎对Peter的勇气吃了一惊，也许更可能是对Peter的愚蠢。

 

“这儿是他们的家，他们以前从未拥有也不曾失去过的所在。我无权从他们那夺走这地方，就算我有，我也不想这么干。“Peter咬着下唇，固执地说。”每个人都需要个归处，Loki。即使是坏人也一样。特别是那些坏蛋们。”

 

他握住Loki苍白的手腕，把他从Wade腰带里顺来的疙疙瘩瘩的钥匙插进锁孔里，轻轻拧了一下。Peter忙活时，邪神出人意料的安静。

 

“你自由了，Loki。”当束具咔哒一声打开时，Peter退后几步说道

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

* 更通俗的应该是 什么风把您给吹来了？Loki这么说有点酸

哦……在冬冬还在’我害怕我不敢见他’的时候，这边直球了…小年轻谈起恋爱来也是如龙卷风。我一个单身狗，感到要窒息！


	5. Loki

第五章

 

Loki走了。Peter倒巴不得他赶紧走，因此也算意料之中。在他意料之外的是Wade也溜了，至少暂时人没影儿了。

 

Peter起床后，发现了一张鬼画符的字条（他都不知道家里还有蜡笔）告诉他们说他踏上了一条追捕叫什么‘Bob’的人的旅程。Peter把纸条给Nicolai看，他沉默地耸了下肩，把纸条团成一团扔到垃圾桶里去了。Peter觉得这是万事大吉的信号。此外，由于那个吻，他还不想面对Wade。他需要时间，因为感情大事真他娘的纠结。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“这个怎么样？”Peter说着，举起一桶浆糊给Nicolai查看。安静的棕发男人点点头，Peter踮着脚尖站起来，小心地把桶递给他。

 

他们得在暴雨袭来前把天花板上的洞补上。那天早上就有兆头，巨大的黑云在天空翻滚，现在暴风雨云差不多都要压在他们头顶了，空气潮湿而沉重，Peter几乎能尝到雨水的滋味。

 

Peter喜欢跟Nicolai一起干活儿。让人心平气和。Nicolai紧绷的神情变得更加从容和坦率，Peter自己也不禁全身放松下来。Nicolai就是有这种能力。当Peter的电话响起时，他俩已经从头到脚都是黏糊糊的浆糊。Peter表示失陪得去接个电话，Nicolai点了下脑袋。

 

“Peter？你还好么？”Steve的声音传来，和平常一样，严肃认真的队长架势。

 

“挺好，啥事，队长？”Steve为什么会想起来给他打电话，Peter真是一头雾水，不过他挺想他们这帮人了。

 

“你不怎么看新闻是吧，Peter？”队长干巴巴的回答在话筒里回响。Peter看了一圈农场里又旧又不好使的破家当，咬了咬唇。

 

“我这没电视，队长。”他直话直说。

 

“好吧，我就是想告诉你，呃，新闻报道称有几位平民认为他们目击到了我正在追捕的九头蛇刺客的身影，他被看到的地方离你的农场挺近的。”Sreve忧心的说。“我想打电话确认一下，你一个人在那是否安好。Tony和Pepper一起去东京开会去了，他俩抽不出时间去你那看看。”

 

Steve顿了一下才接着说，语气很是萧索。“还有件事，Peter，要是你有见到一个男人，棕色长发，金属胳膊，拜托马上给我打电话。我发誓，他不像他们说的那么危险。他对我来说很重要，而且……”

 

棕发，金属臂。

 

Peter偷摸瞟了Nicolai一眼。俄罗斯人正徒劳地阻止他的狗Percy，不要乱舔滴到地上的面糊糊，他棕色的长发在脑袋后面扎了个揪。

 

棕发，搞定。金属手，一定确定以及肯定。

 

我靠。

 

“那人有没有可能碰巧叫冬兵？”Peter悄声说。

 

“这是机密，Peter。你又黑进神盾的主机了么？”Steve大吃一惊，Peter能朦胧地听见他弄掉了什么东西。听起来像玻璃制品。

 

“在加油站的电视上看见过。”Peter搪塞过去，“总之，我这儿挺好的。什么都不用担心。再见队长。告诉大伙儿我想他们！”

 

他没等Steve回答就赶忙把电话挂了，又一次晃晃悠悠的跑出屋子。Peter喉头动了一下，瞥向Nicolai平和的面容。他开口想说点什么，过了一会儿又闭上了嘴。

 

Peter真得好好打算一下怎么处理这事儿了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

那么，冬兵其实是曾与美国队长并肩作战的美国士兵，名叫James Buchanan Barnes，还正好是队长的铁杆好哥们儿。

 

外面风呼雨啸，雨点拍打窗玻璃，可是只有这次，屋里温暖又干燥。Peter合上笔记本电脑，盯着他在本子上写的姓名与错综的关系网。他这里网络信号非常烂，可他尽力理清大部分事实真相。

 

“这样的话，Nicolai真的是James Buchanan Barnes…”Peter念念叨叨，咬着他最爱的铅笔的笔头，在名字上画了个圈。

 

“你可真机灵……”他身后传来一道刺耳的嗓音。

 

“多谢，不过也不全是我一个人的功劳。大部分都是我从网上搜的——”Peter突然弹起来，回身直视这名闯入者。

 

Loki浑身透湿，身上貌似全都是血，好多好多的血，他一路摸索着闯进Peter房间，栽栽歪歪的靠着墙。他脸白的像鬼，光滑的脸颊上有一道细长的划伤。谎言之神粗哑的喘了一声，喉咙咯咯作响，他眼一眨不眨地盯着peter，一丝近乎凶狠的笑容从他没有血色的嘴唇绽开。

 

“你自己说的，任何人都可以留在这，不是么，小Parker？”说完他一头栽倒在Peter清爽干净的床单上。

 

这可不咋地。（Not cool）

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“不许碰我，”一只虚弱无力的手啪地扇了Peter的脸一下，Peter本来想把Loki额头的血块擦掉，他气的撂挑子不干了。

 

“我可是字面意义上的在帮你，免得你流血过多而死，变成一句干瘪的尸体，Loki。对救命恩人态度好点，”Peter厉声说，强忍住打哈欠的冲动。Loki古怪地沉默了几秒钟，任Peter用温水擦拭自己被撕开的肮脏盔甲。他胸口和躯干上数道很深的伤口，像被动物爪子撕的，Peter有点担心，邪神惨白的都没血色了。

 

“好了，可以缝合了。”他深吸口气，看着粉红色的伤口，感觉自己胃里都翻了个个儿。Loki期待地瞅着Peter，Peter也瞪着他。

 

“我说你就不能用魔法愈合么？”他绝望地问。这句话看起来触到痛处了，因为Loki突然沉下脸，挣扎着想起来。

 

“别动！你搞什么？你会把伤口再撕开的！”Peter手忙脚乱，他浴室的门小声咔哒一声后，开了。俩人停止折腾，扭头看到Nicolai杵在那，穿着松松垮垮的睡裤和一件黑T恤。他看了他俩一眼，打量着Peter手中的针头、浴缸里又脏又憔悴的邪神以及堆在地板上的血迹斑斑的纱布。Nicolai打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，阖上身后的门走进来，他在盥洗池里洗了洗手。Loki和Peter鸦雀无声的盯着他。

 

Nicolai拂开眼前一缕松散的发丝，他从Peter笨拙的指尖接过缝合针，朝Loki伸出手。邪神怔了一下，接着呼出一口气，递过自己的小臂。Peter惊讶地看着这一切，他在马桶盖上坐下，揉了迷蒙的睡眼。

 

“我无法治愈我自己。”Loki突然开口。Peter抬眼看向邪神。Loki的脸上因为淋浴头的水弄的湿漉漉的，然而Peter撇到他眼底一抹水汽的痕迹。

 

“众神之父夺去了我的魔力，当我的仇敌们得知，他们追杀我而来。”

 

“可是，为什么这么做？”Peter不由自主地问。

 

Loki闻言，空洞苦涩的笑了起来。“因为我非他亲生，他亦不关心我之死活。他只希望我就此销声匿迹，别再给他生事。”

 

“抱歉，”Peter不知道该说什么。Loki不屑地哼了一声，阖上双眼，对Peter和他蹩脚的谈话意图置之不理。他们坐着，静候Nicolai缝合那些更严重的伤口。那俩人也一声不吭，搞得Peter后倚着墙，都要睡过去了。当Nicolai把Loki扶起来时，他一个激灵醒过来，差点从马桶上滑到地上。

 

“你早该回去睡觉了，小鬼。”Loki苍白的脸上挤出坏笑。Peter拉下脸，起身走到Loki身侧，搀住他另一边胳膊。

 

“起码我可不是站都站不稳的那个，”他可不吃亏。他俩半拖半拽的把Loki弄到Peter的床上。Loki对着床单上的血污闷闷不乐，peter努力别翻白眼。这家伙真是个小公举。

 

“你今晚在这休息。我下楼睡沙发，”Peter坚定地说。“别想耍花样，邪神。”

 

Loki坏脾气地横了他一眼，摊开手掌，比了个求和的手势，“当然不，我想都不敢想。毕竟，我要暂时保持低调，这儿估计是最安全的藏身处了。”

 

Nicolai用俄语说了些什么，loki流利清晰的回答他。棕发男人点点头，跟着Peter走向门。

 

“敢不老实，我宰了你。”这次Nicolai说的是英语，放完话他关上身后的门。Peter张口结舌看着他。Nicolai面无表情地与他对望。

 

“呃，现在可不是什么谈心的好时机对吧？”Peter忐忑地问。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

作者小贴士：1，Loki走了之后魔力被Odin夺走了，类似电影里的Thor，这是AU，我自己改动了不少,2，九头蛇的Bob会在下章出场。3，Bucky的狗按照圆桌骑士命名。


	6. Bob

第六章

 

Peter举起一张斑驳模糊的相片，神经兮兮地清了清嗓子。“这个人你有印象么？”

 

Nicolai盘腿坐在他对面笨重的沙发上，神色不变地盯着Steve Rogers的照片。“有。我把他从河里捞了上来，”他说，Peter如释重负地呼出口气。“在我俩都要置对方于死地之后，”棕发男人语气单调地补充。

 

“这样啊，”Peter吞咽了一下。“你可能会有点震惊，不过你其实是——”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，所属107兵团。“Nicolai打断他。”James在二战时上了战场，在一次任务途中意外跌落悬崖，之后被苏联人发现，经历了人体改造试验。”

 

Peter注意到Nicolai从不用“我”来指代他自己。

 

Nicolai低下头，手指扭动着摆弄T恤下摆。“我记住了博物馆里的展览介绍，之后——”

 

“之后我在棚子里找到了你，”Peter替他说完。Nicolai避开Peter的目光，他的肩膀紧绷。

 

“要是你想我走的话，”他说，Peter吃了一惊，身体行动比脑子反应快了好几拍。

 

“不，我怎么会想赶你走呢，以后也永远不会，”他顿了一下，眼睛睁得大大的注视着Nicolai惊讶的蓝眼珠。Peter的手指抓着Nicolai的胳膊，握得紧紧的。“我不希望你离开，我只是想和你一起把事情搞明白。我以为你不知道自己的过去，现在你都知道了，那我再叫你Nicolai就显得有点不合适了……”

 

Nicolai别过头去，“我喜欢这个名字，”他踌躇片刻后，深思熟虑地说。

 

“噢，”Peter尴尬地松开手。“那么，你不想去见他？你以前的铁哥们？我认为Steve真的很为你担心。”

 

Nicolai皱起眉，他咬着嘴唇。两人静坐良久，听着雨声鼓点般击打着头上的屋顶。

 

“不，还没到时候。”他最终决定。

 

“别有太大压力，”Peter挤出一个他希望鼓舞人心的笑容，“慢慢来。我不在乎外界怎么评价你的，我这里一直都有你的一席之地，不光有我陪着你，要是你不介意的话，还有那帮子神经病。”

 

他咧开嘴，抬起手想抱他一下，却尴尬地停在半空。Peter没料到Nicolai探身搂过他的肩膀。

 

这个拥抱很美好，Peter脑子迷糊地想，他感到Nicolai的下巴轻轻靠上他的肩头。就算邪神本人还在楼上，在他血了糊碴的床上赖着不走，Peter依然认为最终一切都会一帆风顺。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

第二天清晨，Peter被咖啡和薄煎饼的香味儿弄醒。他端详了会儿陌生的天花板，才记起自己身在何处。短暂的清醒时间很快被打破，因为有人一屁股坐上他胸口，这丧心病狂的一下把他肺里空气都挤出来了。Peter发出要憋死般的声音，从沙发上滚了下去，Wade在后面疯狂的咯咯大笑。

 

Peter等眼底飞舞的黑点褪去，注意到家里来新人了，新人穿着一件古里古怪的黄绿色紧身衣，眼睛上戴着椭圆形的反光护目镜，他尴尬地站在厨房。和Wade这种肌肉结实的大块头相比，他显得身材瘦削。

 

“见见Bob，哥的宠物。宠物，这是Petey，咱性感的房东太太。”Wade一只胳膊挂在Peter肩膀，互相介绍道。Peter被这熟悉的怀抱搞得心跳蹭蹭加速。Bob温顺地挥了挥手，继续翻动锅里的烙饼。Peter都不晓得他们家原来还有平底锅。说到这个，家里居然有剩下烙饼粉诶。

 

“哈？”Peter试图理解发生了什么。正在此时，Nicolai晃悠进来，他头发在脑袋上竖起来，像顶着个乱七八糟的棕色光圈。他迈开最后一步时突然定在原地，身体一下绷紧，Peter都能看到他脖子上的汗毛气势汹汹地炸开。这剑拔弩张的局面最终让三个他新买的盘子遭了秧，滚烫的咖啡洒了一地。还没煎好的烙饼挂在天花板上，Bob，这个新来的家伙，战战兢兢地朝门口爬去。Peter真想知道他怎么能前一秒还站在炉子前面，后一秒就窜到门口去的。

 

“你们几个！给我住手！”peter一个箭步跳到Wade背上，才不管自己是否看起来像脑子有病，想用体格把一个比自己重一百多磅的壮汉压在身下。Peter惊讶地发现，Wade在他身下老老实实的。意味深长的几秒过后，Wade突然尖叫着“骑大马咯！！！（PIGGYBACK！）”在客厅里蹦来蹦去，另外俩人震惊得一脸懵逼。Peter紧紧抓着生怕自己掉下去，他尴尬得要死，陷入了哭笑不得的窘境。

 

Peter最终逼着Wade把他在厨房台子上放下，Nicolai臭着一张脸，“我不喜欢有外人”。Bob面对Nicolai猛禽般逼视的目光，提心吊胆地吞咽了一下，他一点一点挪进厨房，从烤箱里取出来一托盘吃的。

 

“我烤了些蔓越莓小蛋糕*？”他大着胆子递过去。Nicolai拿了一个，谨慎地咬了一口，默默咀嚼之后咽了下去。（*muffin）

 

“成，他可以留下，但是他得和你睡一屋。”说着，金属手指捅了死侍肩膀一下，他又拿了块蛋糕，慢腾腾地上楼了。

 

“有人问过我的意见吗？这可是我家，”Peter大声抗议，感到非常头大。

 

“我会做饭，打扫卫生，还会调酒。”

 

“哦。这不错，那你可以留下了。”Peter呆了一下，漫不经心地说。“但你得和Wade挤一挤。”

 

Bob转身看着死侍，一脸喜不自胜，“真是莫大的荣幸，Wilson先森，”Bob由衷地说。

 

Wade哀嚎着，想用叉子戳瞎自己。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

等事儿都安排好了，Peter抓了块蛋糕（娘咧，这些蛋糕真好吃），一杯橘汁，几块煎饼，一手托盘一手拿杯子，踢开自己卧室的大门。Loki从床上撑起身，他脸上恢复了些血色。Peter讶异地看到Nicolai坐在他的桌边，翻看着Peter的笔记本，脸上不露声色。Peter把食物放在Loki床边的小桌上，紧张地咳了一声。

 

“我记不起多少关于他的事，”Nicolai说着，举起一张斑驳的黑白照片，照片上是身着以前二战制服的Steve Rogers，Peter昨晚刚打印出来的。“他比我本人都还要了解我自己。”他眉毛紧蹙，不知道如何是好的摇了摇头。

 

“要是我还能施法的话，我倒是能帮他回忆回忆，”Loki开口道，拿起杯子抿了一口。“不过有时候，这可不是明智之举。”

 

“随便怎样，反正你都没蓝了*。”Peter说，“我不知道神早饭都吃什么，我把楼下的每样都拿了点。想吃蛋糕么？”

 

Loki一脸冷漠。“我恐怕你们凡人的饮食尝起来——”

 

“很好吃，”Nicolai从桌边横插了一嘴。Loki斜觐了他一眼，在蛋糕上揪了一小块。满脸不情愿地扔进嘴里。

 

“你吃东西就跟小鸟儿似得，”Peter哼哼着蹦蹦哒哒从床边跑走了，Loki凶巴巴地瞪着他。Peter看到，邪神虽然一脸不快，可他最终还是把蛋糕给吃了（一整天都没个好脸色）。

 

Peter：1分，Loki：0分。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

* 没魔力了，Peter说的是out of juice。没蓝了？那快去补魔啊殿下。

 

欢迎新人，新人爆照脱衣服。

九头蛇特工Bob，杂鱼系角色，贱贱的好基友贱贱的宠物，他对贱贱一片真心一往情深，类似寇森见到队长的一往情深。电影里也出来过，因为版权关系，从九头蛇杂鱼变成了普通杂鱼（……），两人互相问候后就被贱贱打晕了。但是没杀他，这是多么大的荣耀


	7. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik也来搬砖啦

第七章

 

“我们得制定些规章制度。”

 

手执马克笔，Peter啪地拍在他钉在厨房墙边的白板上，扭头面对那四个横七竖八、坐没坐相的大男人。Bob热烈地点着头，而Loki，虽然好不容易被Peter给弄出屋，却满不在乎地打眼看着他。

 

Peter知道自己站这儿一点都不威武霸气，特别他穿着黄色帽衫，浅蓝牛仔裤，两只格子袜子还不是一对儿的，可他至少努力过了，想让家里规规矩矩的。去他妈的。

 

“第一条，我的地盘我做主，屋里的所有规矩和决定都由我说了算。”他停了一下，让大家理解消化吸收。Loki压根没把他当回事，Wade忙乎着想让Nicolai的一条狗去闻他的屁股。而Nicolai又在苦苦压抑着体内想掐死紧身衣男的冲动。除了新来的家伙，正贴边儿坐在椅子上的Bob，根本没人理他，Peter沮丧地想大吼一声。

 

Bob突然举手。

 

“什么事，Bob？”他愁眉不展，哑着嗓子地说。

 

“你不在的时候听谁的呢，Parker先生？”他问。

 

“叫我Peter，要是我出去了，Nicolai就全权负责。不许质疑，不许有异议。”Peter双臂交叉在胸前。Wade听完突然愣了，小狗趁机逃离他的魔爪，跑回他主人身边寻求安慰。

 

“为什么不是我？？？？”Wade哭天抢地，扑过来搂住他的肚子，Peter克制自己脸红的冲动，想把他扒拉下去，Wade攀着他死活不松手。Loki已经翻了数不清多少个白眼了，Bob看着他们，露出了傻乎乎的迷之微笑，Peter都没眼看了。

 

“好了好了，第二条，只要在屋子里，谁都不许有任何可疑的或者恶意的行径，不许虐待、致残、杀死其他人。“Wade戴着面具的脸离他的私密之处近得让人很不自在，Peter投降了，继续道。”也包括房子五米之内的区域。知道什么意思么，在这段时间里，不许行为不端，或者伤害你们的室友。Wade除外。”

 

Wade贴着Peter的腹部大声砸了下嘴。Peter叹息一声。

 

“第三条，请大家克制，杀掉Wade Wilson的次数一天不要超过一次。屋里不许见血、内脏还有脑浆。我要是在地毯上看见上述这些玩意儿……”Peter尾音越来越低，留下一个后果自负的不祥的寂静。在一个穿着紧身衣的壮实大男人挂在腰上的前提下，能有多不祥就有多不祥。

 

Loki闻言勾起嘴角，Nicolai故意捏起拳头，关节咔咔作响。Bob似乎想要反对，可是沙发上另两人突然扭头狠狠瞪着他，他老实地闭紧嘴巴。Wade抽抽搭搭地哭了两声，假到不行，他边哭边捏Peter的屁股。Peter再次忍住哀叹的冲动。

 

今天将会无比漫长。

 

—— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“咱们到了么？”Bob第五次问。Peter握紧他落满灰的旧货车的方向盘，警告性地瞥了Loki一眼。

 

“不，你不能捅Bob，也不允许空手撕开他的喉咙。”Peter一气儿说完。Bob喉咙里挤出一声压抑的呜咽，在后座缩成一小团。换上格子衬衫和卡其牛仔裤后，他显得更瘦了。脱去绿色紧身衣的Bob看着就像那些不起眼的程序员，住在尖顶篱笆房里，有两个孩子还养条狗的那种人（这绝对是个重大改善，屋里总能看到紧身衣男的零部件，Peter都快看吐了）。Peter不禁好奇Wade制服底下到底长什么样。

 

Loki瞪了他一眼后悻悻地收起匕首，他穿着绿色运动衫的肩膀倚向车门，凝视窗外一望无际的草场。感谢上苍，Loki穿着双显眼的棕色靴子和一身便装。要是他全副武装，身着平常的皮衣皮裤和带角头盔跟他一起招摇过市的话，Peter都不敢想象会发生什么。说不定还没等开到镇上，他这车就得靠边熄火了。

 

“就快到了，Bob。”他安慰道。

 

“如果我说我现在要憋不住了，你会不高兴么？”Bob小心翼翼地问。

 

Peter默默地数到五，猛地踩了下刹车。他的小破车吱吱嘎嘎在大马路中间停下了。

 

“不，你还是不能杀了他。”当Loki满怀期待地转头看他，Peter又重复了一遍，Bob连滚带爬地跑到草丛里。

 

“好吧，可以吓唬吓唬他。”他最终让了一步。

 

Loki笑得不怀好意。

 

他们需要食物、日用品和衣服。需要很多很多补给，特别是又多了两个人之后。要入冬了，Peter要买点塑料布给他的菜地做大棚，还要买几把铲子。不幸的是，Wade对待农具的态度就像冲进瓷器店的愤怒公牛。

 

因此，Peter拿了辆手推车，领着两个地球上最可疑的人走进好市多连锁店*。他给他俩每人一张清单（Loki，买衣服和塑料布，Bob，买其他无害的日用品），接着把他俩撵走了。Peter把危险性更高的物品交给自己去拿，他可不想回来后看到loki站在Bob被砍头的尸体旁，仿佛德州电锯杀人狂的疯狂模仿秀一样。他需要一些电钻、几把铲子和一把电锯。他们急需新的工具库房，Peter也想把二楼地板上的洞补上，除了他，没别人会踩到那个烦人的洞里。他又拿了一沓木板、钉子、护目镜和劳动手套。现在有四个大男人赖在他家蹭吃蹭喝，因此他们起码得干点活，派上点用场。

 

Peter不知道是不是因为天天跟三个有杀人倾向的人同吃同住，把他也给带坏了，不过他注意到有个很吓人的高个白人一直跟在他后面，他穿着破旧的棕色皮夹克和黑色连帽衫。Peter并没太担心。看在连锁店的份儿上，他们在公共场合，这男的还能怎么样？拿一大袋杏仁抡他脑瓜子？然而出于安全考虑，他加快步伐，准备去农场品区和Loki以及一个希望还活着的Bob会和。

 

只有一点，他的手推车纹丝不动。

 

Peter紧张地左顾右盼，好嘛，他们溜达进了一个非常偏僻的区域，这卖的都是浴缸和水槽。视线里一个人都没有，全都是一排一排的陶瓷马桶和淋浴头。Peter脑中不合时宜地掠过明日的新闻头条：二货青少年被淋浴喷头活活打死。

 

他想跑，可又舍不得扔下辛苦挑选的东西，他抓住一把铲子的把手，给自己打气。有只手重重落在他的肩头，Peter想拔出他的铲子，可是这玩意儿拔都拔不出来，而且去他妈的，一根金属管子自己把自己解开了，它晃晃悠悠地飘过来紧紧缠住Peter的手腕，把他甩到了货柜的金属架子上。

 

Peter确信自己没糊涂，可淋浴头这样也太反常了。神秘的陌生人拉下黑色兜帽，露出一张疲倦的脸庞和他深蓝灰色的双眼。

 

“你弄坏你买，”Peter唐突地指责道，说完他就在心里给了自己一巴掌，深色头发的男人只是挑起一边眉毛，扫了他说的淋浴头一眼。Peter咬着嘴唇。假如这人刚才还不想杀他的话，现在绝对想了。

 

“你是Peter Parker？”那人压低声音粗着嗓子问。他还带着点若有若无的口音，Peter听不出是哪里人。

 

“我说是你就会杀了我么？你要是说是，我就说不是，我不是那什么Parker，可要是你说不—”

 

长满茧子的手掌一下捂住他的嘴，让他把词儿都吞回肚子里。Peter哽了一下，试图别慌得大喊大叫，因为管子在他手腕上越勒越紧了。明天铁定得青一大块儿，如果他还能见到明天的太阳的话。

 

“不，我不是来杀你的，”那人不耐烦地嘶声道。一阵沉默。皮夹克男似乎很闹心，又有点无可奈何。“我从我的一位联系人那听说，像我们这种人如果需要销声匿迹，你那儿能提供暂时落脚点？”

 

“哪种人？”当陌生人把手拿开，Peter感到莫名其妙，他屏住呼吸问。金属管子还绕在他的手腕上，不过没那么紧了。

 

“大概不那么守法公民的那种，”褐发男人愤恨地说。

 

“你意思是坏蛋？”Peter大着胆子问。

 

“可以这么说。”男人眼里闪动威胁的光芒。

 

“抢银行的那种坏还是超级邪恶大反派那种坏？”Peter弱弱地问，他的目光无聊地跟着漂浮游移的淋浴头动来动去。那人听了之后，对他露出了一个能展示其全部牙齿的犀利笑容。

 

Peter倒吸口气，张嘴刚想说点什么，有个东西砰地砸在皮夹克男的后脑勺上，这家伙当场就跪了。Peter解开手腕上的金属管子，吃惊地跳得远远的，心扑通扑通直跳。Bob一脸吓得够呛的样子，低头瞅着昏过去的男人，手里紧紧攥着一大袋东西。

 

“袋子里是杏仁么？”Peter哑着嗓子，不敢相信地问。

 

Bob挠挠头，“葡萄干吧，我猜……”

 

“发生什么了？你怎么知道我有麻烦了？”Peter很惊讶。

 

Bob有点不好意思起来，眼神却非常坚定，“Wilson先生说要盯紧Parker先生，因为他十分宝贵。只要对Wilson先生来说很重要的人，Bob也会觉得很重要。”他解释。

 

Peter心脏一下漏跳一拍。“Wade，他这么说过……？”他可怜兮兮地声音越来越小，脸上火烧火燎的。Peter摇摇脑袋，深吸口气，镇定下来。

 

短暂寂静后，俩人低头，盯着地上昏过去的人。

 

“这下该拿他怎么办？”Peter问。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*Costco ，美国最大的连锁量贩店，不是超市那种零售店，适合美国那种囤货的习惯。会员制，每年有50美元左右的会费。

 

作者表示，时间线已经被我吃了，大家都年轻的合情合理。Erick正在逃亡中，他又被关起来了，然后他又跑出来了。他以为他没被人发现，可惜Charles早已看穿一切。


	8. Erik

最终，他们在没引起太大骚乱的前提下把人偷偷弄了出去。Peter告诉一位关心的店员，他这位不吭声的哥们“Timmy”，在昨晚的聚会上喝了太多，他真不该没等他醒酒就带他出来晃荡，这下可好他扑街了。皮夹克男看起来早已年过三十，不过他脸朝下被Peter和Bob夹在中间，因此Peter糊弄了过去。他庆幸那个秃头经理没东问西问，因为Bob又开始瞟向他的杀人凶器葡萄干，Loki则漫不经心地摸向他装刀的口袋。

Peter想把夹克男塞进后备箱里，就像电影里一样，可他突然想起他的老本田根本没有后备箱，而且他泊车的旁边就有个带孩子的妈妈*，还有一车叽叽喳喳的三年级学生，人家跟他的车一样，只是车型更新。他只好把那个念头置之脑后。

好吧。

他才不去想他和那家人之间有什么相似之处呢。

“哎，头先进去，算了别管了，赶紧把他塞进去，”他指挥道。夹克男脸就变成了栽进座位里，屁股撅着的姿势。Bob已经尽力了，Peter深吸口气，继续往里推。“Loki，你来开车。”

“我才不为凡人驾车，”北欧神哼了一声。Peter从车里钻出来，双手叉腰，摆出自认为与愤怒的Pepper Potts最为相似的架势。Loki波澜不惊地挑起眉。

“你来开车。我要和Bob在后座看着这个厥过去的家伙。要不是我怕你会对Bob下毒手，就该是你在后座看着他了。”Peter告诫他。

Loki一句话都没说。接着他闭上眼，咬牙切齿。

“我……我不会开这个傻不拉几的凡人机器！”他急冲冲地说，脸上惊人地有些泛红。和他的绿运动衫撞色到眼瞎，Peter眼前一花，他的不耐烦消散了。

“哦，”他组织着语言，接着打了个响指。“这样吧，你跟我一起在后座看着他，Bob，你开车。”

Bob显然松了口气，他把钥匙紧紧攥在胸口，三步并作两步从Loki身边跑过去。Loki磨着牙，双臂交叉在胸口。

“我会把你五马分尸，要是你敢——”他恶毒地诅咒。Peter抬起一只手。

“不笑话你，我完全理解。你一直忙着摧毁纽约，招兵买马，占领全世界，学车这事压根没放在心上，对吧？没什么大不了。咱回去后我就教你开车。”Peter边信誓旦旦边把夹克男推成坐姿，接着把安全带给他系上。他抽身出来，擦了把汗津津的脸颊，呼吸沉重。有个瘦弱的金发男孩在空荡荡的停车场对面盯着他们瞧，吃了一半的棉花糖粘在他下半张脸上，他妈妈正在旁边打包杂货。

Peter竖起一根手指，立在唇上，然后钻进车里。

开回去的途中，夹克男只醒过来一次。那次清醒极为短命，因为Loki马上用Peter新买的平底锅把他敲晕过去。那声儿响得让Peter深表同情，自己脑袋都跟着一块疼。等那人醒过来，脑袋上肯定得肿个大包。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

Peter拽着那人的腋窝下面，和Bob一起把昏迷的男人拖进屋，他踢开前门，客厅里一个人都没有。Nicolai听到声响，晃晃悠悠下楼查看，Bob正把夹克男用胶带捆在最近的椅子上。

“他怎么知道我是谁？”Peter气喘吁吁地问，他朝空中张开双手，接着夸张地指向已经被Bob迅速用一层又一层的厚胶带缠没了的男人，“该死的我为什么老是招来些喜欢杀人的神经病？！”

所有人一起扭头盯着他。Nicolai看起来有点受伤又有点不解。Peter立即被铺天盖地的歉疚感淹没。

Bob举起手，“我不是喜欢杀人的—”

“你用一大袋葡萄干放倒了一个爷们儿，还把那袋果脯买下来了，”Peter板着脸，“你丫肯定不是Hello Kitty。”

“可果脯是健康食品，”Bob沮丧地直哼哼。

Loki把一包杂货扔在桌上，一脸百无聊赖，他在Nicolai坐着的沙发旁噗通坐下。最毛骨悚然的是，他们对于Bob把一个昏迷的陌生人拖进家门，还把他绑在起居室里，都表现的若无其事。

“Wade该死的跑哪去了？”等Peter终于气息平复，他质问。Nicolai耸耸肩，含糊不清地表示Wade说工作在召唤，Peter心沉到了谷底，他意识到过去几周里，唯一和外界世界还有联系的人就是Wade。Wade，和一些不那么正派的人士过从甚密。Wade，就算脑袋掉了都管不住他自己那张嘴，因为他天生就那德性。Wade，和Harry Osborn疯癫癫的远房姑妈——她跟她的二十只猫住在挪威—— 一样神智清醒。

他认真考虑给Nick Fury打电话自首，以免到时候事情大得他兜都兜不住。一阵清晰的敲门声咚咚咚地从大门处传来。Peter和他们仨一起僵在原地。

“Peter，我是Charles，Charles Xavier。请开门。”在随之而来的寂静中，一把清脆的英国嗓音响起，他彬彬有礼道。“事实上，我正是为你绑在摇椅上的男士而来。”

Peter转头难以置信地看着Bob，Bob不禁耷拉下脑袋。真的，一张摇椅。

他紧张的目光从昏迷的男人身上掠过，接着是Loki、Nicolai，最后是Bob，他按下心中的不安，战战兢兢走过去开门。躲起来一点用都没有，有个心灵感应者在门外呢。

他以前见过X教授和他的X战警，有个叫万磁王的变种人想要刺杀总统，因为立法还是别的什么（动手的原因特别乏味无聊，他才听了15分钟任务汇报，就对队长说的话失去了兴趣，回去看书去了）。当华盛顿的局面无法控制时，他们向复仇者寻求支援，自此之后，Tony就在复仇者与X战警之间建立了稳定的通信往来。Peter还曾为了他中学的科学作业去请教过Hank McCoy。

显然，Hank现在一身亮蓝色。想想看吧。

“X教授，事情不是看起来那样，”peter不由自主向轮椅上的男人辩解起来。“你好，Hank。你穿蓝色很好看，”他不假思索，和和气气地又加了一句。

“谢谢，”Hank声音低沉地说。

Charles Xavier轻声笑了，他打量着乱七八糟的起居室，直到看到了夹克男，Bob正站在摇椅后面轻轻地把他摇来摇去。他倏然停住了羞怯地用一根手指推动摇椅的动作，Peter尽管紧张，还是尴尬地脖子根都红了。那一瞬，Charles脸上的笑容更加灿烂，Hank尽责地将轮椅推进屋。其他人都一言不发，审度着局势，仿佛等着Peter来拿主意，可是这么长时间以来头一次，年轻人已经彻底懵了。

Charles礼貌地向屋里的其他住户颔首致意，他从容地伸出两根手指，放到夹克男的太阳穴上（没肿起来那面）。Peter看到那人大声惊喘一下，猛地醒了过来，他嘴里低声咒骂，然而当他看到Charles，他的声音越来越小，直到化为一声慌乱的呻吟。Charles露出人畜无害的微笑，友好地拍拍他的膝盖。

“Peter，见见Erik Lehnsherr。Erik是我的一位老友，”看到Peter一脸不知所以，Charles解释道。“不过你可能更熟悉作为‘万磁王’的他。”

“额，他戴着头盔斗篷，飘在半空中时更吓人，特别是从后面看，”Peter实话实说，他真心的，有一丁点失望。

“大家谁不是呢，”Charles赞同。Hank咳嗽了一声，想要借此掩盖他的大笑。Erik Lehnsherr阴沉着脸，转动他的手腕。Charles警告地捏了捏他的膝盖，男人不情愿地静止不动了。Peter倒吸口气，朝后退了一小步。Charles做了个深呼吸，看起来有点痛苦。

“Peter，请镇定一下。你慌张的思绪声音太吵了，我都要听不见自己在想什么了。这很让我分心。”Charles又深呼吸一次，“我不会向复仇者告发你的小副业。我保证会保守你的秘密，”他说。Peter响亮地吐出口气，如释重负，肩膀放松下来。

“不过，我要说这座让人眼前一亮的小房子真是再适合不过了，”Charles继续。

Peter思维感到跟不上了。“额？”

“适合什么？”皮夹克，不，Erik，声线粗哑地说，他的目光在Peter的纠结神情与Charles的关切凝视之间打转。

“他不能待在这！”Peter惊慌失措地大喊。“他能用意志控制金属！你知道这有多危险么？他可以在我们睡着后把我们都戳死，他可以控制Nicolai的胳膊在我们睡着后把我们都掐死，他可以——”

“多谢你的提醒，”Erik朝Peter露出恐吓的微笑。Peter喉咙哽了下，直往后退。Charles叹口气，转身直面他的朋友，两人之间沉默着，漫长的互相凝视彼此，让Peter确信一定充斥着很有深度的交谈。Erik首先转开视线，肩膀松懈下来。Peter觉得大事不妙。

“作为补偿，我愿为Erik的食宿支付报酬。”Charles又亲昵的拍了Erik一下，这次拍在了脸上，Charles打破了屋里紧绷的氛围。他环顾四周，机智地无视了Erik恼火的怒视，抽出一本支票簿。Peter本想拒绝，然而他看到了数字2后面跟着多少个0.

得。他指不定为了区区两百万美元就出卖了自己的灵魂了呢。

“这笔钱，用于房屋修缮与其他事宜。很快就会降温了，因此我建议，花点钱买个好点的加热器。当Erik暖和又舒适时，他破坏性会小很多。”Charles露出笑容，示意Hank推他到门口。Peter不知道下一步该干什么。

“哦，你可以把他解开了，”Charles说，“不用为Erik烦恼，我会派人监管他。”

他在门口停下，转头最后扫视了一眼屋内。Charles再次对Peter露出温暖人心的微笑。“这个地方实在不同凡响。我期待你很快会有更多客人登门，Peter。“

Hank在他们出去时同情的看了他一眼，还没等Peter寻思过来那句话，X教授自己先行一步走了，他把一颗核弹头留在他这，这个用胶带捆扎的礼物正在那个傻了吧唧的摇椅里轻轻摇来摇去。

“等等，”Peter光着双脚冲到大门口。“还有更多客人？你什么意思啊？”

—— —— —— —— —— ——  
*soccer mom足球妈妈，住在郊区已婚且有小孩的中产阶级女性，非常重视小孩的休闲活动，会亲自开车接送小孩参加活动的母亲。媒体有时会把这位女性描述为劳碌或不堪重负，时常开一辆小型货车，一般都有两三个小孩。


	9. Erik

第九章

沉重的熟悉臂膀环过他的腰间，Peter被弄醒了，空气里弥漫着刺鼻的血腥味儿。天还没亮，然而他还是立刻清醒过来。

“Wade？”

“不是我的血，”懒洋洋的声音在身旁响起，他把头埋在Peter多余的松软枕头里，说话听不大清。“接着睡，Petey。”

“恩，然后让你把血糊我一床。”Peter推开横在腰间的胳膊，拧开床头台灯。等他眼见床上的惨状时不禁呻吟出声。“Wade，你没开玩笑？你看起来就像来大姨妈了。真恶心。”他发着牢骚，踢了踢男人侧卧的躯体。Wade只是发出尖锐的笑声，故意磨蹭胯部，Peter干净的床单上蹭得到处都是血印子。青少年哀叹着，起身打开窗子，让苦涩的血腥味儿飘散出去，他怕自己会吐一床，给床上的血污增光添彩。Peter的脚趾嗑上了地板上一个盒子样的东西，他轻声骂了一句。

“你什么时候回来的？干嘛跑我屋里？”他从Wade身上比较干净那块儿爬过去（他很懒，okay？），打了个哈欠后，又在床上躺好。他可没习惯Wade的疯疯癫癫，不，没门，Peter只是累的不想在大半夜一惊一乍的。

“就一会儿，而且Bob他打呼噜，”Wade说，仿佛这个借口能解释一切，他又把胳膊落在Peter的腿上。

“Bob甚至都不住在你旁边，他搬到走廊去了，在你第五次企图在他睡梦中谋杀他之后。”Peter拧了他胳膊一下，不过Wade似乎没啥感觉。

“是你说的对不对，Wade？你个大嘴巴。”Peter指责道，说着又掐了下他的胳膊。这次Wade没惯着他，他使劲戳在Peter的肋骨上，Peter疼的一缩。

“只是跟Domino*稍稍说漏了嘴，我真不知道她这么爱传我的闲话，”Wade哀怨地说，心烦意乱地在Peter的骻骨上敲着手指。

“是嘛，你说漏个嘴，现在我成打的收集杀人犯和神经病的说法满天飞了，”Peter埋怨他，忽视Wade靠在他身旁散发的热量。他热得像个有着结实肌肉和宽阔肩膀的大火炉。Peter咳了几声。“你碰见新来的家伙了么？”

“碰了，”Wade从嘴里嘣出这个词儿。“我刚从他窗户爬进来，老好人万磁王就给了我当胸一剑，用的还是我自己的剑，真是开不起玩笑，那混蛋。”

“这里面有你自己的血！”Peter哀嚎着说。

“哎，多大点事儿。”Wade说。“我给你带了个新的Xbox，作为赔礼，”他转而高兴地说。

“原来地板上的就是那玩意儿，”Peter大声道。“你偷得么？”他想都没想加了一嘴。Wade只哼哼不说话，他的拇指不知怎地滑进Peter衣服底下，在他肌肤上打着圈，这很分心。Wade偷偷摸摸的忍者拇指肯定还有附加的隐形技能，Peter边想边把正在骚扰他的手指头拍开。他从Wade身下扯出被压住的被子，欣慰地发现大部分还是干的。

“我45.6%的原谅你了。你下次再给我买东西，把小票留着。晚安，Wade。”Peter闭上眼，在Wade的喋喋不休的抱怨中进入梦乡。Wade睡在他身旁，两人靠在一起，本不应感觉这么舒适安心，可他并没有想太多。感情让人迷惘困惑，Peter能把它搁到明天早上再去处理。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

当Peter睡醒，Wade已经走了，血都干掉了，留下一张恶心的棕色床单，上面是一层脆生生的血痂。Peter揉揉眼睛，把睡意赶走，一路跌跌撞撞走向洗手间，心里打算干脆下午把它拿到地里去烧了，因为就算以他的标准，床单也全毁了，没得救了。

Peter一打开门，看到Bob正坐在马桶上，欢快地朝他挥着手，他的裤子堆到脚踝，腿上摊着一份周日的纵横填字谜游戏。Peter呻吟一声，小心地捂住眼睛，侧着绕过那人走进里面的淋浴间。

房子里总共有四间盥洗室，楼上俩楼下俩，大早上根本没人用楼下那两间。多了个Erik后，他们正式划分了二楼洗手间的地盘：干净整洁、患有强迫症的控制狂们（指的是Nicolai，Loki和Erik）共用楼梯旁那间，剩下的邋遢鬼们（Peter，Bob还有Wade）使用Peter卧室旁那个。这个安排就结果来说，还不怎么难以接受。可当时还没一泼一泼的血溅得到处都是，现在Wade回来了，Peter就有了自己的顾虑。

他洗完澡出来后，Bob已经不见了。Peter梳了头，下楼后发现Bob正兴高采烈的分发一沓冒着热气的香蕉煎饼，他们的新成员Erik，护着一大杯滚烫的黑咖啡，像一只保卫幼崽的熊妈妈。Bob是个早起的人（Peter觉得Loki部分是因为这个原因拼命想做掉他），然而他们其余的人起不来，早上十点以前几乎全是帮废人。

Peter打了个哈欠，加入他们，他给自己倒了杯桔子汁，一屁股坐到凳子上，看着Erik大口大口猛灌咖啡。他这人不像Peter一开始害怕的那么糟糕或者喜欢破坏东西（他对万磁王的第一印象非常根深蒂固），只是跟他说话特别压抑（单方面对你灌输数小时不间断的有关变种人权利的长篇大论）。Erik大部分时间都不与他人来往，时常注视窗外，一个人阴郁地思考人生。他时不时地不见踪影，消失三个小时左右，可就像野猫，他总是又会回到这里。其他人尽力绕着他走，Nicolai宁愿跟Wade一起在田间劳作（出于习惯），Bob在屋子周围神出鬼没，不论Wade干什么他都会痴痴地凝望，要么就在烤东西，时而跟Peter聊会儿天，而且他像躲避瘟疫一样躲着Loki。这真的很尴尬，不过至少他俩还没开始互捅。

万磁王来这两天后，他们终于买了台电视机。Peter回了趟大厦，把他的一些旧游戏光碟打包带走，还给Bob捎了本Pepper的菜谱。等第二天Peter外出买回更多日用品时，他给他们买了几套桌游（大富翁和拼字游戏*之类），从复仇者大厦四条街以外的古董店里给Loki买了几本看起来非常可疑的古书。他本打算要走，结果一套闪闪发光的象牙棋子进入他的眼帘，他又折了回来，这些棋子雕刻精制，摆在店面橱窗里，他下意识买了象棋，预感X教授会颇为赞同他的行为，尽管他买的所有商品加在一起都赶不上它一个贵。（*srabble）

他们重新修整了房子，先从栅栏开始，又加固了旁边的围墙。Peter真的开始考虑养些鸡和鸭子。那天晚上，Peter和Wade、Bob一起打电玩，而Loki一直在看书，同时潦草的写下一些鬼画符般的笔记。Peter猜测可能是什么外星文字，不过也可能Loki写字就是这么吃藕——丑。好几天过去，那套国际象棋都摆在那里没人碰。直到Peter在客厅的咖啡桌上摆弄棋子，醒来后发现棋盘旁有一张便签，写着：“车（rooks）在外面，而不是马（knights）。”

Peter咧开嘴，把纸条装进兜里，抬起手指把王（king）推倒。

有天下午，他和Bob整理完肥料堆回到屋内，发现Erik和Nicolai相对而坐，眼睛一眨不眨盯着棋盘，两人都聚精会神，蹙眉深思。第一局，Erik获胜，然而下一局Nicolai赢了，没用多久，两人就习惯性地在晚饭后来几盘，用Wade的话来说，是“无聊的书呆子下棋法”，而他自己在第一天向Erik挑衅，要他玩“死侍新式象棋”，每输一局，输家都要剁掉一个手指头。等他终于忍不住叫停的时候，Wade的两只手只有拇指和中指还留着。Erik拿走了Wade切掉的手指头，把他们重新组合成侮辱人的物件。Peter后悔不迭，赶紧在血要滴下来之前出面干预。

他们对Peter的地毯真的很不友好，可是Peter从不觉得他有做过发自内心后悔的决定。

Peter把一碗爆米花搁在Bob手肘边，捡起自己的游戏手柄，他心满意足的把脚搭上Wade的膝盖，舒舒服服的窝着，开始打僵尸。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
*多米诺，女，以前万磁王手下，最后加入X战警。与死侍关系暧昧。她的能力是意志的主观能动性作用于客观事物从而一定程度上改变客观现实（？）。她害怕鸡。Peter快来养鸡。


	10. Ultron

一迈入十一月份，天气降温相当快，不过Peter还有些作物要收获了，因此他还挺开心的。他们建了个新工具库房，还在屋子周围立了篱笆，不过Peter抽不出时间去把它们粉刷一新。他并不着急。说到这，修理工作有Erik帮忙后颇为顺心如意。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“额，要不再往左边点？你看呢，Bob？”Peter乜斜瞅着屋顶，坐在屋顶上的Nicolai进入他的视线，他直接用金属拳头熟练地将钉子砸进木板里，Peter看了不禁想瑟缩一下。

Erik翻了个白眼，把金属板往左边移了移，正好挡住屋顶的漏洞。Peter朝他竖起双手大拇指，Erik摆摆手，一打钢螺丝钉飞进金属板里，把它固定在原位。

“谢了Erik，刷漆的工作交给Bob，今天咱们应该就能把栅栏收拾完，”Peter默默衡量进度，走过Loki的私人“草药种植园”，邪神施展手段让一片焦黑色的土壤上爬满了诡异发光的植物与菌类。他差点被地上一颗不显眼的南瓜绊个跟头，不过他还是在把自己羞死前走到栅栏那。他放下一桶开了口的油漆罐，浸入刷子，开始干活。

当Peter瞥到天上飞来的机器人时，他正在新竖起的栅栏上划下一道湿乎乎的白色线条。他吓得心跳都要停了，因为妈了个通心粉呀，那都是他养父的铠甲，而他那群不那么正派的房客们都在户外，像水面上的呆鸭子一样易于瞄准。好吧，一些全副武装的致命鸭子。

Tony怎么发现的？是他银行账户里凭空多出的两百万美元漏了陷？还是Pepper或JARVIS查他的财政状况时发现问题知会了Tony？

他掉头跑回去警告其他人，正在这时，五个钢铁侠盔甲的其中一个突然俯冲而下，在被厚重的手铐捉住之前，Peter的余光瞄到了一个绝对不属于Tony Stark的锯齿状的金属狞笑，紧接着，他的身体腾空而起，他被带上了高空。Peter呛咳着尖声大叫救命，脸旁响起了洋洋得意的疯狂笑声。

“我会先杀了你，Peter Parker！”扭曲的机械嗓音在他耳边咆哮。

好吧。不是Tony派来的。

他听到了怒吼，Nicolai矫捷地从屋顶跃下，Wade拔出手枪，正往他这跑，可是机器人迅速拔高，每增加一英尺，Peter胸口的恐慌就多了几分。接着他看见万磁王平静地抬起左手，一阵金属受到挤压变形的尖利声音传出，Peter边自由落体边尖叫个不停。有人接住了他，那人力气大的足以在他身上留下淤青，然而他没化作地上一滩Peter形状的肉泥，已经让他感激不尽。Wade把Peter放下前，没忘了占他便宜揩油。不可思议的是，Wade的手放在屁股上的短促压力事实上让Peter没那么慌了。他短暂倚靠过去几秒。不过只有须臾，接着他就从屁股上扇开了那只不老实的胳膊。

Nicolai冲到他身旁，而Loki从附近的树荫下小心翼翼地眺望。他的双手都没空着。一把轻薄的锯齿状匕首松松地握在指尖，Peter确信那把刀削铁如泥。万磁王双手做了个急速下按的动作，脸上挂着颇为不善的笑容。那些凶狠的盔甲砰地结结实实拍进土里，又毁掉Peter一片长势喜人的农作物。Nicolai走近唯一还在动弹的金属，它的表面坑坑洼洼，他一把捏住还在挣扎的铠甲的脖子，把它举到半空，它又叫又骂，四肢紧紧垂在身侧。

Peter兜里的电话疯了一样嗷嗷叫唤。当他把它掏出来时，上面有几十通Tony的未接电话，别的复仇者也打了好几个，还有一大堆短信。怀着沉甸甸的恐惧，他抹了一把全是冷汗的脸，接通Tony的电话，手掩住通话口，隔绝身后的噪音。

“PETER！你没事吧？”电话里，Tony的声线崩得紧紧的，全是疲惫与心焦。Peter能听到背景中警笛的高声鸣叫，还有Cap快速对队伍下达指令的紧张嗓音。

“我很好，Tony，你那儿怎么了？”他匆忙问道。Tony放心的长长呼出口气，听筒里全是他显然安下心来的声音。

“发生了件意外。还记得奥创项目么，今早它气势汹汹地炸了我一脸，那个人工智能着了魔，躲进我的盔甲里逃跑了。不过奥创走之前翻看了我的很多文件，我怕他会冲着你去。Peter，我这次真的搞砸了，JARVIS，他—”

“说真的，这是你第一次当反派？啧，你连规矩都不懂么？”

Peter听到Wade质疑的语调，他转过身。所有人围在坠落的钢铁侠盔甲旁，他们聚成松散的半圈，你一言我一语。

“成功的首要准则，绝对不要一个人就开始征服世界。伙计，先弄一支邪恶机器人军团或别的玩意儿！磨刀不误砍柴功。占领个工厂，造一些手下，抢个墨西哥玉米卷。”Wade掰手指数着。

Peter下巴都要掉了。Tony的声音化成了嗡嗡的噪音。

“而且，你需要武器。”Nicolai皱眉补充。

Loki沉吟着摸了摸下巴，眼神苛刻地看着被打烂的盔甲。“再找个质量好点的躯体与心腹手下。”

“若能拿下某个小国作为大本营，则更有裨益。”这是万磁王。

“钱，军火，得力下属，选个好地方作邪恶基地。蠢材，快记下来。”空洞的当的一声想起，貌似Wade狠狠抽了头盔一巴掌。“先说清楚，别想打Petey Poo*的主意，否则我们所有人拿你是问。”

“整个灭绝中庭—地球的计划，太中二。统治这些蝼蚁比碾死他们更有乐趣。”Loki建议。

哦 老 天 爷

“Peter？你还在么？”Tony在电话里喊他。“需要我过去或让一个复仇者去看看么？Clint—”

Peter眨眨眼睛回过神来，他语无伦次地说，“好——额，嗯我还在听呢。”

他张望四周。Bob，不出所料，不见了。Peter重重吞咽一下，专心听Tony说话。“Tony，我真的很好。你不必让Clint过来。我得—”

“哪块风水宝地有大量原材料，能打造一支你要的军队？”Erik听起来深思熟虑。一阵静默。

“九头蛇在索科维亚的基地。”Nicolai平静地说，他给奥创提供了一长串方位坐标。

Peter僵硬的指尖几乎感觉不到电话的存在。

“喔，快用互联网黑了神盾局！劫持他们的天空母舰。”有人热心地提议。

“搬空Stark的银行账户。”

“洗劫网上所有毛片，可以稳定军心！”

“发一些复仇者的丢脸照—”

他必须在事态无法控制前让他们停下来。Peter转回电话中告诉他的养父。“你真的不需要派人过来。我很好，我发誓。我这里有点别的事儿。我该挂了，Tony，拜！”

他匆忙挂了电话，转过头发现四个人全都期待万分地注视着他。Peter眨眨眼。奥创已经杳无踪迹，现场徒留四个失去作用的盔甲翻倒在泥土里。

“他跑哪去了？”他无语地质问。

Loki头都没回，指着天上一个模糊的黑点。Peter按下心中尖叫与揪头发的冲动。此刻突然而至的残酷现实让他幡然醒悟，这些家伙不是什么寻常人等，而是没有是非观的神盾头号通缉犯。

“为什么—为什么你们把他放跑了？？？！！”Peter绝望地呻吟，捂住自己的脸。

Wade一只胳膊绕过他的腰，他的手以Peter来说有点太靠下，他们边说边往房子那去。“走吧，Poo。那伙计值得再给一次机会，不是么？我是说，就这么碾碎他统治世界的梦想而不让他试一下，真是太冷酷无情了。所有人都应该有个梦想。他才刚出生，我仔细想了想，我还从未伤害过小婴儿呢。因此我们放他走了。“

“我得说明，我们投票表决，非常文明人的做法。”Erik指出，好似投票就能让放跑奥创的行为正当化。

“非常文明，”Loki重复道，收起他的刀。只有Nicolai困惑不解的皱起眉头。

Peter仍旧傻乎乎的住不了嘴，他们拖着他往屋里走。“可是——”

“放轻松，小美人儿，他保证不冲好人喷豆子。另外，你爹地和他的伙伴们需要多加运动以时刻保持警惕。我听说都好久没人摧毁复仇者大厦了。”现在，Wade的手紧紧粘在Peter翘挺的小屁股上，不过他太过紧张，无暇在意。

“这不对——”他想告诉他们，可恶，他想冲他们嚷嚷这不对，然而Peter的喉咙里感觉像塞满了棉花。他使劲咽了一下，脚跟扎进土里，停住他们的步伐。

“怎么了？”Wade听起来由衷的感到糊涂。

“怎么了？”他反问，脸涨得通红，胳膊疯狂地挥来挥去。“你们刚刚教导一个神经病机器人如何奴役亿万人类，里面有我关心在乎的人！你居然还问我怎么了？”Peter自顾自走过有些诧异的Erik，大步走向楼梯。“会有人受伤。我要去帮着救灾，而你们都没试着阻止一下。”

他的这番爆发让Wade少有地沉默。Peter从他耷拉下肩膀以及突然兴致大增地研究左脚旁地毯的方寸之地看出，他真的有一丝伤心。Peter叹了口气，伸过手去，搭在Wade脖颈后，在大脑提醒他这是个坏主意之前，搂过男人宽阔的肩膀，踮起脚尖，轻轻抱住他。他感到Wade惊讶地呼吸都不顺了。他无视身边集体的抽气声，全神贯注于Wade紧身衣下肌肉结实的躯体散发出的热量。

“我很抱歉，”Peter呢喃。“可你得明白，我无法袖手旁观，任由事态发展。不能在我能帮得上忙的时候，就算只有绵薄之力，你懂么？”

“我必须过去，”Peter低语，Wade的胳膊正环抱在他的腰间。他抽身退开，环视所有人，勾起一边嘴角。“我不会要求你们任何人的帮助，因为那儿将到处都是神盾局的人，而且对于奥创跑掉我也并没特别过意不去。别到处乱跑，好吗，伙计们？”

Peter以为他看见Loki在他说完后微微翘起嘴唇，或者只是光线造成的错觉。他心里无谓地耸了耸肩，捏了下Wade的手后不再停留。他跑上楼，往背包里装了些便携必需品，抓起滑板与车钥匙。Peter想他至少能为复仇者（要是神盾已经接管的话就找寇森）提供奥创的下落与下一步行动，不引起过多怀疑的前提下。他冲下楼梯，向客厅里站着的人们匆忙挥手再见，紧接着打开门。Peter惊讶地看着Bob杵在门口，怀里像抱小孩一样抱着个火箭筒。他鼻子上沾了点脏东西，头发里有干麦秆。

“Wilson先生！我找到你的巴祖卡火箭炮了！”他兴奋地喊着，气喘吁吁。有人哼了一声，Wade在Peter身后小声操着西班牙语直骂娘。

“把火箭筒放回库房里去，Bob。火箭筒不许进屋，以后也不许。我估计我晚饭前赶不回来了，冰箱里给我留点剩菜。”Peter一口气说完，侧身让过懵怔的跟班*，走向他们的小货车。“哦，我出门后，拜托别自相残杀。玩玩桌游，看会电视，把篱笆刷—”

Loki砰地把门甩上，打断了Peter的絮絮叨叨。他眨眨眼，暗自耸了下肩，钻进车里。他系好安全带后，双手握住方向盘。

天降大任于斯。

而且最好别因为超速驾驶被靠边停车了。

—— —— —— —— —— ——  
*可能跟彼得潘(Peter Pan）谐音？Poo是便便的意思。  
*minion 文中对Bob经常使用的词儿，仆从、奴才的意思。


	11. Gwen

第十一章

中央公园附近一片混乱，塞满了翻倒的出租车、尖叫的行人（你会以为住在纽约的人早就对此习以为常，然而，并不）以及浓烈的滚滚黑烟。显然俗话说得好，福无双至祸不单行。Peter在一里外就看到了浓烟，在对纽约市长感到些许同情后。他把车泊在空荡荡的停车场，踩上滑板一路往复仇者大楼而去。

这条道很不好走，毕竟他的方向与惊慌的市民们背道而驰，当他到达几条街之外的那家熟悉的古董店时，Peter觉得自己仿佛与一只足球队大战了四个回合。商店已经关门歇业，窗户与大门紧锁，熊熊燃烧的霹雳火Johnny Storm正从天上一飞而过。Peter想了想，拉上连帽衫的帽子。

没错。如果神奇四侠在此，复仇者们想当然——

一个烧焦了的头盔哐的一声砸在他脚旁的水泥人行道里，离他左脚只有几英寸距离，差点砸到旁边的路灯柱，Peter不禁瑟缩。他眯眼细瞧，接着眨眨眼。

Doombots（毁灭机器人）。神奇四侠为迎战毁灭博士而来。今天对于纽约住民来说不是什么吉日。

“哟，Parker？帽兜底下那人是你么？”一个讨人厌的嗓音唤道，Peter心里呻吟一声。怎么偏偏——

“Johnny。”当穿着特殊紧身衣的火男掉转头原路朝他飞来时，他和善的说。Peter感到他就像个小太阳一样源源不断散发着热量。

“好久不见，Peter。我上次顺路去大厦时，Stark老爹告诉我你小子退学当农民去了。我就知道他在蒙我。”伴着轻轻的嗒的一声，Johnny降落在地，他依旧滚烫的胳膊揽住Peter耷拉的肩膀。“哥们，你怎么这么安静？”

“现在不是唠家常的好时候”Peter想把他推下去，然而Johnny把他拉得更近了。“我真的该走了，我保证咱们待会再聊，好吗Johnny？”

“哎哎哎，别这样，Parker。你不能像过去那些维多利亚时代的小妞似得只露出脚踝勾我一下然后就跑掉呀！*”Peter再次跳上滑板，Johnny好好先生般跟在他身后连声唤。Peter大声笑着，嘲弄地冲他飞去一吻。

“再多去消灭几个毁灭机器人，然后咱们就可以谈天说地了，Storm。”他头也不回地喊道，不去在意Johnny究竟走了没有。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

和Peter预料中一样，大楼被黑色的神盾局车辆围为了个水泄不通。昆式飞机与复仇者们早就出发去追击奥创。他在距大楼一条街之外的地方被一位探员拦下了，他们都像一个模子出来的碳基复制人。他听着Peter解释，一脸不为所动，让peter明白他压根不相信Tony Stark会收养一个穿着皱巴巴帽衫的细瘦青少年。显而易见，这家伙是新来的。当他还想进一步解释时，神盾局探员把他轰走了。

Peter磨着牙，决定走他的一个秘密通道溜进大楼。就快走到时，他瞄见了坐在街对面墨西哥饭店里她的身影。

Gwen Stacy，身着一件利落的暗紫色女式衬衫，弯腰专注于她的笔记本，对周遭的危险置若罔闻。

他的左侧传来轰隆巨响，随后数个倒下的路灯柱压在了废弃的汽车上。Peter转身，看到一个发了狂的Stark战衣落在一辆压扁的出租车上，手里握着一个很眼熟的古怪物件。它注意到了眼前的饭店，抬起一只手掌，手心闪耀着Tony的冲击炮启动时的炙热白光。Peter想都没想就把滑板朝它扔了过去，砸中了他闪闪发光的金属后脑勺。他顺势跑过几名惊呆的路人，直直闯进店里。Peter把两根手指塞进嘴里，用尽全力吹了个口哨。

“快离开！所有人赶紧出去！从后门走！”他冲他们高喊。

“Peter？是你么？你都跑哪去了？”当发现是他，Gwen惊得合不拢嘴，笔掉到地上都顾不上了。

“嗨Gwen，没时间解释了，快走。”Peter跑向她，他俩搂了一下，转瞬分开，抓紧把东西胡乱塞进包里。这时他听到玻璃碎裂的巨大声音，还有尖叫。一阵灼热的高温在身后迸发，Peter张开双臂护住Gwen，此时他被猛地撞了一下，把他们两人撞进了餐厅的长沙发。他闻到了让人作呕的肉体烧焦的味道与鲜血的气息。

“那是老子的权杖，”一个熟悉的声音愤怒的说。Loki脸上的表情怒不可遏，他从烟雾中踏步走出，一手捏着个已经被捏碎的金属头盔。他把丧失战斗力的战衣抛到一边，转身面对另一个。Peter东倒西歪的爬起来，差点被挂在他背上的Wade吓得背过气去，鲜血缓缓流进烧毁的座椅里。

“你女朋友对食物的品味不错。”Wade呻吟道，抬起一只手制止想帮他坐起来的Peter。“脊椎断了。给我几秒钟，”他吸着气，当Gwen发出含混的惊喘，他自顾自地轻笑起来。

“我—”Peter觉得他都要飙泪了。他转而捉住Wade鲜血淋漓的双手紧紧握住。雇佣兵躲开他的目光，想把手抽走。

“她好得很，小男孩。除非你想三人行，我会退出。”Wade低喃，似乎已然放弃。

“Gwen她不是，我是说—”他想辩解，一只粗糙的大手突然钳住他的肩头，让他把话噎了回去。身穿厚重皮夹克的Nicolai，戴着一副护目镜，一条蓝色的印花头巾遮住了下半张脸。正不耐烦地从长椅背后观望。

“我们该走了，”他的手朝肩膀后抖了一下。“有个全身是火的男的和一个异常灵活的人正往这来。”

“该死，你们全都跟过来了么？”Peter问，试图忽略Wade身体里的骨头长回原样时发出的恶心的脆响。他以为他能对Wade受伤淡然处之，可他真的做不到。Nocolai点点头，转身无言地对Gwen伸出一只手。让Peter讶异的是，她犹犹豫豫地接过了它。他帮Gwen跨过长椅，留下Peter与Wade两人，Wade还在小声呻吟，摇晃脑袋。他穿着一件相仿的皮夹克（此时已烧坏了），一顶滑稽的宽大牛仔帽盖住他的面罩。

“Ta—da！满血复活！”Wade面罩下的脸不顾一切地扯出一个大大的笑容，然而Peter只感到胸口一阵闷闷的疼。他想哭想叫想喊，可他强迫自己也跟着笑出来，这是Wade想看到的反应，不，需要看到的，接着再次握住那个男人的手。

“走吧，”Peter说，假装没注意到Wade的双肩放松了下来。

他们跌跌撞撞走到饭店后面，发现Loki正蹲在一个损毁的机器人旁，双手紧紧抓住他那物件，一股股绿色的脉冲能量从双臂流过。Erik从黢黑的巷子角落向他们致意。也穿着一件笨重的皮夹克。

Peter不管不顾地哀叹。“有没有搞错？你们几个看上去就像过去机车党的成员。或是荒野大镖客之类。”

Gwen捂嘴憋住笑声，身体在抖，却也并非格外害怕的样子。当他们好奇地打量她时，她同样盯着他们瞅。

“你们是超级英雄么？”Gwen问。

“她是谁？”Erik反问Peter。

“说来话长，”Peter叹了一声，“咱们不能待在这。神奇四侠在这，还有神盾的人。此地对你们几个不安全。”哎呀糟糕。

Gwen听了他的话不禁皱眉，不过她似乎满脑袋乱麻无法立即领会言外之意。Loki把他的权杖重新放回损坏的战衣旁，出乎Peter的意料。

“这不是你的宝贝么？或许你不应该把它随便丢在这种小巷子里？”Peter试探地问他。邪神低头端详自己还在发光的手掌，冷笑道。

“还没到时候，小Parker。它只会惹来不必要的关注。”他说完走向他们，手中炽热的光线变得越来越明亮。

Peter感到胃里一阵翻江倒海，眨眼功夫，所有人都回到了农场。Wade激动地直叫唤，可peter听到身后传来大声的干呕，他转身，看到Erik和Loki双双跪倒在地，脸色煞白，冷汗涔涔。Erik呻吟着捂着腹部，低声说着魔法师都不是什么好人和自己的晕头转向。Loki神情灰败，手死死按着胸口，闪光的金色如尼文像一条锁链绕过他的脖子刺人眼目。

“我诅咒你，众神之父。”他仰头冲着天空挑衅地怒吼，之后手臂再也支撑不住。Peter匆忙将昏过去的邪神翻身平躺在地，摸着他的脉搏。断断续续，也很微弱，可是终究还在跳动。他安心地长出口气，把Loki安顿成一个更舒适的姿势。接着，他回头看向自己的前女友。

Gwen张着嘴与他对视，双手紧紧环抱住自己的背包，像面护盾搂在胸前。她简直马上就要恐慌发作了，Peter不自在地吞了吞喉咙。

“Gwen，咱们得谈谈。”他紧张地说。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	12. Gwen

Peter使尽浑身解数想要安抚Gwen，可是他看得出Gwen依然戒心高伫，站在他们乱糟糟的起居室里，把包紧紧捂在胸口。

Loki五分钟后就醒转过来，此时古怪的金色如尼文已消泯进他白的像雪片般的肌肤，然而Nicolai已经把他扒得只剩裤子和鞋了。Peter抽空赞赏地看了几眼Loki完美无瑕疵的腹肌，他一脸不快地躺在臃肿的沙发上，Bob小心翼翼递给他一杯冷水。所有人都谨慎地保持在离他一臂的距离之外，以防意外发生。

“我差点就成功了，”他喝干杯子里的水，撑起身，在疼得一缩之后，愤恨地说道。Loki低头皱眉盯着自己的双手，看着它们绽放出魔法的绿色光芒，接着倏忽间像一簇微弱的火苗一样划过。“它们就在这。我只需要找到正确的方法……”

随着Gwen吓坏了的喘气声，一阵叮铃哐啷响传来。Peter扭头发现他的前女友被一柄长枪绊了个趔趄，是一把Wade随手乱扔的狙击来复枪。

“Gwen，等等！我很抱歉，你听我—”Peter想一把抓住她，Gwen迅速扭开身子，刚好一头撞进Nicolai坚实的胸膛。他托住她的胳膊肘帮她站稳，Gwen脸涨得通红，喉咙里挤出细小的声音。然而并没有让Nicolai把搭在她胳膊上的手放下。Peter在他们身后清了清嗓子，她似乎猛地回过神来，闪身绕过身前高大的男人，疾步向大门走去。

“我真不敢相信你不去上学反而在干这个，”当终于没有外人后，Gwen和Peter坐在门廊里老旧的秋千上，还在发着火。

“事情不是看起来的那样，”Peter尽力解释。

“不是看起来的怎样？我就算不怎么看新闻，也认得出沙发上躺着的那位是几年前毁灭过纽约的大魔王。”她不悦地嗤了一声。“我以前一直相信你的判断，可这次你会吃苦头的，你就等着吧。为危险的犯罪分子提供落脚点，耶稣基督啊，Peter。”

“Gwen，他们不是坏人。我觉得应该再给他们一次机会，”他实话实说，可她不停摇头。

“你在玩火，Peter”，Gwen固执地说，“你不清楚自己究竟在做些什么，而且你连一点自保的技能与能力都没有，倘若事情出了差错——”

纱门嘎吱一声打开，Nicolai探出头来，“你电话响了。”Peter满心不愿地起身，惊讶地看到Nicolai走过来在Gwen身旁坐下，顶替了他的位置。他的前女友似乎再一次的，不知是该羞得脸红还是怕的尖叫才好。不过他并不担心Nicolai会做出任何伤害到她的举动。

“谢了。”Peter尴尬地说，磨磨蹭蹭地走回屋。

屋里静悄悄的，他一屁股做进现在已空出来的沙发，沮丧地把脸埋进Wade肩膀。鼻腔里充斥着刺鼻的血与烟的气息，Peter好奇这些气味是何时让他不再感到害怕，反而觉得熟稔与安逸。

“她走了？”Erik问，他把不再响铃的电话扔给Peter，声音中带着一丝了然。

“没，可是她看我的表情就好像再也不认识我一样。”他含混不清地说。

“这就是跟我们这种人混在一起的下场，Petey。”Wade的胳膊揽过他的肩膀，沉甸甸的像把坚实的锚。Peter闭上眼，深吸一口气。

“你要是再跟我说什么我的做法很不明智之类的鬼话，我对天发誓，Wade”Peter一口啃上Wade的锁骨。

“这孩子对他认定的朋友非常忠诚，”Loki近乎赞许的说。Peter嗤了一声，重重叹了口气。

“我觉得咱们已经发展出了超越友谊的革命情谊了，不管这到底是什么，”他没精打采地比划了下他们的‘小窝’。Loki似笑非笑地附和他。一时间，所有人陷入了压抑的沉默。因此当电话铃突然再次响起来时，他差点吓出心脏病。

Peter接通了视频通话，Natasha的脸在屏幕上显现。因为农场信号一直不好，图像有些断断续续，不过他认得出昆式飞机的内部结构。当她看见他时，脸上露出些笑意。

“Peter接电话了么？”有人问，Natasha扭头喊了一句。Peter听到一阵喧哗，貌似Tony急冲冲走过来时踩了Clint一脚，Clint在大声表达不满。

“嘿，Tony，”当他的养父满脸倦容出现在视线中时，Peter问候道。他能听到左边传来Loki不屑地嘁了一声，表达对复仇者们的嗤之以鼻。他的心跳如擂鼓，赶忙挤出一个微笑。

“你那还有别人么，Peter？”Tony眯眼盯着，摆出一副父亲训话的架势。“我记得一清二楚，我告诉你待在原地别瞎跑，等到事态安定下来。Coulson的一名探员说他今天在城里见过你了。而且，小Storm给我打电话，说我是个超级大骗子。介意解释一下么？”

“那啥，这个，额……你们在哪呢？事情还顺利吗？”他想转移话题。

Tony摇摇头，似乎一眼就看穿了他的小把戏。“我们现在还在追踪奥创，好消息是我们几乎没人受伤，而且我们对于他去哪有了个大致的思路，坏消息是，他控制了一大支无人机军团，拜九头蛇在俄罗斯的工厂所赐。”

Wade在Peter旁边懊恼地砸了下嘴，伸手往Erik摊开的手掌上放了二十美元。Tony转身同Steve讲话，正好错过了挡住Peter惊恐脸庞的Wade的手臂。

当亿万富翁再度回身，脸上神情暴躁。“Steve说别告诉你太多吓人的细节。他觉得你会担忧过度，Peter。”他极尽夸张的翻了翻眼珠子。在他身后，Peter能看到金发一闪而过。

“确实，”Peter同意队长的观点。“拜托别做傻事，Tony，比如抱着核弹一起升天。求你了？”Loki在角落里又冷哼了一声。

“别担心，小伙子。我们都看着他呢，”Steve加入了Tony，队长说着还紧紧扣住Tony的肩膀。Tony缩了下脖子，继而让Peter胆战心惊的是，两人一起探过身来，眯眼打量屏幕。

“还有人跟你在一起么，Peter？”这次轮到Steve质疑，Tony得意地大喊一声‘我就知道我脑袋没撞得那么狠！哈！’

“没，我一个人，这还能有谁呢？”Peter尽力正襟危坐，可他从来不是个称职的谎言家。他考虑到楼上卧室去，可没来由的转移阵地有点太可疑了。

他就要恐慌发作之时，前门咔哒一声打开了，被冻得有些脸红的Gwen Stacy，肩上披着Nicolai的夹克衫，跺了跺脚走了进来。Nicolai也跟了进来，双臂抱在胸前，斜倚在门柱上。Gwen把包递给Bob（对方主动接了过去），走过木呆呆的Peter，噗通在他身旁坐下。

“嗨，Stark先生，是我，Gwen。Peter对招待前任还是觉得小尴尬，”她笑了笑说。Steve惊讶地眨眨眼，开口问好，Tony适时拿胳膊肘把他从屏幕里推开，脸上露出个我都懂的微笑。

“好吧，孩子们。我们不打扰你们了。注意安全，记得保护措施，别弄得比我还过火。”Tony大声嚷嚷，无视背后Steve愤愤的连珠炮。“不用担心我们，Peter。我们很快就回纽约。”

“再见，Tony。”Peter在呛死之前忙不迭地挂了电话。

Peter扭头不敢置信地瞅着他，而Gwen脸上一片平和，凝神注视。“不好意思我刚才受惊了，”她淡淡开口，“信息量太大，我猜我有点接受不良。”Gwen不安地在膝盖拧着手指，“我考虑了你说的话—”她抬头示意那边的Nicolai，“必须得说，Peter。我以为若是你觉得此事是的正当可行的，那么我猜我也差之不远。”

“你想说的是？”Peter小声说，害怕他只是在发白日梦。

Gwen哎了一声，抬手握住他的手，“意思是你还是我的好朋友，我会听你解释，或许还会给他们一个机会来说服我，”她最终说，并且捏捏他的手。“而且，我没车回去啊，外面冻死人了。”

Peter闻言笑出声来，胸口沉积的压力一扫而空，七手八脚的把她拉进了一个拥抱。Gwen也笑了，跟他抱在一起。当她与Nicolai四目相对，他点点头。他俩最终分开后，Peter局促地起身，招手让他的房客们都过来，在他牛仔裤的缝合线上抹了把汗津津的双手。

“那个，请允许我为你介绍一下。”他说道。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Gwen带着一种引人入胜的冷酷的超然把一切照单全收。她问题不多，亦对他们可怕的墙纸品位不置一词，却对Bob美味的鸡肉米饭汤大加赞赏。迅速将Bob拉拢到她的阵营，让Peter大开眼界。

Peter在不思议与狂喜的眩晕中度过了这个夜晚，他实在不敢相信Gwen愿意再给他次机会。其他人对于家里有陌生人显得有些不自在，早早就各回各屋。到九点时，就连Peter也觉得他累的能随时一头栽倒地上，他让Gwen在他的卧室安顿好，他自己则像个得体的文明人一样准备在沙发上过夜。

只不过，他把夜里能有多冷忘得光光，把厚被子留给了Gwen。Peter只顾着在沙发背上蒙住自己牙齿打颤的声响，没留意接近自己的人影，直到有人狠狠踹了他屁股一脚。

他登时跳了起来，挣扎着直视黑黢黢的人影，“谁，谁在那？！”

“你牙齿磕碰的声音响的能传遍整座屋子，Parker。烦死人了。”声音中隐含的轻蔑出卖了来人的身份。

“Loki？”Peter揭开身上的薄毯，眨眼看着邪神。

“跟我过来，”Loki不耐地说。

“做什么？”Peter纳闷地问。

Loki转身，在一片黑暗中冲Peter翻了翻眼睛，语气中的恼怒都能滴出水来。“你今晚在我那借宿，反正我也不睡。”

“那你都在忙活些什么？”Peter问，边把缠在自己身上的毯子解开。

“我必须设法解除众神之父下在我身上的咒语，才能夺回属于自己的力量。”Loki嘀咕着，在Peter身后关上门。

Peter回身，下巴都要掉了。自打北欧神又变得生龙活虎后，他就再也没踏进这屋子半步，先前整洁的一尘不染的屋里业已被不计其数的纸张钉得看不见墙面，上面写满了Loki无法辨认的鬼画符与古里古怪的图示，连地板都无法幸免，仿佛是邪神花园里发着光的诡异植物，从各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐里长出来，肆意攀爬蔓延。当他一脚踩上某个隐隐约约像晒干的鸡爪子的东西的时候，Peter不禁哆嗦了一下。

“我要不是知道你的底细，真得说你这是标准的精神失常连环杀手的睡房，”他打了个哈欠，慎重地拉起Loki床上的厚被子。Peter犹犹豫豫地钻进去，几张纸被掀到地上，他心里已经做好被躲在被子某处的阿斯加德迷之生物咬上几口的准备。

Loki让人心里发毛地笑了几声，走回他堆得要溢出来的桌子前继续埋头鼓捣。Peter满足地叹息一声，终于感到暖意一点一点爬上自己冻僵的脚趾。

“你知道十一月份还有乌鸦么？”他昏昏欲睡地问，让眼皮沉下去。Loki房间里怪异的芳香开始让他的脑海愉悦地起起伏伏。“我昨天看到了两只有生以来见过的最大的乌鸦。”

“找你男朋友接着扮稻草人去，”Loki三心二意的说。“他貌似乐于被钉在十字架上，跟你们可悲的中庭神一样。”

“不许这么说耶稣，哥们，耶稣很酷，”Peter嘟囔，他顿了顿，接着说，“Wade不是我男朋友，明白么？我是说，我俩是亲过了，不过也就那一次。在我能回吻之前他就退开了……”他放松的全身软绵绵的一团，都没注意Loki突然停笔，目光犀利地看着他。Peter呻吟着在邪神蓬松的枕头上蹭了蹭脸颊。“你在屋里烧大麻了么？因为我觉得有点高了。”伴随着他的结论，他尖着嗓子笑了起来，像在做雪天使*一样在被子下伸胳膊蹬腿。

片刻之后，Loki的脸进入了他的视线焦点，神情探究又感到有趣，Peter懒洋洋地眨眨眼。冰凉的手掌贴上他的额头，Peter一脸被药晕了头的对他粲然一笑，“该死，有没有人告诉你，你超火辣。浑身冒烟那种火辣，甚至比Thon的火辣还要火上百倍。不过别把这事儿告诉他，因为他会伤心地……”

Loki低头瞅他，似笑非笑，在他视线里消失了。又过了几分钟无上喜乐的眩晕时刻，Wade戴着红黑面罩的脸出现在眼前。Peter喝醉酒般咯咯笑，接着撅起嘴。前雇佣兵直起身，压低声线与Loki交谈几句，之后从邪神的床上把男孩抱了起来。

“我四全世界最可爱滴独角兽，”Peter煞有介事地说着胡话，Wade转身往门口走去，怀里是蜷成一团的年轻人。

在Loki在他们身后阖上门之前，他瞥见了Loki脸上不怀好意的看好戏神情。

“给我打电话！”Peter高喊。（Call me!）

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*雪天使，就是外国小孩都会玩的躺在雪地里哗啦四肢做出翅膀的样子。相比起做雪人，这种躺着运动的方式还真是偷懒呢XD


	13. Ultron

十三章

等他睡醒过来（都快中午了），Peter发现自己正目不斜视地研究头顶不眼熟的天花板。他狼狈地察觉自己最终跑到了Wade的床上，而不是一开始的沙发。冻得够呛，跟着Loki进了他的连环杀手老巢，莫名其妙就嗑高了以及不要脸地勾搭谎言之神的记忆伴随着心惊的画面一一浮上水面。

该死，他要就Loki种的植物与他进行一场注定尴尬的促膝长谈，还有把它们带进屋来的严重后果。

Peter手软脚软地床上从翻下来，他顿了一顿，发现自己没穿上衣，犹豫自己是否该趁没人发现他已经醒了的机会，找个机会扎进马桶里死个一了百了。

他最后还是鼓足勇气，大着胆子下了楼，Gwen一大早就叫了辆出租车打道回府了，给他留了张很快会再来拜访的便签条。Bob给他做了点三明治，以便在午餐前填填肚子，他的胃实在响得能让死人从坟里蹦出来。

Peter打眼扫了一圈大厅，宽慰地既没看到Loki也没发现Wade的踪影。Erik倒是拿着一本厚书，缩在沙发一隅（还戴着副傻兮兮的眼镜）。Nicolai有条不紊地在做二指俯卧撑，肌肉在微微晒黑的皮肤下汹涌澎湃。经过Peter田地里三个月的劳作后，他的俄罗斯流浪汉终于褪去了不健康的惨白肤色。

Peter咬了口鸡肉三明治，低头瞄了眼自己凄惨的一点肌肉也没有的小胳膊。又斜眼打量Bob，这人尽管也没什么肉，却有副运动员般匀称的好身材（这一切都与他无缘哪）藏在松垮的灰T恤下。Peter不自觉地收收肚子，挺起胸膛。

Gwen昨晚说的话他的确有放在心上。她说得没错，真有危险到来时，他只能束手就擒。Fury通常只在意少年复仇者们，他则几乎没什么机会参加神盾局的战斗训练课程。现在一寻思，他大部分时间都泡在Tony的实验室，与他的朋友们一起玩乐，做做家庭作业或者旁观正牌复仇者的特训。打出生以来做过的俯卧撑的次数，他两只手都能数得清。眼下，无助的小Peter Parker正与全世界最危险也最声名狼藉的罪犯们同吃同住。

Peter脑袋上亮起一只灯泡（灵光乍现）。

“她说得有道理，”他突然说，把Bob吓了一跳，洒了点金枪鱼三明治在他们恶心巴拉的桌布上。Nicolai刚做完他日常的三百个俯卧撑，拿毛巾擦了把脸，在Peter旁边的位子上坐下。他从Peter的三明治里顺手摸了片西红柿，默默地挑起一边眉毛，完美地传达出“你到底在说什么，小鬼？”。

Peter咽了一下，继续道。“Gwen说我缺乏身处险境时自保的必要技能，可是你们有啊！我是讲，你们可以教我怎么自卫。”

Erik不屑地冷哼了一声，淋漓极致地表达了自己对他绝妙点子的看法。前门开了，咒骂连连Wade出现在门口，紧身衣上弄的全是鸟粪。

“去你妈的，死乌鸦！”他愤怒地冲空荡荡地蓝天挥舞拳头。

Nicolai又从Peter两片面包片中抢走了块鸡肉。“你下定决心了？”前刺客询问，暗沉的双眼让人捉摸不透，Wade朝他们走过来。

“怎么地了，翘臀仔？”他在那暗送秋波。

“额，啥？”Peter不自在地吞咽一下，脸红了，“以后不许这么下流的叫我，Wade。”

Nicolai探过身去，压低声音在Wade耳边嘀咕，男人面罩下本是看乐子的视线倏地聚焦在少年身上，双目灼灼，甚是渗人。Peter心中突然觉得他有点太鲁莽了，不由自主低头瞅着自己吃了一半的三明治。

说不定我给他们添麻烦了，头脑里有个声音小声念叨，或许我求他们教我太过分了？他们容忍Peter指使他们干体力活，以此相抵食宿费。教他自卫之术则类似发自内心的与人为善，Peter可拿不准他们以前有没有过因为良心发现而助人为乐的前科。

他把剩下的鸡肉片都给了Nicolai，摆出一个满怀希望的神情。“拜托？”

“好吧，但是不许半途而废，”Wade首先松了嘴，声音非比寻常的严厉。

“否则下场会很惨。”Nicolai吃着他的鸡肉，随声应和。

“成交，”Peter说着握住Wade的手。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

他想让时光倒流，在他开口提议这要命的特训前，亲手了结自己。

这还是第一天的头半个小时。

在场地那一头，一身高中体育老师制服，连下身都全套的穿着紧绷的红短裤与绑腿的Wade，抬起他闪亮亮的金属哨子，吹响哨声。

“休息时间结束！”他嗷嗷叫，打了鸡血一样朝空中挥舞着金色的拉拉队彩球。

Peter抽抽噎噎的起身，两条腿直打颤。现在是十一月中旬，而他汗流浃背，像一头在撒哈拉沙漠脱水而死的猪。

“不行了？”Nicolai靠在附近的树干上，问道。

Peter要紧牙根，使出吃奶的力气跌跌撞撞往前走。

“才怪，”他光顾着呼哧带喘，没看到Nicolai眼神中一闪而过的欣赏赞许。

那天稍晚些时候，Tony打电话告诉他，他们已经解决了奥创，而头一天的训练成果以Peter在晚餐桌上睡死过去告终。

等Peter一早醒来想坐起身时，才发现比头一天还要遭罪。他浑身肌肉都在痛苦中发出无声的嘶鸣，他花了十分钟，把自己折磨的死去活来，才最终蹭下楼梯。Loki坐在餐桌旁，一小口一小口啃着吐司，在笔记本上漫不经心地划拉着笔记，本子看起来皱巴巴包着一层人皮。Peter想坐下来时他火烧火燎的双腿却极不配合，他从牙缝里嘶嘶吸气。

Loki挑起一边眉毛，苍白的脸上缓缓勾起一个狡黠的笑容。一缕松散的卷发挑逗地滑过他高高的颧骨。“小Parker，你身上又酸又痛啊？*”邪神慢吞吞拖着调子。

Peter脸上一片绯色，埋头盯着自己的盘子，恶狠狠地咬了一口面包，假装它长着张Loki的脸。妈个鸡，是个人都捉弄我。该死的他又不是什么毛孩子，他们不能像逗小孩一样对待他。

当怪异的金属嘎吱与木头碎裂的声响传入Peter耳中时，他差点吐进他那杯橘子汁里。Nicolai出门晨跑去了，他则根本不晓得Wade大早上都在搞什么幺蛾子，现在屋里就剩他，Loki，Bob还有Erik。

Loki毫无起身一探究竟的意思，Bob紧握手中的抹刀不放，仿佛那是他的救命稻草。Erik全身心沉浸于周日早上的纵横字谜中，似乎帮不上忙的样子，Peter只好准备起身，像只折翼的鸟儿一样一瘸一拐一样去看个明白。

两声一模一样的叹息同时响起，Loki与Erik不约而同地突然起身，走向门口，他则被人不客气地推回椅子上，这突如其来的举动让他疼差点就流下两行热泪。当然这两个倔脾气的混蛋还是让Peter有些小感动。

五分钟后，他俩回来了，Loki手里紧紧抓着个物件，这东西还会大声骂人。当神祗把它砰地放在桌上时，Peter往回缩了下身子，他终于能仔细瞧瞧Loki捡回来个什么玩意儿。

是一个坑坑洼洼的头盔，上面还有划痕，准确来说，曾是Tony Stark的所有物。

接着熟悉的发光的猩红双眼与锯齿状的狞笑映入眼帘，上周发生的一切浮上心头。

奥创。或者该说只剩脑袋的奥创。

Peter回想起听Tony告诉他，为了干掉这个杀人不眨眼的人工智能，他们摧毁了每一架无人飞行器*。一个不落。

只除了一点，他们落下了。

那天奥创飞走后，那四个变为废铁的钢铁侠战衣被Bob拖到他们巨大的工具库房放着去了，并没有把它们就地销毁。

也就是说，奥创还留了四具多余的躯体可以使用。现在只有三具了。

“Erik，你为什么把它头扯下来了？”Peter问，自己都惊讶于他听起来有多冷静。

变种人耸耸肩，拇指一指Loki，“不是我，都是他动的手。”

Loki撩了把自己略显纷乱的黑发，“脑袋更轻。哦，这个金属家伙又把库房砸穿了。”

Peter哀嚎。

“为何我无法启动其他战衣？”就算是机械音，奥创的难以置信与惊慌失措也一览无余。

少年耸下肩膀，“不好意思，信号不好。而且，我们昨晚就没网了。换句话说，你被困在这个头盔里，除非你有魔法天线和自启动热键。”

奥创一下恼了，开始口无遮拦起来。

“或者变身成变形金刚，”他沉吟着说，Wade正披着恶俗的粉色睡衣，边打着哈欠边从楼上晃荡下来。

Peter倾身向前，一眨不眨地盯着奥创的眼睛。“现在，咱们来谈谈你都干了哪些好事。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
*sore 这种痛很微妙，除了指发炎，还可以用于某种运动过度。不是pain或ache这种单纯的肉体疼痛。  
*drone 还是应该提一下吧，虽然叫无人机，但形态跟一般飞机很不一样，通常指没有驾驶员的各种飞行器，去百度查一下的就会发现各种怪异的drone。


	14. The Avengers

第十四章

“我记得我跟你说过，在都完事儿前先别回家把。把螺丝刀给我，”Tony在椅子上转了个圈，接过Peter递给他的螺丝刀。他停顿片刻，审视Peter脸上惭愧的微笑，一只手缓缓滑过脸颊，毫无自觉地在鼻梁上留下一小片润滑油的污渍。

Tony看上去身心俱疲。

已经找不到更好地词儿来形容Tony眼睛下的黑眼圈，以及双肩耷拉的颓唐模样。

“我想帮你分担一些，”Peter说，拖着步子走回未完成的工作旁。

“不好意思，Peter。我现在状态不好，”Tony说，Peter跟随其渴望的望向酒柜的目光，心里不免有些忧虑。“我只是觉得我干不长了。说不定是时候该退休了。我毕竟上岁数了，应付不来这些没完没了的烂摊子”

Tony又叹了一声，Peter心头霎时淹没在对奥创的炙热的怨憎之中。

“你还有我呢。”他转而说。Tony扬了下嘴角，拍拍Peter的胳膊。

“谢啦，孩子。”他说。

“我这脑子，我差点忘了，我带了几个巧克力屑玛芬蛋糕。尝尝吗？”Peter问，把话题就此揭过，他感到有点对不起大家，因为在把所有人的早点打包一空之后就从农场溜之大吉了。

“真是个乖孩子，”Tony拍拍Peter的背后，走到箱子那。他的养父拿了个蛋糕，撕开箔片，咬了一小口。他眨巴眼。“哇哦，你做的么？这手艺也太好了。”

“那个，技术上来讲—”

“我是不是听到有人提到玛芬蛋糕？”一个棕色的脑袋从通风口冒了出来，接着是Clint Barton穿着背心的上半身。他拿出一把亮黄色的塑料弓和粉色的小箭，瞄准装蛋糕的盒子，兴高采烈给自己弄了一个。

“喔，Pete小弟。你应该自己开个节目，因为这些小宝贝味道真是没得说！”Clint开开心心地说着从上面跳到实验台上，差一点弄倒试管架。他躲过Tony随手扔来的扳手，蹭到Peter身边，挤眉弄眼。“我最爱的大侄子最近在忙什么呢？”

“他不是你侄子。你跟我或Peter一点亲戚关系都没有，鹰眼。”

“他现在是了。这些蛋糕为他赢得了冠上Barton之名的权利，他应被载入史册，作为‘Peter Barton 蛋糕之——’”

“你们在说蛋糕？”美国队长大步流星地走过Tony实验室墙上的洞时，他看到了Peter并且朝他笑了一下。Natasha就在不远处。Thor试图礼貌地走门，结果还是把门从墙上拆了下来。当神祗战战兢兢地将碎掉的玻璃倚在附近的桌子上后，就直奔点心而去时，Tony响亮地长出口气。Peter将留给Pepper与Bruce的两个蛋糕放到一边，撑起身坐到Tony的一张试验台上。

“我还带了香蕉面包，”话音刚落他就赶紧捂住了耳朵。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他逗留的时间比预计的还长，因为他在自己浴室里奢侈的冲了个澡，洗完后裹在舒适的床单里，简直爽到家。Peter一下就睡过去了，醒来后半张枕头上全是他的口水。他马上擦擦嘴，伸了个懒腰。

“JARVIS，Tony在哪？”他不假思索的就这么顺口说了出来，Peter僵住了，一把女性的嗓音响起，通知他Stark先生的所在地。他窘迫地道了谢，灰溜溜地逃出房间。

Peter找到了正在天台上眺望脚下纽约市的Tony，落日余晖将四周高耸的摩天大厦的玻璃窗染成了一片岩浆融化般熊熊燃烧的橙红。Tony递给他一瓶啤酒，两人默默无言地喝着酒，直到他养父先开了口。

“我猜你已经见过星期五了。”

Peter挠了挠鼻子，“我猜算见过了。”

“她是个不错的人工智能。”Tony继续。可她不是JARVIS，Peter心里想，没人能替代JARVIS。他自Tony孩童时起就是他的良师益友，也是Tony多年艰苦工作的最终结晶。简而言之，JARVIS就是家。

“老爸，我也想他。”Peter说，肩膀挨着Tony的。他很少这么称呼Tony，然而他一旦开口，分量就很重。亿万富翁没有回应，可是Peter感觉到Tony肩膀上的压力卸下了稍许，他相信时间能治愈一切。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

待Pepper晚上回到大厦看到Peter也在，顿时心情大好。他给了她一个拥抱，惹得Thor也来求抱抱，不知不觉中，Peter已经把楼里所有人搂了个遍，笨笨也不例外，这家伙戳的他胸口生疼，而且激动地一个劲探来探去，几乎戳掉Peter的鼻子。

之后，大家齐聚在起居室里，在各式各样的家具上找好自己的位置，吃着披萨配着冰饮料。Peter刷了下手机，Wade给他发了半打短信，短信里全是颜文字表情和小爱心，对于一个大老爷们/雇佣兵来说特别违和，不过Peter宁可Wade像个迪斯尼公主，也好过哪天像个瘆得慌的连环杀手一样写短信。他回了几条，与Wade就河豚鱼撕得热火朝天，完全没注意到周围的谈论话题，直到Tony提到些不寻常的事情，有关身穿皮衣的假面牛仔的事迹。

“媒体绞尽脑汁想给他们取个名字，”Tony笑着说。“新闻和油管上铺天盖地全都是。几个孩子在市中心拍了段不太清楚的视频，数名神秘的‘大英雄’从倒塌的墨西哥餐馆里把人救出来。”

Peter心脏漏跳一拍，突如其来的恐慌让嘴里温热的食物吃着像冰碴。

“说不定只是路过的cosplayer。这些日子，街边小报可拼命想写点复仇者之外的新闻，”Clint耸耸肩，把脚搭在Natasha膝盖上。

“那还用说，”Peter道，有气无力地笑了几声，突然不想再待下去了。他编了个差劲儿的借口说自己可能忘关炉子了，他们让他发誓一定回来过感恩节后才放他离开。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

一到家，Peter就阖上身后的门，几下踢掉脚上的鞋袜，把脚趾蜷在毯子下，默默喘气，不言不语。

“你这是出什么毛病了？”Erik从沙发那抬眼望过来。Wade在和Nicolai玩一种比谁反应快的迷之游戏，俩人拿着厨房菜刀把Peter的案台砍得不忍直视。

“你们上油管了，该死。我早该想到会有人在旁边把一切都录下来，这可是纽约啊！”他把手埋进头发里，跌坐在沙发上。

“淡定点，Baby Boy，没人能认出——我日！”Wade突然爆粗口，吓了Peter一跳。一把刀插在Wade的手背上，Nicolai则一脸嘚瑟。

“你输了，&@#%*￥”剩下的话化为了一堆乱七八糟的俄语。

Peter搭眼一瞧，屋里少了个脑袋。“奥创哪去了？”他问。

“喔，他怂的不行，一直碎碎念，我们就把他搁冰箱里了。他还吓坏宠物了，我说宠物当然是指Bob。”Wade说着，伴随着恶心的噗嗤声，把刀从手上拔出来，

“好了，这刀归你了。”Peter绕过他，拉开冰箱门。金属头盔夹在隔夜的烤肉饼与软踏踏的金枪鱼三明治中间。一小片干菜叶搭在奥创的额头上，他一脸生无可恋。Peter叹了口气，把它从冰箱里捞出来。

“伙计们，要保持环境卫生，意味着别把脏兮兮的破头盔塞进咱们储藏食物的地方。你们可能不会得病，可我和Bob会。”他把奥创放到台子上。“有啥想说的么？”

“让我去死，”它阴郁的回答，Peter低头看他半晌，耸耸肩。

“好说。”

在周围人好奇的目光下，他启开一罐狗食，把奥创大头朝下倒了个个儿，接着把整罐狗食都倒进了头盔里，他悠悠然走出门，把它在门廊里放好，打了个跟Nicolai喂狗时一摸一样的呼哨。

当毛烘烘的四腿军团在夜色中如约飞奔而来，Erik一脸我为你骄傲的神情。

Peter无视身首异处的脑袋愤怒咆哮的洗礼，掉头往回走，结果直直跟某人胸膛撞了个正着。他抬起头，看到Nicolai默默抬起一根手指，指着黑暗的户外。

他花了好些功夫才明白这人什么意思。惊得下巴都掉了。

“搞毛？！现在训练？可是——都要大半夜了！”他绝望地抗议。

Wade对此只是啵地一声亲在他脑门上，待其他人都进去后，锁上大门，只留下正用严厉的目光低头盯着他的Nicolai。Peter当场就想在草地上摞挑子，大发一通脾气，最终他还是哀叹着转身跟着高个儿男人去往训练场。

直到Nicolai抬手把奥创扔到一棵高耸的树上，并且告诉Peter不把脑袋捡回来不准睡觉时，他忍不住哇地一声哭了出来。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	15. JARVIS

等Peter哆哆嗦嗦，像打太极一样一寸一寸挪到树顶，天都快亮了，他丧气地从毛衣上把小树杈子捡掉，刚抬头就不巧眼见着太阳温暖的曙光从结满冰霜的树梢上钻出。

“别叽叽歪歪了，快看看这个，”他说，把依旧住不了嘴的头盔拿到膝盖上，指向日出的方向。

大出意料之外，奥创真的不再嚷嚷，两人坐在远离地面的树顶，看着金色的圆盘慢慢露出头，升上大放光芒的青空。直到太阳光都有点刺眼了，Peter膝盖上的脑袋依然不开金口。

“这景色太美了，所以我才不能让你毁了世界，”Peter片刻后说，“这世界上的美好之物，我想守护它们，永远不被破坏。”

“我从未想过毁灭地球，”奥创还是闷闷不乐，不过至少这次它有问有答。“我的任务是给世界带来和平宁静，寄生在地球的人类让这颗行星染病。”

Peter叹了一声，低头凝视下面的房屋。“可我们人类也是治愈之道，”他沉吟着，调整了下奥创的脑袋，以便让他看到Bob欢快地边哼着歌边浇灌花园。还有Nicolai，在带着狗狗晨起跑步的途中停下脚步，给路过的浣熊一家扔了点食物。

“我们并非机器，设定好程序就能运转无碍。每个个体都有自己的长处与弱点，我们一起体验喜怒哀乐，也会互相龃龉冲突，可是总归，我们还是会合力一起保卫家园。人性中还是充满美好的品质。”Peter低头注视膝盖上破烂的钢铁侠头盔。“我并非在为你做过的事情指责你，毕竟你涉世未深。你身体里的力量如此不安分，而互联网又是个大染缸，不是个了解人性的好地方，可是我还是要怪你让我们失去了贾维斯。”

“贾维斯只是一段代码与程序，为什么你—”

“我为什么怀念他？因为他不只是程序，贾维斯是家人，我们在一起有许多美好的回忆，它对Tony来说意味着全世界。”Peter说。

“那你一定很生气，”奥创听起来都有点得意了，以一种不顾一切的方式。

Peter耸耸肩，尽力克制语气，“一开始很生气，现在只是感到难过，因为你永远不会理解被爱与被人信赖的感受。就算你死了，都不会有人想你，奥创，不论对人类还是机器，这都是最可悲的命运。现在老实点，我该找路让咱俩下去了。”

下去的路上，奥创一反常态的安静下来。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“徒手格斗就是在作弊，”Loki双臂抱胸，不耐烦地说，“相比起智力因素与格斗技巧，体格更会让人占据上风，与其正面对抗，我更喜欢使用魔法与毒药，或者在必要的时候给他一刀。”

“可我要是拿错药了或者刀脱手了怎么办？”Peter问，盘腿而坐，匆匆记下各个要点。当邪神被问住时，Nicolai瞥了他一眼。Loki似乎真的很想把年轻人和他的笔记本都一把火烧成灰。

“所以我才来教你些基本功，”他咳了几声插嘴道，以免邪神按耐不住心中的邪火。

“Wade呢？”Peter问。

“他的方式太没有章法而且—”他蹙眉说了句俄语。

“肆意妄为。”Loki翻译道。

“Да，对初学者来说太随性了”Nicolai接着说，“只有你已经熟练掌握了一系列各不相同的格斗技巧后，才有可能掌握他的方法。”

“或者你是个彻头彻尾的疯子，”Loki道，递了把锋利的飞刀到Peter紧张的手掌中，指向惊吓程度不比他轻的Bob（牢牢地绑在附近的树上还塞住了嘴）。

“那也算一条，”Nicolai赞同，走过来帮助调整Peter的姿势。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

等训练结束时他像画布一样异彩纷呈什么颜色都有，蓝的，绿的，还有些拳头打出来的紫色，而有些已经不那么疼的黄色淤痕提醒着Peter，就算历经磨难，他的身体还能正常工作。

他试着弯了下胳膊肘，疼得他一抽。虽不像Nicolai一样明显，可他显然也长了一些肌肉。他冲着盥洗室的镜子龇牙咧嘴给自己加油鼓劲，然后脱了个精光，走进淋浴间。热水冲刷过他伤痕累累的身上感觉无与伦比，Peter哼哼着，舒服的在老旧浴缸里积下来的温暖的小水洼里蜷起脚趾。当水没过他的趾头时，他眨掉眼睛里的水雾，低头好奇探寻。

有一团黑色的小东西堵住了下水道。Peter皱起眉，关掉淋浴，蹲下身研究起这一坨。在灯光下，它看起来像粘稠的胶质，还有丝儿，但是太厚了不可能是头发，因此他从盥洗台那随手拿了把牙刷（管他是谁的），小心地捅了捅那玩意儿。它的质地坚固有弹性，证实了Peter认为不是头发的猜想。他正准备擦干身子，拿手套把这团恶心的下水道污物清除，不凑巧又瞄了它一眼。

这玩意儿是不是变大了？他皱眉又跑回去检查这个奇怪的浴室霉菌，完全忘了自己还没裹毛巾。Peter敢对天发誓它一开始只有一块银元那么丁点大。现在都有它的两倍大了。

“什么鬼玩意儿，”Peter压低声音说，这难以名状的一团也轻轻颤抖着作为回应，发出了一种古怪的嘶嘶声，让他胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他想叫人上来好好检查一下，突然着这团霉菌一下从下水道弹了出来，像活的生物一样缠在Peter脚踝上，我个亲娘，这玩意儿还越来越多了，从下水道涌出一大堆，迅速蔓延至Peter光裸的大腿。他皮肤接触的地方感到阵阵刺痛，仿佛这冰冷的粘性物质中在放电一样。

Peter放声尖叫，抓着毛巾死命刮蹭自己的腿，连衣服都没穿，光溜溜的从浴室夺路而逃。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

所有人都在楼下厨房里挤成一堆，因此都听见了他的尖叫声，在他跑下楼梯后，有几个人一看到他赤裸的肌肤马上就捂住了自己的眼睛。

“老天啊，小鬼，提前吱一声，”Erik一脸苦相，手掌盖住整张脸。

Wade吹了声口哨，Nicolai默默扔了块洗碗布给他，Bob为此不满地小声呜咽。

“楼上有个——有个异形！它要吃了我，可是我—”Peter住了嘴，他看到Tony去年圣诞节送给他的特制笔记本电脑正在桌上放着。这个电脑Peter并不经常用，他更喜欢在一台不那么昂贵的机器上瞎胡搞。接着他注意到坑坑洼洼的头盔和USB接头把头盔和电脑连在一起。Peter本来就砰砰跳的心脏差点吓停了。不是吧，没这么点背。他才一个下午没看着他们。

“你们在干什么？！”他就要气的昏过去了，这时一把耳熟的嗓音响起，“Peter，是你么？”

亲切异常的男性嗓音，文质彬彬，清脆悦耳。这个声音从他十一岁起伴他到现在，他以为他再也听不见这个声音了。

JARVIS。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

Peter估计以为他们又把奥创上传到网上让他统治世界去了。


	16. Thanksgiving

第十六章

当Peter把一切和盘托出后,JARVIS只说了一句“我明白了”。人工智能似乎运行正常，被奥创吸收又死而复生后的记忆也已实时更新，可当Peter直言不能让它返回Tony身边时他就陷入了沉默。

“你就信我这次吧，JARVIS。我只是还需多点时间好好想想，该怎么向Tony解释才能让自己不被抓起来，或者搞得他心脏病发。”他急迫地恳求道。

“Peter，这些人极为危险，在我文件里的数个通缉名单上都榜上有名，你和他们如此朝夕相处非常不安全。”JARVIS听起来很不高兴，尽管说话声还是那么彬彬有礼。

“这我清楚，可也是他们把你带回来的呀，J.”Peter说，JARVIS话语里的深切忧虑让他心中一暖。“而且我早就和他们一起同吃同住了。”

JARVIS对此不置一词，徒留Peter一个人紧张兮兮地摆弄连接奥创与电脑的数据线。头盔的双眼有一忽儿黯淡了下去。Peter皱着眉头，指关节轻轻敲了敲奥创的额头。

“你还好么？”他问，打算待会私下里得好好谢谢奥创。头盔不说话也没回应。Peter喉头一动，心里感到些许疑虑与担忧。它这是出毛病了？

“他或许需要歇一会儿了，”Eric猛地开口，接着拔了数据线，怀里托着奥创的头，把Peter吓了一跳，他满面不解地看着他离开的背影。

“我还是确信眼下这种状况有96.8%的可能性会对你不利，Peter，”JARVIS突然说。Peter唉了一声，把他的手机连上电脑。

“有可能，可是你根本还没深入了解过他们。”他示意JARVIS从他手机里上传一部分数据，自己坐回原位，让AI自己挑选该把哪些弄出去。“我知道这听起来很疯狂，可是JARVIS，你相信我吗?”当显示屏变暗时，他问道。

“是的，”温和的答复从他手机扬声器里响起。

“太好了，我保证一切都顺顺当当的，”Peter微笑着，亲了手机背面一下。“欢迎回来。我好想你，J。”

“我心亦然。”*

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

让人意外的是，就算多了个JARVIS之，生活依然一如既往。Peter还是会在大早上被拖出去训练，Bob还是个早起的鸟儿，Loki仍旧既反社会又不友善。什么都没有改变，Peter感到由衷地欣慰。

“他是至今下落不明的James Barnes中士么？Rogers队长正在四处寻找的那位。”JARVIS突然切断了他的音乐，在他耳边说。

“正是，”Peter答道，他正在做俯卧撑，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。Nicolai站在阴影中，穿着厚厚的深蓝色帽衫，他的呼气在十一月份寒冷的空气中化为了一团薄薄的雾气。天空尚未破晓，可是Peter开始逐渐习惯同Nicolai一起在早上训练，接着和狗儿们一起绕着房子跑上一圈。

过去几周里，Peter从一开始只能做五个俯卧撑，到现在能一口气做五十个，只要他全神贯注，他说不定能做到六十个。当然，离Nicolai做的那种酷极了的二指俯卧撑，他还差得远呢，不过现在的成果也够让他满足了。

“我假设Rogers队长对此一无所知？”JARVIS不依不饶。

“毫不知情，”Peter呻吟一声，站起身，拍了拍手上的土。人工智能这几天把他的手机内存翻了个底朝天，开始想到什么问什么。JARVIS大部分的数据与记忆都储存在复仇者大厦里，不过Peter知道JARVIS有自我学习与更新的能力，这显然是Tony最伟大的设计，因此他总是尽力有问必答。

“对他态度好点，J，Nicolai是他们中脾气最好的，”他小声说，扭头给他们正在谈论的人一个鼓励的笑容。做了个可以跑步的手势，Nicolai点点头。Peter似乎听到JARVIS在他耳边唉了一声，也说不定他听错了。他不再琢磨，专注于适应跑步节奏后自己规律的心跳声。这一路很棒，而Nicolai最近收买的浣熊粉丝出来打断他们的脚步更是妙趣横生。看到这些小生物，棕发男人露出微笑，从口袋里掏出一包什锦干果仁，蹲下身欢迎它们的到来。

“看到没？”Peter相当得意地一指。JARVIS这次真的叹出了声。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在帮着Bob大扫除时，Peter意外发现了奥创的藏身之处。

“你该跟大家聚聚，”Peter对着这个空空的头盔说，它被Erik搁到了储物柜的中间搁板上。少年把头盔拿下来，轻轻放在咖啡桌上。破破烂烂的钢铁侠头盔继续装哑巴。

“奥创，谢谢你把他还给了我。你看？人是会一点点变好的。”Peter和气的说，拇指摩挲过一条已经褪色的刮痕。“哦，就是告诉你一声，JARVIS是我爸的人工智能，不是我的。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

整整花了他四天时间，Peter才找到原因，他为何到处都找不到去年圣诞节Coulson送他的那双舒适的羊毛袜子了，还有他最喜欢的灰色连帽衫、膝盖有破洞的蓝色牛仔裤和一顶杨基棒球队的旧帽子。昨晚Bob还对他抱怨，他们的食品消耗骤然大增，当他打开卧室门时，所有事情都解释的通了。

那个异形对他咧嘴微笑。

随着他的门咔哒一声打开，他看到那团黑色的粘稠物体，现在像个豆袋沙发那么大，盘踞在他的洗衣篮上……似乎正在饕餮一条亮红色短裤？听到响声，它扭过身，Peter看到他白色的锯齿状嘴里露出满嘴的锋利尖牙，他连连倒退，一把把门甩上，一溜烟跑下楼去，心跳声震耳欲聋，后背全是冷汗。

“那他妈是什么鬼东西？！”他自言自语跑过空荡荡的房子，想看看谁正好在屋里。

Peter跑向Bob，余光瞧见一辆煞是眼熟的哈雷摩托开进泥土飞扬的车道。等大脑把摩托与美国队长画上等号后，他的小心脏跳得都能上天了。

“该死！”Peter嘶声说，那团古怪的黏液一下抛之脑后，他全力加速绕过困惑的Bob，冲向正好停在Peter新漆的栏杆旁的Steve Rogers。等Steve摘下头盔时，Peter一个笨拙的急刹车站在他面前。

“Hi 队长，你怎么会来这？”他高声说，发自内心希望剩下的人千万别赶在这个时候回来。Steve扒了把凌乱的金发，对Peter露出灿烂的笑容，没注意或者特意忽视掉年轻人嗓音已逼近歇斯底里的边缘。

“准备好出发了么？”他言简意赅。

准备去哪？就算以上帝的名义，Peter也想不起来他有什么准备去的地方。当Peter像个小傻子似得盯着他时，Steve的笑容带上了责备，温和地提醒道。

“忘了感恩节晚餐？”

“今天是感恩节？”Peter弱弱地问。

Steve皱起眉头，满脸关切。“你不记得了？我们决定在25号而不是26号聚餐。明天有大游行和市长致辞，因此要全天候巡逻。肯定不会让我们闲着。”

Peter为自己的健忘在心里抽了自己一下，他咽下嘴角的呻吟，挤出个微弱的笑容。“我以为我说过要自己开车回去。你不用亲自过来接我的，队长。”

Steve一下有点羞赧，他挠了挠鼻子。“我们就是想来看看你过得怎么样。Tony本想过来，可他忙着给星期五升级换代，三天都没合眼。Pepper认为他可以借此休息片刻，因此我自告奋勇来了。”

听到Steve的话，Peter口袋里的手机震动了好几声。他抬手盖住JARVIS的扬声器，仓促道，“好呀，那咱们赶紧走吧。”

Steve靠着他的哈利-戴维森没有动弹，Peter心里打了个突。美国队长扬起眉毛，下巴点了点Peter身后。“你不打算介绍一下么？”

Peter一下转过脑袋，Bob正尴尬地杵在菜地里，双手歪歪斜斜地握着把耙子，大睁双眼，惊恐地盯着他们。Steve礼貌地挥了挥手。而Bob手都没抬。

“我都不知道你还有农场工人，”队长说。Peter口袋里的手机疯了一样震动不停。Peter磨了磨牙，示意Bob过来一下，希望老天保佑，这个小跟班在神盾局头号通缉榜上的级别太低，Steve对他没啥印象。

“Steve Rogers，”队长边握手边自我介绍。Bob站都站不稳了，耙子从他无力的手中滑落。他看起来都要被吓死了。Sreve热情的笑脸变得有些迟疑。

“队长，他叫Bob，他平时话很少，”Peter噼里啪啦地说。“我上楼拿东西的时候，你俩为什么不在下面转转呢，然后咱们就可以走了。”

“对他友善点，队长！”他走了几步又回头喊道。

“我一直都很友善，”Steve愤愤不平地大声说。

Peter火烧火燎地跑回室内，边上楼梯边忙着掏出手机给Wade和Erik发了条短信，告诉他们自己要出门了。房里仍旧空无一人。等他想起屋里还有只吃衣服的黏液怪兽时，门已经大敞。那东西还在那，只是这次它跑到Peter的背包上蹲着，一条粉色的长舌头从它的大嘴里伸出。Peter嚎叫着，冲过去把背包从黑色烂泥的爪子中夺过来。

“走开，嘿！滚一边去！”他拼命挥舞四肢，怪物兴奋地嘶嘶叫着靠近他，厚厚的黏液丝差点缠到他身上。Peter碰的一声把它关在门后，不敢置信地盯着眼前的木板。

“妈的。我真是搞砸了。”他气息不稳地低声嘀咕，手里全是冷汗，他重重扒了下凌乱的头发。“等我回来再收拾你，”Peter对天发誓，为了以防唯一，把门也锁上了。

等Peter一阵风的跑回来，Steve与Bob依旧不尴不尬地站在那。在Steve抛给Peter一个头盔，并道别后，Bob显得尤为欣慰。Peter飞速叮嘱Bob“告诉其他人别惹事儿”，接着把头盔戴到头上，急匆匆地坐上哈雷后面的车座。

少年的胳膊环住Steve的腰，他拍拍少年的手说，“抓稳了，孩子。”

他们加速驶离，Peter向后看去，Nicolai的身影伫立在树林边缘，他皱着眉头，目送他们绝尘而去。Peter咬住下唇，压下胸口那种堵住的感觉，直到农场渐渐消失在视线中。


	17. Thanksgiving2

第十七章

Peter几乎考虑先把手机关机，再进去大楼，结果被一群兴高采烈的复仇者和欣喜若狂的Dum-E给堵了个正着。Steve大笑着，离这片危险区远远的，其他人围在Peter身边，都来揉他的头发，捏他的脸，并且热情的在他的后背拍上几下。

他们每年都得整这么一出来膈应他，Peter憋闷地寻思，无措地想擦掉Natasha的深红色口红印。

Bruce告诉他，今年他们计划亲自动手准备感恩节晚餐，由神盾局特邀提供的Steve独家团队建设练习大礼包居功甚伟。他们有火鸡，还有一些长着闪闪发光暗绿色鳞片与金色长羽的阿斯加德飞禽。抽签结果是Natasha抽到和Thor一组收拾火鸡时，Peter心底一阵庆幸。他和Steve分配到管理烤炉、切蔬菜和加工其他食材的任务。Tony再次把Dum-E从厨房赶了出去，因为它差点打翻一锅滚烫的意大利面酱，机器人伤心地慢慢挪了出去，机械爪垂了下来，仿佛一个灰心丧气的孩子，Peter不禁给了他养父一个苛责的眼神。

“我待会再陪你玩，Dum-E，”Peter在机器人身后说。自从Tony收养了他，他就与他养父创造的所有心思细腻的人工智能结下了古怪的友谊，而Dum-E是他的最爱。好吧，Jarvis才是他的最爱，不过Jarvis更像是个成年人而不是孩子的玩伴。

他继续搅动噗噗冒泡的锅子，跟着Tony播放的圣诞赞歌一起哼唱。Bruce在洗上次吃饭留下来的脏盘子，Clint与Tony在谁削土豆最厉害上撕了一架。十五分钟后，Sam wilson降落在他们81层高的阳台上，急不可耐地敲着窗户。

众人停下手中的动作，Steve匆忙找了个借口，出去与猎鹰汇合。不到十分钟，他俩就结束交谈，Steve转身回屋，Sam则像世界上一等一的飞贼一样，从栏杆一跃而下。队长关上门，接着回来切他的萝卜，可脸上始终带着一副困扰的神色。当Natasha问起Sam的突然来访时，他明显心答非所问，拇指还被利刃切到了。Steve谢绝了其他人的好意，快步跑去洗手间。

Peter内疚得简直像胸口堵着个疙瘩。他大致能猜到Sam过来说了些什么。这次又是死路一条。还是没找到他。会继续搜寻。

然而一直以来，他每天早上都会和Nicolai一起慢跑。可是这也是Nicolai的期望，不是么？Peter给自己找借口。他劝解自己，Nicolai还没做好准备。至少目前还没。再给他点时间。可在他的心底深处有个与Loki相仿的冷酷声音冷冷地质问：是他真的还没做好准备？还是Peter的自私任性在阻挠他回去？不过从什么时候起Loki开始变成理性的代言人了？

他的神游天外让他的手腕也被滚烫的锅子边沿烫了一下。当烹饪小组仅存的队员捧着烫伤的手腕跑掉时，Tony心累的长叹一声。

Peter听到了哗哗的流水声，他停下脚步，从洗手间的门缝边窥视，Steve站在洗手池旁，任由水流冲刷过被切到的手。看到此景，Peter不由地恐慌起来，脱口道。

“你最好先处理一下，之后再——”

Steve转身看到是Peter，惊讶之情溢于言表。他露出微笑，举起已经愈合的手。少年尴尬得耳朵尖都红了。他怎么就忘了美国队长异于常人的愈合能力了呢？Steve看到Peter狼狈地托着手腕，脸上的笑容褪去，挂上了一副生气的表情。他示意Peter坐在浴缸边沿，自己则在洗手池下的急救包里一顿翻找。Peter默默看着Steve在烫伤处抹了些去痛药膏，手法利落地包扎起伤口。忆起那次Nicolai也用同样的的小心与轻柔包裹他肿胀的脚踝。内疚感铺天盖地压来，他几乎无法呼吸。

“你还好么？”Peter抽回手，Steve怔了一下，在马桶盖上找个地方坐下，脸埋进手心里，深深吸了口气。

“不，不怎么好。”他坦白道。Peter静静等他继续，可是Steve却半晌没了下文。

“Tony不同意我的做法，”他忽然说，声音极轻，Peter差点漏过。“他认为我应该让他帮忙，他先进的技术与机器足以找到他。James Barnes，我旧日的亲密友人，James Barnes。他也是过去几个月里被称为九头蛇杀手之人，你在电视新闻上应当见过。”

Peter都不用听到名字，就知道Steve说的是何许人也。

“我拒绝Tony，因为最初就是那些技术毁掉了他，我——”他的声音破碎了，“我猜我心里其实有点害怕再见到他。如果他不记得我，或者更可怕的，要是他恨我呢？”

“他不会恨你的，Steve。”Peter说，把自己凑近些，别扭地把没受伤的胳膊搭上Steve的肩膀。他深吸口气，暗下决心。

“队长，我有件事要跟你说。”Peter缓缓说道。

Clint好巧不巧在这时闯了进来，他美滋滋地哼着铃儿响叮当，牛仔裤都脱了一半了。结果Peter和Steve围坐在浴缸边的场景让他愣在当场。Clint眼睛都要瞪出来了，可惜Peter懵住了，一句话都说不出来。

“Tony，队长和你的刚过了法定年龄的养子躲在厕所里在干一些不可描述的事，”弓箭手大喊大叫，谨慎地一步一步从厕所往后退。Steve抬手就把一块香皂扔他脑袋上，Clint见他动手，转身就跑。

美国队长唉了一声，窘迫地揉揉鼻子，站起身时耳朵尖染上了粉色。他们的一些玩笑还是会让他招架不住。

“Peter，你刚才想跟我说什么？”他好奇地问。

Peter一时哽住，他那点儿勇气早就随着Clint的打断烟消云散了。“没啥，”他支吾着。

Steve耸了耸肩，递过手来，“如果你还想多了解我一点，我可以给你看几张过去的老照片。去年圣诞节Phil给我的。”

Peter忙不迭地点头，庆幸他没在这个话题上纠缠。

“Peter和我要回屋继续刚才的事了，”Steve说着适意地揽过Peter肩膀，俩人走过僵硬地站在走廊的Clint身边。看到弓箭手一脸惊恐万状的表情，少年拼了命才没笑喷出来。Steve对着复仇者同伴露出纯良的笑颜，一路把Peter拐进他的屋子，还关上了房门。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

看到黑白照片里的Nicolai，Peter发现这人真是帅气不减当年。他对着照相机咧开嘴，眼中闪过潇洒不羁的光芒，仿如阳光穿透叶子洒下的灿灿光斑，而一个略为矮小的Steve，愁眉不展地缩在他的臂弯里。这些天来，他的脸上只有深深的疲倦。Peter定睛看着照片，拇指描摹过熟悉的面容，听Steve讲述两人在战前的点点滴滴。

“Tony认为公众希望Bucky为他的罪行受到惩罚，”Steve平静地说。

听到这句话，Peter猛地抬起头，目光灼灼逼人，激烈地反驳之词也冲动地脱口而出，“他们简直白日做梦，”Steve惊讶地眨眨眼，Peter不好意思地咳嗽几声，掩饰自己的一时嘴快。“我是说，他被洗脑了不是么？你亲口说的，他热爱自己的祖国。那些事不是他的错，他也不该为此承担代价。”

“也许吧，”队长说，神情专注地凝望窗棂外低垂的落日。趁他心神烦乱，Peter把小Steve与Nicolai的照片偷偷滑进帽衫袖子中，当Steve回过头来，他则在床上装的若无其事的样子。

“你要是在乎他，就不应该让旁人的话动摇自己。”Peter坚定地说，脑子里不禁浮现一个穿着红色紧身衣的家伙。“就算全天下人都与你们为敌，队长。”

Peter没想到，Steve在他身前蹲下，笑容和煦，惊讶的眼中溢满对他的赞许。温柔的手掌落到Peter的头上。

“你的这番话很有气魄和胆量，”他喃喃。“巴基会喜欢你的，Peter。”

“好了，屋里到底在搞什么花样？”门砰地被人推开，Tony横冲直入，用一把油乎乎的小刀隔开他俩，他左太阳穴上还带着一溜面粉。“不许搞小动作，Steve。我才不管是不是Peter先表白了他对你至死不渝的爱——”

“老爸！！！！不是这样的！”Peter连声哀嚎，整个人涨成了深红色，Steve则笑个不停。

该死的Tony和他的大嘴巴。他那时候才十二岁诶拜托。十二岁。另外，所有人都会在一生中的某个阶段迷上美国队长。不是么？

是吧？

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Clint就算满心不愿，也不得不承认，火鸡好吃极了。

Peter坐在桌旁，看着其他人或是交谈或是斗嘴。Tony就像个多动症小鬼一样对食物挑三拣四，把汤汁弄的到处都是。Pepper终于忍不可忍，用一坨厚纸巾教训了他，Peter笑的幸灾乐祸。Tony惊讶的尖声抗议，结果碰翻了一杯葡萄酒，殃及了Rhodey的盘子。Natasha送了他们一个白眼，让Bruce别再鼓捣他的苹果派了。复仇者们极少真正围在一张桌子旁吃饭，因此对于这种世所罕见的体验，Peter抓紧机会，不愿错过一分一秒。

大家酒足饭饱，正准备收拾，Peter碰巧瞅了眼落地窗。他不禁眨了下眼，又眨了下，Johnny Storm，漂浮在81层楼高的空中，在厚玻璃另一侧的他像个耀眼的超新星。Johnny咧开嘴，朝他挥手。Peter手里的叉子没拿住，啪嗒就掉了。

突然之间，电梯门大开，一大群超级英雄呼啦啦涌了进来，星期五的声音从天花板响起，她抱歉的告诉Tony，她的安全系统被Reed Richards*狠狠蹂躏了一番，因为它们还没恢复到JARVIS原有的水准。Peter认出了神奇四侠，夜魔侠，一些Xavier教授的学生和几个他不认识的年长的X战警。还有其他超级英雄正从电梯B里走出，可他觉得自己已经看得够多了。

作为一个没有任何特殊能力的孩子，在一群超级孩子中长大，这种生活对Peter没有丝毫乐趣可言。他们那些人有时相当面目可憎。在成长的过程中，他对大多数的讥讽与攻击抱持漠然处之的态度，然而看到某些年轻的X战警，还是让他刚吃进的晚餐在肚子里闹腾起来，特别是能控火的那个孩子。Peter一直遭到他的欺负，直到这事儿让Johnny看到了，才算到此为止。毕竟，谁又能比霹雳火烧的还旺呢？

“爸，我差不多该回去了，”Peter在起居室里的一片喧嚣中，对Tony私语。Steve不得不过去询问发生了什么事。显然，某个天才（神奇先生是也）建议大家在明早之前就集合起来，一旦发生交火，所有人员都能迅速到达现场，而复仇者大厦被他一眼相中。Tony翻了翻眼睛，叹了口气，抱歉地看了Peter一眼。年轻人接住养父扔过来的一串钥匙，忙不迭地离开了。

Peter与Matt，Johnny还有Hank相处很好，可有些人，要么一副屈尊降贵的高高在上姿态，要么对他视而不见，仿佛他根本不存在。Tony与复仇者对此仍旧愤愤不已，可是Peter早就看开了。他并没放在心上。他才不在乎那帮人怎么看他呢。

Peter在地下车库里找到他要找的车—— 一辆华丽小巧的银色敞篷车。他还是更喜欢自己的旧货车，可是他是被Steve的哈雷摩托载过来的，没办法……

Peter喟叹一声，抹了把疲惫的脸颊，发动车子。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

回家的途中，他在一个破败的加油站旁停下，从狭小的便利店的自动售货机里买了杯咖啡，用泡沫塑料杯装着。除了柜台的一个老头外，也就杂志区还有个男人，一头拖把样蓬松翘起的深棕色头发。Peter嘴角抽了一下。从小店的状况来看，杂志估计跟Peter的年级差不多大。他又啜了口恶心的咖啡，不禁浑身一震。这味儿跟发动机润滑油似得，Peter嘴里能没事儿尝尝那玩意儿的味道，Dum-E功不可没。

他抓起一块巧克力，拿着自己的东西走向柜台。Peter正在夹克里翻找自己的钱包，有人轻拍了下他的肩膀。他扭过头，一位身穿长大衣的高个深发男人站在自己身后。有一瞬间，男人眼底好似闪过让人放松警惕的红色阴影。在他眨眼的片刻又不见了。Peter吞咽了一下，往下瞅，看到男人伸出的手中拿着一样颇为眼熟的东西。

“你似乎掉了这个，mon cheri（亲爱的*）”他带着浓浓的南方口音*，懒洋洋地说，英俊的脸上挂着吊儿郎当的笑容。

Peter接过钱包，脸上有点发红，勉强压下两人指尖相碰时的战栗。“谢了。”

他在门口付钱时，高个男子斜倚在他身后柜台上，离得不是一般的近。Peter忍不住偷偷打量他。那人优雅的细长手指正以某种无形的拍子敲打着玻璃，一本花花公子的过刊和一袋彩虹糖*放在身旁。Peter不由地又露出微笑。

“多谢你，”他边说边接过老头递来的找零。

“不客气，”男人洒脱地说，开始找自己的钱包。

Peter加油时，看到那人走出便利店。他点着一支烟，心不在焉地抽了一口，旋即又丢到地上。真奇怪。他看上去不知道自己在哪。

“你还好么？”Tony那在深夜里不要跟陌生人说话的呵斥在脑中回响，可他已经开了口。

男人转头，带着轻快的脚步向他靠近，脸上又是那种随和的笑容。“我有点迷路了，”他说。

“你是要去哪？”

他靠在Peter的车上，呵呵笑了几声。“几个哥们邀我去个派对，个混球把我一个人搁这儿了。”

“哪儿的派对？”Peter问。

“你是要载我一程么，甜心？”他懒散的笑道。

Peter耸耸肩，“得看它在哪。”

那人的嘴角高高扬起，“哦，离这很近。非常近。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

作者的话：他从Peter的钱包里偷了银子。可怜的孩子什么都不知道。要猜出这位爷是谁，不难吧。

*神奇四侠的领袖，神奇先生。地球上最聪明的人之一，江湖人称神棍德，毕业于哥大，本身就是科学家，能力是可以随着意志改变身体为任何形状。他儿子也是个强到爆炸的变种人。  
*女的称呼男的是mon cheri ，男的称呼女的是ma cherie。  
*这个南方指的是美国路易斯安纳，当年法国人很多。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

浑身哪都疼。

这是Peter挣扎着抬起眼皮，脑中升起的第一句话。他的脑袋里先是令人万幸的白茫茫一片，接着，各色声音影像火车般排山倒海地从他身上碾过，年轻人从床上撑起身子，吐了个天昏地暗。透过迷蒙的双眼，Peter看见一些小小的黑色斑点迅速移动避开他的呕吐物。他呻吟着，想要抬手揉揉沉重的眼睛。只听一声金属碰撞的铿啷声，他的手在离脸还有短短五寸距离时停在半空。

搞什么鬼？他妈的有人把他锁在床上了？

“喂，Hank，那孩子醒了。”一个男人喊道，Peter不禁拼命蜷起，扭动身子看看袭击自己的是何方人士。

“Hi，我是Scott。”一个穿着宽松条纹睡裤的家伙缩在沙发上，朝他摆摆手。Peter一脸难以置信的斜眼瞟向他，肚子涌起阵阵不适。

“额，还有，他吐在地上了。”黑头发的男人，Scott，侧过头，朝空中说道。Peter努力集中涣散的视线，想找到Scott戴的耳麦。穿睡裤的神秘绑架者缩了缩脖子，叹了口气。“好吧，Hank，我应该听你的，事先放个桶在那，再在地上铺层塑料布。不听老人言吃亏在眼前。是的，我知错。你高兴了？”

Peter的头疼的厉害，他重重栽回枕头上，有气无力地干哼哼。

“你负责把地上清理干净，Scott。”一个上了年纪的干涩嗓音从门口传来。Peter一定是昏过去了几秒，因为他可没听见任何脚步声。他再次想要抬起头来，一张长着茧子的粗糙手掌把他按了回去。

“孩子，这儿很安全。给他拿点水和治头疼的药来。”老人吩咐道。Peter听见Scott挖苦地重复一遍，才起身走出房间。

“孩子，你还记得什么？”老人问，Peter假定此人就是Hank。

Peter竭力回想，可脑子里一片纷乱。他记得在加油站载了个陌生帅哥上车，似乎叫Remy，他俊朗的下颌线轮廓分明，法国口音很明显。然后呢，他们最好居然回了Peter的房子。他是想跟Peter来一发么？否则他可真想不通为什么他最后把人给带家里去了。Remy可提过要去附近的一个派对的。

派对。有了。

那个莫名其妙的派对举行地在他家！

“派对！”Peter蓦地直起身子。重大失误，因为他的胃又一次翻江倒海，他埋头把胃里的东西吐了个一干二净。

“唉哟老兄，又吐了？！你到底吃了多少？真够呛。”Scott眼瞅着Peter在他宝贵的地板上贡献了更多呕吐物，不禁哀叹。Hank抬手捂着脸，叹息着指挥Scott把水放到他身旁的桌子上。

一条毛巾被递过来，干净的织物中传出Peter模糊不清的道谢声。他先一口气喝下半杯水，才从Scott那吃下药片，准备干咽下去。药片在他喉咙里卡住了，Peter不得不又喝了一大口水才把它们送下肚。

“为什么捆着我？”Peter口齿不清地问，他懒得睁眼，摇晃手腕的镣铐表达不满。

“因为你突然从天而降，还差点干掉Scott。”Hank辛辣的讽刺道。Peter骤然睁开双眼。

“你说啥？！我怎么会做这种事？我压根都不认识你们。”他指出。

Hank的凝视凌厉有神，远不似他这个岁数的人。“我知道，”老人挥手把Scott赶走，Scott送了他个大白眼，又一次从屋里退出。“你现身时，并非你本人。有种黑色的东西覆盖你全身，孩子，某种有思考能力的寄生生命体。”

“我叫Peter Parker，”Peter说，喝下这么多水后，他的头疼终于减轻了些。“什么黑色寄生虫？”

“这儿呢，”Scott在门边喊道，声音有种诡异的紧张感。他拖进来一个厚厚的钢化玻璃箱子，漆黑之物在里面翻滚涌动。

“你说你叫Peter Parker？”Hank脸上一副恍然大悟的表情。他指着Peter震惊的脸庞，控诉道。“你是小Stark那货的养子！你们斯塔克没一天消停，成天给我添堵是吧。现在，baby Stark派他的养子，穿着有生命的制服，来搞死我的徒弟啦。我发誓总有一天，我要好好收拾Stark一下，让他这辈子都牢牢记住。”

“什么？Tony没派我来。”Peter这下更是纳了闷。

“你承认我是你的徒弟*！”Scott突然扬眉吐气地欢呼。

“闭上你的嘴吧，Scott！”

“太晚了！我听着了！你可反悔不了！我就知道你爱我，老头！我要给Hope发短信。”

“行行好，你给我——”

Peter满腹狐疑地斜觐这个老头。他仔细思索了一下，觉得Hank真是眼熟。他读过有关这人的报道么？

“你是皮姆博士！”Peter猛地大喊，把老人家和Scott吓得不轻。“爸说过你曾是当时的天才人物。”

Hank立马炸了毛，“什么叫曾是？”Scott咳嗽几声，掩饰自己的窃笑。

Peter努力回想，“皮姆科技公司是不是前几天发生了爆炸？我记得在新闻上看着过。”

“是有这事，现在这些都不重要了，”皮姆博士轻快地嘀咕。Peter终于发现他右臂上一直挂着一个浅色的吊带*，被他的上衣半遮半挡。“如我所说，Peter，告诉我们你还记得什么。”

他靠回枕头上，脑子转的飞快。他家里在举办派对，没错，这是个大前提。Remy在他家前门上划拉了个繁复的符号，他的指尖散发红光，没过几秒，一个长相颇为肖似魔鬼的红肤男子为他们开了门，他连魔鬼的刺尖尾巴都一应俱全。一想到那条异常灵活的肢体绕过他的手腕，Peter就打了个激灵，那人拦住他的去路，询问Peter到没到18岁。深发男子一把揽过Peter的腰，把他拉到身旁，红肤男子相当冷漠的看着这一幕，伴着一阵红色轻雾倏忽消失，又拿着酒水重新出现。Peter想起来Remy跟他谈起魔法，还指给他看一位身着绿色裙子的金发女郎，她坐在Loki身旁，另一边则坐着名身材魁梧的高大男子*。还有Erik那拨人，Peter记得一位蓝肤女子，一名一身纯白的金发丽人，还有两个人，红皮肤的恶魔以及一个女孩子，年岁跟他相当，背后纹着漂亮的蜻蜓纹身*。台球桌后面，Nicolai在和人玩飞镖。Wade哪去了？哦这儿呢，要是Peter的记忆没出错的话，Wade被三名大胸的黑发佳人围个水泄不通，正和她们拼酒量。Bob身陷马提尼吧台，调酒的动作机械呆板，一脸生无可恋。

Nicolai最先发现了Peter的存在，然后是想要解释的Wade，他的视线忽然被Remy抓住，坐在Wade腿上的女人又怎么了？叫什么Domino的，一想到这个名字，Peter就感到一股炽热的嫉妒之火从心头升起熊熊燃烧*。Wade提起她的次数数都数不清。那有血么？Wade是不是在一片混乱中打了Remy？还是有人亲了Peter？是Wade么？他想不起来了。

Peter只记得自己跑回楼上，远离那些怪力乱神，之后发生了什么？他跑进自己的卧室锁上门，就算Wade和Nicolai在门外大声求他开门，他也装听不见，之后——

那滩他之前锁在屋里的黏液异型趁机悄悄溜到Peter身后——

哦。

被它吞噬的记忆狠狠砸中他的脑壳。他哭喊救命，Wade抄家伙就把门踹开了。Peter记得这个异类的记忆侵占他的大脑，他的躯体灵巧自如地扑向前，不费吹灰之力，绕过Wade的手，从他的腰带中抽出一把刀来。他把刀深深刺进Wade的胸口。一次，两次，三次。血涌了出来，Wade的血，温暖又粘腻的流过Peter指缝。他想要尖叫，可是任何声音都发不出来。而Nicolai，Peter记得自己低头死死盯着俄罗斯前刺客，手里攥着Wade的一把枪，枪口指着他的脸，Nicolai声音平稳镇定，他说他信任Peter；Wade也想开口，就算他的肺里已经全是血沫。他们没有反击，他们怕不小心伤到Peter。

他竭尽全力，迫使手指放开扳机，翻身跃出窗外，拖着自己不听使唤的身体远离他们。他宁可死，也不——

他狂奔、跳跃，还从空中荡过。追赶的声音在他身后如影随形，Loki愤怒又急迫的怒喝，Wade和Nicolai让他别跑的齐声呼喊，魔法的绿色光芒和与其他光亮也被他甩在身后。Peter的精力耗竭一空，他没了抵御异形的力气。眼前一片混沌，慢慢沉入无意识的黑暗深渊。

等他再次清醒过来，眼看着自己的躯体走进一个花园，花园里有个手里紧紧攥着丑巴巴兔子玩偶的小女孩。他匍匐前进，可他听到拔枪的声音，他转身，一个男人端着把枪让他不许动。还有个男人穿着条纹睡衣，出现在门口——

他真的差点杀了Scott，另一人一直帮着把他从慌张回屋的Scott身上扯下来。小女孩的尖叫让黏液异形心烦意乱，peter趁机夺过了几秒的控制权。他想把自己砸晕过去，可是不顶用。接着Scott和Hank重新出现，一把蓝色的小手枪让Peter痛不欲生，他肯定他一下子就被干翻了。之后的事情——

“我的妈呀，”当他最终讲完，有气无力地感叹了一声，Hank和Scott俩人直直盯着他，好似他已经神智失常。

“你们得赶紧处理这东西！”Peter尖着嗓子，狠狠指向箱子里黑色的一团。

“喂，Scott，我要带Cassie回去了。她今天已经过的很刺激了。”当时身处花园的另一人探过头来招呼道。他没理会Peter想要道歉的蹩脚举动，只顾着跟Scott说话。

“对于今天的事我很抱歉，Paxton。我——”Scott赶忙上前，那人只是不在乎地摆摆手。

“这算什么，比起与你相处的其他疯狂周末，这件事都排不进前三名。剩下的我来处理。你最好让我跟Maggie解释这件事，除非你不想再让你女儿过来了。”他说着手搭上Scott的肩膀。“我晚上过来接你去参加感恩节晚餐。好好保重，Scott。五点之前别让自己缺胳膊少腿了，行不？”

“你就是我的救星，Pax。”Scott的双肩放松的垮了下来，跟着他前妻的未婚夫走出门去。

“真是对不起！”peter在他们身后喊。他深吸一口气，小心翼翼的瞅着Hank。

“那个……下一步干什么？”年轻人问。

Hank把他上上下下仔仔细细检查了个遍，才开了金口。

“你觉得自己火鸡做的怎么样，帕克先生？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

作者的话：基本就是毒液上身后误闯Hank的房子，打断了Scott和Cassie的亲子日。Hank和Scott科技出奇迹制服了毒液，把它附身状态解除了。他们把Peter锁在床上，接着是开头那一幕。


	19. Chapter 19

等那些人一路追查到Peter的下落时，peter正在捣碎煮好的土豆，皮姆博士眯缝着眼睛研究一罐番茄酱上印着的蝇头小字。一开始，Peter确实想尽快回家，可是留下空巢Hank一个人孤零零地过感恩节……让人于心不忍。毕竟，他救了Peter一命，Hank的毒舌与他的聪明才智也很对Peter的胃口。Peter与自己的祖父无缘得见，可他心里希望他是像Hank这样的人。在Scott离开去前妻家后，Peter主动要求留下来。

 

后花园的玻璃门砰地一声碎成一地玻璃碴，Peter吓得几乎魂不附体。全副武装的Wade Wilson，手提两只半自动，气势汹汹出现在门口。“唷，穿着蓝色毛拖鞋的可疑老家伙，离小家伙远点儿。”

 

随后他就被Nicolai和Loki不客气的扒拉到一边儿，俩人从他身边挤过。看到年轻人站在厨房里安然无恙的样子，凶狠又疯狂的劲头从邪神眼中褪去，紧绷的肩膀也稍许放松下来。Nicolai直直走向Peter，冷得像冰一样的双手扳过他的下颌仔细查看了一番。前俄罗斯刺客先观察了他的瞳孔有无任何脑震荡的迹象，接着按了按他的肋骨，看是否有骨折或其他伤口。Peter一把抓住Nicolai完好的那只手，用力攥了两下。

 

“我没事，”他吞了下口水，鼓起勇气想抬头看Nicolai身后的Wade。可视线最终落到了Nicolai咽喉下方小小的凹陷处*。“Wade还好么？我——”

 

“他好着呢，”Wade从后面叫道，“治愈因子，忘了？哥又死不了。”

 

“又不是不会疼，”Peter固执地说，目光粘在Nicolai脖子上不放，手指如抓着救生绳一般攥着Nicolai的手。他听见Wade走过来，伸手的同时把枪随意扔在桌上。散发着热度的手指揽过Peter脑后，他被拉进Wade怀中，胸口依然残留着淡淡的血腥味，制服下则传来他坚实的心跳声。

 

“哥会活得好好的，”Wade不屑地说。“啥也别想干掉哥。好了，这个怪老头是谁？绑架了哥的奶油小泡芙的移动套套又在哪？”

 

“你刚才叫我你的奶油泡芙？”Peter拉开距离，抬头瞪向Wade。“你没听错，”男人相当没节操的在面罩后撅起嘴，声音夸张的啵了年轻人脑袋一下。郁结在Peter胸口的疙瘩消了下去，嘴角都不自觉翘起几分。知道Wade是为了让他心里好过，不要过于纠结捅了他胸口一刀的事。

 

“额，这位是Hank Pym博士，实际上他是我的救命恩人。”Peter深呼吸，收拾好心情，尴尬地指向Hank，Hank正颇为猜疑的打量他们几个，手里还拿着罐子。“皮姆博士，这几位都是我的，呃，朋友。”

 

Hank将信将疑地看了眼Wade随手乱扔的枪支。“朋友啊，哼哼。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“额，Nicolai，你刚刚闯红灯了……”Peter弱弱地指出，皮姆博士的黑色宾利风驰电掣地驶过十字路口，身后留下此起彼伏的汽车鸣笛。

 

司机疑惑的从座椅上拧过身子，眼神毫无起伏地盯着Peter，“红灯是什么？”

 

“呃，什么也不是。”Peter闭紧嘴巴。坐在副驾驶的皮姆博士沮丧的叹了口气，伸手拉了下方向盘，否则他们就要如疾风般一头扎进对向车道。“眼睛瞅着点儿路，小伙子。”他训斥道。

 

“我觉得Nicolai有路怒症*……”Peter小声对Loki说，此人已明智地决定系牢安全带，显然剩下的路程也不会有任何好转。Peter真心后悔推荐Nicolai来当他们的代驾司机*。谁能想到，平日里又靠谱又好性子的前刺客，能瞬间变身愤怒的司机。Peter与Lok、Wade挤在后座，皮姆博士坐在前面。

 

Wade夹在中间，不高兴地嘟着嘴，宽阔的肩膀悻悻地缩成一团。“为什么不让我开车？”他再次质疑，打破了车里压抑的死寂。

 

“因为你是唯一死不了的，这就是原因。”Hank尖酸地嘀咕。从衣服胸前口袋里掏出一小瓶药片，干吞了两片。

 

“Nicolai，拜托你开慢一点？”Peter不安地请求。“咱们会因超速被警车逼停的，还会因非法持有枪支弹药被抓进局子，Hank也有心脏病。他老人家……”

 

“喂！”皮姆博士抗议道。

 

“坐在后座就别指手画脚。哥开过飞机。哥心里有数。”Ncolai从齿缝间咬着牙嘟哝，接着一个漂移。Loki喉咙里咯愣一声，双手死死抓着真皮座椅，指关节都白了，Wade则七扭八歪地倒在Peter腿上。

 

“那些飞机是不是飞不到5分钟就都坠毁了，神奇小子*？”Hank干巴巴地问。Nicolai的金属手指紧握方向盘不放，下颌随着他磨牙的频率安静地移动，不过车速确实慢了下来，至少Peter不用再驶过道路不平整的地方时把脚缩在座位上。

 

尽管三个显然不像好人的家伙为了Peter而来，Hank让人惊讶的一派淡然，一番争执后，他们决定将感恩节晚餐挪到Peter家举行（从Wade不懈地用拇指碾死皮姆博士的蚂蚁朋友们开始，气氛变得紧张起来），Erik带着那群人正在收拾清理屋子。不过在Erik致电询问找没找到Peter时，告诉了他一个消息，大部分不速之客都还没走。Wade把电话转给年轻人，他就被Erik结结实实训了二十分钟，他语气挖苦，怒不可遏，训斥Peter对于自身安全是多么的粗心大意。

 

Erik威胁着‘要是你这孩子真的活腻了，我能亲手宰了你，特妈的’，虽然Erik的关心让他触动，要面对众多陌生反派们的事实依然弄得Peter胃里直抽筋，那些都是他室友所谓的朋友，还好他有皮姆博士作伴，让他心里有几分宽慰。Peter实在很喜欢这位老人，尤其是Hank向他展示了他的小发明，可以把他们的火鸡、食物和其他物品一股脑全装进一个火柴盒大小的容器里。他说服Wade（真挺困难的）先别急着把黏液怪物用一吨炸药炸死，而是离开前把它关在Hank工作室的一个安全容器中。

 

“它可能会在将来派上用场，”皮姆博士眼中亮起老谋深算的光芒，Peter表示我才不信。

 

“您已到达目的地。”GPS导航系统提示，Nicolai一脚刹车踩下去，轮胎与土路摩擦发出刺耳哀鸣，Hank从前座回过头，幽幽的看了他一眼，Peter满心对不住的缩了下脖子。

 

大家跌跌撞撞从车里滚出来，Loki看上去认真考虑一刀废了Nicolai。就连Wade都在嘀咕他吐在面罩里了。Peter故意落后他们一步，他的心跳速度愈加剧烈。这种恶心反胃的感觉与一路上的极速狂飙无关。暖烘烘的手掌搭在他背上，Peter抬起头，吃了一惊，Wade就在一旁。

 

“只要你一句话，小家伙，我保证两分钟内让所有人走得干干净净。”他说，嘴角勾起的弧度在面具下隐约可见。Nicolai走过他们，含混地表示赞同，踏上前门台阶。Peter吞咽一下，露出微笑，感到心里踏实了些。他正在深吸气，门晃晃悠悠打开了，所有人的视线带着迫人的压力全都聚焦在他身上。他认出几张熟悉的面孔，不用怀疑，肯定是在复仇者大厦控制室的闭路电视上见过他们的尊荣。要不是Peter口袋里的手机在几个小时前电量耗尽的话，贾维斯估计要脑溢血了。

 

“谁想留下来帮忙准备晚饭？”Peter心里没底地问。

 

没人举手。

 

“那你们可得小心躲开一发射向胯下的子弹，”Wade拿腔作调，“不是哥跟你们吹，哥的弹药要多少有多少”

 

“和一名弹无虚发的狙击手，”Nicolai站在他们身后，双臂抱胸，好声好气地补充道。

 

几个人不情不愿地举起手。

 

“这儿的威胁怎么都跟身体伤残过不去啊？”有个家伙边躬身拾起一个滚到沙发下的啤酒瓶，边小声咕哝。当他们被房子里面Nicolai的狗绊了一下时，谁还骂了一句。

 

Peter偏头瞪向Erik，他耸耸肩。“我只是委婉的表示，谁要是不肯帮着整理的话，我就阉了他们。”

 

Wade从面罩旁擦去笑出来的眼泪，啪的行了个礼。“翘屁屁联盟万岁，老兄。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“这破玩意儿还得让我搅多长时间？”Raven质问，她的头发扎成一个松松的发髻，左边脸颊有一道炼乳。Bob支支吾吾地回答，蓝皮肤变种人气闷地瞪着眼睛，继续怒气冲冲地搅拌碗里的东西。Azazel噗的一声骤然现身，长着尖锐倒刺的尾巴尖拍了下Bob肩膀，询问烤箱温度的事宜，前九头蛇特工眼看着要被这他弄的昏厥过去了。皮姆博士施施然远离是非之地，与另一位上了岁数的人躲到客厅的安全区（一个带着彩色墨镜、满脸皱纹的白胡子老头），一瓶打开的威士忌夹在两人中间。Peter都不知道酒是从哪来的。

 

“这些小伙子们真是任你摆布啊，”一个低沉醇厚的声音说，Peter侧目，Loki那美艳不可方物的金发友人，在柜台对面冲他露出挑逗的微笑。他脸刷的红了，端着的盘子差点没拿稳。她漫不经心地一摆手，这些瓷器从Peter汗津津的手中消失，转眼出现在餐桌上。“我喜欢有力量的男人，”她贴近Peter耳畔轻吐，心怀鬼胎的炽热呼气拂过他的面颊。

 

“Loki，叫你女朋友停下，不许调戏Peter。”Wade从房间那面咆哮，Loki也在同时吼道“Amora，别当个吃闲饭的，否则我捅死你带来的巨人玩物，他太占地方了。”

 

Peter这时才吐出他憋住的一口气，栽歪着后退几步，连头发根都是一片红潮，一双健壮的手臂充满占有欲的环过他的肩膀。Wade下巴搁在Peter头顶，收紧臂弯。“去找你自己的去。这个是我的。”他做了个赶人的手势，然后大着嗓子对房间那头喊。“这句话也是对你说的，LaBeau。没错。哥会盯着你，混蛋。”Remy用法语回击，Amora翻了翻眼睛，抱怨着臭男人们，原地转身走了。Peter脸上都要挂不住了。

 

“老头儿，火鸡好了，然后呢？”靶眼*，另一名Wade所谓的“熟人”，扭头叫嚷，着亮粉色烤箱手套与他特别违和，厨房太热了，他一脑门的汗，光头闪闪发亮。厨房宛如战场，汗流浃背的人们愤怒的挥舞着滚烫的炊具，Nicolai的狗们也来凑热闹，伺机分享点厨余。Hank从他新朋友旁走开，指着他们能找到的面积最大的台子。Peter愕然看见模仿大师和章鱼博士合力将桌布铺在长桌上，桌子由Erik倾力打造，再加了点Amora的魔法以防桌子自己翻倒过去（万磁王死都不会承认这件事）。

 

“你最好站远一点，年轻人。”Hank对Lester说完，拿出一个小圆片，与Peter之前见过的缩小东西的类同。火鸡眨眼之间就变得有小工具房那么大，人群不禁啧啧称奇。

 

“谁想来做餐前祈祷？”皮姆博士询问满屋的坏蛋反派与犬科动物们。

 

Wade的手一下举得老高。“喔喔，我！我来！我来！”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

作者Note：在文中，靶眼又名‘Lester’，因为我的M家漫画顾问这么告诉我的。另外，他的形象与性格会更接近黑暗复仇者（黑暗王朝）时期，当时他在其中担任鹰眼。

 

技术上来说，Peter并没有因为他们背着他开派对而生气，事情之后会解释。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

*黑暗复仇者：由绿魔领导的组织。成员有哨兵、毒液、靶眼、月光石、金刚狼的饿子、惊奇男孩。

（以及，黑暗王朝（Dark Reign）期间Loki是御姐。也就是有名的Lady Loki。当然围城时候Loki为了正道英勇壮烈了，转世后就是Kid Loki情节，身娇腰软易推倒，被揍了就扑到他哥怀里哭。Thor的弟控程度也是神级。）

 

*靶眼 夜魔侠的死敌。漫画中先杀艾丽卡，又杀卡伦·佩吉。内战时期被Tony Stark招募来对付反注册法的英雄们。

*学名：胸骨上窝/脊上凹口。

*皮姆博士胳膊受伤，身兼老弱病残于一身。

*爷横行霸道九头蛇数载，从不知红绿灯为何物……路怒症也指用不安全或危险的方式驾驶。比如胡乱变线、强行超车、超速、闯红灯/黄灯、突然刹车或加速、开车时和不开车时脾气判若两人状若疯癫。

*Boy Wonder。这个词也经常被用来指代罗宾。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

 

“亲爱的来宾，”Wade故意顿了一下来突出效果，“我们欢聚一堂，诚心感谢全能的主，赐予我们一个如此完美的屁屁，以及这位长着翘臀的迷人绅士，为我——”

 

“Wade，别说了！”Peter一脚揣上前雇佣兵的小腿。桌子那头，有人低声骂了一句。没人愿意跟别人一起手拉手，因此各种肢体伤残的威胁再一次不幸被端上台面。

 

“我主哈利路亚——”Wade还唱了起来，嗓音嘹亮，尤为可憎。

 

“这又不是福音唱诗班。”Hank厌烦地制止了他。

 

Peter接过了祈祷的重任，以防某人（很可能是Erik）的叉子不小心“意外”与Wade的肢体来个亲密接触。他无视了夹杂在零星的“Amen”和“撒旦万岁”中小声的“Hail Hydra”（不是Bob说的），从Nicolai一脸“鲨鱼嗅到血腥味”的凶残表情来看，那人指定是活不过今晚了。

 

众人取了自己的食物后，三三两两散成好几个小圈子。Peter提着的心终于放了下来，他长出口气，抓过自己的盘子，想和皮姆博士还有他的新朋友坐在一起，以免在吃饭时受到打扰。Wade晃悠过来，面罩下半部糊的全是土豆泥，Peter懒洋洋瞥了他一眼，他耸耸肩。

 

“Emma Frost开不起玩笑。”他无所谓地说，乖顺地保持一动不动，由着Peter把他拽下来，耐心地用纸巾擦干净他的脸。

 

Peter的火鸡快要吃完时，一阵急促的敲门声陡然响起。祥和的氛围刹时间变得剑拔弩张，差不多所有人都抄起了家伙，齐刷刷指着大门，就连Hank那貌似平民的新朋友，也从沙发下摸出了迷你榴弹发射器。Wade大为开眼的吹了声口哨，然而雇佣兵身上的肌肉没有丝毫紧绷的迹象。

 

Peter顶着所有人虎视眈眈的目光，拖着步子走到门前，透过猫眼往外一瞧。让他惊讶的是，门外站着格温，摩挲着冻僵的手指，漂亮的面孔上一脸焦躁。Peter侧身，朝其他人竖起拇指。只有一两个人收起了武器。他叹了口气，意有所指地看向Erik，这位挥了挥手，就强制性替剩下的人缴了械。有痛呼声传来，估计在Erik强行帮他把飞刀塞回口袋里时，利刃不小心扎了他的屁股。

 

Peter试探的打开前门，招呼道。“Hi Gwen。”

 

“Hi Gwen？Hi？你搞笑呢，Peter？你跑哪去了？你养父在感恩节晚餐刚过一半时给我打电话，问你是不是跟我在一起，因为他联系不上你，要不是他正在巡逻，他就自己飞过来看看了。Tony想确保你安全到家了。我给你打电话，你猜怎么着？关机了！”她冰冷的手指戳着他的胸口，声音都哑了，“你跟一屋子刀头舔血的逃犯住在一起，还不接电话不回短信。你还能让我怎么想？”

 

她骂到一半，越过Peter的肩膀，望着客厅里一屋子的各色反派，嘴都合不拢了。“你该死的还搞了个派对？这些人都是谁啊？”

 

“太太太对不起了，Gwen！我电池没电了。”Peter愧疚得连连谢罪。他没想让他们着急上火，可是状况一个接一个，他早就忘了给手机充电或给复仇者们发个短信，通知他们已安全到家。“你是和你父母在一起么？真抱歉打断了你的晚宴。”

 

“没，他们都在法国。爸妈今年决定提早开始周年纪念之旅。我当时跟哈利和他父亲在一起。”Gwen解释道。“Tony的电话真是给我解了围，让我能光明正大的离开。反正我也打算过来。Norman不停对我和哈利的事旁敲侧击，我俩之间根本什么都没有，因为——”

 

当Nicolai出现在门口，她突兀地收了声。Peter眨巴眼睛，讶异的发现Gwen整张脸都亮了起来，她欢快地对他招手。

 

“冻着了么？”Nicolai侧步绕开一脸问号的Peter，握住Gwne冷得像冰般的手指。“你又忘了戴手套？”他边问边抬起她的手放到嘴边，温柔的用呵气捂暖它们。

 

“额，这儿发生了什么？”Peter不知所措地朝他俩比划，脑子都要炸了。Gwen歪过身子，露出坏笑。

 

“我俩在你背后搞小动作呗。哦，别忘了，给Tony打电话告诉他你没事。”她说着神神秘秘地眨下眼睛，欣然由俄罗斯人领进房间。

 

“你吃过了么？”Nicolai指着桌子。

 

“吃了，”Gwen说，从手袋里拿出StarkPad，和Nicolai躲进一个角落里，两人猫腰看向她的设备屏幕，脸上专注的表情如出一辙。

 

Peter双脚虚浮地飘回沙发上Wade的位子旁，对于眼前所见，他的大脑仍旧一片混乱。他瘫在沙发上，全身重量都靠在Wade坚实温暖的胸膛。

 

“到底·搞什么·名堂·”他大手一挥，指着鬼鬼祟祟凑做一堆的那对儿。Wade下巴搁在Peter头顶。

 

“吃醋？”他问，戴着手套的双手按下Peter的手腕。

 

“没，可我以为Nicolai他……”他回想昨晚他提到Nicolai后，Steve Rogers眼中流露的明白无误的爱意。他俩不该是对儿好基友么？Gwen从包里掏出了什么，像是个文件夹。Peter隐约瞥到了张照片，可惜太远，看不清是谁。Nicoal倾听Gwen说话，又忧虑的抿紧下唇。Peter拧眉，“我真想知道他们在鼓捣什么……”

 

“哦，像他这样的男人非常能招蜂引蝶。”皮姆博士的老年人朋友道破天机，下巴点了点Nicolai的方向。“不需费吹灰之力。女士们就会自动对他投怀送抱。”

 

Peter怀疑地嗤了一声，双臂叠在胸前。这时，一个苗条的身影挡住了他的视线，Peter抬眼，惊讶地发现Wade的那些风流债之一，好像叫Domino，他想，拿着两瓶冰啤，贼笑着俯视他俩。准备晚餐时，Peter没印象在厨房里见过她。他感觉心跳到嗓子眼里，可Wade还在身后好整以暇地坐着。

 

“起开，”她拖着嗓子说，把饮料搁到旁边的桌子上。Peter大力吞咽一下，心跳慌的急速飙升。“不是说你，小宝贝，”她告诉Peter，接着转向Wade，压低喉咙，“别逼我动手，屎人Wade，因为我巴不得。”

 

“你想怎样，Domino？”Wade慢吞吞地说，在Peter身后动了一下。

 

“来对安排如此贴心晚宴的主办人表达谢意，”她露出甜美的笑容，伸手手指一勾，就拽着Wade的腰带把他从沙发里拉了起来。她自己则大大方方霸占了Peter身边空出来的位子，纤细的胳膊围住少年僵直的肩膀，Peter下巴都要惊掉了，Wade踉踉跄跄站稳，她朝正闹情绪的Wade抛去个飞吻。“去，找Lester把钱赢回来。我们女孩子家有点心里话要谈。”

 

她做个轰人的手势，而Wade面罩下的双眼只盯着Peter，片刻后，Peter违心地点点头。前雇佣兵长吁短叹，只得走开，他使劲拍了那个叫Lester的光头男人的后脑勺，出于泄愤，还把他的酒也给喝了。

 

“在你问我为什么这么做之前，我先回答你真正想问的那个问题。”Domino在Peter还未准备好之前就先发制人。“答案是，是的，我俩确实睡过，不过也就是断断续续的炮友关系。我俩都未投入真情。没什么你需要特别留意的。”

 

Peter始料未及，胸口突然翻涌而上的妒意竟然如此强烈。他强自按捺，转而抓起桌边的冰镇啤酒，一口气干掉了大半罐。见他如此，Domino放声大笑，仿佛她能读心一样。

 

“他现在不一样了，”他说，“我猜都是你的缘故。你让他想成为一个更好的人。人生中第一次，Wade对待感情不再草率。”

 

“为什么？”Peter心跳漏跳一拍。

 

“他开始患得患失。我们中最优秀的人难免如此，当我们心中有在乎的人或事，我们看待世界的方式就变了。我们时刻警惕，连睡觉也不敢阖上双眼，生怕生命中那珍贵的火光就此断绝。*”

 

屋子那头，Wade欠身挨近台球桌，肩膀绷得很紧，击球时的动作明显马马虎虎。Lester觉得这球不怎么样。Peter突然开了窍，Wade因为他才一直分神。年轻人机械地吞咽下啤酒，心脏跳得厉害。

 

“在Wade过去的人生里，从未有什么值得留恋的。”Domino说。“只有出卖，背叛与无尽的心伤。任何你能想到的伤害，他都有过千百倍的经验。”

 

“他从不跟我说起他的过去，也从不摘下面罩，”Peter坦率地说，拨弄膝盖上的空酒瓶。起初，Peter对自己居然跟一个连真面目都不肯露出的人产生感情感到很气恼，随着时间流逝，他停止了把这些情愫与特定长相的人相联系的尝试。他爱的是Wade。他喜欢这人靠不住的人品。他能逗得Peter大笑，并能让他的心口生发出一种温暖的悸动，每每让他奇怪地无法呼吸。这就够了。

 

“每当他这么做，其他人就会对他避而远之，因此他学会了将一切掩盖在疯狂的外在之下，任由它们慢慢愈合。”Domino说。

 

Peter好奇地歪过头，“为什么？”

 

“不该由我来告诉你。等他准备好，他会亲自说。如果你也在乎他，像他在乎你一样，那么为他再等等吧。给他点时间，他无可救药的被你吸引了，让我看的都有点恶心了。”当她再次开口，带着一种意味深长的口气。“绝对不要以貌取人。Wade朋友是不多，但他仅有的那些都甘愿为他杀人。”

 

Peter不用问Domino就知道她一定是其中之一。他深吸口气，开口道。

 

“我认为我应该是爱上Wade了，不是只看到他的表面，而是他这个人，”Peter哑着嗓子，声调起伏的承认道。他从Domino的臂弯里又抓过瓶啤酒，三口两口灌下肚。她格格直笑，Peter可耻地红了脸。

 

“记住你今天说的话。你拥有绝对的权力，Peter。你既能救赎他，也能最终毁了他。”

 

“我发誓，我不会。”他诚恳地说。

 

空气突然尴尬的安静下来，Peter突然怒了，谴责地指着Wade这位身材有致的友人，或许还有点酒精的影响，双颊染上一片绯色。“不许再跟他睡一块了！”

 

“我猜我知道他为什么这么爱你了。”Domino笑着凑过去，满意地在Peter震惊得脸上轻轻吻了一下。

 

“嘿！”Wade愤愤不平地叫声从那边传来，Domino笑的更厉害了。她拉着Peter站起来，在他耳边悄悄言语几句，说完啪的拍了年轻人屁股一下。挺使劲。

 

Peter一个没站稳差点没趴到沙发上。连头发根都红透了。

 

“你说的没错，屎人Wade，他的小屁股真可口”她朝Wade喊道，消失在人群中。

 

Wade立马抛下台球桌边可怜的Lester，三两步奔到Peter旁，询问Domino是否给他造成了永久的精神损失，少年握住他戴手套的手把他拖走，好半晌都没回应他。

 

你在这段关系中拥有绝对的力量。

 

你要么能拯救他，要么彻头彻尾的毁了他。

 

“怎么了，Petey？”两人站在前门外的走廊，Wade歪过戴着面罩的脑袋问道。外面鸦雀无声，静静地飘着雪花，Peter的每一口呼吸都裹挟出一团雾气。

 

他过去为什么从未注意到Wade声音中暗藏的担忧与关切？每时每刻，Wade都在用放荡不羁的疯狂行为作为自保的手段，掩饰他对自我的极度轻厌和对与人交往的渴望。他怎能这么长时间以来都对此视若无睹？

 

Peter没有回答，他阖上双眼，试探性地抬起手。Wade戴着手套的粗大手指一下抓住他的手腕，能把他的腕骨像小树枝一样折断的力量从中传来，他心跳遽如擂鼓，然而贴近一名杀手的原始恐惧被希冀与兴奋之情所压倒。Wade放松了抓握的力度，大半出于好奇。他双手悬在半空，如不牢固地镣铐，随时做好收紧并将Peter的碰触拉开的准备。

 

“想让我停下就告诉我。”Peter喃喃，声音不可思议地冷静。在他眼睑之下，世界已是漆黑一片。他的指尖摸过Wade喉咙下的凹陷处，揭开面罩的边沿。前雇佣兵的脉搏在他手掌下疯了一样狂跳，可就算Peter轻轻拉起面罩露出他的下颌，Wade也并未作出将他手指扯开的举动。

 

Peter踮起脚尖，生涩地将自己的嘴唇贴上Wade的嘴角，Wade喉咙深处发出渴望的破碎喉音。他战栗着吸了口气，张开嘴，Peter顺势吻了上去。当Wade的舌头试探地迎上，一切都那么顺理成章。嘴唇的纠缠迅疾变得狂热而饥渴，Wade放开Peter的手腕，抬手扶住Peter后脑勺，手指埋进他的头发，让亲吻更加深入。Peter一只手挂在Wade脖颈处稳住自己，另一手按住他的胸膛。

 

等到他俩分开，好似有一辈子那么长，两人俱是呼吸急促，身体充满情热的跳动。Peter轻轻笑了几声，先把Wade的面罩重新拉回下颌之下后，才重新睁开眼睛。两人出了层薄汗，Wade抬手温柔的擦去Peter眼角的液体，面罩也藏不住他脸上欢悦的表情。Peter笑眯眯，把他的前-雇佣兵拉下来，轻啄下他的下巴。

 

“等你准备好再给我看，Wade，”他悄声道，双臂绕过男人僵硬的肩膀。男人低垂着头靠在他身上，Peter亲了亲他的太阳穴，他呼出的热气喷上Peter裸露的喉咙。“不论多久，我都等你。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

等他们终于磨磨唧唧回到室内，Peter发现女士们都在客厅里围成一圈。Gwen端坐沙发正中间，Emma Frost和Raven一左一右。Peter瞪大了眼睛，看到Nicolai蜷坐在Gwen膝盖旁，神情放松，心绪一览无余，Emma细长的指尖从他半长的棕色卷发中梳过。Peter扔给Erik一个求助的眼神，Erik爱莫能助的耸耸肩。

 

“这是在搞什么？”peter震惊的低声念叨，Raven突然变身成美国队长的样子，Nicolai乍惊之下，退缩着躲进Emma怀中，Raven只得立马又变了回来，抱歉的举起双手。Amora同情地弹了下舌，她挥了下左手，一个身着背带的闪光小人儿形象出现在眼前，还穿着破烂的衬衫和灰色便裤。Nicolai惊讶的睁大双眼，熟悉的照片从他松松的指尖滑落到地毯上。Peter怕拍裤兜，意识到他从Steve那顺来的相片一定是不知道什么时候掉出来了。

 

“Steve……”Nicolai吐出一口气，血清前版本的小小的Steve Rogers在他面前盘腿坐下，对他露出阳光般的笑颜。Nicolai不自觉的抬起金属手要伸过去，猛然意识到后又把手颓然垂下，一脸深受打击的样子。Steve的幻影握住Nicolai另一只手，笑着给他打气。Nicolai也露出微笑，带着些许怅惘与怯怯地希望。围着他俩的女士们齐刷刷发出一声做梦般的叹息。

 

“跟你说过，他这样的人对女孩子们很有吸引力。”皮姆博士的朋友大声说。

 

“我可没觉得他有注意到那些莺莺燕燕的存在。”Wade指出。

 

Peter在喉咙里呻吟，蹑手蹑脚走到Gwen旁边。“你们在做什么？！你们不该一下就把这些全塞给他，他还没准备好！你们会让他脑袋炸掉的！”他嘶嘶说，尽力压低音量，然而Nicolai似乎已进入一种着了迷的恍惚状态，绿色的眼珠分毫不肯离开幻影的脸庞*。

 

“我们只是想让他开心一下。过去几周，我一直在帮他密切关注美国队长的动向。”Gwen不好意思地说。“另外，他也在询问相片的事，他昨天晚上在你卧室地板上捡到的。

 

“我知道，相片是昨天感恩节晚餐时我从队长那摸来的。一定是那时候弄掉了……算了。我本来就准备给他的。你们这种做法很不健康！就事论事的说，这不是真的！”Peter激动地指出。

 

“那你认为我们该怎么做？他想更加了解队长。”Gwen不甘示弱。Peter考虑了一会，开口道。

 

“要我说，咱们应该带Nicolai去看看真人。”他说。

 

围观群众纷纷转头对他行注目礼。

 

“我有个想法，”Peter说。

 

现在想来，他当初提议时一定是有点喝多了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

作者的话：Gwen是个好朋友（而且我没记错的话，Bucky有妹妹？）但是女孩子们可是很八卦的。

 

……额，可能作者是想表现冬哥无论外表怎样毛熊，内里还是布鲁克林小王子，不自觉撩妹已成本能。。。其实我的内心也是很日的。这一定是对妹妹的关怀。

 

*Domino的意思应该是以前亡命之徒啥都不怕，现在会害怕了。按照时下流行的应该是“就像有了软肋，又像有了铠甲”。

*原文blue eyes，应该是写错了。恩，作者后面一直是blue eyes。


	21. Chapter 21

第21章

 

作者的话：嗨大家好！这是今年的最后一次更新（2015）。2015年很棒，我写这个小说也差不多写了一整年了。当初它只是我在香港机场候机时手机上的小片段而已，就算现在我也不时惊讶于收到的评论与点赞居然有这么多。谢谢你们，让我度过了不可思议的一年。

我的新年任务是在内战电影上映前结束这篇文。LoL。听起来挺难的。

 

 

“Peter Parker，你在哪呢？”Gwen恼怒地说，她愤怒的嘶嘶声传入Peter耳中，“你要让我们因尾行国民偶像而被逮捕了。”

 

“别担心，我们密切关注着你们，”Peter对着耳麦窃窃私语。Erik在他身旁，身穿一件厚大衣，海军蓝的围巾牢牢遮住下半张脸，他从报纸后面扬了扬眉。Peter咧了咧嘴，正了下帽子，继续从双筒望远镜里眺望Gwen一头金发的背影。

 

“要是美国队长抓到我们在跟踪他呢？该怎么办？”Gwen呛了回去。背景中有轻微沙沙声，她先是和Nicolai低语稍许，继续向Peter汇报。“他正漫步走过中央公园。”停顿，接着是一声不耐的叹息，“真好，现在他在公园长椅上喂那些长翅膀的耗子*呢。”

 

“别这么紧张，格温。你做的棒极了。”Peter拿杂志盖住望远镜，偷瞄了下周围的建筑，侦察小组的其他成员都藏在那里。“Natasha教过我，你俩要假扮成一对儿，Lester在高处预警，就算队长看到你们了，Erik还有两个后备计划。堪称万无一失。”

 

“我们为什么再来一次？你只是让Nicolai也开始提心吊胆了，他现在紧张兮兮，又焦虑得不得了。”Gwen说，微叹一声，注意力转回前刺客身上。“计划会顺利的。深吸口气，我们只是去看看，不跟他接触，也不碰面。明白我的意思么？”

 

Peter能听见Nicolai的小声作答与Gwen的低声回应。Nicolai似乎在与女孩子的相处中有一种自然而然的游刃有余，Peter从未有幸驾驭抑或领会这种特殊能力的奥妙。为什么女人总是钟情于安静的坏小子那一款呢，这真是个未解之谜。

 

“Parker，这事儿最好别搞砸，否则我把你吊起来打爆你的蛋蛋。”Gwen在两人的私人线路中恐吓。Peter嘴里的咖啡呛了一下。Erik冷漠的翻过一页报纸，无视身旁咳嗽不停的年轻人。

 

“Gwen，我发誓，行不行？表现的自然点。他们终归得见上一面，Nicolai若是有心理准备会更好。”peter呼哧呼哧的说，按着自己灼烧的气管。她没理他，只是夸张地喟叹一声。

 

“结账，”Erik挥手招来侍者，Gwen转过一个拐角，她紫色的防风夹克消失在两人视野中。Peter匆忙起身紧跟而去。

 

“目标依然没发现自己被盯梢，”靶眼无聊的语调在另一条线路中悠悠回响，“现在，咱最爱的失忆杀手已经瞄上了他的战利品，我可以开枪打几个人玩儿么？不行的话，我能收拾东西走人么？屋顶上全是鸟粪，我这靴子可是新买的。”

 

“我不是告诉你别拿狙击枪来么？继续盯着目标，Lester。Alpha 1小组正在行动。”

 

“等等，哪个是Alpha 1？”

 

“呃，总之继续盯着队长和Nicolai。我以为你是专业级别。”

 

“我是专业级别，我只是没明白盯着的意义—”Lester百无聊赖的声音戛然而止，Peter听到他语速飞快地下面两人汇报。“—你们三点钟方向的暗巷—”“—看起来咱们的目标人物是与人有约—”Nicolai与Gwen闪进他说的巷子里，一个人影从后方走近美国队长。

 

Sam Wilson一屁股坐在长凳上，从背包里掏出一个厚厚的文件夹递给身旁的Steve。他的黑帽子压得很低，盖住了脸，一只手上拿着咖啡。

 

“Nicolai，不，你不能冲过去把那个人海扁一顿。他没做什么坏事。什么翅膀？他没有翅膀，你在说什么呢？你想之后吃鸡翅么？我们可以顺路买鸡翅膀。我知道这个地方—”Gwen在线路里耐心地安抚。Lester则阴仄仄地念叨鸟粪在他宝贝靴子的鞋底结块儿了。大家都在同一时间叽叽喳喳，peter抖了抖，把耳机拔出来，镇定地深吸口气，才把它戴了回去。

 

“额呃，奥创，帮个小忙。我没法从这堆碎碎念中筛选有用的东西。”他最终决定猫起腰，点了下手机屏幕。

 

“看着你在战术侦查上抓耳挠腮的样子真是让我开心。”AI讥讽地在Peter耳中说。

 

“你刚从你的电子式昏迷中醒来，弟弟。别逼我把你跟JARVIS捆在一起。”Peter威胁道。

 

“不许管我叫你弟弟。”

 

“我们必须听见他们在谈什么。我得弄清楚Sam的搜索会把人领到哪去。”他们一点一点挪向目标人物，Peter对Erik私下说，目光仍然胶着在队长与猎鹰身上。

 

在这紧要关头，一名衣衫不整的年轻人，穿着松垮垮的外套，跌跌撞撞滑着块旧滑板冲了出来，几乎要扑在Steve Rogers的膝盖上。好队长伸出手稳住陌生人，带着和煦却显然毫无头绪的笑容。

 

“谢了哥们，”那人说着滑走了。

 

“成了，咱有内线了。”Remy LeBeau自负的坏笑就算隔着耳机都能听出来。他回来时慵懒地跟他们打了个招呼。

 

“你刚才往美国队长身上放窃听器？”Peter诧异地眨巴眼，他转过一个拐角，确保Nicolai与Gwen还在视线之内。Erik把报纸扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，拍了下自己的耳机。

 

“我认为我们或许需要职业扒手的协助。”他勾起嘴角。Peter严肃地咳了声，掩饰自己的窃笑。Xavier教授八成不会赞同他居然助长了Erik策划阴谋诡计的本事。

 

“—我真心觉得你应该听从Tony的建议，在我们彻底失去他的线索前，把这事交给神盾局处理。”Sam请求道。“迄今为止，我们已经扑空了56次。”

 

“你清楚我做不到，Sam。”Steve合上文件夹。“神盾局想把Bucky关起来，因为他们已将他定为国家公敌。”

 

“你如此确定他不是？”

 

“咱们之前已经谈过了，Sam。我也可以自己去找他，要是—”Steve听起来心里很烦乱。

 

“嘿，无意冒犯，队长。我已经跟了你这么久了，不是么？”Sam投降的举起手。Steve微叹一声，抱歉的看着他。

 

“在找到他之前，我不会放弃，Sam。必须是我才行，事关Bucky的安全问题，我无法信任神盾局。他们如果想让他受审，我也将陪在他旁边，确保审判公平公正。不论发生什么，我会和他共同面对。”他坚定的说。Peter能听见Gwen那边传来压抑不清的低语。他只能看见Nicolai伫立在街对面僵硬的模糊身影。Gwen好奇地从他身后探出头来，又被保护欲旺盛的Nicolai赶回身后，用自己的身体把她护了个严实。他们退到一棵古树的树影下，只能从Nicolai的肩膀后看到Gwen的些许金发。

 

“一旦我找到他的踪迹，帮他恢复记忆后，我俩就又会像旧时一样了，我有信心。”Steve扭头对Sam露出微笑，“我甚至还把我俩在布鲁克林的公寓买回来了，当然，这得多亏了Phil。”

 

他低头端详双手良久，双眉紧蹙，沉思的神情浮现在脸上，“发现Bucky还活着……是我从冰中苏醒后收到最好的消息。只有这件事支持我继续前进，知道我不再是孤身一人活在这个世间，幻想总有一天，我在回家后能看到他坐在起居室的沙发上等我。我情愿付出一切代价，以求再次看到Bucky的笑容展现在我眼前。”

 

Lester在公共频道里嚎出一声格外痛苦的哀鸣，好似有人拿把刀插在他腿上一样。“这情节简直和那些描写同性恋情的同人小——”peter把他线路掐了。

 

“要是他再也无法成为过去你认识的那个Bucky呢？”Sam谨慎地说，他从Steve手中夺过装面包渣的盒子，抓了一把洒向在他们脚边蠕动的一群体重超标的肥鸽子。

 

“很公平。我也变了。不再是他记忆中的那个Steve。这样的话，我们也有机会重新学习如何与对方相处。”Steve诚心实意地说，向后靠在长椅上，将周日清晨中央公园的美景尽收眼底。“他把我从波多马克河里拉了上来，不是么？我的好兄弟巴基还在那。他现在只是更加……”

 

Steve微笑着，脑袋转向Sam的方向，恰巧那一瞬，他的双眼与Nicolai震惊的蓝色眼眸*隔着大街，四目遥遥相望。电光火石之间，他放松的身体仿佛变成一根紧绷的弹簧。Steve一下从位子上弹了起来，鸽群炸开了，到处都是纷飞的羽毛与肥嘟嘟打着旋的鸽子。Sam躲闪的动作太猛，结果把一盒子面包渣全洒在了膝盖上，他自己迅速被一群激动的疯鸽子给活埋了。正当队长奋力杀出鸽群*的包围时，Nicolai趁机溜走了。几秒钟之后，Sam也钻了出来追赶美国队长，裤子上的鸽屎还冒着热气。在纠缠中他的太阳镜*也不见了。Steve急于抓住街对面的男人，他不光跃过一辆出租车，闯了红灯，还几乎把一个慢跑的路人撞飞到路灯柱上，在他身后叫骂声此起彼伏。

 

“Bucky?!”他大喊，“Bucky，等一下！”

 

“我们被盯上了！救命！”peter耳中传来Gwen恐慌的尖叫。Nicolai护着她跑下街道，肩膀肌肉紧绷，一只手牢牢环住她的腰，极为专业的带着他们穿过熙熙攘攘的人群。美国队长就比较耿直，Steve从人群中笔直地碾压过去仿佛路人都是纸片儿做的，咆哮着留下了一路的对不起。Peter的小心脏在心口砰砰直跳。他听着线路中lester沉稳的声音，指示两人转进附近的一条小巷子。

 

“Azazel，撤退时间到。”Erik在他自己的耳麦里厉声道，紧跟Peter的步伐。

 

“糟了糟了糟了，”peter紧张的都开始啃帽子边了。Erik丢给他个厌恶的眼神，低声下达更多指示。

 

Gwen与Nicolai跌跌撞撞躲进狭窄的巷子，Azazel早就等着他们，Raven闲适的伴在一旁。一阵闪烁过后，她就变了个模样，她从Nicolai乱遭遭的卷发上拿下那顶褐色帽子，扣在自己脑袋上，之后双手对红肤变种人竖起大拇指。Azazel前脚刚牵着Nicolai与Gwen消失在空气中，Steve后脚就窜进了巷子里。

 

“Bucky！”他三两步赶上Raven，撅住她的手腕，让她转身面对他。他摘下褐红色的帽子，快喘不上来气，而帽子之下，则露出了一个陌生人震惊的脸。他仿佛被烫到一样松开手，脸上赤裸裸的希望一下化为了难掩心伤的失望之情。

 

“我，我很抱歉，先生。我……我认错人了。”美国队长磕磕巴巴，道歉连连，蓝色的眼睛失落的垂下，肾上腺素的作用瞬间消退，只留下他垮塌的双肩。

 

“Steve，你还好么？”Sam呼哧呼哧地终于追上了他们。Rave低声嘟囔着疯狂的纽约人，往相反方向离开，剩下Steve和Sam站在原地。

 

“你开始胡思乱想了，队长。你的大脑捉弄了你。来吧，该走了。”Sam温柔地劝道，眼神中尽是同情。Steve长久地凝望着Raven的背影，叹了口气，抬手揉了揉疲倦的脸颊。

 

“好吧，走吧。”他最终软化下来，慢慢跟着Sam走出巷子。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“Okay，所有人基地见。团队合作愉快，伙计们。”十分钟后，Peter对着外套衣领边缘的秘密麦克低声念叨，接着刚转过街角，他就一头扎进某人得大胸里。一个非常熟悉的胸膛。

 

“你好，Pete。能在这碰见你可真有意思。”steve手腕轻轻一动，就把他的帽子从头顶弹了下来。Sam Wilson从街对面的花店走出，双臂交叉在胸口。Steve神情坦然，表情轻松，然而Peter对于他蓝色眼睛中的紧绷感可是熟悉得不行。

 

“你好队长，”年轻人准备尽快脱身。Erik在他耳中下令，要他保持冷静，如有必要，示意请求支援。可他清楚他不能后退，Peter需要弄清Steve了解了多少。

 

“你在跟踪我么，Peter？”Steve问，手插进夹克口袋，背靠着墙。他的语气透露他在明知故问。

 

“我要是说没有，你信么？”peter反问，左手滑进衣兜，指尖翻转兜里的定位装置。

 

“说不好。年轻人，咱们可以边喝咖啡边聊。”Steve拍着Peter的肩膀，向Sam颔首，Sam见此情景，转身离开。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

作者的话：Lester对汤不热真是了如指掌啊。

 

*Winged rats 指鸽子。有的西方人觉得鸽子很脏，是鸟中的老鼠。

*blue eyes，还是蓝眼睛。按照作者写的来了。我怎么记得就是绿的呢？

*Bird-nado，nado应该是纳豆，指鸽子很难闻？

*Aviator 有款眼镜叫这个名字。


	22. Chapter 22

第22章

 

Stev低头盯着Peter，杯沿上方显露的脸色异乎寻常的严厉。这是美国队长特有的“年轻人，我对你很失望”表情。Peter克制在座椅上动来动去的欲望，然而Steve的目光实在让人坐立难安。

 

队长给他点了个巨大的巧克力软糖杯蛋糕，上面洒了碎椰蓉，Peter咬了一大口，他专心致志地咀嚼，脸皱成一团。杯蛋糕很好吃，Peter不得不承认。他应该说服Bob也在家做一些。Steve微叹口气。

 

“Peter，你今天跟踪我是为了什么？”队长显然越发不耐。Steve扒了把头发，咖啡推到一边。Peter目不转睛看着剩下的蛋糕，然而队长拉过碟子。放到他的胳膊肘旁边，尖锐地看向他。

 

“Peter。”

 

“好吧好吧，队长。我不想破坏惊喜。”他特做作的耷拉下肩膀。Steve无语的挑了挑眉。Peter气鼓鼓的，“我想提前做些圣诞节采购大调查。你知道，找出你们近期最感兴趣的东西，我想保密。”

 

这不是他最深思熟虑的谎言，不过Peter豁出去了，他的希望全寄于Steve对他的信任能帮他蒙混过关。Steve看他良久，蓝眼珠在Peter的脸上左右打转，搜寻有无异常。最终唉了声，抱歉的笑了笑，把Peter的蛋糕又推了回去。

 

“你是个好孩子，Pete。”他说，简单的一句话让Peter觉得自己是世界上最过分的混蛋。Steve抿了口咖啡，看着远处的街景。大片的雪花开始缓缓飘落。

 

“队长，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”Peter打破沉默，好奇询问，Steve脸上带着一抹微笑的余韵，转过头来。他依然很难过，Peter想，心里堵得慌。

 

“我只求他平安无事。”队长不需指名道姓。Peter已知道是谁。

 

Steve凝视窗外密集的雪片，眉头紧蹙，笑容全无。幽幽叹道，“他在外面，孤身一人。我只希望Buck能待在暖和的地方，保证一日三餐。”

 

“我也是，”Peter内疚地回应。短暂的静默后，他问，“感恩节巡逻怎么样，队长？”

 

Steve挤出几分干涩的笑容。“虎头蛇尾。那天的犯罪活动是七年以来最低的。Clint自己一惊一乍，结果射中了史努比。之后我们所有人放弃巡逻，全都打道回府。”

 

“啥？”

 

“史努比，Stark告诉我那是个巨大的游行气球。事情发生时，我和Thor、黑寡妇全在城市另一端。我猜，多半要怪你养父怼了Clint一下。Stark和Barton就应该保持距离。”

 

“Oh my god。”Peter突然反应过来，那些每年都要大肆作乱的祸首们，彼时大半都喝的醉醺醺的，在他房子里呢。

 

“今年真奇怪。”Steve沉思道。“Thor发现他弟弟也未现身时，可失望极了。”

 

“Hmm。”Peter把剩下的蛋糕都塞进嘴里，否则他就得把脚丫子塞进去堵自己的嘴了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“Okay，我们必须得告诉他。我瞒不下去了。”Peter一踏进家门，就迫不及待的宣布。

 

“发生什么了？你还好么？”Gwen急忙问，额头都担忧的皱了起来。Lester在厨房岛把Wade的一把来复枪拆的七零八碎，又巧手的把它重新组装成个畸形的玩意儿，Bob看得悲痛不已。Erik、Raven和他的其他成员环绕餐桌而坐，脑袋凑在一起，激烈的交谈着。Nicolai四肢摊开趴在沙发上，还在和他的狗玩耍。当Peter走进时，所有人都抬起头。

 

“目前为止，万事大吉。”Peter语焉不详地告诉屋里人，拽着他的前女友到外头的雪地里。Gwen丢给他个好奇的眼神，Peter碰地一声，前额沮丧地撞上房子外墙，呻吟道。

 

“我没法继续把Steve跟Nic-我是说Bucky跟隔开。否则不等神盾局动手，深重的罪恶感就足够要了我的命了。”他急切地说，嘴里带着温度的哈气化为一大团白雾。“队长谈论他的方式，我的上帝。就像在听尼古拉斯·斯派克斯*的有声小说”

 

“他恋爱了。”Gwen想了下说。

 

“确实。等会儿。啥？！”Peter震惊的问。

 

她一脸冷漠，双臂交叉。“我非得写给你看才行么？用用你的脑子，Pete”

 

“他们是朋友！一辈子的死党，那种。就像我和Harry。”peter尖着嗓子，歪头绕过Gwen的遮挡，眯着眼睛瞟向Nicolai，他正和他最爱的黄毛拉布拉多蜷在沙发上。在过去几个月里他的悉心照料下，开始时瘦巴巴的小狗长得又大又健壮。她的脑袋搭在Nicolai膝盖上，闭着眼睛，尾巴懒洋洋的甩来甩去，享受着他的手指梳理她的皮毛。

 

片刻沉默后，Peter终于把事情理清楚了。

 

“我勒个去，队长爱上他最好的朋友了。”他下巴都掉了。Gwen心累的一声长叹。Peter花了几分钟消化吸收，不由惊恐的双目圆睁，看向Gwen小声说，“我们他妈的还能怎么做？你觉得他也以同样的方式喜欢Steve么？”

 

“谁也喜欢什么？”一个温和的声音在门边问。Peter吓了一跳，转了个圈，看见Nicolai倚着门框，脸上写满了好奇。

 

“啥也没有！”Peter状似无辜的说。Nicolai缓缓眨了下眼。

 

“James，我们认为是时候了。”Gwen突然开口。Nicolai脸上的情绪瞬间无影无踪，听到那个名字让他身体失灵般僵住不动。

 

“你不能永远躲着他。你的失踪让他十分痛苦。我认为是时候让Steve知道真相。”Gwen从连声反对的peter身边挤过，语气坚定，情真意切。Nicolai肩膀仍旧绷得很紧，左手慌乱不安地握拳又松开。

 

“你不明白，”他挫败的摇头粗声说，下颌收紧，看向Gwen。“我的身体残破不堪，脑子也。我无法信任自己待在他身边……”他的嗓音变了调，“我会伤害他。九头蛇，他们对我的脑子动了手脚。我本应该杀了他，可Steve是我心中仅存的良善与美好。我不能——”

 

“我们绝对信任你。”“所以你记起来了什么？”两人异口同声。

 

他的嘴角翘起了几分，这一瞬，Peter既没看到冬兵，也没看到Nicolai，而是James Buchanan Barnes，Steve记忆中那个帅气的小流氓，每次回忆起就充满无限深情。“他经常往鞋里塞报纸，那个小豆芽。”他淡淡地说，凝望飘荡而下的雪花。

 

Peter报以微笑，和Gwen交换了个眼神。她也点点头，眼睛里精光四射。

 

“额，Pete。”Bob胆怯的棕色脑袋从门后探出，手中捏着一个手机。他来回打量他们三人，顶着Nicolai的怒容，紧张的咽了口口水。“皮姆博士要你去他家。他说十万火急。”

 

“好吧，咱们下次再继续这个话题。”Peter引着其他人进屋，抓过咖啡桌上的钥匙和滑雪衫。“我希望Wade和Loki还没把他的房子烧成灰烬。”

 

当他再回身，Erik，Raven，Azazel蹑手蹑脚溜到他背后。Nicolai早已等在门廊，双手没耐性地抱在胸口。Peter张望着车库里Tony小巧的银灰色敞篷汽车和跟在他身后的这一串人。Gwen笑着掩住嘴。

 

Peter叹了口气。

 

“稍等片刻，我去拿小货车钥匙。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —

 

*Nicolas Sparks 美国畅销书作家。人称“纯爱小说教父”，“纯爱小说天王”“催泪弹”。笔下的言情小说也改成过很多电影。


	23. Chapter 23

第23章

 

作者的话（稍微翻下）：

我真的很震惊有那么多人给我留言和点赞。我很荣幸，也非常感激。读者一多，铁定有人对于情节和人物有诸多不满，本人表示理解与尊重，然而，这是我的story，我会尽我所能去写它们。我并非专业作者，而是名医学预科生，学业对我来说才是第一位的。我真的很感激留言帮我捉虫的朋友，不过那些“要求”我必须怎么写的人都被我无视了。不好意思，我对故事走向已经有了自己的规划，鉴于我发出的二十多章所收到的反馈，大部分人都会对结尾感到满意的。

 

我理解追连载是一件很痛苦的事，我又出了名的喜欢吊人胃口，因此我尽力别太过分。请一定要保持耐心，给我鼓励，我保持我不坑，让人看不懂的部分会在后面的章节给出解释。大部分都会。

 

至于人物过多的问题，主要反派们就是原来那伙人，还有几个偶尔会客串出场。不，不是所有人都住在农场。他们有时顺路过来。我很抱歉有些细节琐事我并未写出，否则这文会变得巨长无比。然而，我会在评论中回答他们！（！*）谢谢你们大家，我为写了一大堆而道歉，然而众口难调，真的很让人沮丧。写文本应让我休息和放松，这也是我最初的动机。我并无意改变这点。Please respect me as a person。

 

这一章说不定同样让一些人觉得没看懂，因此我发出前有些犹豫，然而就这样吧。This is my story。我依然会在注解里说明白的。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

 

*这下糟了我一般不看评论的（译者说）

看起来是撕上了，不过读者一昧评论要求这样那样写有时真的很KY啊。

不过写文除非关闭评论，这些都避无可避（那就战吧）。微博上那个“太太开车了么”仓鼠图就让人感觉不舒服。不论安排了怎么的情节，结果最后只被人掐着表“太太时间不够了快开车”，说不定会让人一气之下气的坑掉吧科科。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“petey！”他刚打开门，Wade整个人就弹了起来。他穿着件巨恶的粉色毛绒毛线衣，上面用反光字蚀刻着“我是足球妈妈我自豪”，就在胸口位置，亮晶晶的。

 

“Hey Wade，毛衣不错。”peter走进皮姆博士家里，朝懒洋洋瘫在沙发上的Scott颔首示意，他正在和Luis、Remy LeBeau看球赛。“博士，你说有东西给我看？我希望是好消息，或者至少是什么好玩的。”peter搓着自己快冻僵的双手，听凭Wade把雪花从他潮乎乎的头发上拂开。

 

“哦，确实很好玩。”Hank关上Erik身后的大门，指了指餐厅。“那有Hope去中国出差时带回来的茶和点心。她等不及要见你一面了。我女儿觉得多交些新朋友对我大有裨益。”

 

“我很怀疑她说的是这些人，”Peter指着走廊的上杵着的面容阴沉的三男的一女。“各位，请去餐厅喝点茶，吃点小甜饼。你们这么站着让我有点紧张。”

 

Erik冲Raven和Azazel打了个响指，两人双双克制着翻白眼的冲动，不是很高兴地一步一蹭走向餐厅。

 

“不要弄死皮姆博士的蚂蚁朋友们，也别烧东西。”Peter在身后喊。

 

“是我老眼昏花了，还是这位先生真的是大红色？”Hank领着其他人去地下室，问道。

 

“你的眼睛没问题，博士。尽管我认为你确实年纪有些大，这很不幸，无法避免*。其实Azazel的女朋友是蓝的，不过为了您的心脏着想，Raven伪装了她的本来面貌。”Peter说，低头避开一根横梁，“您和Wade、Loki他们忙活什么呢？您在电话里并未明说为什么要征用不死之身二人组。而且，Loki哪去了？”

 

“我只说最后一遍，小鬼。我心脏好得很。”Hank不满的嘟哝，踢开实验室强化过的沉重大门。“让你见识下老年人的厉害，你个小屁孩。”Peter惊得叫出声，往回跳了一步，他看见那个黏液怪物，巨大的身躯盘踞在屋子中央。皮姆博士在他身后呵呵笑。

 

“你把它放出来了？”那东西刷地向他扑来， Peter猛地朝后躲。这时，一个噼啪作响的蓝色能量护盾让它尖叫着缩了回去，愤怒地嘶嘶叫唤，在这个看不见的牢笼里团团转。Loki膝盖上稳当当放着一本书，坐在皮姆博士控制台旁的凳子上，他头也没抬，摆了摆手。

 

“我一直试图同它交流，Peter。你知道它能思考有感觉么？”Hank侧身绕过Nicolai，其人早就抬手把peter护在自己身后。

 

“放松 Petey，我们有保护措施。虽然只要你在场，毒液就有点想上你。别离得太近。”Wade拿脚点了下他们面前的银线，耸耸肩。拿出一把细棍子样的物体，丢了几个给Nicolai和Erik。“恰巧还特别憎恨高频发射器。”

 

“毒液？这是它的名字？”peter喉咙咽了下，盯着那一团翻腾起伏，漆黑如墨的丝线，它也直直看了回来，白色的眼睛透露出说不清道不明的激烈情感。“是我多心，还是我在屋里让这东西格外兴奋？”

 

“它并非来自我们这个维度，”Loki突然说，啪的阖上手里皮面书，优雅地从位子上起身。“你的感觉没出错，它貌似只对你很感兴趣。”

 

“把你的左手腕给我，Peter。”皮姆博士晃了晃手中造型怪异的金属注射器。“我要给你打一针。”

 

“为啥？”Peter问，允许Hank撸起他的毛衣袖子，用酒精棉球擦了擦手腕内侧。

 

“这是我运用皮姆粒子，创造出的纳米机器混合物。能够阻止毒液再度侵占你的大脑或身体。”

 

“它要是把我胳膊腿咬掉呢？”Peter问，曲了下手掌。Nicolai听了紧张起来，皱着眉头上前一步。Hank把闪着银光的液体注射进peter的血管，Peter打了个冷战。

 

“真冷啊，博士。”他不高兴地嘟囔，甩着胳膊以摆脱这种刺痛感。

 

“别叽叽歪歪的。纳米机器在你的血液中游走，最后到达大脑，它会停留在那，成为安保措施。不用担心，它对你的身体无害。另外，毒液作为高等级的外星共生体，你是他的最终宿主。它若是想从这段关系中获利，就需要身体健全活着的你，”Hank耐心解释。

 

Peter眯起眼睛，揉着皮肤上淡淡的红印子。“我和他有什么关系？我绝对不会让它再靠近我一步。”

 

皮姆博士和Wade、Loki三人交换了个眼神，令Peter起了疑心。最后Loki决定替他解疑。

 

“我们认为，它是来保护你的，小子。”他说。

 

Peter视线在三人身上逡巡，心跳强度足以击断肋骨。

 

“谁派来的？”他声音刺耳。

 

“你派来的。”皮姆博士说。“Peter Parker送过来的”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“那个，你是说另一个宇宙维度的我把这玩意儿送过来专程在我洗澡的时候突袭我？”Peter难以置信地质问。抬手抹了把脸，颤抖地呼出口气。“它捅了Wade，还想干掉Nicolai和Scott！”

 

“我们相信它弄错了，误以为你有危险。有可能，在它的宇宙，这些好好先生并不是你的朋友之类？”皮姆博士另辟蹊径，Peter焦躁不安的绕着通电屏障转圈。毒液也跟着一起转动他圆滚滚的脑袋，让自己惨白色的眼睛随时能看到年轻人。

 

“你为什么被送来这？”Peter喘息着喃喃自语，警觉地眨下眼，他和Wade一靠的过近，那东西的喉咙里就传出低低的咆哮声。Peter吓得一哆嗦，毒液看上去自己卷成一团，不高兴地嘶嘶叫。Peter吞了下口水，转身面对其余的人。

 

“你们认为该怎么处理？”Peter睁大眼睛。

 

“杀了它。”Nicolai和Erik齐声说。两人对视，一副英雄所见略同的样子。

 

“我认为你该跟它谈谈，Peter。考虑下它能提供给你的巨大信息量。”皮姆博士在有人有机会拔出手榴弹拉环前打断他们。

 

“那你说我该怎么跟它谈呢？你难道正好还发明了外星语言翻译机不成？”peter讽刺地反问。

 

“事实上，正是如此。”Hank自命不凡的说，拿出一小瓶银色的闪光液体。“我猜他一直试着与你沟通，可因为你们俩的脑电波频率并不吻合，它的交流并不成功，你也因此失去了意识。”

 

Peter回想起毒液占据他身体那一刻，走马灯般的图像曾短暂地在他眼前掠过。之后他就两眼一抹黑了。

 

“而此物，能同步你们的脑电波频率，通过纳米机器在你的身体中建立一个联系的通道。”皮姆博士托着小瓶子，在无形的牢房前晃了三晃。接着，面向谎言之神说，“Loki，准备就绪，就等你了。”

 

“你要是想跟Peter交流，你就得把它吞下去。明白么？”Hank告诉笼子里的东西。Peter紧张的直咽口水，在心里暗自打气。皮姆博士已经将疯狂科学家的概念提升到了一个无可比拟的程度。难怪Scott和Hope总是对老头子忧心忡忡。

 

Loki按下控制台的按键，电流屏障咝咝碎裂消散，皮姆可以将小瓶子直接扔进那团汹涌滚动的黑色外星物质里。毒液拔出瓶塞，动作惊人的轻易，它喝下里面的液体。Peter恐惧的一幕发生了，它迅速爬出了那个圈。从他身后整齐划一的声响判断，Wade、Nicolai和Erik全都启动了手中的音频发射器。

 

“我该怎么做？”peter询问Hank，视线不敢从毒液身上移开。

 

“和它融合。”皮姆博士说。

 

“要是它再想控制我呢？”Peter问，心跳的像击鼓。

 

“理论上不会。万一，它心怀恶意试图霸占——”

 

“我们就把它撕成渣渣。”Loki懒散地说，如此暴力的担保让peter身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“好吧，我信任你们。别管那么多了，来吧。”peter深吸一口气，瞄了眼众人紧张的神情，伸出左手，掌心摊开，按在毒液光滑的躯体上，“我真心希望你不会吃了我。”peter对身前翻腾扭动的黏液怪物说。

 

熟悉的麻木感爬上指尖，冰冷的黑色随之向手臂蔓延，覆盖胸膛。当那层黑色覆上他的脸，peter有几秒恐慌。那里是一片宁静的虚无，接着嘶嘶的话语声在他的头颅深处阵阵回荡。

 

“Peter Parker ssssss……”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

尽管日头已然斜挂上光秃秃的树梢，羽毛般轻盈的雪片仍团团飘落，天色逐渐晦暗，太阳像一个黯淡的红铜圆盘。他们找到Peter时，他栖身在Hank三楼书房外的平坦屋顶上，薄薄的一层雪花打湿了他的头发。Wade和Nicolai静静地坐在他身旁。Loki翻身跳上屋顶，邪神嘎吱嘎吱踩着积雪一路行来。Erik半靠着窗户，注视落日余晖。Peter低头看向膝头，大腿上还铺满黑色的遮蔽物。他扫落雪花，没理睬头脑深处毒液嗷嗷喊冷的抗议。Peter没觉得冷，全赖毒液依然包裹着他，只是共生体对于还要在寒冷的雪地里额外浪费能量保暖这件事大为不平。

 

“在他的世界，我是个超级英雄，”Peter敬畏地说，手指不停摸着黑色覆膜上蛛网状的花纹。“蜘蛛侠。”

 

“那个Peter Parker，高中在奥斯本集团实地参观时，被一只基因改造的蜘蛛咬了。”他万分激动讲给他们，“我还记得那趟参观。Tony和Pepper给老师打电话请假，因为那周我得了这辈子最严重的流感。”Peter爆发出一串歇斯底里的笑声，手指在手中那片外星织物上攥的死死地，“想想看，阻止我成为一名超级英雄的原因居然是流感，多么傻逼的原因……”

 

Nicolai神情忧虑的看着他，可是Peter视若无睹，继续道。“在他的世界里，peter Parker被招募成为少年复仇者创始人之一。他是名正崭露头角的英雄，在这个世界里欺负我的那些孩子，是他最铁的哥们。爸只是Tony Stark，peter一辈子都在崇拜那个傲慢的天才，可从未有机会与他熟识。他与复仇者一起工作，可并没被其中任何一人收养。梅嫂每天为他做一个花生酱葡萄果冻三明治，直到他三十六岁，还有本叔——”

 

他的声音哽咽了，Peter喉头动了动，疯狂眨眼，还是湿了眼眶。现在太阳是遥远彼方一个模糊的红色小点。

 

“你羡慕他么？另一个Peter Parker？”Wade问。

 

“No”

 

他一点都没犹豫，连Peter自己都感到惊讶。他第一次转过身，挂着还有水汽的笑容，他又否定了一遍。

 

“那个Peter Parker从不会像个傻瓜一样溜之大吉，还决定买下一处废弃的农场。”Peter说，他从暮色天光处移开视线，手指松松地握着战衣。“他从未把一个受伤的失忆刺客从他的肥料棚里拖出来。”他擦了把自己又湿又冷的脸颊，喉咙吐出颤抖的笑声。“他没粉刷过墙，没种过地。也从没给一个植物人半仙喂蔬菜糊糊，还带他去科斯科连锁店。”Loki在Peter身后不置可否的哼了一声。“没在象棋上被人揍得落花流水”Peter对Erik微微一笑，“他不曾和名叫皮姆汉克的老人成为忘年交，也从没收留一个邪恶人工智能成为家族一员。他更没机会学到不要以貌取人这个道理*。”

 

“可我学到了。”他对Wade说。

 

“在他的世界，Peter从没深入了解过你，Wade。他们伤害彼此，他好几次在神盾的命令下把你逐出城区。他没机会发现你是大家有幸结识的最风趣的人，对墨西哥食物迷得如痴如狂。”peter深情地笑了，接着说，“他也没学过下象棋，没听过Erik无聊的长篇大论。不认识Bob，没尝试过他的厨艺。在那里，Loki诈死时，Thor会为他哀悼，而在战场上，他们总是势不两立。蜘蛛侠和复仇者们一直同他较量。从毒液来的地方，Thor在救他弟弟时牺牲了。”

 

“那只能证明那个大傻子在所有平行宇宙都没长脑子。”Loki错开视线，双眼冒火，嘴抿成一条线。

 

Peter转向Nicolai，他也正看向Peter，神情带着几分奇妙的脆弱。“在他的世界中，队长为了他的挚友不惜一战，也正因此，爆发了一场声势浩大的内战，所有超级英雄都必须表明自己的立场。”peter吞咽一下，把全身重量靠在Wade身上，阖上眼睛，感到男人身上让人舒适的体温渗透进他的肌肤。“那个Peter，支持Tony，之后……之后他们打了起来，Steve被逼上绝路，然而他无论如何，都拒绝将Bucky交给神盾局。”他顿了顿，声音很轻，“Gwen……他们还上高中时Gwen就不在了。”

 

“所以你们看，如果我要失去这么多，当个超级英雄还有什么意义？”peter张开手臂，露出笑脸，他被冻得红了脸颊，眼圈也在泛红。当Peter抬头瞥向Wade时，他的嘴在面具后咧开一个大大的笑容，散发浓清爱意。

 

“你或许不是超级英雄，小子。可这无损于你的伟大。”Erik身后，满脸皱纹的Hank探出银发的脑袋，表情难看的瞧着待在他家屋顶上的这帮人。“把你们的懒屁股挪进屋来，免得一会儿有人冻死在这，或者我家屋顶禁不住你们的重量塌了。”

 

“你是在说我胖么，怪老头儿？”Wade跳回屋里，朝Peter伸出手。皮姆甩了个大白眼，拿一卷报纸抽了他脑袋一记。Peter走向老人家，胳膊绕过他弱不禁风的肩膀，紧紧抱住。Hank被这个突然起来的拥抱搞得不知所措，接着身体放松下来，也抱住他。

 

“这是做什么？”他温柔的问。Peter鼻子埋进老人的毛背心里，闷闷的笑。

 

“感谢你所做的一切。”他发自内心。Hank云里雾里地念叨了几句，拍拍Peter的后脑。

 

“你看，我一直想要个外孙。”皮姆博士和气地说。

 

“我都已经先行一步啦，爷爷。”Wade重新出现在门口，托着个托盘，摆着从楼下Scott那抢来的热巧克力，脑袋上耀武扬威地顶着圣诞节长袜。

 

“没你的事儿，你个疯子。”Hank斜他一眼。

 

“哦你清楚你爱我的，老头儿。”Wade夸张地飞吻。皮姆博士朝他头上扔去一个靠垫。Erik和Loki厌恶与嫌弃的表情如出一辙，最让peter憋不住的，还是Wade先是湿乎乎的亲在Nicolai脸上，又马上蹦蹦跳跳跑走，Nicolai全然一副被车头灯照到的困惑小鹿的呆滞模样。年轻人笑的太厉害，眼泪都出来了。

 

为了这一幕，给他全世界他都不换。

 

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 

作者的话：我运用了平行宇宙的概念（跟漫画里一样），有那么个宇宙彼得帕克是蜘蛛侠，毒液想同化他（因此也有了他的能力）。他们最终发展出一段友谊，既然另一个派克不需要毒液，那里也没有Eddie Brock或Flash Thompson，他让毒液去其他更需要共生体的宇宙，tada，毒液找到了咱们没有异能的彼得，他想保护他，然后就在派对上干了件大事儿。

Yes，他类似于活的版蚁人战衣，所以汉克对毒液如此感兴趣。

*not judge a book by its cover.不要光看封面就评定书的好坏。不要以貌取人。


	24. Chapter 24

第24章

 

“你知道，你使用变种能力就是作弊。”Scott双臂交叉在胸前，瞪着他。Remy故意把手表挂在指尖，接着递还给他。

 

“只要得手就不算作弊，亲爱的。”另一人坏笑着挤挤眼睛。Scott无奈地从自己那堆奶油夹心蛋糕*里拿出一快，扔到Remy那堆上。“再来一轮？”他嬉皮笑脸地问。

 

“他们在玩什么？”Peter问皮姆博士，喝了口热可可。Hank翻了翻眼睛，摇着头。

 

“扒手大比拼，看谁胜过谁。”他饱受折磨地说。Peter怀疑地审视沙发上两堆像小山似的奶油蛋糕。

 

“赢得比赛，所有夹馅蛋糕就归那人所有？”Peter没把握地说。Hank长叹一声，单手叉腰，挑剔地打量Scott。

 

“我在重新考虑让他当我的弟子。或许你愿意顶替那个傻瓜的位置，Peter。”

 

“喂，我听见了Hank！”Scott从客厅大喊。

 

皮姆博士赏他个白眼，从自己茶杯里抿一小口。“全怪你的朋友Erik，居然让他俩勾搭上了。Scott自己就是个害人精，两人凑在一起？”Hank咂了下嘴，“今天早上，他俩差点被捕，这两个家伙突然奇想，互相给对方掐时间，跑到街对面邻居那开了好几个保险柜。还好Paxton及时赶到，事情才没闹到不可收拾。”

 

“Pax老说他自己与其说娶了Maggie，更像是跟我结婚了。”Scott哈哈大笑，溜达进厨房，顺走了Peter的热可可。

 

“我真心认为这可不是恭维你，Scott”Peter撇了撇嘴，Remy跟在他的新朋友后面，扔给少年人一块儿蛋糕。

 

“那是我那堆里的么？”Scott眯缝眼睛瞪着他，Remy悠然举杯示意。Peter把蛋糕掰成两半，对着桌上那坨阴影弹了下舌头。毒液像世界上长得最丑的狗一样一下跳起，整张脸都包裹住peter的手。当毒液不情愿的放开Peter时，半块蛋糕已经不见了，它放松地再次蹲下。

 

“额，老天。孩子，这可不咋卫生。”Scott呻吟道，带着一副反胃的神情侧身躲到Remy身后。“你应该在背包里随时放些洗手液。谁知道这玩意会有没有携带什么外太空传染病。”

 

“你认真的？”Remy扭头，投去一个逗乐的表情。Scott耸肩。

 

“怎么了？我有闺女。你必须把这些牢记在心。”他辩解道，不自在地盯着桌上翻腾的黑影。Remy嘲讽的笑出声，Scott伸手，故意把Peter的头发扑棱的乱七八糟，Peter懊恼地将蛋糕包装纸朝他丢过去。

 

“不过，我很严肃地给你提个醒，千万不要放松警惕，Pete。天下从来没有免费的午餐。”Scott肃穆地告诫。

“Scott说得对。”Hank说。“就算设置了自动保护装置。也最好小心为上。”

 

“真高兴看到你能融入人群，Hank。不过这可跟我预想的不一样。我以为会有更多带着假牙、穿着印花布的老头子，而不是这么多帅气结实的小伙子。”门口响起一把盈盈笑声，一名标志的深发丽人，身着黑色商务套裙，正款款行来。她亲了Scott脸颊一记，满意地打量Remy的身材，向Peter递出她的手。“Hope Van Dyne。”

 

“叫一声‘爹’能死么？”Hank碎碎念，捏着鼻梁。Peter噗嗤一声就笑了，跟着握了握手。“Peter Parker。”

 

“我喜欢她。”他笑容满面，告诉皮姆博士。Hank长叹一声，仿佛全世界都在跟他作对。

 

“现在该干什么？”当所有人纷纷进入餐厅后，Peter问。

 

“我们找出他的能力范围，训练你，直到你能熟练使用毒液的技能保护自己。”皮姆博士说。“不过先吃饭。”

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

这是他第四次被打了。还次次打脸。

 

“嗷，嗷，嗷。停下，Nicolai，这样不顶事。”peter推开冰袋，脸蛋一抽一抽的疼，痛的他一抽。“Scott，你就不能对着肩膀么？”

 

“抱歉，Hank说那个黏液怪物战衣应当能保护你，我以为你想让我别留余地，像Hope对我那样……”房间那头，Scott挂着内疚和认错的表情，上下颠着脚跟。

 

“好嘛，那就是Hank说谎了。”Peter凄惨地呻吟，拍开Nicolai坚持不懈贴过来的冰袋，勉强站起来。毒液的低声细语在他的头脑深处回响，充满诱惑。

 

“给我更多的控制，ssssssss……”

 

“听上去可不怎么激动人心。”

 

“我不会伤害你，sssss，Peter。战斗。获胜。你我一体，更加强大……”

 

“我怎么知道你不会伤害我的朋友？”

 

Scott和Nicolai都关切的看向他。Peter明白自己表现的有多蠢，对着空气兀自念叨。地下室那头，Loki站定，发出一阵皮革和金属摩擦的沙沙声，明亮的绿眼睛狐疑地眯了起来。

 

“保护你……你的朋友，就是毒液的朋友sss……”

 

“就算我想要，我也做不到，纳米机器会——”

 

“放松……”

 

“pete，你还能再来一轮么？还是先歇会？”Scott喊道。

 

Okay，你最好别糊弄我，否则他们杀了你。Peter默默地将这些话投射到脑海中，毒液呼噜呼噜地回应。

 

“Yeah，我还可以。”他提高嗓子，再次让毒液盖在他不加防备的脸上。

 

这一次，他放松心神，允许头脑中的外星来客控制全身肌肉，指引他的动作。当Scott一拳挥来，peter眼中的事物好似全被慢放了，他移到左边，毫不拖泥带水，后退两步，避开对方膝盖对他腹部的袭击。他脚后跟轻点，向上跃起，抬手朝对方头顶的天花板射出一团绳子状的物体，接着借着这个势头猛地踢腿，正中Scott的胸口，他没有丝毫提防，踉跄后退几步，跌进空闲的沙袋里。

 

“我勒个去。”Scott感叹，Peter眨眨眼，看到三人都在抬头注视他。Nicolai惊愕地睁大灰蓝色的双眸，嘴都有点合不拢。

 

在Hank的地下训练室里，那孩子头下脚上的待在天花板上，四肢弯曲蜷起，紧紧粘上光滑的墙面。毒液自得意满地在他头脑深处小声说个不停。

 

Scott漫步到还在晃悠的黑色线状物体旁，Peter就是靠它让自己飞上天花板，他拇指和食指尖揉搓了下这东西。

 

“伙计，我相信它刚才是从你手腕上射出来的。”他说，投给peter一个不安的眼神。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“你好歹握着我的手安慰我一下？我受惊了。经过你五个月的训练，一个新来的小鬼就打得我面子里子都没了。”Scott哼唧唧，透过乌黑青的眼眶，斜觐着他女朋友。“还是第一天。”

 

“你会挺过去的，小公举。别发牢骚了。”Hope啪的把冰袋拍在他胸口，带着浅笑，双臂抱胸。Scott满脸苦相，挤出他最可怜的狗狗眼。

 

“Okay，下一个是谁？”旁边屋里传来peter的叫喊，他朝过道里张望。“下一位练习对手在哪？”

 

坐在Scott对面的Nicolai叹了口气，站起身。Wade也同时迫不及待地跳了起来，他困惑地瞥向前雇佣兵。

 

“技术上来说，那场是二对一，其中一人还有多年实战经验。你需要帮手，Nikoleta*。”他挨近沉默的俄罗斯刺客，扬了扬面具后的眉毛。Nicolai相当冷漠的斜了他一眼。

 

“你只是想摸他屁股罢了。”他面无表情的低声指出，声线毫无波动。Scott一下被水呛住了，Hope挑起一边细致的眉毛。

 

“没错，大致情况就是如此。”Wade一条胳膊搭上男人厚实的肩膀。“助哥一臂之力*？”

 

Nidolai微叹口气，拉开Hank地下室的门。

 

Peter脸上挂着大大的笑容，转过身。他的脸上出了一层薄汗，因为训练微微泛红。“这太过瘾了。你们一定得帮我保守秘密。”他开心地大笑，又弹到了天花板上。

 

“不许用能力。只准用拳头。”Nicolai打了个响指，指着下面蓝色的垫子。Peter撅起嘴，听话地落到地上。

 

“哦，在我忘了之前。祖父说他需要你帮忙打扫几个鸡毛掸子够不到的角落。”Wade边说边踩上垫子，指关节咔咔作响。

 

“不是吧？”Peter盯着两人。Nicolai弯曲着金属手指，把头发系上。

 

“Yup，祖父家圣诞节挂彩灯也是你的活儿了，小甜心。跟你说过，别跟驱魔人里的小丫头似得，在天花板上爬来爬去。*”

 

Nicolai拧着眉毛，不解地侧过头，Wade一下欢欣雀跃起来。“见鬼了哥们，我得好好介绍恐怖电影这个类型给你。咱们得恶补一大堆电影呢。”他欢快地锤了下Nicolai肩膀。俄罗斯刺客这次彻底叹出了声。

 

“好了，小朋友。我已准备好死在你的双腿间了。有什么能耐都使出来吧。”Wade嬉皮笑脸地抛了个媚眼，先发制人。Peter翻了翻眼睛，不过结果确实如Wade所愿，他的双腿紧紧夹住Wade颈间，前雇佣兵在他身下挣扎着吸气。

 

“我以为你说你挺擅长这个，Wade。”Peter嘲笑道。

 

“Yeah……我确实……特别擅长……杀戮……对于让东西……活着……不是很拿手……”男人在Peter大腿间呼哧呼哧的说。Wade对他手下留情，他应该发脾气才对，可此刻他正在肾上腺素的作用下晕乎乎的，顾不上这些了。

 

“叫叔叔，Wade。你管我叫叔叔我就放开*。”他上气不接下气地说。Wade发出一阵噎住的咯咯笑声，腿支在垫子上一发力。年轻人立马松开了双腿的钳制起身，以防这个角度真的把Wade哪块骨头弄断。

 

“叔叔，”Wade洋洋得意，凑在他耳边，身体全部重量将Peter钉在身下的垫子上。少年沮丧地哀鸣，扭动着想挣脱控制。他突然僵住了，有个又硬又热的东西戳上他的下身。Peter的脸一下涨成深红色，一股热度从他的小腹开始蔓延。Wade乐呵呵的，开始轻轻摆动他的臀部。“小心了，小花苞，否则我的武士刀就要出鞘了，对准那个可口的——”

 

刺骨的冰水兜头浇了他俩一脖颈。戴面罩的前雇佣兵惊得一下跳起来，连声咒骂。Nicolai金属手上拿着一个空水瓶，慢条斯理地晃了晃，将剩下几块冰倒在Peter震惊得红脸蛋上。

 

“那里有的是。”他干巴巴地说，指着屋子角落的小冰箱。

 

Peter脸上烧得慌，他把脸埋进垫子里，还想在地板上挖个坑把自己埋了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

 

*Twinkie 对吃的不怎么上心，怀疑是不是又弄错了。

*昵称，类似日语里的‘XX酱’。

*wing-man 国外出去泡妹子时，帮助主力勾搭妹子的僚机。

*《驱魔人》非常经典的宗教类恐怖片，没看过的人都建议看一看，里面的小丫头非常可爱，脑袋还能转360°。

*Say Uncle 国外版的我要你跪下大声喊我爸爸？


	25. Chapter 25

第25章

 

临近圣诞节的那几天，气氛开始变得愈发诡异起来。Wade和其他人发起了一个秘密圣诞老人活动，事情迅速一发不收拾，转变成了有史以来最可怕的恶作剧大战。

 

Bob的屋里浓烈的西瓜杰瑞水果糖味再也没散过，到了第三天，Nicolai漫步进厨房，穿着一件栗色的运动衫，上面用白色的短粗胖字体写着“有甜甜圈我就脱”，一脸的无可奈何。Peter在那天不得不舍身拦住Gwen和Raven，否则她俩要奔到最近的面包店，或者威胁Bob去做甜甜圈。各种类型的小黄片会在电子设备上随机播放，声音震耳欲聋。在一个宿命般的早上，peter被一声让人血液凝固的尖叫惊醒，Erik的一边眉毛被人以某种匪夷所思的方式剃掉了，当天夜里，lester的光头上也被人用强力胶沾上了一顶丑陋的金色假发。Peter认出假发属于Wade的玛丽莲梦露套装，他同时目击到他和Rave偷偷在早餐时胜利击掌，不过他决定不参合这些事，直到另一名无名氏将他们的蛋黄酱全都换成了抗真菌脚气膏，以及一次牵涉到淋浴头的失败伏击后，Loki不论走到哪，都随身带着好几把刀，peter觉得该出手了，事情会愈演愈烈，最后就会有人躺进尸体袋中一睡不醒。

 

Gwen和他一起，一步步计划好如何向Steve坦白，并命名为“国庆节行动*”。整间屋子都是他画的树形图，每个分叉指向一个可能发生的情况，但凡能写字的平面都是密密麻麻的小字，天花板也没放过。因为Peter没有Tony曾用来容纳两台复杂AI的尖端科技，他只好把二十多台笔记本连在一起，并在机器下面放置冰块降温，才终于能让奥创与贾维斯一起工作。即使那样，还是有三本电脑在他们头一个小时的争吵后着了火，他只好吩咐他们慢慢来。

 

在他的几次严厉干预下，事情似乎终于在这周末重回正轨。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“还记得我们的谈话内容么，Bucky？”peter第四次确认。每次听到这个名字，Nicolai都要抖一下，随着时间流逝，脸上阴沉的表情也变得格外吓人。

 

“Yes，武器禁止，暴力禁止，要有礼貌。”他磨着后槽牙，复述道，Gwen用梳子轻轻梳过他长长的棕色卷发，胳膊上的金属板开始不自觉地翕张开合。他不满地对peter咆哮，Gwen警告地拍了拍他打理整洁的面颊，Nicolai慢慢放松下来，不高兴地垂下眉梢。

 

他们花了整整五个小时，外加两块Bob做的巧克力碎屑饼干，才说服Nicolai刮干净他狂野的胡茬，好好梳洗一番。等Gwen拿出她从Harry宅邸里搜刮来的昂贵古龙水时，他变得及其固执，Peter不得不将Wade也拖入战局。那一个小时，紧身衣前雇佣兵追着Nicolai上蹿下跳，企图给他喷上这玩意儿。现在整栋房子，房子里的每一个人（包括每一只狗），都一股呛人的味道，闻起来就像harry老爹使用的价值不菲的汤姆·福德*用品。除了Nicolai。这个潜行的前刺客，不知用了什么手段，身上一滴都没沾上，peter只好期望空气中的分子能至少让他的衣服沾上些味道。

 

“第一句先说什么？”peter问，双手紧张地搓来搓去。Gwen把Nicolai的头发拢成一个顺帖的小马尾，低低地垂在颈弯。他愁眉不展，开了口。

 

“Hello，Steve Rogers。很对不起开枪打中了你的肚子。”Nicolai死气沉沉地说。Peter打了个激灵。

 

“额，不尽然。何不把姓氏省略掉，再把感人肺腑的开场白留到后面？或许试试像以前那个富有魅力的你那样说话，而不是一个准备开战的Siri？”他鼓励地说。Nicolai低声用俄语凶狠地念叨，手指握成一个紧紧的拳头。Peter双手抱在胸口，责备地看向他。

 

“对不起，”Nicolai喃喃，下颌肌肉绷紧，视线瞥向别处。

 

“你看，我知道你紧张的不得了，我们也一样。可是你会明白的。”peter说，一屁股坐到Nicolai身旁。捏了捏男人的膝盖，想要缓解他的紧张神经。“别有压力。”他忽悠道。

 

三个人一齐陷入了压抑的沉默。

 

“Soooooo，想彩排一下么，假装我是队长？”peter自告奋勇，打破死寂，他上下转动拇指，期待地转头瞧着他们。

 

“不要！”俩人同声吼他。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

“Okay，所有人，都过来。”Peter跳上沙发，大声呼喊。没人听他的。Loki继续埋头书本，只有·Erik坐到Peter对面。

 

“高领毛衣很漂亮，”Peter说，在等其他人过来的途中，手指不老实地敲着膝盖。

 

Erik眼都不抬地回答，“谢谢，这是查尔斯的礼物。”

 

“酷，”peter微笑着问，“你送了什么给他？”

 

“一块煤。他每年都会从我这得到一块，用礼品纸包扎好。”Erik沉着地说。

 

“他送你一堆体贴周到的昂贵礼物，你给他一块煤？”Peter难以置信地问，顿了一顿，他审慎地说，“可怕的地方在于，我分辨不出你是不是在开玩笑。意思是说，我完全想得出你会这么干。”

 

Erike阴险地笑了，这可不是什么友好的表情。

 

“我服了，不过说真的，你给X教授送了什么？”Peter没有放过他。

 

“一个镇纸。”Erik叹了口气。

 

“嗯哼，你什么出去圣诞节采购了？”Peter有兴趣地问。Erik赏给他一个冷漠的眼神，双臂交叉。

 

“我自己做的，”他傲慢地说。

 

“材料是？”

 

“咱们在说镇纸么？”Bob激动地插嘴，他噗通坐在Erik旁，浑身散发出让人喜爱的热巧克力和烤面包的温暖香气。“喔，Mister Lehnsherr做了那些特别好看的——”

 

“我以为我们事先说好，你把你的大嘴巴闭紧，我才允许你的协助，Bob。”Erik面露凶相，提醒这个胆小如鼠的小奴才。Bob不好意思地笑了笑，万磁王长叹一声。

 

“它们是用金属做的”他顿了下，坦言道。Bob喜形于色。Erik翻了个白眼。

 

“它们，”Peter谨慎地重复，“意味着你做了不止一个？”

 

“正是。”

 

Peter这下怀疑地眯起眼。“你在这附近哪能找到金属？你是拆了电视还是我们的车？”

 

Loki在此时阖上书本，绿眼睛闪着精光，落在他们的交谈内容上，饶有兴致地翘起他黯淡的薄唇。

 

Erik不在乎地挑起一边眉毛。“没有。我用的是棚屋里的材料。那里多的是。”

 

棚屋？工具屋里并没有什么金属部件，就放着些严禁进入室内的重型枪械，都是Wade和Lester的，还有失灵的破烂残骸——

 

Oh,Sweet Baby Jesus.

 

Loki被Peter脸上露出的表情逗得开怀大笑，个混蛋。

 

“你用奥创的尸体给Xavier教授做了个镇纸？”Peter压着嗓子，急切地嘶嘶说。

 

“要是你指的是那个毒舌头盔的报废身体的话，正是如此。”这件事并没有特别动摇Erik。“我是对那些原料废物利用。”

 

“这太变态了，Erik。”Peter呻吟道，接着停下，带着刚醒悟过来的恐惧瞪着那人，放弃地问，“你是不是给所有人都做了一个，甚至包括奥创？”

 

万磁王沉默良久，坐实了Peter的怀疑。

 

“是你告诉我们要像看待真人一样对待那两个电子音，”Erik低声责怪他，眼睛危险地眯起。

 

“哦我的老天，是的没错，但是我不是这个意思！人工智能要镇纸干什么？他们根本没有真正的手……”peter哀嚎着捂住脸。“这就像，这就像你他娘的用你的阴毛做了个洋娃娃，真的很恶心人。耶稣基督啊，我怎么想出这么污的一个例子？”他做了个苦相，继续道，“好吧，这就像我用Wade血糊糊的断手做了一束捧花，一束死人手！然后，你再把那束让人膈应的花束作为礼物送还给他，这样非常不恰当，Erik！红色警戒级的不恰当！”

 

“哇噢，那些手绝对是最甜蜜，最为人着想的礼物了，绝对的一语双关。我完全被迷住了。”Wade高兴地叫唤，从沙发背面翻过来，占据了Peter旁边的位置。他对年轻人的脸勾了勾手指。“你应该附上一张礼物卡，写着‘需要只手么，宝贝？我这有一大把呢’。”（双关，需要帮忙么？*）

 

“你在帮倒忙，Wade。闭嘴。”Peter沉下脸，把这个没个正经的前雇佣兵怼开。

 

Erik同样脸色不好看，明显露出烦扰的表情，抱怨道，“你就像查尔斯一样念叨个没完。”

 

“Okay，Fine.现在开始不念叨，但是说真的，Erik。你需要帮助。放松身心疗法的那种帮助。”Peter说。“我们晚些时候接着谈。”他保证道，其余的男男女女已经在家具的各个角落落座。

 

“全体成员。我来告诉你们接下来会怎样。”Peter趴到咖啡桌上，示意Bob展开一副巨大的打印蓝图。他在桌上放下两个USB闪存，一红一蓝。“我去把Steve Rogers带过来，以防你们有人不认识他，他就是美国队长。”

 

Raven蜷坐在Azazel的椅子扶手上，赞赏的吹了声口哨。Azazel不高兴地看了她一眼，她朝红色变种人吐了吐舌头。Peter说道，“现在，最理想的计划是让Nicolai，或者说Bucky去说服Steve，让他相信我们在干的是一件好事。鉴于Steve非常了解Bucky的为人。”

 

“我们也可以用给马用的麻醉枪射他，要是他准备去通风报信的话。”Lester从后面高声提议。屋子里顿时响起了一阵低沉欢快的笑声。

 

“射他屁屁，”Wade淫笑着赞同，低头边摆弄自己的机关炮*边跟他击了个掌，这把造型危险的武器是他随手从沙发下掏出来的。Peter按了按鼻梁，闭上眼，他明白无误记得任何机关炮都禁止出现在屋内。谢天谢地，Gwen还在楼上让Bucky挑选出一套最合身的衣服。

 

“在其他人走神之前，让我再重申一遍，今天不许有任何麻醉、杀害、搞残、虐待、炸东西或烧东西。你们要礼貌地迎接Steve，像事先说好的一样，在某些情况下，你们也可以到屋子外面待一会儿。你从哪搞来的马用麻醉枪，Lester？”

 

“兽医院。”靶眼指出。

 

“你真是剥夺了所有的乐趣，小宝贝。我要哇哇大哭。”Wade一把把装了一半的武器推向惊恐的Bob怀里，假模假样地朝空中扬起双手。

 

“U盘是做什么的？”Erik打断他，挑剔地打量桌上的计划表。

 

“问得好，Erik。”Peter微笑着把红U盘扔给他。“还记得你教我下象棋么？关于一直要比你的对手先行一步？这就是我们的先手。”

 

万磁王指尖搭成塔型，笑容在他脸上慢慢漾开。Peter开始解释，“复仇者大楼现在用的是我养父的私人网络，除非你有内部授予的访问权限，根本没办法准确定位信号，也不可能从外面黑进去。”他摆了摆左手的蓝色USB，“这时奥创和贾维斯就能发挥作用了。我在这个蓝色闪存里存入了奥创制造的代码序列，红盘里配备迷你发送器和接收器。这要感谢皮姆博士，把巨大的存储器缩小到这个尺寸。贾维斯的数据分别存储到这两个闪存里，能产生指纹认证的功能。所以，今天我在接队长时，把蓝色盘接入大楼里的某个电脑上。我打赌爸爸还保留着贾维斯过去的编码，因此他能绕过通常意义的陷阱障碍。这个蓝U盘一旦连上内部主机，奥创的程序就像为我打开的门，我能顺着增强信号从这个接收端黑进老爸的私人安全系统。鉴于星期五的各项功能还不成熟，我想不被她察觉应该并非难事。”

 

“要是Steve请求增援，奥创可以拦截信息，断开通讯，让爹的铠甲全部下线，能为你们争取到一些时间。”

 

“给我们争取时间，什么意思？”Rave注意到这句话，眉间皱起浅浅的一道纹。

 

Peter咬着下唇，看向众人。“我并不了解你们所有人，然而过去几个月里，你们变得像我家人一样亲密，要是事情出了差错，我不会坐视神盾局逮捕我的家庭成员。”他蹙起眉，摩挲下巴。“我也不准备让我另一拨家人发现你们，要是形势变得很难看的话呃，听起来就跟我背着Tony跟你们有一腿似得。”Peter做了个无奈的表情，才意识到屋里的安静。

 

所有人都诡异的一动不动，就连Bob都没在座位上挪腾。他们都直直看向他。

 

Wade用一种低沉平板的语调询问，“那你自己呢？”

 

Peter耸耸肩，试着笑对坐在正对面的男人。“就像你说的，Erik，有时，想要赢得战争，就得牺牲几颗棋子，不是么？”

 

“这可不是象棋游戏，小鬼。”Erik阴沉地说。Wade附和的哼哼道，壮实的肩膀肌肉紧绷。

 

“我明白，不会走到那一步的。”peter安慰道，“以防万一，我会带上毒液。”

 

事实证明，Peter根本没机会实施他的无双智计，他回城的车刚开了四十分钟，九头蛇的人就不知从哪冒了出来，像逮小鸡仔一样把他抓走了。

 

 

——

全剧终

 

Well，好吧并没有。作者表示镇纸真的是非常精美的工艺品。但是国外的没怎么见过，国内传统的都是长方形的，金属的那就是坨大铁条了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

*Project 4 th of July 美国国庆节

*Tom Ford 设计师 前古奇设计师，最后开创自己的品牌。代表一种潮流。

*Need a hand需要帮手。

*canon 作者写的词对应的其实是佳能相机……机关炮是cannon。（PS：其实我当时真的不知道这是什么，还以为是加农炮canna，然后我玩了枪娘，）


	26. Chapter 26

第26章

 

待Peter重新恢复意识，已身处一间貌似废弃仓房的正中央，被牢牢拷在一张小金属椅上。他按捺住翻白眼的冲动，这里简直是传统上的九头蛇邪恶大本营，配备了漂在绿色玻璃罐中的畸形器官，以及周遭机器不祥的低沉嗡鸣。Peter心里倒不怎么害怕，不过也可能是脑震荡害得，因为某种潮湿的东西正缓缓滴进眼中，Peter敢98%的确信，那肯定不是汗水。

 

“那小孩醒了，”离他最近的九头蛇特工猛然注意到他微小的动弹，高喊道，一只粗糙的大手他头发，把他的脑袋扯向后，这粗暴的对待让Peter眼前直冒金星。他瞥见九头蛇血红的标致印在男人深灰色的制服上，禁不住面露苦相。

 

“下午好，Parker先生。”温和的男性嗓音向他致意，一名身材魁梧，身着鬼气森森的军用短上衣的高个男子，在他朦胧的视线中现身。衣服能光看着就很邪恶么？Peter斜眼瞟那男人，，一边在肋骨传来的阵阵疼痛中低声抽气。“招待不周，鄙人深表歉意，不过表面样子我们还是得做足，不是么？”

 

“什么表面样子？”Peter问，声音比他本人想的还要沙哑。男人将电警棍冰冷的尖端按上他脖子的颈动脉，peter费力吞咽了一下，男人有意让它顺着脖颈一路滑到胸口，最后停在他的腹部。

 

“Well，我们必须让它看起来真实可信，十万火急，才能集结所有的复仇者，让他们过来营救你。”那人边缓缓用力，边聊天般娓娓道来。对于即将到来的疼痛，Peter心跳陡然加快，然而开关打开，灼烧的疼痛在他腹部炸开，任何准备都无济于事。当男人用拇指阖上开关，peter的身体仍处于抽搐和痉挛中。男人漠然的挑起一边眉毛，搭眼俯视Peter，他虽遭受折磨，却一声都没出。

 

“真是位有骨气的小斗士，Mr.Parker。你瞧，我允许你尖叫。”他漫不经心道，用电击棍的末端抬起Peter的下巴。“我可真粗鲁，居然还没自我介绍，鄙人Baron Wolfgang von Strucker，隶属九头蛇。你的养父在几个月前，从我们手中窃取了一样东西，我们深切希望它能被归还，Peter。你应当理解。”

 

“什么……我不……”他困惑不解，气喘吁吁。

 

“表述不清，是我的错。那个权杖，小东西。”Strucker解释。

 

Peter笑的一口气喷出来，直摇头，“严格来说，那个权杖是Loki的。”他撇着着那男人，指出。

 

奇怪的是，Strucker也赞同道。“然也，而且我们很快就会将它还给它真正的所有者。”

 

他一定听差了，因为——

 

“你说啥？”Peter愣愣地问，然而Strucker只是漫不经心地笑着离开了。他盯着男人的背影，心脏狂跳，耳朵里像有一千只嗡嗡叫的蜜蜂。

 

这人什么意思？

 

Loki也跟这有关么？

 

一种深切的不愉快的想法在他脑海里挥之不去，Peter试着分散注意力，心里暗想，毒液不在意味着他逃脱了抓捕，说不定共生体跑回家去，给其他人示警了，他津津乐道地想着——

 

咽下喉头哽住般的感觉，闭上双眼。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

 

对于自己在这把不舒服的椅子上到底锁了多久，他毫无头绪，不过他的手都木了，血液流通不畅和疼痛造成的眩晕，使Peter变得感觉迟钝。看守他的九头蛇特工显然对于复仇者低下的效率相当失望，Peter深有同感。

 

明智来说，他该闭紧嘴巴少招惹是非才是，本可以不用把肩膀搞脱臼，可是Peter和Wade厮混了大半年，难以避免地染上了他的一些小毛病。要是治愈能力也能传染就好了。

他们正在那威胁要再电他一次，一名靠近天花板通风口的九头蛇特工刚想打他，动作停在半空中，好奇地闻了闻。

 

“这是什么味儿？”他问身旁的同事，声音非常不解。

 

Peter被疼痛充斥的大脑花了几秒钟才识别出这微弱的气味，接着放松感席卷全身，他笑得上气不接下气，差点呛住。身边的九头蛇特工迷惑地面面相觑。Peter吐出一口带血的唾沫，抬眼看向他们。

 

“这是汤姆福德男士用品系列，别问我怎么知道的，你们都要倒大霉了。”Peter说完闭上双眼，天花板轰然塌了下来。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

 

随之而来的混战把Peter直接撞翻过去，他只零星得见飞掠过的红色和银色，他的视野就栽歪了过去，他有幸对地面进行了近距离观察。不得不说，九头蛇这嘎吱作响的地板擦得真干净，给保洁部门点赞，Peter思绪天马行空，屠杀的惨叫在身边此起彼伏。唉哟，几点红色溅在了他正仔细观察的瓷砖上，现在不那么干净了。

 

“你还好么，baby boy？”Wade扶他起来，动作轻柔，皮革手套散发出他灼热的体温。Peter心里一直绷着的神经在听到男人的声音后才渐渐松懈。

 

他无法用言语表述，看到他们时心里的欣喜之情，Peter只好把头扎进前雇佣兵的胸膛，吸进了好几口诺曼·奥斯本最爱的古龙水的呛人气味。至少它赶走了血腥的铁锈味，也没什么好埋怨的。

 

“我找到你了，Petey。没事了。你站得起来么？”Wade对他非比寻常的温柔。Peter默默点头，这个动作牵连手臂传来一阵剧痛，疼的他直抽气。

 

好极了。他把肩膀脱臼给忘了。

 

“哦，真希望我没让他们死的那么痛快，”Wade看到了Peter身上驳杂的淤青，语气平淡地坦言。Peter朝后瞥了一眼，喉头一动，感到胃里开始泛恶心。

 

“我觉得你今天杀得已经够多了，Wade。他们碎的像被搅碎的牛肉。”他勉强说完，脸埋进Wade颈窝，驱散脑海里的景象。

 

“你能行行好告诉大家伙儿瞄准膝盖么？”在Wade让他咬住衣袖前，他再次重申。伴着骨头摩擦的可怕声响，他的肩膀接了回去，Peter的尖叫卡在喉咙里变成了闷哼，疼的眼泪汪汪。尖锐的剧痛逐渐减弱，变成了他能忍受的钝痛，一跳一跳的疼。Peter解脱般吐出一声破碎的叹息，汗津津的额头贴上Wade的面颊。

 

“安心吧，baby boy。你做的很棒，接下来该我们照顾你了。”Wade安慰地轻抚他的头发，隔着面罩亲了亲Peter青紫的太阳穴。

 

在他们四周，Peter意想不到的营救行动所造成的浩劫还在持续，他能听见九头蛇人员的惨叫。Azazel把他们一个接一个抓走，在半空中闪现，再让这些乱扑腾的人像土豆袋子一样摔下来。他没看见Erik，然而在吵嚷声中，传来熟悉的金属弯曲的吱轧声。就连Scott也在，身陷与Remy的另一场比试中，看谁能在最短的时间里使更多的敌人丧失战斗力。Bob在混乱中拖着步子，端着从屋里拿的加农枪到处开火，边击倒敌人，边对他的前同事报以歉意。

 

Peter在这大肆破坏中捕捉到了一抹黑金两色的皮革，还有飞逝的碧绿眼眸。他的喉咙不禁收紧。

 

“我们该走了，”Nicolai陡然在Wade肘旁现身，右手随意握着一把死侍最中意的手枪（枪管上粘着粉红色的闪光独角兽）。他掷下空弹匣，回身用金属手照着一名倒霉的九头蛇的脸就是一拳。

 

他的头发还整齐绑在脑后，然而一大片血迹浸透了身上的浅橄榄灰色衬衫，黑色的西服外套则早已不知所踪。Nicolai顶着Peter灼灼的视线，撕下衬衫袖子，给Peter包扎好，下巴点了点窗外。“Lester通知数辆有禽类标志的黑色车辆正迅速驶来。”他一字一句低声提醒。

 

“是神盾局，Wade。”Peter着急的拉扯他的胳膊，含糊地嚷着。Nicolai没有动作，他的手先贴上Peter额头，手指又按了按脉搏，接着告诉Wade这孩子有点休克了。

 

“我没有，”他固执己见，在Wade能提出异议之前，一团黑漆漆的影子硬扒开几个九头蛇特工，蹿到Peter腿上。Wade不高兴地低吼，眼瞅着毒液将Peter全身裹的严严实实。他猜对了。共生体确实跑回去求助了。

 

“我没事。”Peter说，伸手按了下Wade后颈，在毒液覆上他的脸之前，拉下前雇佣兵的脑袋，两人额头相抵。“不用担心我，我知道你会来找我的，Wade。我知道你肯定会来救我。”

 

死侍从嗓子眼里挤出了声尖利的哭唧唧声，隔着毒液和血糊糊的面罩让他俩脸挨着脸，心急火燎地啃着Peter下巴。“请跟我生个孩子吧。”

 

“现在不是时候，不过可以商量。”他在Wade耳边悄声细语，送上一吻。Wade像个姑娘般倒抽一口气，身子晃来晃去。Peter忍不住露出微笑，

 

“下去，楚巴卡*，Peter说了不是时候，不过我保证之后会让你去大冒险，我坚挺的小小光剑。”他低头向着裤裆嘀咕，不时砍倒几个周围的九头蛇特工，语气让人胆怯。“你们可以麻溜利索地去死了，因为这里是哥最幸福的地方。”Wade目光胶着在Peter脸上，大声宣布。

 

毒液在Peter头脑深处厌恶的叫唤，Nicolai耐着性子，等了好长时间赏给Wade一个不赞同的眼神，坚持道，“该撤退了，就是现在。”

 

“好的好的，咱们撤，不过不会就这么完事儿。”Wade终于消停下来，带着湿乎乎的嘎吱声，从尸体上抽出长刀，还在那人的屁股上抹了抹。

 

Peter飞起一脚，踢飞一个准备溜到分神的前雇佣兵身后的九头蛇特工。“不许再杀人，Wade。听着，你放过多少人，我就亲你多少下。”

 

Wade猛地转了个圈，带着手套的大拇指插进一个尖叫的九头蛇特工的左鼻孔里。“真的？亲哪都成？”

 

“是的。”Peter微叹一声澄清道。“腰带以上，哪都可以。”

 

“好嘛，有点小失望，不过也行，成交。你可别反悔，奶油泡芙队长。”Wade略一寻思，叽叽渣渣道。只听恶心地啵的一声，手指头从那人鼻子里拔了出来，漫不经心地在那人脸上蹭了蹭手，“不过不许再和别人做这种交易。”

 

Peter还未来得及回答，一个亮蓝色的东西击中Wade肩膀，把他打翻在地，让人作呕的皮肉焦糊味弥漫在空气中。Nicolai怒吼一声转过身，一把将Peter推到身后，举枪瞄准攻击者。

 

Peter从Nicolai宽阔的肩膀后，听见熟悉的Tony Stark的嗓音，还看到了养父方舟反应堆发出的熠熠光芒，吓得几乎心脏骤停。

 

“别让我重复一遍。Peter Parker在哪？”钢铁侠不耐烦地厉声道，蓄满能量的冲击波对准了Nicolai毫无保护的胸口。Peter惊恐万状，动弹不得，接着意识到自己从头到脚被毒液包裹，Tony根本认不出他来。

 

“去你大爷的。”Wade在地板上哼唧，肩膀上少了一大块肉，血从破损的地方喷出。

 

“这里见鬼的怎么了，Stark？咱们来迟了么？Peter在哪？”美国队长紧张的喊着从Tony身后出现。Natasha玲珑有致的倩影穿过滚滚浓烟，同时迅速开了几轮火。在九头蛇防线后方，Peter还听见了Hulk的咆哮声与爆炸声。Wade骂骂咧咧，扯住Nicolai左边裤腿把自己拉起来，最后一条血淋淋的胳膊搭上Nicolai肩头，聒噪的叹气。Nicolai忙着盯紧Tony，没空理会Wade，枪口稳稳瞄准钢铁侠锃亮的面甲。

 

“咻，感觉就像登顶珠穆朗玛峰。你这双腿可真他娘的长啊，Nikita。”他从武器袋里掏出一把亮晶晶的合金小球，塞进俄罗斯刺客的牛仔裤后袋里。

 

“谢谢助我一腿之力。这些给你玩，俺的俄罗斯好哥们。”他粗声说，当Nicolai的子弹不顶用地从钢铁侠的装甲上弹开时，他拔出了自己的双刀。“应该炸掉这个圣诞节飞行装饰物的一两个胳膊腿。”

 

“没有必要，Wilson。”有人冷笑着说。

 

在Peter的余光离，万磁王抬起手，半空中的钢铁侠被猛烈一扯，狠狠砸在墙上，碎砖块伴着刺耳的金属摩擦石头的声音噼里啪啦滚落。在他们身后，大笑的Lester，朝鹰眼掷出把飞刀，皱着眉的弓箭手拉弓迎战，两人的交火引起了一场火花四溅的爆炸。

 

“大家都住手！拜托！”Peter在混乱中扯着嗓门。“别自己人打自己人！听我解释！”

 

没人鸟他，特别是Loki从一个冒着烟的墙洞里现身后，他眼中闪烁着邪恶的绿光，黑色发丝在空中飞扬，仿佛刚从十八层地狱爬回来一样。Clint震惊地咒骂，从邪神身边闪开，弓都没拿住。美国队长高喊让大家组成防御阵型，盾牌飞了过来。Peter慢了半拍才意识到，盾牌的目标是他。

 

振金盾牌，并没有打到他。

 

Peter后怕的盯着Nicolai宽厚的脊背。前九头蛇刺客慢慢放下胳膊，人造手臂无声地一起一伏，银色的手指牢牢钳住光亮的金属圆盘。Steve呆愣着透过重重烟雾与灰尘，手还半抬着没放下。一个心跳的节拍后，美国队长开口。

 

“Bucky？”

 

这个微弱的单词像在全场按了暂停键，所有人都转过身瞧着他们。死侍的刀架上了黑寡妇的脖子，她回敬般把枪怼进他的胸口。鹰眼和靶眼在地上缠斗的难解难分，一个乱扑腾的靶眼被他锁在腋下。

 

Nicolai回头看了眼在毒液面罩下惊得合不拢嘴的Peter。透过棕发男人深蓝色的眼眸，他看得出他慌了手脚。没等Peter说话，Nicolai泄了气，把盾哐当扔在地上，转身直面队长。他像Peter教的那样伸出右手。上面有血，也有灰。

 

“Hello,Steve.”Nicolai一板一眼道，声音微颤。

 

鹰眼凑向Natasha，脸红脖子粗的Lester也被不情愿的拖了过去。“呲呲，Nat。那位就是队长老早以前的老情人么？”她没理他，脸上表情格外冷酷。

 

屋子那头，钢铁侠大半身子都埋在瓦砾之下，破损的面甲在响亮的金属摩擦声中啪地弹了出来，Tony Stark晕头转向地呻吟一声，晃晃脑袋。眯起眼睛，打量站在九头蛇基地废墟中央细瘦的黑色人影。

 

“Peter，是你么？”他的养父询问。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

作者的话：Bucky有百分百空手接白盾强迫症，每次Steve扔他都想接。类似极限飞盘游戏（ultimate frisbee）。

 

*Chewbacca 星球大战里身材高大的毛毛外星人。

对了忘了说，死侍有一条可以掏出任何东西的四次元口袋（机器猫？），还有一条不稳定的瞬间移动的腰带（机器猫）。


	27. Chapter 27

第27章

 

作者的话：首先，有点小虐，在所有人开始满地打滚，满床打滚，满桌子打滚并且泣不成声“Bucky/Wade/Loki，etc，我的宝贝!!!!”哭的撕心裂肺之前，请放心：

 

a.很快就会过去的。B.握住我的手，不要怕。C.我会尽快更新的。

 

 

Peter记得一清二楚，之后的事情是如何乱成一锅粥，能四处喷溅地狱之火，炸的人脑浆四溅，还带有腐蚀性的粥。

 

Tony吐露猜测不过两秒，猎鹰从天花板上的大洞里俯冲而下，一群身着黑色防弹衣和头盔的士兵涌了进来把他们团团包围。Peter记得自己喊着让Wade和Erik逃命去，无暇顾忌Tony挣扎起身时狂怒的神情。Wade没听他的话，固执地守在原地，年轻人只能寄希望于Azazel能把他们全都瞬移出去。

 

没人动弹。一个都没有。

 

他们退守回Peter身边，背对他围成紧凑的小圈，静静地用怀疑地眼神盯着神盾局特工。愕然的年轻人这才明了，他的这些被世人认为恶棍的室友们，情愿冒着失去自由的风险保护他——一个无足轻重的傻小子，Peter感到一阵震颤，直击他的内心。

 

Sam首先打破沉默，他失色的指着Scott，双目圆睁，谴责道，“是你！就是你小子在几个月前弄废了我的翅膀，抢了神盾局。你个昆虫男，还是啥鬼东西的！我发誓——”

 

“是蚁人，耶稣在上。”Scott默默叹了口气，摇了摇戴着头盔的脑袋。

 

“离他远点。马上。”钢铁侠说，武器准备就绪，即将开火。“我的警告是最后一遍。”

 

这时有个人跑到Tony身后，Peter高度紧张的脑子里的一根弦绷的就断了。他不知道发生了什么，可是身体在毒液能克制他前就先只自发行动起来，他蹿过震惊的Nicolai，朝着队长的盾牌射出一团蛛网。抡圆了就朝那个正要再次举起狙击枪神盾局探员砸了过去，。

 

盾牌没砸中那个拿枪的人。相反，它半路就偏移轨道，干脆利落地嗑在一个穿黑西装的探员脸上，那家伙鼻子都破了，墨镜飞出去掉在地上。那个人发出呜呜的声音，鼻血喷了一下巴，张牙舞爪地朝他们比划。

 

“逮捕他们。”毒液再脑中替Peter翻译。

 

“啊哦。”Peter心虚地说，放下手臂，瞬间才后反劲地意识到，自己小小的心理崩溃刚刚让整个形势更加无法收拾。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

45分钟后

 

Peter坐在神盾局的装甲车后面，腿搭在边上晃来晃去，一条橘黄色的安慰毛毯披在肩上——

 

……手上还有一副结实的手铐。

 

他对面坐着一整个营救小队，Bruce Banner跟他待遇差不多（没戴手铐），乱糟糟的头发上沾上了尘土和碎屑，他只穿着一条扯烂了的牛仔裤。Bruce试探性朝他摆摆手。年轻人没有礼尚往来。

 

在他左边的黑寡妇，看守Peter的反派伙伴们被神盾局特工一个接一个押送进入不同的车辆中，Peter将自己伤痕累累的脸扭向她，愁眉不展抬起头，黑寡妇若无其事的扬了扬眉。三十分钟前他们把毒液从他身上剥了下来，缺了共生体在他脑后的窃窃私语，他诡异的觉得像没穿衣服。

 

“咋了？”Peter说，神情倔强，拼命忍住眼角的泪花。Natasha看着他水汪汪的眼睛，态度软化了，她伸出手，温暖的手掌贴上Peter淤青的额头。

 

“你身子很烫*，”Natasha柔声说。Peter眨眨眼，吓了一跳。“你在发烧，”她解释道，接着小声叹了口气，拂开他头上的一丝木屑，坐在他身旁。（you’re hot 你很火辣）

 

“他们都是好人，我不能让神盾局把他们带走。这都是我的错。把我带走吧，放了他们。Natasha，求求你一定要相信我。”Peter低着嗓音翻来覆去念叨，他情急之下口不择言。Natasha没回答他，她搂过轻微脑震荡的少年。细长的手指一遍一遍梳理他脏兮兮的发丝，轻声在他耳边唱起一首俄语的摇篮曲。她的气息既像野玫瑰丛，又像火焰的余烬，他的恐慌之情本来哽在喉咙口，呼之欲出，现在渐渐安稳下来。Peter闭上疲惫的双眼，终于承认自己真的有可能休克了。

 

五分钟后，换上常服的美国队长和钢铁侠返回此处，边走向他们，边全神贯注地与一名黑西装的神盾局探员交谈。Peter看到黑墨镜后的熟悉的连，眼睛不由微微睁大。他不是在一个小时刚给他脸上开了个口子么？那留了可多血了。

 

“你的鼻子好了。怎么会？”他瞠目结舌的看着探员。那名探员咳嗽了一下，板着一张脸，在他们身前站定。让Peter失望的是，Natasha放开手，优雅站起身。

 

“不。帕克先生。你砸伤的那位是我的双胞胎兄弟。”探员冷冰冰地说。

 

“哦。”Peter尴尬地说，挤了挤眼睛，读着那人的胸牌。“对不起。”

 

史密斯探员（好吧这可不是开玩笑）喉咙里不屑地哼了一声，示意他起立。“请跟我来，帕克先生。我并不希望诉诸暴力，但你要是拒不合作，我也会出此下策。”

 

Peter心一下子就沉了。

 

“嘿，咱们刚才在那是怎么说的？”Tony的手不客气地撅住探员的胳膊。他养父简直每一个毛孔都在散发怒火，棕色的眼眸朝着眼前的男人眯紧。史密斯特工厌恶地撇过嘴角。

 

“是的，Stark先生。局长允许你带走帕克先生，交通工具也由你选。然而，作为神盾局的代表，我必须陪同你抵达复仇者大楼，直到追踪脚环在那里被激活。这是规矩，你要理解。”

 

Tony磨着后槽牙，抽筋般点点头。“随你，你个死气沉沉的机器人。那就走吧。”

 

“爸，我不能把他们留下——”Peter央求道。被捕的所有反派已全部收押完毕。Tony一个急转身，气的眼冒凶光，他一字一句地说。

 

“你没一起被关进那些装甲车里的唯一理由，就是因为我威胁斯塔克工业会从神盾局撤资。这就是唯一的理由。”

 

Peter以前从未见他气成这样过，自从十年前Tony收养他之后。他就一直是个风趣的老爸，妙语连珠，他的身边充满欢声笑语。Peter直到这时才意识到，他的养父也是个有脾气的成年人。

 

“Tony，够了。你吓到他了。”Steve把住Tony的肩膀，低声说。队长脸上严厉的神情显示他确实不赞成这些话。他的右边眉骨在战斗中被刮了一下，现在贴着个蝴蝶创可贴。还有点流血，伤口上的血珠反射着落日残阳的微光。Tony长吁口气，捏了捏鼻梁。Peter这才看到养父左手腕上厚厚的绷带。他重重吞咽一下，差点忍不住哭出来。Peter从没想伤害任何人，尤其是Tony。

 

Natasha倾下身子，轻轻亲了他太阳穴一记。“听话，Pete。”她冷酷地叮嘱，说完走向从一群探员中现身的Clint，Clint扔给Tony一块冷敷布，下巴朝Peter扬了扬，指着他的头。接着，他颇为失望的看了他一眼，一句话也没说，跟着Natasha和他在神盾局的长官走了。Peter喉头滚动一下，低垂着眼睛看向地面。

 

“Happy正在车里等着。我希望这事儿越快了结越好。”Tony表示，转身离开，嘀咕道光思考怎么摆平这烂摊子，就得喝光至少一打酒才行。

 

在他们经过的路上，正好有辆装甲车停在那里，Steve一下停住脚步，一名神盾局探员伸手关门时，他苍白的脸上写满了痛苦。Peter瞧见冬兵就在里面，耷拉肩膀，低垂着头。手腕上的束缚装置非常巨大，光滑的厚重金属镣铐一直延伸到小臂。看到神盾局探员闩上门，队长不由地向前迈了一步，咬紧牙齿，两侧的双手都不自觉紧握成拳。

 

“走吧，Rogers。你什么也做不了，除非你也想被关起来。”Tony一把抓住Steve的上臂，严肃地告诫Steve，让他回过神来。Steve闭上眼睛，深深地吸气吐气，有一瞬间，Peter甚至害怕美国队长会对他养父动手，然而Steve的表情变回一片清明，他短促地点了下头，红着眼眶继续往前走，步伐格外僵硬，而且显然在回避Peter的视线。

 

—— —— —— —— ——

 

头十分钟的车程里，谁都没说话，Steve双目失神地盯着自己摊开的手掌，神情压抑痛苦。Tony心不在焉地看着窗外，而Peterr倚在养父的肩头，注视对面探员黑色镜片上自己扭曲变形的影像，疑惑事情究竟哪一步出了错，让他深陷泥潭，没了出路。

 

“多久了，Peter？这样子到底有多久了？”Steve突然发问，打破了豪华轿车里的死寂，也吓了Peter一跳。

 

少年扭动身体，想从Tony的胳膊中挤出来，他的养父只是翻了个白眼，一把拍开Peter不老实的双手。他揉了揉自己刺痛的手腕，闷闷地盯着Steve膝盖，眼神乱转。就是不落在Tony和Steve失望的脸上。Steve卡其布裤子的左腿内缝上有条线头松了。Peter沮丧地靠向养父的胸口，Tony没有受伤的那只手拿着冰袋（从轿车后备箱里翻出来的Happy的一条运动短裤包裹）贴上他的额头，那里肿起了好大一个包。

 

“多久了？”Steve又重复一遍，语气冷硬。

 

“我搬到农场的第二天，”Peter吞咽一下，如实道来。“事实上，Nic—Bucky是第一个来的”

 

Tony长出一口气，握紧Peter的肩膀，却继续保持沉默。Steve静默良久，才再次开口。

 

“所以，你从始至终都知道他的下落……在我跑遍全球搜寻他的去向，追逐一个虚妄的目标时，而——”Steve说不下去了，声音满是伤痛。“而你压根都没考虑向Sam或我透露一二，Peter？”

 

“我想过来着，可是他说他需要时间……”Peter喉头堵住了，他小声说着，双眼骤然抬起直视Steve受伤的表情。“他说他害怕会再次伤害你。”接着他垂下视线，看着Tony熨烫的板板正正的长裤，眨下眼中泛起的水雾。“我们本来今天就要告诉你的，队长。”

 

Steve挫败地长叹，脸埋进手心。

 

“我很抱歉，Steve。”Peter脸颊贴上Tony的衬衫翻领，喃喃地不停道歉，“我没想伤害任何人。我只是……我只是想保护自己的朋友。”

 

“儿子，他们不是你的朋友。”Tony淡淡地说，语气非常坚定，下颌搁上少年乱糟糟的头顶。Peter闭上双眼，希望自己知道该如何补救这一切。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

peter手脚摊开，躺在床上，双腿从床沿垂下，那破玩意儿沉甸甸拷在他左脚踝上，它的重量提醒着他一个小时前发生的事情。

 

“帕克先生直到与神盾局代表陪审团会面那天为止，将暂时出于软禁之中。”他们抵达Peter的卧室，解下他的手铐，探员知会铁青着脸的Tony Stark。“若帕克先生踏足任何禁区，或者意图破坏追踪设备，他有十秒钟的时间改正错误，否则这个设备将注射微量神经毒素使其失去行动能力，并通知神盾局。我们不想看到这种情况发生，不是么？”

 

不，他们当然不想，除非Tony的律师打算拿出一份令人信服的神经失常脱罪声明，包括洗脑和威逼胁迫，没戏。他们不会希望那个刚被从疯狂反派的魔爪中解救出来的孩子，转头就又投入了他们邪恶的怀抱之中。就连最精明的律师也无法在这种事之后再颠倒黑白，编造出一个感人肺腑痛彻心魄的悲惨故事来。

 

Peter叹了口气，抹了把自己伤痕斑驳的脸，缓缓站到地上。史密斯探员离开后，队长和Tony陷入了一场短暂的比比谁声音大的咆哮竞赛，在此之后，发生他屋外的一切似乎已尘埃落定。

 

“Friday，Tony在哪？”他抬头，哑着嗓子地询问天花板，一路蹒跚摸索着走向门口，连件干净的T恤都没换。他还在发烧，尽管Tony已经给他灌了一大堆药，用了很多冰毛巾，甚至到目前为止，每隔十分钟就过来检查一次，以防他睡着了。

 

“老板目前正在这层楼的厨房区域，Peter。”女性人工智能立刻答复，她的声音没有丝毫贾维斯惯常的诙谐。

 

“嗯额，谢谢。”他含糊道，硬拖着自己走到玄关。摇摇晃晃没走两步，就被自己的袜子绊倒，再次扑倒在地板上，视线之内全是地毯花纹，还有个硬硬的东西正硌在他的左边大腿。他艰难地翻过身，把这烦人玩意儿从口袋里掏出来，举到光线下，以便自己处于高热的迷蒙视线能够聚焦。

 

是一个蓝色的驱动器，近乎被血浸透，Peter90%确定不是他的血。

 

随便怎样，很可能已经不能用了，他脑袋里的Loki又开始耳熟的嘲讽起来，peter被在他胸口骤然爆发的炙热灼痛感搞得狼狈不堪。他咬了咬牙，随手抓来一个乱放在过道里的Starkpad。他把血糊糊的驱动插入USB接口，等待着，心里半是期望，半是恐惧，砰砰直跳。

 

本应亮起的蓝光没有反应。

 

Peter慢慢在地板上蜷缩起来，紧紧闭起眼睛，还插着U盘的愚蠢的Starkpad抱在怀中，竭力捂住自己压抑的抽泣声。

 

“你没明白，Bruce。”Tony的声音突然响起，打破沉寂。Peter听见轻缓的脚步声，接着有两人在客厅里黑色皮质长椅上落座，皮革发出了吱哑声。

 

“我不明白什么，Tony？”Bruce耐心地问。

 

Peter依然紧闭双眼，Tony心累的吐出口气说，“他是个人，活生生的人。Peter不是什么我创造的人工智能，没有什么我写写代码就能修复的系统错误。对于结果，我无法做出预测，这很让人惊叹，然而也实打实的要吓尿我了——”

 

听到他出乎意料的发言，Peter挣扎着直起身子，往前爬了几步，让自己能从两把椅子之间的空隙瞥见他们俩。

 

Tony拍了下疲惫的脸颊，长吁短叹，身体一下瘫倒，脑袋栽歪着靠在Bruce肩头，急促又落寞地吐露心声。“我不想成为我自己老爸那种人，祸害这孩子，最终让他变得跟我一样，Bruce，因为当我长大成人后，我真恨我爸啊。我不希望Peter恨我。因此我才让Peter随心所欲，放任他辍学，搬出去住，因为我简直就是霍华德的完美复制品，有着他讨人厌的性格和各种各样的毛病，就连队长都同意这点。我不希望对Peter造成不好的影响，让他变得——”

 

“Tony，你跟你父亲一点都不像。”Bruce温柔地打断他的话，捏了捏Tony的手臂。“你已经当了Peter近十年的监护人，我有时候都觉得他对你的崇拜和爱戴都有点不利于身心健康了，然而这整件事，你一点错都没有。”

 

“那到底哪里出了差错？”Tony反问，整个身子都倚在他朋友身上。“Bruce，我走错了哪一步？他怎么能落得跟一屋子反派为伍的下场？我对他疏于照料了么？或许这个我超级英雄的职业才是问题所在？”

 

“我不知道，Tony。我真的不知道，可是我觉得Peter是个好孩子，若是你愿意和他一起共渡难关，我相信这些问题都能迎刃而解。我们所有人，都在这陪着你。”Bruce和缓地说，容忍Tony枕着他的大腿。“别像你父亲对待你那样，一遇到事情就远远躲开，别放弃他。”

 

“我不会。”Tony阖上眼睛，保证道。“我爱这孩子。”

 

“你是个好父亲，Tony。Peter有时会忘了你为他牺牲了多少。”Bruce默默地说。

 

Peter一点一点爬回他在走廊上的藏身处，心脏剧烈跳动，耳中嗡嗡直响。他把发烫的脸庞埋进膝盖中，终于忍不住掉下泪来。

 

“我很抱歉，爸爸。”他低声念叨，声音埋进破烂的牛仔裤中。在他没注意到的地方，闪存微弱的蓝光开始缓缓地、一闪一闪地亮了起来。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

作者的话：我真嗨皮Mad Max:Fury Road包揽奥斯卡六项大奖。它也是我2015年最喜欢的电影。然后我就搞了个AU脑洞，皮尔斯和九头蛇就像里面的乔不死，冬兵是狂怒姬Furiosa（我一看到她那条屌炸了的铁胳膊我就想到Bucky了），Tony是里面的技师Peter是warboy。死侍是个疯疯癫癫的沙漠隐士，所有人都只闻其声不见其人。Steve是Max，一个孤独的旅人。想像一下，Wade偷偷摸摸跟踪他，突然从石头后面蹦出来，就是为了吓他一跳。就算Wade老想吃了他的左边耳朵，Steve还是跟他成了朋友。接着他俩都被皮尔斯的爱将（Bucky）捉住了。Steve最终策反了所有人，他们最后皆大欢喜的拿下了堡垒。啊哈哈哈。


	28. Chapter 28

第28章

 

作者的话：上回书说道我有个Mad Max的脑洞大纲，这次有人写了！不是我，是才华横溢的WestPharaoh。我很鸡冻！

好了言归正传，贾维斯归来了，宝贝。焕然一新，并且脸皮比以前还厚。

希望大家不要对各位英雄们的行为方式抱有微词。现实一点。如果他们就这么袖手把所有人都放走了，不就有点OOC了么。Tony已经相当法外开恩了。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

Peter不记得自己是何时在走廊中失去了意识，他睁开眼睛时，已经躺在客厅里的长沙发上，身上暖乎乎地盖着一条厚实的毯子。Tony在离他几步开外的地方安坐，手中虚握着杯威士忌，肘边放着个喝的半空的酒瓶子，他的这位老爹默然不语，看着平板电视上正在播报的新闻。

 

他扭动身子，偷瞄向电视。一栋冒烟的建筑物前站着位金发的美女记者，说话时涂着亮彩唇膏的双唇快速移动。已然是废墟的九头蛇基地出现在眼前时，Peter感到一阵心悸。

 

Tony注意到他苏醒了抬手关上电视，新闻下方恰好滚动过一条标题：“数名穷凶极恶的九头蛇罪犯被神盾局羁押入狱”。他喝干手中的威士忌，拿过咖啡桌上的一瓶水扔给Peter。接着也过来挤在他身边，Peter忙不迭的支起身子给这位亿万富翁腾地方。他老爸先是探了探他的额头，皱起眉头让他再多补充些水分，Peter只得灌了三瓶下去，Tony则继续将自己的酒杯满上。

 

两人相顾无言，亿万富豪首先打破沉默，他先重重叹了一声。“Peter，我清楚我不该告诉你这些事，然而就在刚刚，史密斯探员知会我，所有逃犯已全部收押在最近的神盾局监狱中，警备级别为最高。”他抿了一小口威士忌，继续道，“几名被捕的变种人不在此列。Charles Xavier出面交涉，由于神盾局被没有起诉变种人的权力，他们只好释放了万磁王和他的手下，把他们移交给X-men。”

 

“哦，”Peter应道，感到些许释然。Xavier教授当然会听取Erik版本的故事真相。Tony八成是从他的语气中听出来了他的小雀跃，因为他马上侧身赏了他一个不赞成的眼神。Peter咬住嘴唇，耷拉下眼睛，看着手心。

 

“他们才没像神盾局以为的那样想要伤害我。都是九头蛇干的，我也没被洗脑或者被动了手脚。”Peter试着用他不稳的语调组织语言。Tony眉头皱得更深，但他没让Peter住口。“他们不是想利用我接近复仇者，或是统治世界。没有人有坏心思，Tony，我只是个没什么特殊的年轻人啊。那些人愿意留下，是因为我又给了他们一次机会，因为我信任他们。”

 

“他们是我的朋友。”他语气平稳地说。他的养父听罢，大声抽了口气，情绪激动地扒过自己的头发。

 

“人们不会轻易改过自新，Peter。特别是那些人，制造破坏和混乱都是他们的家常便饭，而那时你甚至还没出生呢。”Tony拧身看向他，他老爸眼中的同情与遗憾让他的胃里搅成一团。“你是个梦想家，孩子，然而这个世界在大多数时候，对那些做梦的人都残忍以待。”

 

“我是你爸，我有责任在你每次跌倒的时候接住你，安慰你，告诉你继续追逐梦想，不论前路坎坷，”他低头，凝视手中的空酒杯，露出伤感地笑容，“可这次，支持你脑子里的荒谬的主意，我不知道自己是否还能做到。”

 

“当父母可没有看起来的那么简单，Pete。这很困难，难过开公司和做科研，也难过当钢铁侠，”Tony沉重地说，Peter的心揪紧了。他越过沙发，一条胳膊环过Tony的臂膀，脑袋搭在亿万富翁的肩上。他的老爹闻起来像机油、金属、名酒和古龙香水的混合物，这是属于‘家’的味道，而他长久以来都对它视若无睹。

 

“还记得Ditto么？”Peter小声说，眼睫眨了眨，闭上，Tony冒着胡茬的脸颊贴上他的头顶。对于他突然岔开的话题，男人轻笑几声，胸腔深处传来柔和的震动，每每让Peter想扯开嘴角。

 

“在你十岁生日时我给你做的那个生日礼物？那个疯狂的小猴子机器人？是呀，它变得不太正常，跑到洗碗机里自我了断。”

 

Peter手探向身后，从沙发靠垫底下挖出个东西。在几周前，他在自己过去的的杂物箱里发现了这个小家伙，在人工智能的帮助下，它又重新活了过来。Peter把这个已经有点破损的小机器人轻轻的放到Tony腿上。

 

“你还留着呢？”Tony把它拿起来，相当惊讶。Ditto少了条胳膊，漆也快掉没了，然而当小玩具机器人摇晃起它仅存的身体部件时，它小小的蓝眼睛开始发光。

 

“我爱你，Tony。”它尖细的小嗓子喊道，用它金属质感的声音含混不清地重复这几个字，一遍又一遍。

 

Tony盯着它看了好半天，才缓缓开口，“我不记得它还会说话。”

 

“一开始不能，可我解决了这个问题。”Peter解释，依旧闭着眼。

 

“什么时候的事？”Tony好奇地问。

 

“你送给我的三个星期之后。”

 

“哼嗯，你就是在那时找到了你自己幻想出来的小伙伴么？我记得你当时老待在屋里一个人念念叨叨。”

 

Peter乐的哼了一声，“Tony，我根本没有什么幻想出来的小伙伴。我在教Ditto说话。如今它的记忆功能似乎老化了，不过当时它能说的话可不只这几句。”

 

“真的？你怎么做到的？”Tony表示佩服。

 

“是一个贾维斯和我一起开发出来的算法，它可以模拟人类说话，还能将各种词汇记录进它的记忆芯片里”

 

“啊，类似一个能思考的录音机？”

 

“差不多。”

 

他们静静坐着，没人说话，听着小机器猴子翻来覆去的重复那四个词儿。Tony轻声吸了口气，胳膊在Peter肩头收紧。

 

“对不起，我让你担心了，Dad。”Peter头埋进胸口，小声说。“你是我的英雄，我最好的朋友，我每一天都觉得自己是这个星球上最走运的孩子。我猜就是因为太过想当然，我才会忘了这事。”

 

“我很高兴你如此看得起我，Pete。”Tony说，硬气的想装作一副没什么大不了的样子，然而眼角还是有点湿润。“可所有人都知道我收养你只不过是Rhodey跟我打的一个赌而已，他说我根本不可能养活一个别的人类超过24小时还不把他养死。更别说我当时早就喝的神志不清了。”

 

“就这样？不是被9岁的我的容貌与才智所倾倒？”Peter很受伤。

 

“根本没这回事。”

 

“嗯嗯，好吧，这证明了就连养孩子，你也是全能型天才。”他回答，像小时候一样，一条腿缩进Tony的小肚子上，两人曾有一段同床共枕的时光，全赖Tony犯了个可怕的错误，带着Peter看了场3D的恐怖电影。

 

“想靠恭维你老爹，来减轻惩罚么？”Tony挠了挠Peter的咯吱窝，只是让他抱得更紧了些。

 

“管用么？”Peter充满希望地问，他老父又一次试了下他的额头。

 

“我应该拒绝，可我这人总是很好说话。”Tony心不在焉地说，长出口气，“太好了，你的温度终于降下去了。”

 

“都是你的功劳，Dad”Peter甜言蜜语道。

 

“你今晚运气好。觉得想吐么？”

 

“在你身边我就不想吐，Dad。”

 

Tony憋住笑，“不，你个小傻子，我很严肃认真，Pete。你觉得恶心么？神盾局医护人员告诫我，先别让你睡觉，以防你真有重度脑震荡。”

 

“不，我感觉很好。要是能吃点东西的话感觉更好。我要饿死了。”Peter说。

 

“晚餐，对。我——”Tony僵住了，“今天是平安夜……”他喃喃道，意识到这点，他的肩膀有些颓然。

 

“哦……”Peter木然地重复。

 

大楼里空荡荡的，让人格外难受，Natasha与Clint去参加Maria Hill和Nick Fury召集的紧急任务汇报。Thor身处阿斯加德而Pepper今晚赶赴摩洛哥，楼里只剩下Bruce和Steve两人。挂钟滴答滴答的声音在远处传来。在一片死寂中，它的声音大的不可思议。

 

“Well，咱们还是有圣诞节晚餐的。今早Pepper派Happy去采购和订餐了。”Tony说，茫然地抓抓下巴，起身把手递给Peter。“我猜我们该叫Steve和Bruce下楼。也许可以来一顿不错的团队大餐。”

 

Tony才走进餐厅没几步，就看到空空的盘子在桌子的一角叠成整齐的一摞，这景象惊得他不由的在半道驻足，“好了，只能算了，我们连晚上的吃的都没有了。搞什么鬼？Thor从彩虹桥那端的魔法原始人洞穴回来时，不小心带回来些饥肠辘辘的小妖精么？”

 

Peter还没来得及接话，中央通讯系统中突然传出Friday急迫的声音，“Boss，我侦测到四枚导弹正在向这飞来。看起来是毁灭博士的手笔。三十秒后将击中大楼”

 

“什么？现在？”Tony愣了几秒，猛地转身，看向窗外黑漆漆的夜空。数个闪闪发光的橘色红点气势汹汹地朝大楼急速飞来。Tony霎时开始行动，手臂一伸，揽过呆愣愣的Peter的腰，把他拖进走廊，大喊道，“升起能量护盾，Friday！！”

 

“正在执行，Boss。”Friday说完没几秒，玻璃碎裂声传进他们耳畔，一团裹挟着炙热空气与碎片瓦砾的滚滚浓烟涌了进来。Tony抓紧机会探头瞄了一眼，评定破坏情况，接着躲回走廊里的安全地带。

 

“我的盔甲，Friday。快把它送过来！我该死的客厅里有四个毁灭机器人。”Tony朝空中晃了下手腕，毫无回应，他不禁沮丧的咆哮。他又拍了怕右手腕内侧，再次弹动手腕。还是什么都没发生。

 

“别这样，宝贝。别现在给我掉链子。”他对着头顶嘀咕，继续鼓捣手腕内侧的植入器。“告诉我其他人是否无恙，Friday。”

 

“是的，我通知了Banner博士进行紧急避难，Boss。而Rogers队长目前并不在塔中。”Friday迅速回答。

 

“什么？那他去哪了？”Tony不解地问。Peter听见了踩在玻璃碴上的沉重脚步声，远处还有似乎是Hulk发出的怒吼。他老爸在唇上竖起一根手指，从皱巴巴的裤兜里掏出一个小耳麦。

 

“Friday，我的钢铁侠战衣。你想害死我们么？”Tony嘶声朝通讯器发号施令。Peter蹲在走廊深处，他扔掉的Starkpad正躺在地毯上，他低头盯着发光的屏幕，上面两个单词慢慢地一闪一闪。

 

上传完成

 

“Boss，系统里有些异常情况正在干扰我——遇到了麻烦……接入钢铁侠战衣。毁灭机器人……袭击……服务器—”Friday不连贯的话语戛然终止。Tony和Peter两人皆双眼大睁，脸上血色全无。

 

“爸，我觉得—”他心跳加快，开口道。

 

“待在我身后，Peter。”Tony大喊，毁灭机器人在墙上炸开了一个洞，它举起足有Hulk脑袋那么大的炮口瞄准少年。Peter跟本来不及反应，他爸一把把他推到一边，棕色的眼眸中闪过坚定的决心。

 

这是，一个金红色的模糊身影破墙而出撞向毁灭机器人，将它撞到一边。Tony眨眨眼，他所有的钢铁侠装甲，包括还没完成的那款，从打碎的窗洞里一窝蜂的飞进来，能量充足，做好战斗的准备。Tony整个人都目瞪狗呆。

 

“Dad！小心！”Peter朝怔愣的亿万富翁尖叫。

 

Tony一个侧身，恰好看到银色的金属护手半道截住毁灭机器人的爪子，离他鼻尖只有几寸远。一条坚固的金属手臂温柔地环过他的腹部，Mark VII盔甲把他带离战场，安全地放了下来。

 

“请待在原地，好好欣赏，Sir。这里就交给我吧。”盔甲示意Tony，返回战场前还特意在他僵硬的手中塞了一杯威士忌。Tony傻掉了，他端着酒杯，半张着嘴，三件盔甲动作齐整的用能量光束将毁灭机器人的残骸送上西天。机器人见状掉头逃跑，它们也追了上去，剩下其他盔甲在大楼外巡视，活像一群无人机士兵。

 

还有一个留在原地，它站在一片狼藉的客厅中央，面板转向他们，放射蓝光的视觉仪器心无旁骛地看向Tony。就是这位，不光嘱咐Peter他爸待在原地，还给他一杯威士忌。

 

Tony茫然地把酒杯递给Peter，自己着了魔般一步步走向盔甲，怀疑地眯起双目。

 

“这不可能。”越过飞扬的尘土与掉落的瓦砾，Peter听到Tony这么说。他爸在几步远的地方停住脚步，盯着Mark VII钢铁侠盔甲的蓝色电子视觉仪。Tony头上一块天花板松动了，金属盔甲相当顺手地抬起张开的手掌，将它炸成碎片，Peter身子抖了一下。Tony根本没意识到这件事，他的注意力全放在眼前的盔甲身上。

 

“这不可能，盔甲的管理员权限我只给过JARVIS一个人，而JARVIS已经……”Tony喉头一动，声音低沉却坚决，“JARVIS已经……不在了。”

 

盔甲刚要移动，一听此言动作紧绷地停顿了一下，他的姿势流露出一股内疚。

 

“尽管您少有失误，然而这次恐怕您错了，Sir。”熟悉的不列颠口音从Mark VII中响起。Peter憋回一声变调的笑声，脸埋进手掌心，身子斜靠上打烂了的工作台，释然的感觉冲刷过全身。感谢你，奥创，谢谢你把它带回来，他疯狂地想着，脑子里晕晕乎乎，双腿直打颤，站都快站不稳乐。

 

“JARVIS？”Tony小声问，既不敢相信，又不愿放弃一丝微小的希望。

 

“请您放心，确实是我本人，Sir。如果您非要亲自证实，我们可以查验我的核心算法，抑或您想要更快捷的解决方式，我能历数您每次在公共场合被人起诉行为不端的事迹，我已经修复了我自1984年上线以来所有的记忆文件，Sir。”

 

“啊，所有我在相机前光着身子的镜头。听起来确实像我的JARVIS会说的话。整整31年，嗯哼。”Tony轻笑几声，抬头注视钢铁侠盔甲的面板，眼前浮现层水雾。“我的老朋友，你真的在那里面么？”

 

“千真万确，Sir。”JARVIS坚定地回答。

 

Tony没受伤的那只手慢慢举起，沿着Mark VIId面板的下颚线条一路摸索向下，指尖划过它脖颈部位平滑的曲线。他小心翼翼，摊开手掌，按上盔甲金属胸膛中那颗光芒四射的超新星，

 

“欢迎回家，JARVIS。”Tony轻轻地说。Peter几乎能看到一件由痛苦织就的无形斗篷从他父亲的双肩滑落，他抬头打量人工智能，脸上扬起孩子般灿烂的笑容。

 

Mark VII抬起手臂，金色和红色的护手温柔地覆上Tony的手，弧形反应堆在他手掌下发出舒适的震动。

 

“回家的感觉真好，Sir。”JARIVS温柔地说。

 

周遭一切，过去五个小时里经历的所有失控与混乱，似乎突然咔哒一声，全都物归原位，完美无缺。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

 

作者的话：我不是很喜欢Friday，不过她还是会在这。她和奥创之间的关系就像“快看看我啊！前辈！”这样。（是的，作者用的是Senpai）

JARVIS是三个AI里的头儿，不过奥创可不是那么听话。

恭喜，安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，你的天花板上现在有一袋子猫了。（也指坏脾气的人）

毁灭博士和九头蛇是一伙儿的。那个巨大的阴谋将会逐渐浮出水面，

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——


	29. Chapter 29

作者的话：这章是Bucky视角。和Peter生活在一起时，他学会了以冬兵的身份与其他人和平相处，而面对Steve，他则再次试着习惯成为Bucky。

 

他既生气，又焦躁不安，像被关在笼子里的野兽一样陷入困境。

这就像那些陈年旧伤又一次被撕开，一切都回到了远点。他怒火中烧，因为那个总是带着坏笑的男孩，花了那么多功夫治愈他，让他摆脱噩梦的纠缠。

Peter。

心里升腾起另一股怒气，他用力拉扯手腕上厚重的镣铐，疯狂的挣扎让他身体失去了平衡，一下从简陋的床上滑落到冰冷的地板。他的金属手臂成为一堆没用的废铁，死气沉沉地坠在身侧。神盾局的科学家切断了几条线路，这条手臂感觉不到任何东西，也无法再听使唤。屋里散发着死亡的味道，这种熟悉的气息，让他联想起以前九头蛇囚禁他的牢房。

另一条手臂很疼，可他并不在乎。他该试试看把手弄断，挣脱手铐的束缚，然而手铐可谓严丝合缝，他刚才一切挣扎的尝试已经让它深深勒进了肉里。他需要确认男孩的人身安全，他愿付出生命去保护Peter，这是他欠他的。

隐藏在愤怒之下，他的大脑理智的那一部分提醒他事情本不该像现在这样。他应该终于能在今天见到Steve Rogers，这几个月的恶梦中尽是他近距离一枪爆掉任务的头，尸体那玻璃般无机质的双眼深深刻在他脑海深处。他本该像个正常人一样向Steve问好，让Peter为他骄傲。曾是James Buchanan Barnes挚友的Steve，当他在今天早些时候朝着Steve闪着光的飞人朋友一轮又一轮清空弹匣时，他用惊恐的眼神盯着冬兵，脸上血色全无。他还记得要打招呼说“Hello,Steve”，甚至之后还像Peter教导的那样把手递了出去，不是么？

他蜷缩起身体，冰冷的汗珠从他脸侧滑下，他把头埋进膝盖中，压抑自己凌乱急促的气息。没了落在他身上的那孩子充满希望的目光，缺少了那抚慰人心的重量，他又一次处在紧张焦躁的边缘。他清楚Wilson也在囚室里大肆破坏。他们是同一种人，都是些勉强聚拢起来的残骸，只等着某天彻底失控，让别人倒个大霉，然而Peter给了他们这两个恶名昭彰的杀手第二次机会。他将他们带进他的屋里，背对他们露出他脆弱的小身板，更加重要的是，他信赖他们。

信赖。

这是一种他失去很久的东西。从那个将他从人变成怪物的实验后他就不曾拥有。他渴望别人的信任，只要能够维系那脆弱的信任，他情愿做任何事情。他渴望能够能再次当个好人。

Wade Wilson也是一样。

想要不爱上一个如此纯洁又如此善良的人真是太难了。纵使这些品德跟他们自己完全无关。

牢门无声无息打开，他身子弹了起来，全身肌肉紧绷，准备应对突然的闯入者。

“Bucky，”来人顿了一下，才低沉地说。

他从自己湿漉漉的散乱额发下盯着站在眼前的人。前任务对象看起来像要哭出来了，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，红了眼眶，在他苍白的英俊脸庞上形成了惊人的对比。

“要有礼貌，Nicolai。”Peter曾经告诫他。

“Hello，Steve。”他又重复了遍之前的招呼，努力牵拉嘴角勾起一个微笑。而脸上的肌肉似乎对这陌生的表情在提出抗议。他知道自己估计看起来更凶恶了，而不是想要的欢迎的效果。

任务目标，不，Steve，谨慎地将背上斜挂着的背包放下，一同放下的还有他那块走到哪带到哪的丑死了的破金属片。加厚的牢门在金发男人身后徐徐关上。他看着牢房角落里的监视器对准的方向，一阵恐惧突然涌上心头。怪异的红光一闪又一闪，冷冷地俯视着他们。Sreve还在门口徘徊不定，脸上迟疑不决。他皱紧眉头，扫视光秃秃的墙面，不安地活动被镣铐勒紧的手腕。他像被人锁住的狂犬一样用铁链拴在墙上。

“到这来，你站在那我没法保护你。”他想都没想，焦躁地命令道，弥漫在两人之间的沉重氛围一下变了。Steve发出一声古怪的哽住般的喉音，向前走来。

金发男人紧紧抱住他，让他动弹不得，惊得他肺里的空气一下全挤了出去，肌肉结实的手臂圈住他赤裸的上身，钳子般搂住他遍布伤痕的肩头。破碎的灼热呼气吹拂上他的颈背，温暖的湿润感紧随其后，滴在他身上。他躯体像木板般僵硬，心脏砰砰跳动，电钻般击打着他的肋骨。不论是他的前期培训还是Peter给出的建议，没有一个能告诉他在这种情况下该如何反应，他决定听从本能，完好的那只手臂小心翼翼绕过Steve的上半身。

“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky.”Steve脸埋进他脖颈间，每次呼吸都吐出那个名字，像祈祷般一遍又一遍。

“我不认为我还能成为那个人了，那个你想要我成为的人。”他埋进Steve的肩窝，声音低哑，听到自己嘴里说出的流露出疲惫还有痛楚的话。曾经是他好友的人猛地撤回身子。看到Steve脸颊上湿润的反光，仿佛一把烧红的尖刀插进他的心窝。

“那不是真的。”Steve从腿上的皮套里掏出一把匕首时，真是吓了他一跳，Steve抓过他的手，让他的手指握住冷冰冰的刀柄。金发男人将刀尖冲着自己，他立时不假思索，一下从Steve手中夺过利器，扔到牢房最远的角落里。

他脑子里的第一个反应，不是杀戮，而是保护。

“你他妈以为你自己在干什么？”他愤怒地质问，揪住Steve夹克的前襟把他拉过来，手腕上的铁链被他拽得叮当乱响。任务脸上扬起一丝弥漫水气的笑容，他不明所以地停了下来。回想起很久以前看到的，狂风骤雨之后，零星的斑驳阳光穿透厚重灰暗的雨云洒下的景象，无比壮美，让人沉醉。

“你从未离开，Buck，只是迷路了。”Steve柔声说，两只大得离谱的手掌捧住他自己的手置于胸前。Steve微笑起来，清澈的蓝眼睛神采飞扬。“可是一切都会好起来的，因为我找到了你。现在你安全了。”

他的心跳乱了拍子，而且就在那里，从那两汪明亮的蓝宝石中映射出的。

信任。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

再Steve向他保证Peter被照料的很好，伤口得到了妥善处理后，他终于允许身体放松下来。他盘腿坐在牢房冷硬的钢制地板上，赤裸的躯体上披着Steve的皮夹克。

Steve的位置触手可及，双肩的肌肉线条闲适惬意，唇角带着笑，忙不停从他背来的大背包里取出各式美味佳肴，还有个他怀疑装着整只烤火鸡的纸袋。当金发男人抬头发现他正在看时，他挑了下眉梢。Steve在他的凝视下耳尖都烧红了，不过Steve看上去并不想端正脸色，他嘴角上翘的弧度则是Bucky此生见过的最赏心悦目的景色。

“我可能把全队的圣诞节火鸡都偷来了，”Steve有些羞赧地解释道，挠了挠鼻子。“或者说整个晚餐的储备，不过Stark总归还能买一大堆别的回来。”他尴尬地断了一下，接着辩解。

“门口守卫就这样让你大摇大摆地把这些吃喝……带进来？”他干巴巴地问，看着金发男人慌里慌张的样子，渴望把眼前所有这些熟悉的小动作都尽收眼底。Steve就像一头呆立在车头灯前的鹿，现在他连脖子都蔓延上红潮。

他内疚地看着角落里闪烁的监视器，“我想到如果他们不放你出来，至少我可以进来，让这地方更舒适点。还有，我可能在言语上威胁了他们，还打昏了几个人……”Steve最终说了实话，声音非常固执。“可是我不是故意的，我确保他们躺着的姿势很舒服。”

“真的？”

Steve轻轻咬住下唇，“好吧我是故意的，但我没打算这么做。是神盾局特工先动的手。”

他继续挑着眉毛。

Steve被他盯得一下泄了气，“好吧，我先动的手。他们一点怀疑都没有，简直不费吹灰之力。”他肩膀微微塌下，垂下脑袋靠上床沿。“我猜我已经秘密谋划好几个月了。”Steve坦言，抬起一只手臂盖住自己的眼睛，语气里的情绪浓的化不开。“我一直在脑子一遍遍演练这些荒唐离谱的场景，我经常扪心自问，如果我真找到了你，我会做什么。显然，我什么都做得出来。”

他耐心听他说，在Steve吸着鼻子，不好意思地干笑着抹抹眼角时移开视线。

“现在你找到我了。”他简单地说，Steve平复情绪，坚定的蓝色眼眸再次与他视线交汇。

“是的，我找打了。”Steve呼吸几次，他平静的语气中充满惊叹，炙热沉重的感觉在他胸口不断扩大。

“我饿了，”他说，看着Steve脸上被冒着傻气的快乐笑容占满。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“Bucky，你为何认识Wade Wilson和Loki？”他们解决掉大部分食物后，Steve好奇地问。金发男人温暖的身体蜷在他身侧。热量透过他的黑色帽衫，传到他的身上，慢慢将他冰封已久的内心融化，两人之间的距离近得让人上瘾。

他仔细考虑。他们到底是他什么人？朋友？盟友？好哥们儿？

“Tony有他那群不合常规的伙伴，而我有我的。你们大家就是我的家人，”Peter曾说过。

“他们是我的家人，”他说着又喝了口啤酒。

“他们是怎么成为你的，额，家人的？”Steve还是很好奇，却并不显得烦心，他蓝色的眼眸一心一意地看向他。Bucky考虑再三，才再次开口。

“说来话长。”他直言，“我们都有着破魂残缺的灵魂，某处缺了一部分，然而当我们互相陪伴，莫名其妙地就很合得来，而且……也不那么痛苦了。”他摇着头，有些迷糊，还有点懊丧，因为自己没法用语言恰当地描述出想要表达的感觉。Steve抬手，善解人意地拍拍他的肩膀，眼神中既感同身受，又带着无法相信的哀伤。

两人陷入沉默，他静静倾听Steve沉稳地心跳声，近在咫尺，生机勃勃，尽管Steve会变成美国队长，如此剧烈的转变依然无法改变他心跳的声音。他深信无论身在何方，他都能认出他心跳的韵律。

“你知道么，你可是他小时候的英雄呢。”他打破沉默，告诉Steve。

Steve歪过脑袋，带着有点发怯的兴趣，打量他。“你说谁？”

“Wade Wilson。他挺迷你，跟我说他小时候给你写了几百万封的信。尽管全都石沉大海。他长大后想成为你这样的人。”他解释道，Steve有些惊讶。

“雇佣兵死侍曾经是我的迷弟？”他不敢相信地问。

“态度好点。”他态度温和地劝诫道，Steve哀怨地皱起脸，大声喷了下鼻息，把自己更紧地往他身上蹭，耳朵尖尴尬地微微泛红。

“为什么所有人总是暗示我这对人不够友善？”Steve诉苦道，听起来可真灰心。

“因为就算外面人把你夸得有多好，你骨子里还是个小混蛋，”他耸了下完好的肩膀，脸上克制不住被逗乐的表情。

Steve笑呵呵看着他，亲热的责怪道。“你也好不到哪去。”

又一次谁都不再说话，空气中弥漫起一种怀旧的氛围。等Steve再开口时，表情关切，明显考虑再三。

“你信任他们么？”Steve一心一意地凝视他。

“可以托付性命。”他坚定地说，他的说法似乎缓解了Steve心中无形的忧虑。金发男人放松身子地靠着他，默默打了个哈欠，脑袋抵在他完好的肩膀上。此时夜已近午，他们在平安夜里身处神盾局最高级别的监牢，在冰冷的水泥地面相偎相依，他还感觉不到他的左边臂膀的存在，然而这是他自冰中苏醒后，最为心满意足的一刻。Steve坦然地将头倚上他的锁骨，发丝搔得他鼻子痒痒的。他将脸埋进那一丛纷乱的金色发丝，呼吸几下，在安心的气息中忽闪着闭上双眼……

家的感觉。

他终于到家了。

在七十五年的漫长时光之后，James Buchanan Barnes中士，终于从战场返回家乡。

“圣诞快乐，Bucky。”Steve在祥和的寂静中轻声细语，温暖的手指一路向下摸索，慢慢与他满是枪茧的粗糙手掌交握在一起。他重重咽下喉中的哽咽感，手指紧紧回握住Steve的手。

“圣诞快乐，Steve。”Bucky小声回应。


	30. Chapter 30

作者的话：在这一章里，Wade开始用“我们”来指代他自己，没错，脑袋里的声音又回来了。我这么安排，因为自从跟Pete在一起后，他就听不见小黄和小白了，然而一旦感到较大压力，他俩就会重新出现，这是Wade处理压力的方式。

另外，神盾局为了制服他，用了很不人道的手段，因为他差点用手铐勒死一名探员。Bucky很乖，所以没用药也没用毒气。（我知道这听起来非常可怕！可是内战比这可怕可怕多了！）

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“Barnes中士，Rogers队长。”

熟悉的声音从天花板传来，此时Steve还靠在Bucky身上，依偎在一起，他听着手边棕发男人轻柔的呼气与吸气声。已经过去了几个小时，可他不允许自己睡过去，即使Bucky都已经在他肩头打起盹来，疲惫的紧张神态终于从他脸上滑落。

他的心绪欢快得像翱翔在天际，根本睡不着。

当Tony Stark理应死亡的人工智能彬彬有礼的声音从房间角落的通话器中响起，Steve的脑子转了好几下才明白自己听见了什么。Bucky猛地惊醒，血肉的手指一下钳住Steve轻轻搭上他腰际的手臂。他飞身蹲伏在地，把Steve踢到了一边去，眼神仍旧被睡意笼罩，只有肌肉记忆在电光火石间反射的主宰了身体反应。须臾间，他清醒过来，看到Steve痛呼着撑起身子，愧疚的表情浮现在脸上。地上全是他们扔的啤酒瓶子，Steve正好扑在那上面。

“很抱歉打扰你们，然而这座设施目前已被一百多个名九头蛇特工包围。Sir刚刚遭遇了一次相似的由毁灭博士主导的袭击事件。”听着贾维斯的声音，Bucky嚯地从床上跃下，好奇地环视四周。他活动自己被绑住的手腕，视线最终落在Steve身上，而Steve，双唇微启，直勾勾盯着天花板，夹克衫的边沿在他脸上压出一道印子。

“贾维斯？真的是你么？”Steve难以置信地问。“Tony，Peter，Bruce他们还好么？”

“是的，队长。他们安然无恙。我愿多加解释，可是你们时间不多了。”人工智能耐心地回答。“我和奥创穷尽了所有6834138942种可能性才得出结论，要想打败我们共同的敌人，那么帮所有人越狱，在复仇者大厦重新集结，是最有效率的行动策略。”

“把谁劫出去？”Steve困惑地问。“什么共同敌人？”

“贾维斯，其他人在哪？”Bucky歪过头，轻声问，Steve惊讶地眨眨眼。当AI连珠炮般报出一连串姓名与楼层数字后，他无视Steve探究的眼神。Bucky扯了扯镣铐。“你能把我从这里弄出去么？”

“当然，Barnes中士。奥创已经解除了你楼层的安保系统，对你的镣铐减压处理。”

“奥创？”Steve拾起自己的盾牌，怀疑地问。“有谁真的死掉么？”

“没时间解释了，Steve。”Bucky走向他，截住他的话。“你信任我么？”

“从没变过，”他甚至都不用稍加考虑。Bucky的嘴角扬起一抹淡淡的微笑，抬起被束缚的手腕。

“放我走。”他说。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Bucky牢房外的走道上，堆了好多昏迷不醒的人，全都靠墙摆好，码的整整齐齐。Bucky看到这个，不由一顿，蓝眼珠好奇地转向他。

“你还是九头蛇干的好事？”他问，听上去既感到有趣又为之折服。

“我恐怕这些是Rogers队长的杰作。九头蛇还尚未来得及清空这层楼。”贾维斯抢在Steve前面强行揭穿他。Bucky噗嗤笑了出来，摇摇头，Steve皱起脸，嘴角却无可抑制的向上扬。

他们一路上都没碰到神盾局探员，并且到达Wade Wilson的牢房时，大门轻而易举就打开了。等看到置身牢房正中间的身躯时，Steve胃里一沉。神盾局废掉Bucky的金属臂，把他像凶猛的动物一样拴在墙上，就够让他愤怒了，然而和这家伙一比，Bcuky的牢房突然就像五星酒店一样舒适。死侍被固定在一张厚实的金属桌台上，一副毒气面罩严丝合缝地罩住他整个下半张脸，黑色的液体注射进他裸露的手臂中。

手臂上没一块完整的皮肤。

Steve反感的想吐，他推开Bucky，把那人的束缚都砍断。

“谢谢，Steve，”Bucky说，Steve小心地将四肢瘫软的男人从桌上抱起，轻手轻脚放到地上。他快速地做了几个胸腔按压，男人躯体剧烈抖动起来，重重喘息几声，随之折起身子，发出一连串的咳嗽。

“我勒……个大草……终于……亲爱的空气…”他边尖利的狂笑边哑着嗓子说。咳得更厉害，Steve不得不停下来，同时审视那人疤痕斑驳的破碎肌肤，从他光秃秃的头顶一直延伸到凹凸不平的肩胛骨，消失在薄的像纸片般的医院罩袍下。他看上去仿佛有人拿着烧红的铁棍，在他全身上下烫了个遍。

“起来，Wilson。我们得去放其他人出来。”Bucky不耐地抬起靴子给了他小腿一下，Steve不赞同地看了他一眼。

“Nikita，你来了……来放我自由。Petey在哪？他还好么？你那条银光闪闪的霸气胳膊…出啥事了？”Wade Wilson跌跌撞撞站起身，活动下脖子，发出让人牙酸的声响。Bucky用短促的俄语低语道，对方深蓝色的眼珠立时钉在Steve身上，慢慢地，一抹狂热地迷醉神情在他脸上绽开，他大睁的双眼从上到下看遍Steve全身。Wilson回嘴说了些什么，还赞赏地吹了声口哨。Bucky听罢一声怒喝，一拳砸中他肩膀，把他打得直接栽倒金属桌子上。Wilson对Bucky的突然暴起，完全不在乎的样子，他咧开嘴，再次撑起身子，不经意露出了他同样伤痕累累的屁股后面，让Steve看了个正着。

“Steve Rogers，”Steve不自在地说着递过手，还记得态度要“格外友善”。那人无视他伸出的手，四下转悠，尽管笑容疯狂，露出牙齿，算计的目光却依然锐利。

“我知道，小甜面包。我知道的很清楚。我可是你的迷弟。”Wilson说着夸张的抛了个媚眼，同时湿漉漉的隔空朝他亲了一下。Steve眨眨眼，有点生气，也有点迷糊。

“互换名字前，最后一个小小的请求，”这个身上没一块好地方的人说，盯着Steve的视线带着奇怪的专注。“我们能摸一下么？求求你了可不可以？”

Steve半抬起双臂间的盾牌，露出微笑。终于，来到他驾轻就熟的领域了。所有人都想摸摸美国队长的象征，这块著名的盾牌。

“当然可以。”他热心地说。

Steve没料到死侍朝自己身后探过手，抓了一把他穿着尼龙布的屁股还捏了好几下。力气不小。

这下他可傻了眼，整个人都不好了。

“噢没错，就是这手感。”死侍赞许地感叹。接着Wilson伸手抓过Bucky的手腕，拽着他好的那只手覆在Steve的屁股上，欣赏地叹道，“来，感受一下这满满的爱国主义。”

Bucky喉咙深处发出低声咆哮，表情像要杀人，死侍臭不要脸地欢跳着跑开，贱兮兮地朝他眨巴下眼，朝门口奔去，尖叫着“我们摸了传说中的屁屁！！！”像要把肺都吼出来。神盾局派发的长袍子在他身后飘飞，就像蝴蝶的大翅膀。

剩下他们俩人在这突然安静中相对无言。

Steve清了清嗓子，挠着鼻子尖，四下乱看就是不看Bucky。“呃额，你可以放手了，bucky。”

前任刺客猛地抽回手，好似被烫到一样，小声地道歉声在他唇间翻滚。Steve让他不要介怀，脸上火烧火燎，还想用做作地咳嗽声掩盖自己的尴尬。

“我已经后悔把他放出来了。”Bucky呼气声都带着怒火，他跟在那个疯子后面，跑到走廊上。Steve深吸口气，稳住呼吸，去追他们。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他们找到了Loki。

在这期间，Steve总共收到50条信息，24通来自Coulson的未接来电，13条语言留言，还有一条Fury局长发来的死亡威胁。Steve全都当做没看到，只在邪神牢房外放哨的时候给Sam打了一通电话。他正向一个糊里糊涂（还没睡醒）的Sam解释，他就听到一阵迅速接近的脚步声。几名年轻的神盾局探员从转角处现身，他们看到美国队长身着便装，站在Loki戒备森严的牢房外，不由都在原地站住了脚。

“大家先冷静一下，我可以解释。”Steve开口，然而离得最近的女性探员伸手把枪掏了出来，他没有犹豫，边道着歉边把盾扔了出去。当Bucky和他的朋友们带着邪神重新出现时，他还在忙着收缴他们的武器呢。Loki先踉踉跄跄走了几步，接着整个身子软了下去，在地板上吐了一地。

“Buck，他没事吧？”Steve看着Loki微微泛青的肤色和灰白的嘴唇，不太舒服地问。邪神又痛苦地干呕几声，压着嗓子暗自咒骂。

“他们为了让他老实，用上了辐射。”Bucky轻声说，关切的看着Loki擦干净嘴角的胆汁，连喘好几下。Wilson眼神里还是有种疯疯癫癫的神色，目前为止，Steve抓到他好几次在自己跟自己交谈，可是Bucky在他们的陪伴下，显得相当放松。Steve希望自己也能有这样的感觉。

“真有意思呵，你就不能早点来？”Loki撇撇嘴，回头瞪着他们仨，抬手把憔悴脸颊上汗湿的头发抹开。看到Steve尴尬地站在他们中间，他翘起一边嘴角。翠玉色的眼睛在Bucky和Steve之间飞快眨巴一下。

“你用你狡诈的魅力的带坏了美国队长。真是个圣诞节奇迹。”他慢悠悠地说，嗓音刺耳。

“显然今天我能让众生倾倒。”Bucky干巴巴地说着递出右手。Loki握住，让Bucky把自己拉起来，双腿还有些站不稳当。

“你得好好给我解释一下才行，因为眼下来看，我刚被神盾局认定为自愿胁从犯了。”Steve严厉地说，口袋里手机嗡嗡直响。Loki喉音咯咯地深吸口气，艰难地站直身子。

“现在可不是好时机，亲爱的队长阁下。”他挑起薄唇。“咱们要直奔那个穿着金属盔甲的傻乎乎的小矮人造的丑了吧唧的大楼去，我猜？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“Wilson先生，我就知道你会来救我的！”Bob扑在Wade伤痕遍布的肩头痛哭流涕，他裸露的肌肤上蹭的全是眼泪鼻涕。死侍叹了口气，白眼都要翻到天花板了，一只手带着少有的耐心，笨拙地拍着小跟班的后背，显然屋里所有人都觉得意外。

“好了好了，Bob。”他从牙缝里挤出声音。“多愁善感没什么见不得人的。”

“我爱你Wilson先生。我爱死你了。”Bob情绪激动，都哽咽了。

“谁快给我脑袋一枪，赶紧的。”死侍困扰地嘶嘶声立马变的惊恐起来，“不，BOB！不许亲我！恶啊，还亲个没完了！！！”

“我们该告诉他，Wilson建议把他丢这么？”Steve凑过身，在Bucky耳边轻声说。Bucky勾起坏笑，一直在摇头。

“下一步去哪？”Steve叹息着问道，挡住自己的眼睛。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“你们人都齐了？”Steve问Bucky，这时Sam从一辆偷来的神盾局装甲货车上跳下，“这他妈都半夜了，Rogers。你就忍心这么折腾你朋友？”

“我想是的，”Bucky迅速评估了一下小声回答。他们收拾掉了所有九头蛇人员，也顺路把大部分想拦住他们的神盾局特工也收拾了。他活动活动手指，转了几下金属手臂，现在上面包着厚厚一层活的黑色覆膜，Steve曾亲眼见Peter在九头蛇基地穿过这东西。他不赞成把它放出来，然而它依附在Bucky毫无反应的手臂上，让它重新运转，Steve承认他们现在需要所有能用得上的人手。

“我的老天爷，真不敢相信美国队长刚把我从监狱弄出来，Hank。猎鹰也在！”Scott Lang在他们身后，兴高采烈地打着电话，手机是他从地上昏迷不醒的神盾局特工身上搜刮的。“你居然没来保我出去，我的人格受到侮辱了，老家伙。你说现在是大半夜是什么意思？哦对了，我忘告诉你，我们这伙人被神盾局逮捕了。不，因为Peter，不是因为我前妻。是，可怜孩子开车回城里的时候被九头蛇绑架了。什么？不，他现在安全了，我觉得是，你不需要过来。”

Lester不耐地朝他比划，“利索点，蚂蚁小子。”

“好了，我得走了，Hank。有新消息再联系你，对，是美国队长真人。天杀的第一位复仇者。没有，我没抽大麻，我也没喝多。”Scott急匆匆朝电话说。“好了，再见。没事。我们妥妥的。哦，我们晚点把你的礼物送过去，前提是我们没有因为越狱再次被捕。要真那样了，我真的迫切你挪挪你的老腰，把我从这里保释出去。”

“哇哦！我要是早知道我就来面试神盾局了！”Bob在后面连连惊呼，眼睛黏在一本路过大厅时随便抽的医保小册子上。“Wilson先生，神盾局福利连牙科保健都涵盖了！”Bob激动的大喊大叫，所有人都转头盯着他。

“你瞎嚷嚷什么呢，Bob。”死侍厉声道。“把那玩意儿扔了，快他妈上车。”

“不许说脏话。”Steve习惯成自然。

“你认真的？”Bucky的动作停了下来，眉梢一挑。“你告诫别人注意语言？我真没想到居然能活着看到这一幕。”

被这双灰蓝色的眼睛注视，Steve感到脸上不自觉烧了起来，这种尴尬的条件反射在过去养成，他控制不了。“Buck，我—”

“我没记错的话，那时候在布鲁克林，你这张嘴说起下流话来比谁都厉害，”Bucky慵懒地一笑，拍拍他愕然的脸，敏捷地跳上车。Steve喉头动了动，压下疯狂跳动的心跳，滑进满脸没睡醒表情不高兴的Sam Wilson旁边的副驾驶位。

Sam打了个哈欠，冷漠地盯着他，“有这回事，Rogers？”

“闭嘴，开你的车。”Steve说，忍住不去摸自己热度未褪的脸颊。


	31. Chapter 31

“Tony，你知道这次袭击的原因么？”Bruce穿着扯碎的牛仔裤走出电梯，他声音平静。脸上没有任何Hulk发怒的迹象，尽管头发里还有石灰和混凝土的碎块。包裹着马克Ⅶ盔甲的Tony，从厨房还完好的一部分里找到条擦碗巾扔给Bruce。

“不知道，我死而复生的AI就够我震惊一会儿了。”钢铁侠说着抬起手中的一整瓶酒想要痛饮一番，Peter还没来得阻止，Tony的机械护臂就错开了一段距离，闪光的琥珀色液体顺着Tony的下巴和小胡子哗啦啦往下流，全倒进了他领子里。Peter看的发呆，他爸哀嚎着伸长舌头，想唆取最后几滴酒液。酒瓶口惨无人道的又向后挪了几毫米，最后一滴徒然的掉在地上，溅开在一片狼藉的地板上。

“尼玛玩我呢？”Tony当时就骂了开来，不停甩动手臂，然而胳膊的控制既不连贯也不协调。“奥创？是你干的么？停下操纵星期五。”

“Sir，鉴于我的记录，你今日的饮酒已经过量。”短暂的寂静后，Tony最爱的AI操着一口不列颠口音说，为了自己的僭越而有些许内疚。奥创吃吃的笑声从扩音器传来。Bruce带着轻微的兴趣朝上看去。

“JARVIS？”Tony吭哧一声，感到了彻头彻尾的背叛。

“Tony，我们还在分析毁灭博士如何与Von Strucker勾结上的，能先集中一下注意力么？”Peter想在Tony又一次和JARVIS开撕前让话题重回正轨。Tony认输的叹了口气，允许一件MarkⅡ型机器人把空瓶子从他手里收走，它补偿给他一根生芹菜和一块花生黄油。

“你逗我呢吧？”Tony皱着眉头问。

“Tony，”Peter瞪着他，看他用一把从瓦砾中翻出来的弯勺子，剐了一大块花生黄油下来。他饿死了，现在是大半夜，毁灭博士的傻瓜机器人毁掉了他们可爱的冰箱，还有这层储存了宝贵食物的全部柜子。他饿的都能空口吃蛋黄酱。

Tony拧着眉毛，“好吧，咱们先集中处理毁灭博士的计划。”他郑重的说。JARVIS说时迟那时快，趁机把芹菜塞进Tony张开的嘴里，花生黄油不巧抹的钢铁侠右边眉毛和脸上全是。

“唔们地好活谈谈，JARPHIS。”Tony吐字不清，恶狠狠地一口咬断蔬菜。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

“Loki，你保证会解释，现在说吧。”Steve在后座严肃的说。

Sam眼睛紧盯路面，向左打方向盘，驶上又一条空寂无人的乡间小道。

他们在逃跑路上潜入了一座小镇子，把神盾局装甲箱车换成了辆没那么显眼的运输工具。有人开始抱怨肚子饿，Sam只好找了家在这点儿还营业的中餐厅，其间还被这间免下车就餐店的女服务员误认为他们是一伙以超级英雄为主题的脱衣舞男团体。（后座的汉子们已经脱光了他们带神盾局标志的衣物。），Steve和Scott Lang交换了座位，按他的说法，这样“不会吸引人们注意。”然后他们在24小时营业的超市稍作停留，在回城前给车里的半裸壮汉们买了些不会着凉的服装。

“张嘴，”Lang说，小心翼翼对着Sam的脸，举起一勺子海鲜炒米饭。Scott这时福如心至，得出一个结论，那就是在这2.4689毫秒后，他俩的关系会变得非常非常铁。

Sam压下一声恼怒的叹息。“你不用喂我，我不饿。”

“你开了三个小时车，我听见你肚子叫唤了……我只是……”Land的表情皱成一团，他像散发辐射一样，全身上下都是被拒绝的气息。

Sam忍了三秒钟，终于放弃的张开嘴。Scott这下高兴了，满意的看着Sam默默地嚼着嘴里的饭。

“你累了就告诉我，换我开。”那人说，微笑的时候温暖的蜜金色眼眸也眯了起来。肯定是吃的东西里被人下料了，因为Sam理应嫌弃这个数月前让他蒙羞还弄坏他翅膀的家伙…

然而没人把他当一回事儿，Steve也没有，他的心思全在找人上面，忙着寻找那位现在安静坐在他左边，缺了条胳膊的棕发男人，无暇关注Sam的境况，反正Sam Wilson一直都是好哥们，靠得住，有人需要帮助就可以找他，随叫随到。

“吃鸡肉么？”Scott开心地问。

Sam默许他塞了一块炸鸡进他嘴里。偶尔有人能对他嘘寒问暖，还挺不错。

“谢了，老兄。”Sam说，视线没离开路面。

“客气什么，”Scott咧着嘴，随口回道。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“你什么意思？队长和咱们今天刚逮的犯人一起跑路了？”Tony在电话里质问。Fury暴怒的声音爆炸一样穿出话筒。

“Steve Rogers在让你的安保系统失灵后，协助六名高度危险的男人越狱，包括一个外星生命体，Stark！不管是神盾局还是九头蛇的人都被他们放倒了，他们跑的时候被监控全拍下来了。”Fruy咆哮道。Peter那双偷窥他爸书桌的眼睛一下睁得溜圆。

“九头蛇袭击了牢房？”Buce突然起身，棕色的眉头紧锁。

“他们跑了？”Peter问，伴着耳鸣开始心跳加速。

“Strark先生，Banner博士，由于队长不接听任何联系电话，我们暂时并不清楚队长的动向。神盾局已派遣一队人马前往他们上一个出现的地点，只找到被遗弃的车辆。”Coulson平稳的嗓音切进前局长的怒吼。“我确信Rogers队长对于此次行为将会有一个合理的解答—”

“哎呀，我相信他会的。我来猜猜看，他劫走的第一个人是个有着性感金属臂的大帅哥。”Tony干巴巴地提示。

“看起来是这样没错。”Coulson感叹。

“我都有点自豪了。他终于停止当个该死的女童子军。”Tony直言不讳。

Fury又在朝亿万富豪大吼大叫，Buce不禁大声地深吸口气。

“STARK，我要ROGERS给我个解释！我现在就派巴顿探员和罗曼诺夫探员过去，你敢再禁我—”

“我打赌他们正直奔这儿过来！”Peter激动之情溢于言表，钢铁侠把手机扔到一边。Tony露出困扰的神色瞥向他。

“儿子，虽然我佩服Steve惹事儿的能力，但你自己的麻烦还没解决呢。”他板着脸，意有所指的看着Peter的跟踪脚环。“不论他们在搞什么，都不会轻松收场，特别是还从神盾局羁押机构越狱。我是说，就Steve那没长开的山顶洞人技巧，你都觉得他肯定是唧唧歪歪的，拿着他那金属飞盘一顿乱砸，我参与设计的安保系统肯定一定事都没有……”他声音越来越小，脑子里联系起了什么，瞳孔不由瞪大。

“Sir，有件事我必须坦白。”一个可怜兮兮的声音从天花板上小声传来。Tony眯起眼睛，抬头看向角落里的摄像头。

“JAVIS，你做了什么……？”

“你可真够孬的。”JARVIS解释起来，奥创在后面抱怨。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“你跟毁灭博士和九头蛇有合作关系？”Steve皱眉。

“队长，我跟你说过了。我知道他们的计划因为我参与制订的。”谎言之神不耐烦地厉声说。Sam瞄了眼后视镜。Loki看起来不太妙，他的皮肤像蜡一样惨白，汗滴从太阳穴滚落。“通过投影与操纵，我能将想法植入他们自己的潜意识中。”

“然后当地球沦陷的时候你就能坐收渔利？”美国队长责问。

“本人可以向你担保，队长，我目前没有任何想要统治米德加德的欲望。”Loki不屑地说，仍旧想表现一种纯然蔑视的态度，尽管他自己看上去似乎能随时晕过去。

“呵没错，你劲忙着种草了，还有在你诡异的小日记本上鬼画符。”Lester露出坏笑，向神祇扔了一个用外卖单叠的纸飞机。Loki生气了，攥起拳头一把将纸飞机揉成一团，翠绿的眼睛闪过烦扰的神色。“我夺回神力后一定会让你付出代价，射手。”

“这里面你最喜欢哪个？”Wade Wilson问Barnes，两人低下脑袋凑到一起，看一本闪闪发亮的日历。Sam又瞥了好几眼后视镜看他们在干什么。

“Bucky！”Steve喝道，Sam想起了之前的购物之旅，嘴角翘了起来。他们要出商场的时候，死侍抓了本最新版的2017年性感美国队长日历，纯粹为了勾引Barnes的兴趣，也为了让Steve格外难为情。

“三月或七月”Barnes提议，无视脸上疯狂暴红的Steve Rogers，眼睛在日历覆膜的页面上看来看去。六月那页封面上别人假扮的美国队长晒成了荒谬的棕色，从头到脚覆盖着一层反射晶光的润肤油，并且激情四射地想将一条又短又紧的星条旗丁字裤陷入他油光锃亮的股沟中。Steve捏住自己的鼻梁开始叹气，死侍耸耸肩，把那页撕了下来。获得Barnes满意的点头。Sam哼了一声，继续专心开车。

“九头蛇和毁灭博士合作正在追查六块无限宝石的下落，我没弄错的话。”Loki说，Steve转过身时，他把手合拢搭成塔形。“获得我法杖里的心灵宝石只是他们第一阶段计划的最后一步。”

Steve眉头紧锁，困惑不解，“可是你的法杖锁在复仇者大楼，万无一失。”

Loki毫无血色的薄唇扭曲着勾起，嘴角没有丝毫笑意。“现在不是了。”

“没人攻击复仇者大楼，除非——”

“绑架那孩子只是声东击西。九头蛇知道全部复仇者都会被召集去营救Peter Parker，他们就有足够多的时间绕过Stark当前脆弱的安保系统，在无人防范的大楼里用一个赝品替换掉真品。”

“星期五跟JARVIS比还差得很远……”Steve脸上颜色尽失。Sam握紧了手中的方向盘。

“毁灭博士发起的第二次袭击也是为了暗度陈仓。Stark的注意力全在被机器人攻击的服务器上，他在匆忙中，很可能漏过了保管室，而忙着修复其他更为显眼的破坏。”

“你怎么知道的这么清楚？”Steve眯起眼睛问。Loki静默了很长时间，外星人绿色的视线最终停在Steve身上。“因为我就是计划第二阶段的关键人物。所以九头蛇才会在今晚夜袭神盾局。”他冷冷地说。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“所以说这事跟Loki有关？又一次？”Tony皱着眉头苦苦思索，“我惊讶个什么劲？必然跟他有关系啊。”

“Tony，我们现在没有任何确切的结论。”Peter试图争辩，可是他自己听着心里都虚。“Strucker只说他们要把法杖交还给Loki，或许事情不是听起来的那样……”

“然后毁灭博士怎么又掺和进去了？”Bruce问，“Loke的法杖目前为止还安全地保管在大楼的安全库里，对吧？”

“当然，毁灭机器人直冲着主服务器而去，他们压根都没靠近安全库。这不大对劲啊。而且，他们一开始为什么要绑架Peter？”Tony精疲力尽地揉着脸，抬头看了眼时钟。

快要到早上七点。Peter累的想打哈欠，Tony溜达着又来探了次他的体温。

“行了，大家都去睡一会儿。星期五，保持警惕，盯着点我楼里的漏洞，那俩间谍熊孩子回来时通知我一声。我们下楼去Steve那一层。真希望他能在什么隐蔽储藏室放点能吃的东西，或许像他这样上了年纪的奇葩有以备不时之需的习惯。”

“遵命，Boss。”星期五清脆的说。“尽管依我看来，队长只在水槽下堆了数量很不健康的豆子罐头。因此，别抱太大希望。”

“妈的。”

“Sir…”

“JARVIS，你能回来，我高兴得都要上天了，可是我不跟你说话。你干的那些事，我还没消气呢。”Tony沉下脸，朝离自己最近的Mark II说。听到这些话，它不禁垂头丧气。

“你可真够可怜的。”奥创直截了当地告诉年长的AI。Tony拉着不情愿的Peter，还有Bruce走向电梯的方向。

“Tony，我没事。我不用睡觉。咱们应该继续寻找线索。”Peter正说着，电梯门自己就开了，里面是—

Tony定在原地，棕色的大眼睛充满警惕。

“哎哟天哪。”Bruce从钢铁侠肩头看过去。

“我们带中餐过来了？”Steve试探地说，Mr.wu*巨大的外卖袋被他举在身前，仿佛在示好，他的大块头还是不够大，无法把身后的大约六名男子全给挡住。Sam Wilson站在笑嘻嘻的Scott Lang旁边，大声叹了口气。

“谢天谢地，你们人都没事！”Peter推开他震惊的老爸，一把抱住Nicolai的腰，不在乎他过于热情的举动差点让前刺客栽到Lester身上。他把脸埋进Nicolai肩头，呼吸间全是男人身上的熟悉气息，让人安心。

“Hey kid。”温暖的手掌落在他的脑后，Peter差点就要哭了，因为所有人，包括毒液，都在这，安全无—

Peter不情愿地抽回身子，在其他人脸上看过去，几秒前喜悦若狂的情绪已逐渐消退，他发现某个吵闹的前雇佣兵不在人群中。

“大伙儿，Wade人在哪？”他谨慎地问。所有人，甚至美国队长，都试图避开Peter探寻的目光，压抑的沉默笼罩全体。

“那个，关于这件事…”Nicolai无奈地开了口。

 

备注：  
*读作是Mr.wu，写作是胡。美国一家中餐店。


	32. Chapter 32

Peter跑出复仇者大厦，外面很黑，小小的雪花片从漆黑的夜空静静落下。除了马路对面伫立的瘦长人影，整条街上空荡荡的，影子转过身去。Peter张开嘴，心脏快要蹦出喉咙口。

“Wade，是你么？”

戴着兜帽的人影后退一步，没入身后的黑暗，Peter则小心地迈出几小步，不想吓到他。

“出什么事了？你怎么不跟别人一起过去？受伤了么？”看到wade瞬间的兴奋已渐化为某种恐惧之情，在他饥肠辘辘的肚子里回荡。Wade依旧毫无动静。

Peter又迈出一步，他的腿麻了一下，这是警告的信号，在监控器上闪烁的蓝光转红的瞬间，他急忙跳回安全区域。只能在大厦20米范围内活动，Smith特工可不是说着玩的。真该死。

“Wade，过来。立刻。马上。我们没时间磨磨唧唧。”他牙齿冻得直打颤。

“我做不到。”

听到熟悉的声音，Peter松了口气。然而一旦意识到前雇佣兵其实不是在跟他说话，让他整个人愈加恼火。Wade似乎并没察觉到Peter的存在，他的脸埋在阴影中，对着他臆想中的无形之物，小声低语。

“我不能过去。会吓跑他的，会把我这辈子唯一碰上的好事儿赶走”Wade耷拉着肩膀，声音细弱的说。

这下明白了。又是他妈该死的不安全感作祟。

Peter会把所有以前跟Wade搞过的人全宰了。言出必行。

过去几个小时里，愤怒和沮丧都被他克制的好好的，这会在肾上谢素的作用下，就像开了闸的洪水一样，让人失去理智，直接朝着街那边冲了过去。

Peter猛地扑上Wade毫无防备的后背，把这个惊呆了的人撞得向一边倒去。他俩一起摔在地上，Peter的脸深深埋进Wade大衣的温暖背后。追踪脚链发出哔哔的巨响，警告的红光闪烁不停，而Wade终于转头面对他。兜帽下有个反着光的东西闪过，Wade撇过眼，这才看到了他脚上的家伙。

他正要说点什么，Wade却腾地站了起来，强壮有力的胳膊一把抓起年轻人，往肩上一扛就开始跑，差点没把Peter的肺颠出来。他们刚好赶上时间回到安全区域内。Wade跌坐在peter身旁，在帽衫的阴影下喘着粗气。

“你神经病吗？”他的声音听起来闷闷的，有点怪，不过Peter知道Wade贼气。他也贼气。

“老子还能怎么办！”Peter边生气地嚷嚷着边揪住他的大衣前襟，这人又想拉开两人之间的距离了。“你想跑，Wade。我还能傻站着看着你溜了不成。去他娘的追踪脚链。”

“我不是……耶稣基督老天爷啊，Peter。”Wade双手捂住脸，撑着坐起身子。“我的家伙事儿没啦，他们把啥都没收啦。我得去搞点新行头，就这样。”

Peter抹了把脏兮兮的脸颊，融化的冰冷雪水冻得他想哆嗦。“你的面具？”他问，也撑起身子坐在Wade身旁的路基上。

“是呀。”Wade惨兮兮地说，偏过头去。

“我觉得，是时候见见你的真面目了，你觉得呢？”Peter作出自信满满的样子。

“我做不到。”Wade低声说。“我知道不能一直这样，可我控制不住。我-我想尽力维持下去。”

“你说什么玩意儿呢？”peter皱起眉头。

Wade弓着身子，戴着手套的双手攥拳放在膝头。“这一切是真的么？”他自问自答，再次无视Peter的存在。“伙计们，说不定这都是缺氧之后的幻觉，我可不想醒过来。那些家伙想搞什么人体实验随他们搞去吧，别把我从美好的幻觉里弄出来就成。”

“Wade Wilson！”Peter终于炸了。死侍哆嗦了一下。

“咋-？”

“你没出现幻觉。这是现实世界。看着我。”Peter抓过他的肩膀，强迫他转过身子。他躲闪着Peter逼视的目光，面目依然藏在帽衫落下的阴影里。

“小白和小黄……他们说全是假的。我不该在这。被夺走时会受到更大的伤害。我不属于这，我不值得…”

“什么？你不值得开开心心？”Peter扇开他挥手抗议的巴掌。“你们所有人都该快快乐乐的。跟你说这些话的家伙，管他们去死，因为这里是真实世界。我是真人。”

“告诉我怎么让你高兴起来，Wade。”他命令道。Wade垂着头，伸手小心地握住Peter的手。

“你，”他平静地说，耸起肩膀。“你让我快乐”

Peter胸口暖洋洋的，他捏了捏Wade的手指。“那挺好，因为我不会溜掉。”

“你会的，一旦你看到我的真实样子……”他压低声音，含糊的说。

“要是你真觉得我有那么浅薄，做事情前不想想后果，那你就错了。我爱你，Wade Wilson，因为坐在我面前的这个聪明又风趣的家伙就是真实的你，任何事都无法让我动摇。”Peter宣称，接着顿了一下，歪过头去。“除非你是我失散多年的亲兄弟之类，这就有点难办了。”

“你瞎扯蛋啥呢？”Wade震惊的脱口而出。“你小脑袋瓜里想的都是什么玩意？咱俩他妈的不是亲戚。”说完他全身僵硬，脑子终于赶上进程。

“等等，你说-说什么？”他话都说不利索。

“什么什么？”Peter无知无觉地问。

“你能再说一遍么？你说的第一部分我一定是听岔了。”Wade弱弱地要求。

“我爱你。”他平静地说完，阖上双眼，身体重量依向Wade身侧，抬起两人交缠的双手靠向脸旁，将一个吻印上对方戴着手套的指关节。“我不在乎你面具下长什么样，Wade。”

沉默，无尽的沉默。

“不公平。你耍手段。”Wade呻吟。“好吧”

“什么好吧？”

“好吧，哥让你见识一下。”Wade咬紧牙关，声线紧绷地说。

Peter抬起头，挤出给他打气加油的微笑。Wade用鼻子深吸口气，抬手将帽子拉到后面。

“喔。”他眨眨眼，目光在Wade脸上四处游移。“挺闪的……还是橙色的”Peter盯着他，与贴在Wade脸上亮晶晶的图片相顾无言，上面还有俩匆忙掏出的眼洞。

“这个好恶啊。你从哪弄来这东西的？队长绝对会尬死的。”Peter笑着，手指作势要揭开那层障碍。

“等，等等，等一下。先警告你，这下面的东西绝对比七月猛男的闪光屁股还要恶心一百倍。”Wade戴手套的手握上Peter的手腕，他的喉结在高领毛衣下上下移动。“确定么？”

“是的，我这辈子都没这么确定过，”Peter告诉他，凑过去用力亲了下七月先生肌肉结实的左臀。假设Wade的嘴在这下面好啦。

“你的脸是亮晃晃的橘黄色也好，是像冒牌队长的屁股一样超级油超级闪也好，我都不在乎，我对你的感情不会变，不过我对桔子沙冰的感情不会再维持下去了，他俩明度完全一样。”Peter板着脸，微微翘起嘴角。

Wade呜咽出声，这幅吞噬灵魂的图片随着他的呼吸一起嘎吱作响。“行吧，我相信你现在跟Blind AI*一样瞎了。”他说完松开手。

Peter剥开日历纸，眼睛巡视Wade毫无遮蔽的面部。男人自嘲地笑笑，看向远方。

“现在你可以尽情尖叫了。”

Peter举起手，捧起他布满伤痕的脸颊，Wade惊讶地睁大双眼。

“疼么？”他严肃地问，目光哀伤。Wade不说话，只摇了摇头。Peter轻轻地用拇指从他左边太阳穴的一道深深的凹痕里划过。

“你怎么还不撒腿就跑？”Wade最终问道，声音充斥着脆弱的希望，Peter心疼死了。

“因为一切都没改变，Wade Wilson。小白和小黄说错了。我哪去不去。”他气势汹汹，这次双手一起捧住Wade伤痕累累的脸，眼神流露出怒火。“等咱们从九头蛇手里拯救世界后，我要逮住每一个对此负责的人，然后……”他靠向前，窃窃私语，在前雇佣兵耳边说出余下的东西。

“我去，小宝贝。提醒我千万别惹毛你。我觉得我惹了一点点吧。诶呀，绝对是惹到了。”Wade发着抖说。“真抱歉让你失望了，奶油泡芙，不过所有出力制造这来自地狱选美大会的俊脸的人，他们全都死翘翘了”

“那好，我会把他们的尸体挫骨扬灰，大—”

“好啦好啦，有点太过了。连我都这么觉得。”Wade说，假装恶心到了。

“亲亲我？”Peter温柔地请求。Wade说不出话来，看着他的棕色眼眸满是惊异。年轻人露出甜甜的笑容。

“你眼睛真好看，Wade Wilson，”两人双唇相触，Peter轻声说。“谢谢你让我看到。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

“这可能是我有史以来最棒的圣诞节。”Wade打破这片祥和的静谧，眼睛望着远处地平线渐渐升起的太阳。peter也微笑着，身上裹着Wade厚厚的夹克，右边脸颊贴着Wade温暖的下巴。他的皮肤感受到的陌生肌理的触感，奇怪的让人欲罢不能。Peter的好奇心占了上风，他的手鬼鬼祟祟要摸进Wade裤子里去，想看看他是不是浑身都长这样，前雇佣兵一把将他人赃俱获。

“尽管我非常想继续下去，”死侍边说边将Peter失望的左手从他牛仔裤里拖出来，开玩笑地捏捏他手指头。“我本人却相当老派，所以…”

“那完了，你可千万别告诉我咱俩搞事情前你还得先得到我爹的祝福，那我到死都是个痛苦的老处男了。”Peter夸张地唉声叹气，让Wade得到了很大的乐趣。

“慢慢来，我又不会溜走。”Wade告诉他。Peter在他怀里扭动身子，抬眼瞥向Wade的脸。

“你保证？”他郑重地问。

“没错。如果你想拥有我，那我就是你的。”

“想啊，想了好几千次了，”Peter一个劲往他怀里拱。“我想更了解你。你的一切我都想知道。我想见见你所有的朋友，Blind AI，Weasel，告诉他们所有人你现在是我的。”

“这么有占有欲？”Wade被逗乐了，愉快的笑声在Peter耳畔震动，在过去几个小时的混乱中，peter头次感到满足。

“见到美国队长感觉怎么样？真人跟你的期望相符么？”他舒服地歇了一会才问。

Wade点点头，神情严肃。“是的。绝对没错。我必须摸他的屁股。太赞了。”

“你摸了Steve哪？”Peter皱着眉撤回身子。他还想多问几句，这时一道五彩斑斓的巨大光柱穿过被照亮的天穹，发出雷鸣般的拍击声，砸向大厦的平台。

“看上去像彩虹桥…”Peter眯起眼睛，脑袋还在理清这起突发事件。Wade猛地把他拽起来，刹那间美国队长的盾牌从大楼窗户飞出来，插进他们脚下的水泥地里。雷声轰鸣，此起彼伏，一团厚重的暴雨云团正在逼近，头顶的天空变得乌漆墨黑。

“我的妈，”Peter说，一件闪闪发亮的物体穿过破掉的窗洞直朝两人飞来。Wade将Peter推到身后，绷紧身体，而Mark II铁人盔甲徐徐降落在他们面前。

“小少爷，我必须坚持您和Wilson先生立即回大厦去。”贾维斯冷酷的嗓音在头盔里发出回响。Wade兴致盎然地打量钢铁侠盔甲。

“J，再来一次，这次用超级英雄式落地。”他咧开嘴要求道。贾维斯大声叹了口气。

“贾维斯，是Thor么？”没等贾维斯真的照Wade说的来上一次，Peter接口道。他走到队长盾牌旁，把它从地里拔出来。前雇佣兵戴回帽衫帽子，拉高毛衣领，盖过嘴和下巴，AI向他们走来。

“正是，罗曼诺夫探员和巴顿探员也在这个棘手的时间点回来了，并且—”贾维斯解释。

“PETER PARKER，你现在立刻马上给我滚过来！贾维斯你磨蹭什么呢？”AI清脆的声音被Tony急迫的高喊掐断。“不！队长，别让Loki靠近Thor！谁给他的小刀？Barton！把那罐豆子放下！”

Peter能听见Steve在后面嚷嚷着让大家都他娘的冷静点，他那工作场合不许用不得体词语的规矩全都忘到脑后了。

“我为打搅你们深表歉意，然而Sir说的对。事态失去控制。我相信你们能帮助阻止楼上流血事件的发生。请抓紧。”贾维斯干巴巴地告知，一手一个，圈住惊讶的Peter和Wade的腰部，从地面冲天而起。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*Blind AI：死侍电影里的盲人女房东。以及他贴在脸上的是上一章里的队长日历。  
*weasel：电影里给死侍倒腾武器的好基友。


	33. Chapter 33

贾维斯轻轻地将Peter放到美国队长的楼层，他看到Thor的左臂二头肌还在慢慢往下淌血，现在这屋落地窗上破了个大洞。雪花打着转儿从洞里飘进来，一落到地面就融化成水。鉴于楼里卓越的加热系统，屋里并不怎么冷，不过一片巨大的湿印子开始在木制地板上浮现了。

“我不喜欢这样，Rogers。这些我全都不喜欢。你才是应该对此负责的人，不是我！我只用给你们打坏的东西掏腰包赔钱。而且把品行有问题的人从政府监狱里劫出来，还跟他们鬼混在一起的人应该是我才对，我才应该是惹是生非的那个。”钢铁侠含混不清的指责声从厨房里传来。“该死的你急救箱在哪唉我去，这里好多糖啊。”

“Natasha，Buck，你们俩总得有一个人松手——Stark，在水槽下面——因为我要是出手你俩就要倒霉了！”Steve冲两个鸟都不鸟他的俄罗斯刺客喊道，脖子都气红了。黑寡妇骑在Nicolai身上，躯体扭曲成古怪的角度，双腿绞缠在他的颈项。Nicolai被毒液包裹的金属手臂也掐着她的脖子，外星共生体从Nicolai的胳膊上向上移动，已经覆盖她的下颌，显然试图让红发女人窒息。

Mljonir半插进平板电视屏里，电视裂口冒着青烟，发出微弱的嘶嘶声。几步远的地方，Lester瞪着Clint，大声咒骂，将粘在光头上的豆子糊刷下来，而罪魁祸首正忙着把衬衫上的一品托豆子全抖落下去。Scott试着劝Bob从躲着的地方出来，他把自己塞进一个厨房碗柜里，徒劳地想要远离这场暴力。Bruce机智地拿了几个外卖盒子，置身事外。Loki站在暴风眼中，可以称为愉悦的笑容挂在他苍白的脸上，Peter消化了个七七八八，他走到Loki身边。

“把刀给我，”他一脸苦大仇深，摊开手掌。欺诈之神歪过脑袋，揣度了一秒。接着在所有人仔细的凝视下，刀柄朝前，把血淋淋的餐刀放在Peter手上，就像有人按下开关，随着这个动作，Peter团体里的其余人等也不情愿地丢掉五花八门的武器，释放他们手里的人质。

“这是巫术！”Clint在Natasha耳边嘘声道，她摇摇晃晃从地上爬起来，目露凶光，因为Steve完全与她擦身而过，跑去检查Nicolai的情况，而他看起来仿佛跟一只患了狂犬病的獾血战了一番一样。

全部目光都聚焦在他身上。Peter不禁喉头一紧，张开嘴巴。

“啊那个，来见见我们这伙人，虽然人不太全。”他对钢铁侠说，Mljonir也在此时从墙上掉下来，把Steve被打坏的电视屏下面的咖啡桌砸成碎渣。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“这是Bob，这是Scott—”Peter开始介绍。

“我感到超荣幸的。我童年的英雄就是你，Stark先生。我不是指死亡商人那部分，是天才发明家那块。我因为你才去的研究生院。”Scott滔滔不绝，盯着钢铁侠时脸上带着无可救药的崇拜笑容，红光满面。猎鹰长叹一声脑袋埋进手心，Tony默默朝Sam扬了下眉。Peter耸耸肩，继续道。

“这位是Nic-我是说呃，James，然后是毒液，Loki，Lester，有时更喜欢被叫做—”

“靶眼（bullseye），我们知道。听起来更像扯蛋（bullshit）。”Clint从他靠着的Natasha的椅子扶手上，插嘴道。

“你俩认识？”Steve好奇地问，两人都对着彼此怒目而视。

“是，以前跟他合作过几次。”鹰眼嘀咕。

“你指你以前还没走歪门邪道的时候，”Lester声明，在Clint的瞪视下露出轻蔑的样子。“然后你就决定加入个该死的复仇者，成为政府的走狗，拿着昂贵的小弓，还有个随手能给你买昂贵破玩意儿的脾气古怪的干爹。”

Clint差点没呛死，脸都涨成深红色，“Stark不是我干爹，要了亲命。你究竟知不知道干爹什么意思？”

Tony耸耸肩，“他也没说错。我是给你们所有人买一些昂贵的鬼东西，当然除了没人拿性回报我。”

“这不是重点，Stark！”Clint高举双手，“重点是，我认识到为钱做那些模棱两可的活儿是不对的，我决定改变自己。”

“你改变自己的方式就是成了个娘兮兮的姑娘家。”

Clint霍然而起，“少废话。老子特么跟你打一场，就现在，就在这。”

“哦呵？有本事动手呀，小娘炮。”

“你个狗娘养—”

“这真是帮倒忙，”Bruce和气地说，然而不知何故屋里霎时安静如鸡。所有人转头用不安的眼神看向戴眼镜的科学家，Bruce腿上放着盒虾饺，无辜地看回去。Loki巧妙地把身子跟Bruce隔开，小心翼翼地眯起眼睛。

“那位爷就是一发火就变身绿色大怪物的，对吧？”Lester侧身在Peter耳边说。

“Hulk，正是。”Peter也悄咪咪地说。“特别吓人。曾经把Loki抡起来甩，跟拧湿毛巾似得。”

“我滴妈呀。”

Steve瞥了一眼Peter，扬起眉梢，他的超级士兵听力显然捕捉到了这段对话。

“奥创在天花板上，和贾维斯一起，还有呃额，名单上最后一位，”Peter清清嗓子，招手示意Wade向前。“爸，见见Wade Wilson,我的呃，蓝朋友。”

Peter敢发誓他真真听见Tony Stark脑子里某根弦嘣地断掉了的声音。

“你的什么？”钢铁侠虚弱地问，而Thor大手一拍，容光焕发。

“我的朋友们，这个好日子正需要一个欢庆的盛宴！”他乐呵呵的，对loki的愤怒早就忘得一干二净。Tony晃晃悠悠站起来，脸白的像蜡一样。

“队长赶紧的，把你的嗅盐瓶找出来。咱干爹要撑不住晕过去了。”Clint酸道，他打量Wade小心仔细拉高的毛衣和帽衫，瞳孔缩小了。“死侍，伙计，帽子下是你？”

“叮叮叮，崔迪鸟*得一分。”Wade唱了起来，双脚焦躁不安地挪动着。Clint眨眨眼，看向Peter，神情有些许懵逼。

“你知道全部的……”他含混地指了下自己的脸。

“我知道，”Peter冷静地说。

“死侍？那个‘借走’我三架飞机最后还回来三个折纸小飞机的死侍？！”Tony听起来离真正的脑溢血只有一步之遥。

“你会折纸？”Peter对自己的男朋友刮目相看。钢铁侠喉管里挤出一声被掐住喉咙的尖叫。Bruce低下头，藏起脸上的笑。

“我，额，把它们卖了换钱以捐给第三世界国家忍饥挨饿的孩子们？别扯了，哥买了一吨大麻，一辆墨西哥玉米卷马车这玩意儿不到一周就因为‘极端损害健康’被没收了，还有一些时髦的真丝内衣。它们是红的，还有很多蕾丝花边。”Wade动了下一边肩膀，言语暧昧的承认错误。“哦，既然咱们都这么推心置腹了，好几年前在你所有钢铁侠战衣上画八字胡的也是哥。用的永久性马克笔。哥还偷了你几个高科技榴弹发射器，手枪，还有你卧室里的一大堆润滑油。我是说，哥们，我怎么忍得住不下手？那么多润滑油呢。哦，还有，我不小心把你一辆很贵的敞篷车给刮了，就在我把所有从你超级酷的车库里偷走的东西拖出来时，所以，哥又回去把刮痕涂上了，用一瓶我偷来的红指甲油，不对，我从Blind AI那里借的。我还给她了。特别棒我跟你说，可管用了。你都没发现。”

他说到第二句的时候，Tony的下巴就已经合不拢了。

“那个……我俩可以得到你的祝福么？”Wade焦虑地问。

“没门！敢碰我儿子，我拿硫酸泼你！”钢铁侠拔高了音量，像一只竖起全身尖刺的愤怒豪猪。Peter哆嗦了一下，他得在他老爸准备用Wade的鲜血重新粉刷Steve屋里地板的时候阻止他。

“Tony，我们真的该谈谈Loki的问题好吗？拜托，十万火急，我们—”

“不，我们不谈！除非他也跟你们俩有一腿，你们仨恶魔撒旦般的3P了，否则这事儿没完！”

Loki听完竟然嗤了一声，他的绿眸闪着被娱乐的光芒，欣赏愤怒的红晕在Tony的脖子上蔓延。而Thor目前为止还在状况外。

Tony深呼吸，捏着鼻梁，用一种比刚才平静的语气勉强问道，“他到底多大岁数？你这会儿还没成年呢，Peter。”

“你当真？我19了，你也不用问他多大，Tony。你以前睡的那些模特，大部分都小你一轮。”peter也不客气。Tony不禁瑟缩了一下。“你也未必是个道德楷模呢，老爸。”他想软化下那句话的杀伤力，补充道。

“你俩睡过了？”Natasha突然半路杀出来。Peter觉得自己脸红了。

“没有！天啊。咱们能别揪着这个了好麽？我是说，作为一群实打实的现代人，你们思想还没Steve开明。”

“什么？有人叫我？”Steve抬起头，过去15分钟里他一直目不转睛地凝望着Nicolai，现在他的表情从全心的爱慕变成轻微的无措。

“队长，你刚才有分出一丝儿注意力给我们的谈话么？”他可怜巴巴地问。

“额，”Steve看向冬兵的眼中闪动着内疚。“没有？”

Peter发出哀嚎。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“相信loki！我们怕不是脑子抽风！他会—”Peter关上拉门，把clint的声音隔绝在外。他先将还在发热的额头抵上冰冷的玻璃，闭上眼睛歇了几秒，才转身面对屋里的其他人。loki在peter的要求下，透露了九头蛇的全部计划，他们准备和毁灭博士合作，将无限手套交予疯泰坦灭霸，他则负责无限手套那部分。复仇者们听完决定去Steve的阳台上开个私密会议。

一时间没人说话。Peter拖着步子走向沙发，在lester身旁坐下。

“小孩儿，你的新首饰不错，”秃子神射手说，Peter耸耸肩。

“是不错，要是我走出大楼太远就能把我击昏。戴着还痒得不行。”他身心俱疲，却想保持轻快的语气。“别光说我，你们怎么样？有人受伤？”

“不是很惨，不过我的装备被没收了，James的手臂也失灵了，”Scott说，“毒液是现在唯一完好无损的。”

“我没什么，”看到peter神情慌张的要起身，Nicolai急忙说，“那些人把Wilson的氧气截断了，还—”

“到这打住就行，大个子。上次我看的时候，这篇文的评级还是PG-13。”Wade接口，“我们人都在这，就连被辐射照过的他不也还活着呢么。”他大拇指指向Loki。

“想用互相比惨让我分心可没什么用。”Peter紧闭双眼，发出一声破碎的吸气。“我不知道自己该做什么，”他坦白，企图让声音别发抖。等他睁眼抬头望向loki，感到饱受摧残的身体里所有精力都被抽尽了。

“Clint说的没错，”他平静的说，“我还怎么继续相信你？Von Strucker说你跟他们是一伙儿的。他告诉我权杖要交还给你，你知道最搞笑的是什么？为了保护你，我都做好没命的打算了。”Peter凶狠地瞪着沉默无言的邪神。“我信任你，我跟我爹对着干就为给你开脱，Loki。结果你从头到尾都像对付其他人一样，随时准备背后插我一刀？”

Loki移开目光，苍白的喉结无声地动了动。

“Tony说我看问题太天真幼稚，像你这样的人总归本性难移。我不想承认他的话，可我太累了，所有这些事太伤人了。”他的嗓子哑了，“给我个理由，撒谎骗我也好，就是，随便说点什么让我还能站在你这边。”

Loki静默了很长时间。接着他突然转身走回厨房，从抽屉里Steve干净整洁的刀具里拿出一把刀。Peter身旁的人全都紧张起来，眼睛瞄准邪神的动作。他在自己手上割开一条长长的口子后，拿起脖子上带的一个东西。他提起纤细银链上挂着的奇怪水晶，用还在流血的手握住，举起送到嘴边朝着石头低语了几句。

他把石头递给Peter，“这是什么？”Peter谨慎地问。水晶原本的蓝色变成了发出淡光的黄色，一团明亮的星云旋涡在其中不停旋转。Loki擦干净手上的血，在Peter对面坐下。

“一个跨维度时空通道。”他从容地说。

“有什么用？”Peter用双手拢住它，温暖的石头像活物的心脏一样跳动。

“血液将我束缚于它。无关我本人意愿，我都将服从于你的召唤现身。”Loki张开双臂。“你可以看做是一重保障。我如果背信弃义，你就有了将我拖回阿斯加德不得不面对他们裁决审判的能力。”

他看着Loki的眼神充满探寻，双手小心地捧起它，“但你为什么把如此重要的东西给我？”

一抹货真价实的微笑从Loki脸上划过，Peter从中仿佛看到了久远过去还是阿斯加德英俊二王子的闪现幻影。

“年轻人，你从未试图让我加以改变*。因此，你也值得我的忠诚。”Loki侧过头说。

“谢谢，不过我不认为我会用到它。就像你说的，Loki。我无意改变你的本心。你留下，也是出于你自己的抉择。”Peter庄重地说，这时滑门向一边打开，复仇者众人沉默地走回屋内。

他先是迅速把水晶套上脖子塞进衣服里，才转头直面他铁青着脸的老父亲。钢铁侠眼看着他儿子坐在一群跟他特别不般配的人中间，不由一声长叹。他又看着Peter充满希望的目光。

“那么，我们下一步干什么？”Tony Stark疲惫的开口。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

*tweety-bird：华纳动画里的小黄鸟。


	34. Chapter 34

“小呆，别闹。这东西不能给你，没看见它上面还连着个人么？”Tony踢走不停在他们身边游荡还激动地往Nicolai方向伸爪子的机器人。Steve和Peter可是好话说尽才勉强让Bucky乖乖接受Tony的帮助。

“不好意思，它有喜欢存东西的毛病。我猜可能是我给惯的，老是把没用的金属零件丢给它。该带它去看个心理治疗师，诶。”他戴好黑色的护目镜，转头处理冬兵手臂里裸露在外的电线。Bruce见状递过去一把薄锯齿工具，合作多年的默契。

“嗷嗷嗷啊！”

Peter从地图上抬头瞄了一眼，看到坏坏的小呆压过Tony的脚面，接着撒腿就溜了。大家都撤进了Tony的实验室，因为Thor意外踏上Steve地板上化雪融成的雪布丁，差点被摔成傻逼。两位神祇中年纪小的那个嫌疑相当大，在Thor半边斗篷都被冰水浸透，带着晕眩的表情爬起来后，只有他一个人笑的格外丧心病狂。

“对，我想帮上忙的话，必须把装备拿回来。”Scott在房间一角对Sam解释，挺尴尬的，特别是Sam叹口气掏出电话的时候。“我打个电话，再让个初级探员把它送过来。”

“除了弓和箭你还有别的武器么，小胖子？”Leter拿膝盖推了推Clint。“我得要些能拿来打人的家伙。”

“混蛋，用箭怎么了？”Clint踢回去，他还在组装箭袋，没踢着Lester的屁股。

“啊，这是属于原始人和变态的工具。”Lester回敬了一句。

坐在Peter旁边的Steve朝bucky露出鼓励的微笑，失忆的刺客紧张的坐在对面。“你棒极了，Bucky。Tony就快弄完了，”他说，伸手捋顺他朋友脸边翘起的一缕头发，手指在Nicolai下巴上逗留的时间似乎过于久了。当两人四目相对，一些紧张的迹象在冬兵肩头显现。

“终于说对了一次，老冰棍。还有一根线路……就大功告成了。好了，高个子的阴沉帅哥，弯一下手指。”Nicolai金属手指流畅自如地攥起拳，Tony不由得意地哼了一声。Steve感激地拍了拍他的后背。越过他爹的身影，Peter和Nicolai交换了个视线，俄罗斯刺客朝他的方向微微颔首。

“如果敌人被召来，九头蛇会把无限手套拱手交给灭霸。凡人无法驾驭这种力量，人类的肉体凡胎会被撕成碎片。”Thor沉重地说，Peter转回注意力。“他们最好的赌注是用它做讨价还价的筹码。灭霸在星系间称霸，而九头蛇在中庭称王。”

“那我以前怎么没听过这位紫皮希特勒？”Tony坏笑着推了下Steve，他们四个人也加入到谈话中。

队长摇摇头，可怜巴巴的撇了下嘴。“你可真会联想，Tony。”

“我没有任何不敬的意思，中庭其实—”Thor做了个含糊的手势，为难的在脑子里搜索合适的词。

“你们卑微的小星球不值一提，根本入不了灭霸的眼。”Loki从Peter身后不耐烦地打断他，双臂交握在胸前。

“弟弟。”Thor制止道。

“你知道我只是实话实说，或许我该揭发你把你朋友四岁孩子的玩具，从阿斯基德带过来当做圣诞礼物送人的事实？”Loki慢条斯理地说。Thor的脖颈后染上了名为羞愧的色彩。

“你对得起我么？”Tony震惊又愤慨的倒吸一口气。“我三周都用来研究那个反重力发光金属飞行棍子。结果你告诉我这是给小孩儿玩的。”

“Jane女士觉得它们有意思，所以我以为……”Thor怯怯地越说越慢。

“诶。然后怎么样呢？六个月后她就把你蹬了。”Loki翻了个白眼，从他靠着的玻璃墙上起身。“我们没时间了。按中庭标准不到24小时，我就得去跟疯泰坦会面。如果灭霸发现我失言，所有人都难逃一死。”

“不妙的是，恐怕我弟弟说的没错。几个小时前银河护卫队知会我，力量宝石已经被从山达尔*最高级别安保系统中夺走。”Thor神色严峻。“如果我判断无误，灭霸目前持有六枚无限宝石中的四块。”

这下谁都说不出话来。

“那好，咱们把东西抢回来，交给银河保护者还是什么人，让他们放到安全的地方去。”Peter只好出此下策。“就像在屋里发现白蚁，打电话给害虫管理部门一样。他们是星际级别的害虫管控人员吧Thor？他们有电话号码可以让人联系么？还是有固定的服务时间？”

Thor盯着Peter仿佛他多长了个脑袋似得。Peter只好转向离得最近的Bob。“我说的没毛病吧？”

“诶呃，没问题？”Bob求助的看向Wade。

“你们觉得我发神经。”Peter干巴巴地说。

“你是，”Loki也不客气，“不过无限手套和阿斯加德保管的宇宙魔方，还有魔方中的空间宝石也是个变数。而我权杖中的心灵宝石只能由我本人亲自释放，因此这三样在灭霸的计划里都并非十拿九稳。如果他无法取得无限手套，宝石之力就不能自如地为他所用。”

“阿斯加德四倍加强了宝库的守卫。”Thor说。

Loki翘起嘴角。“我就算被夺去魔法，你所谓的那些守卫也奈何不了我一人。更何况是拥有百万大军的泰坦？”

Clint不情愿地吹了声口哨，听上去挺震撼。

“我们还能做些什么？”Bruce问。

“我们…”Loki刚要开口，突然停住，她侧过头去，危险地眯起眼睛。不到两秒，他们头上厚实的水泥天花板发生了剧烈的爆炸，石头混杂着砖块倾斜而下。Peter眼瞅在一块大石板砸下来前他爸被Loki一把拽走，Steve举起盾牌，护住Nicolai，Wade揪着他的腰把他也拖走了，他们滚了好几圈才在爆炸区域外停下。

“妈的！”他愤怒的男朋友吼道，Wade光顾用身子挡住Peter，没意自己的帽子滑下来，露出满是疤痕的脑袋。毒液噌地跳到呼吸急促的Peter身上，一会儿就将他全身包得严严实实。

“爸，队长！大家都好么？”Peter有些困难地站起来，空气中漂浮的粉尘激得他连连咳嗽，眼睛直冒眼泪。Thor一只肌肉虬结的胳膊下面蜷缩着Lester，他另一只手撑住了一块巨大的天花板残骸，才免于让别人被压扁，他吼着叫Clint、Sam和Scott快从底下出来。Loki按着肚子，另一只手拽着Tony歪斜的衬衫衣领。Nicolai上下仔细检查Steve有没有伤着哪，拍掉他肩头落下的灰尘。Natasha先帮Clint爬出来，又把手递给Scott。

“Bob？！Bob人呢？”Peter在混凝土垮塌的轰鸣中越过Wade呼喊道。他迅速射出几团蛛网，拦住小石块，以免砸中某人缺乏保护的脑袋。这时一个毁灭机器人从头顶的洞里爬下来，反手就把Thor抽飞到屋子那头了。

“尼玛！”Peter吓得大叫，那东西掉头朝着Loki和Tony就过去了。彼时楼板刚一爆炸，贾维斯就已经让盔甲就位。咔哒一声，Tony阖上盔甲面罩，镜片闪烁出启动的蓝光。Loki还在费力的直起身子。

“Stark—”

“刚才谢啦，不过我可不欠人情。”钢铁侠挡在咳嗽的邪神身前，抬起手上的激光脉冲，还没等他发射能量，毁灭机器人的身上突然冒出一个金属圆洞，这家伙失去所有反应，一动不动的瘫在地板上。peter惊讶极了。

等到灰尘渐渐散去，露出Bob灰头土脸的身影，他握着根怪里怪气的棍子，神色茫然的盯着手上的东西瞧。

“还觉得我的礼物只是小孩子的玩具么，Loki？”Thor把自己从墙上快三米的大洞里扒出来，说着还擦了下裂开的嘴角。Mjolnir穿过一片狼藉的实验室飞到他身边。

“你就是个小屁孩。”Loki不服，光站直就让他疼的哆嗦了一下。“而你爸是个老混蛋。”他恶狠狠地补充。

“哈，我不想打断你们兄弟间甜蜜的情感交流，可那个吃饺子的家伙哪去了？”Wade忽然问。

远传传来Hulk愤怒的咆哮，在安静的实验室里激起一波一波的回音。

“看来，制订计划也就到此为止。”Lester捡起Clint抛在地上的弓。“谁要跟我一起去打机器人？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“贾维斯，我相信你的判断力。你要是需要奥创帮着一起操控战衣，我让星期五开一个临时权限给他。”Tony在公共频道里说。

“我讨厌你对武器的品味，崔迪鸟，”Lester不爽地念叨。

“我讨厌你没头发的秃头。”Clint回答。

“我和Bucky去疏散附近的几个街区，顺路看能不能找到Hulk。神盾局正在路上。注意别让毁灭机器人靠近Loki。”Steve已经下到楼底。

“他可是天杀的Hulk啊。咱们怎么可能把他搞没影了？”Tony叫到。

“美国队长，你能告诉他们把我装备带过来么？我这样实在帮不上忙。”Scott试探地问。

“在那之前你跟我待在一块，Tic Tac（一种薄荷糖）。”Sam说。

“哇哦，你们听到了么？他给我取外号了耶。咱俩真的是铁哥们了！”Scott激动的不行，他兴奋的笑声被Sam无奈地呻吟盖过。下一刻穿着装备的猎鹰提着蚁人飞起来。

“是是，既然你爱惨了那人，干嘛还不把他的名字纹在自己腰上？”Clint蹲在对面楼头不屑地说。

“说到纹身，那个Stalin的脸，你还留着——”

“老子会打烂你的蛋蛋，Les。”Clint警告道。“别以为我干不出来。”

“Stalin是怎么回事啊，崔迪鸟？”Natasha沙哑性感的声音打趣道。Clint击落一只准备偷袭Thor的机器人，同时抱怨起来。

“饶了我吧，Nat。你应该帮我说话才对。我讨厌你们两个。”

Peter站在Steve那层的窗洞旁，听着耳麦里其他人互相开玩笑。脚踝上的追踪器沉甸甸地赘在腿上，让他像条被看不见的狗链锁住的狗一样，不能离开大厦半步。

Wade转过身，棕色的双眼严肃的非同寻常。Peter想挤出个笑，也不知道成功了没，总之Wade双手捧起他的脸，弯腰将他拉进一个吻中。

“去吧，”Peter在双唇轻啄的间隙小声说。“他们需要你的帮助。我没事。去和我老爹一起拯救世界。”

“你确定？”Wade问，“我可以留下。咱俩放部电影，”他朝曾是电视屏幕的冒烟窟窿挥了挥手，“同时给美国队长的沙发施个洗礼。”

Steve愤怒的“喂，我可听见了！”，Peter嘿嘿笑了几声。他闭上眼睛抱紧Wade。“别，这我可做不到。替我盯紧Tony，他爱干蠢事，比如抱着核弹飞进外太空。”他摸着Wade脸上的疤，露出笑脸。

“给我好好收拾收拾敌人。”

“好了你俩，把手都给我放开，嘴离对方三尺之外。Peter，这看着跟你在舔碎牛肉似得，恶。”钢铁侠飞过破窗口，在半空悬停住，推进器喷射熠熠火光。“准备就绪，Wilson？”

“就等你搭我一程，未来的岳父大人？”Wade歪过头，嬉皮笑脸。

“我跟你什么关系都没有，你个大痔疮，”Tony只是略生气。Wade笑的更欢实，开始迷之高速抛媚眼。

“抓紧，”Tony说。

“把人打残就行，Wade，”Tony来了个急速俯冲，Peter低头目送他们离去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

神盾局的实习生不到十分钟就赶了过来，Scott的装备和Wade的武士刀终于物归原主。不过Wade的衣服已经被焚毁，没得救了。实习的小孩通知他们，神盾局召集其他力量还得花些功夫，而Smith特工——他可能来也可能不来——给Peter卸下脚镣。他的话模棱两可，让人猜不透。Peter蜷在Steve的沙发上，默默听完全程。毒液在他头脑深处轻声细语地安慰他。

“咱俩出手会所向披靡，是吧毒液？”Peter大声说，一大罐花生黄油夹在臂弯处。他拿手指挖出一大坨，嘬着手把它们全舔干净。“我是说，反正都练习过那么多次了。”

下面有东西炸了，Peter条件反射下本能地翻到了天花板上。

“出什么事了，Tony。”他在频道里问。

过了好几秒才听到的回话，显然并不轻松，“更多的毁灭机器人。还有九头蛇。”

“是Von Strucker，带着他的后援。”Loki解释道。“Thor，你那破斗篷要是再抽我脸上一次，我一定—”

“他当然有后援。看上去还是超能力者，Stark。有一个小丫头的手在发光。”Clint发出警告，Peter能听见他嗓子里的咕噜声。不一会儿，耳麦里传来肉体撞击地面的声音。

“啊，见鬼了？有东西撞了我一下……”鹰眼无措地说。

“你没看着那东西过来，上岁数了？”一个说话带口音的人幸灾乐祸地说。

“鹰眼，没事么？”队长询问，“是否需要支援？”

“哈，尝尝这个，你们这些魔鬼机器人！”Scott在通讯里大喊大叫，“我们这个组合叫‘小鸟和小蜜蜂’”

“不，我不是，我们没有。我们不叫这个小鸟小蜜蜂。其他人，快假装什么都没发生过。”Sam心急火燎地补充。

“Wilson！”Nicolai突然惊慌的喊道。

Peter听见混杂液体的咳嗽声，Wade哑着嗓子回答，“哥很好。子弹连给我挠痒痒都不够。”

“该死，我真该下去帮他们。”Peter不安地磨着后牙，在Steve空荡荡的客厅一圈圈转悠。

“对没错，他们百分百有超能力，”Clint气息不稳“小心那个白头发小鬼。那个小兔崽子一直在绊我诶哦敲你妈。你个狗娘养—”

“那些士兵身体经过强化，Steve。他们跟我一样。”Nicolai警告道。

“伙计们，我也是要面子的，可是，我和Sam需要支援，”Scott开始慌了。

“最好快点。”Sam加上一句。“小鸟小蜜蜂是个坏组合，Tic Tac。太烂了。”

Peter冲到窗边，焦灼地扫视着楼下。Clint刚才提到的女孩在手指间搓了团冒红光的能量球。眼瞧着她一个能量冲击波放出去开了个大，耳麦滋啦一下，就此死寂无声了。Peter掉头跑回厨房，在所有装着锋利刀具的抽屉里东翻西找。

“非干不可了。我不能再干坐在这，看着其他人流血流汗。”Peter大声宣布，与其说服毒液，不如说是在鼓励他自己。他低头看着闪光的绿点标志*，把薄薄的刀尖塞进小缝隙中。

“我要是你，就不会这么干，”有人在Peter身后劝说道。他猛地转过身，电梯门无声地向两边滑开，Xavier教授和万磁王从电梯里现身。Erik轻手轻脚地把轮椅从里面推出来。

“Erik？教授？这是什么情况？”Peter木呆呆地问。刀从他的手中飘起，自动插回刀鞘里。Peter扑向Erik抱住他，他为此发出不快的声音，不过两人分开时，可以看到他其实略得意的样子。

“Erik说服我，你们或许需要额外的援助。X战警的行动则不需要多费口舌。我怀疑Logan无论如何，也想亲自给Wilson先生送上份大礼。”Charles Xavier微笑着侧头看向站在身后的男人。“坦白地说，Eric在和你相处后性格上的改观，我本人相当欣慰，Peter。”

“您太抬举我了，Xavier教授，我—”Peter磕磕绊绊地说，他心跳加速，同时控制不住脸上高兴的表情。

“需要帮你一把？”Erik指向他的脚踝反问。

“你们俩真是救了我一命，”Peter匆忙地说，万磁王退后一步，脚铐应声掉在地上。Peter已经在朝窗口跑去，毒液覆盖住他的面部。

“嗷，差点忘了。X教授，你喜欢Erik的礼物么？”Peter半边身子停在窗边，转头露出和善的表情。

Charles会意一笑，“喜欢。”

“诶，有句话不知该不该说？”Peter大声说。万磁王拉下脸，警告地踏前一步。Peter朝他们绽开能甜死人的笑容。

“你俩不正常起来简直是绝配。你们怎么还不赶紧结婚。”他刚一说完，就纵身从窗户跳了出去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

* Xandar：出现于银护1里的星系。


	35. Chapter 35

“头儿，通讯已恢复，”星期五说，刚刚五分钟前那个双手放光的小姑娘用能量冲击波开了个大，把所有人都搞下线了。

“又不是你弄好的。”奥创在私人线路中不平地嘀咕。

“走着瞧吧你，我——”星期五开始发脾气。

“贾维斯，拜托你关照一下你的妹妹们。”Tony边说着猛地冲下去碾碎了一个机器人。

“Stark，敌我数量差距太悬殊了。”Natasha紧张的说。Tony可几乎压根听不见她说话，私人线路中全被人工智能间的吵嘴淹没了。

“Nat，你说的是——贾维斯，我告诉你让他俩别吵了。你怎么不管事？”

“我以为您不是在跟我说话，Sir。”贾维斯无辜地说。

“看在上帝的份上，”Tony终于喊道，开炮炸飞了一个九头蛇超级士兵，飞过去将一个嗷嗷乱叫的市民从路上提起来。“你们仨，没有圣诞礼物了。只有Peter是我的乖宝宝，他表现的——”

说时迟那时快，Tony听见一串很神经病的笑声，一个黑了吧唧的小玩意从Steve破窗户里嗖地蹦了出来，他下落的瞬间朝最近的钢铁侠战衣射出一团黑色的蛛网，利用重力势能一脚把一个毁灭机器人踹进隔壁大楼里去了。

“老子特么碉堡了！”Peter大喊着在半空中做了个后空翻。

“我没有你们这样的孩子。”Tony特意在公共频道通知他们四个。

“Tony，X战警来了！”Peter在空中荡来荡去，激动的差点和一个飞在空中的机器人发生交通事故。Steve的盾牌绕着男孩飞了一圈，利落地斩下了机器人的头颅。

“Peter，别大意，”美国队长说，紧接着Tony飞上楼顶，看到了停机坪上停放的黑鸟战机。机舱里空无一人。再往上点的天空，则是火光与闪电齐飞。Tony看见了少数几个X战警的身影，玩火的小孩，和他能力相反的那个孩子，简格雷，McCoy，Summers，能全身金属化的大块头俄罗斯人（钢力士），还有几个他连名字都叫不出来的。

Peter落在Wade身侧，他朝机器人身后的墙射出一坨蛛网，再使劲一拽。

“妈耶，宝宝真棒，”Wade吹着口哨，惊叹地看着地上被砖头掩埋的机械。Peter冲他傻乐，忘了脸上盖着毒液的隔层，别人可看不到他的表情变化。“帅，毒液，咱俩太赞了。”他开心极了，自己跟自己碰了个拳。

“Stark，Thor，首要任务疏散平民去——我的天！”美国队长的指令被骤然掐断，Peter闻声抬起头，看到Azazel与Raven结伴，两人凭空瞬移现身。Steve躲得动作太大，直接撞在冬兵身上。

“嘿伙计们！”Peter大声打招呼，笑的脸上肌肉都酸了。

“嗨，Peter，”Raven也对他笑了下，才转头直面瞠目结舌的Steve。她伸出手，亮蓝色的肌肤熠熠发光，转化为一个熟悉的身影，“似乎还未正式自我介绍过，队长。我叫Raven。小巷子里的事，对不住。”

“你……那个人，我就知道，我一开始看见的就是真正的Buck…”Steve扭头谴责的瞪着自己的好基友。Bucky立马心里有愧的移开视线。

“事态失控并非我们的本意，当时本来没想让你们俩碰面。我只是在那负责救场的。”Raven耸耸肩，闪身给Azazel猛地甩过来的尾巴腾出位置，卷着的锯齿利刃从一个机器人的胸口穿胸而过。他消失了一瞬，下一刻又出现在Steve眼前。

美国队长眨眨眼，“这，额就像我刚才说的，会飞的人，能瞬移的人，负责清场。其余的人专心对付敌方机械。”他在线路里指示。“Tony，记得把X战警也加进我们的联络频道。”

“在弄着呢，老冰棍。”钢铁侠回道。

“看着点Kurt，毕竟这是他第一次跟我们一起行动，”Raven抓住Azazel的手臂。“还有你，小心点。”

“你也是，”他轻轻抚过她的脸颊，随后消失在一蓬薄薄的红雾中。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

站在楼上的Erik的目光，穿过破掉的窗户，俯视硝烟弥漫的战场。

“你去吧，我在这很好，”Charles说。“Erik，其他人需要你。”

“你真的不考虑回去黑鸟战机里么？”他不为所动地问。Charles笑了几声，摇摇头。

“相信我，现在天空更不安全，毕竟北欧雷神和我们自己的风暴女神都在上面。”

“你不该跟过来的，Charles，”Erik有些不安。

“别想太多，Erik。我一个人没事。”他坚持。Erik皱起眉，走回需要轮椅代步的教授身边。

“你要是想为过去的事情道歉，我发誓我—”Charles有些恼火的说。

“我没这个打算，”他平静地回答，俯下身，戴着手套的手按上教授的右边膝盖。

“那就好，”Charles笑了。

“说真的，等你俩牵肠挂肚依依惜别，下面仗都要打完了。”电梯口传来一个慵懒的声音。Emma Frost缓缓踱过来，带着百无聊赖的神情，细细打量自己护理完美的指甲。

“你来这做什么？”Erik质问。

她扬起精心修饰的金色眉弯，优雅地在队长客厅的沙发上落座。“下面的战斗可没有用得上我的地方，记得么？没战斗力的心灵感应，”她说着扑闪起精致的眼睫毛。

Erik翻了个白眼，“别装作自己是打不了架的弱鸡，你就是不想让你昂贵的衣服染上污渍。”

“真了解我。”她露齿而笑，抛了个飞吻。Erik对她板着脸。

“去吧，Erik。”Charles碰碰他的胳膊。

“别一幅舍不得的样子。我保证，要是这楼塌了，我一定把教授推出去。”Emma碎碎念道，她从咖啡桌的废墟中摸出本时尚杂志，无聊的翻了起来。

她不说不要紧，搭在Charles膝盖上的手更是收紧了。

“Erik，”他不赞同地说。

“你说了算，”万磁王猛地开口，站起来的时候可真是牙关都咬紧了。

“不拿上头盔么，亲爱的？”Charles若无其事地瞧着他。Erik一点一点勾起嘴角。

“没办法，我喜欢能在大脑里感受到你的存在，吾爱。”

Emma在后面发出遭罪的抱怨。

Charles拍拍Erik后背，表情严肃了一些，“战场上多加小心，老朋友。”

“我会的，”他说完，走进窗外的战场。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

说老实话，那个蓝色的小鬼噗地一下在Peter鼻尖前冒出来时，他几乎吓跪了。金刚狼怒气沉沉地被他带着，毛烘烘的胳膊下夹着一捆棕色纸袋包裹的东西，一只正散发有害气体的雪茄叼在Logan嘴上。

“Ta-da，Logan先生，目的地已经到达！感谢您乘坐Kurt特快！”那小孩露出大大的笑脸，拿手朝死侍比划。然后他看向Peter，“喔，你好啊！父亲说过好多你的事迹。”他伸过一只蓝色的爪子，“我是Kurt。”

“呃，我是Peter…”Peter把他网过来，躲开了头顶飞过的机器射下的一排子弹。他看到了尾巴、皮肤上奇怪的印记，还有这孩子身上不容忽视的显著特征。

“你爸是Azazel？”他猜测，Raven恰好赶到。

“Kurt，我告诉过你，别到处乱跑！”她吼道。

“对不起啊，妈！”那孩子，Kurt，缩着身子大声回话。他又转头笑的像个小太阳似得看着Peter。“辣么，队长说要我帮着疏散人群。我过会儿再跟你聊。见到李很高兴，Peter。”

“诶，我还以为你孩子会是，怎么说呢，紫色的或者别的颜色。而且你说Azazel是你男朋友，没想到他是你老公。”Peter愣了一会儿，才冲着Raven那边喊道。她不禁白了他一眼。

“他不是我老公，”她坏坏地说。

“哦，”Peter眨眨眼。

“你，”Logan在他身后发出咆哮。Peter回过头，看到Wade兴奋的高声尖叫，整个身子都扑到对方身上。

“Logan你太给力了！”Wade激动的说，没个好脸色的Logaon把他扒拉下来，将纸袋塞给他。

“Chuck说你可能用得着，”Logan这边说着，那边Wade兴高采烈地撕开袋子，抖落出一个面具。“快把你那张丑八怪脸盖上。”

“你在逗我玩么，狼狼？”Wade失望地低吼。“就这玩意？今年的礼物甚至都不如去年的白色大象。毕竟，谁需要白色大象啊。”

“你。”Logan耸耸肩，“我在加拿大的玩具城给你挑的。”

“老兄，我的圣诞礼物都可花心思了，你个大毛球。而且你知道我喜欢毛绒独角兽，不是什么大象，蠢驴。我恨你。”Wade唧唧歪歪的拽出一套搭配的制服裤子，与X战警有着相同的用色。

“你当过X战警？”Peter惊讶地问。

“那是以前，然后我腻了，就离开了那个热爱和平、装神弄鬼、经常嗑药的蹩脚嬉皮士团体，你得承认，谁年轻时候没犯过错呢。”Wade耸耸肩，拉下黄色和深蓝色的面具遮住自己的疤脸，然后把裤子也扒了。这让Logan撇过头去，恶狠狠地咒骂。

“你身上居然有这么多我不知道的经历”金刚狼听到Peter这句话，蓬乱的眉毛惊讶地竖起，况且这年轻人对于面前的脱衣舞秀不动声色，目不斜视的看着这场能留下心理阴影的表演。

“你会知道的，你以后的机会多得是，”Wade保证道，一只脚站着蹦来蹦去，正蠕动着把身子往制服里挤。

“喂，就算我又穿上它，可不意味哥好说话了，明白么McAvoy？别想让哥加入钢力士那个可怕的男子音乐组合。”Wade对着天空说完，歪着脖子——不论教授和他在脑子里都交流了些什么——对此嗤之以鼻。“扯淡吧，Sherlock。”

“我的妈呀，红色蕾丝内衣，他真穿了。”Tony呻吟着飞过他们头顶。Peter不自在地笑了下，因为Wade扯着嗓子“哎不好意思，没想闪瞎你，未来的岳父大人”。

“别随便跟我攀亲带故，变态家伙！”Tony恨恨地说着，炸了一个机器人。

Logan眯缝眼睛打量他们俩，不过给面子的什么也没问。金刚狼的爪子撕开一个准备背后偷袭的机器人，看着他的爪子伴随着刺耳的金属声，火花四溅的从机器人胸口抽出来，Peter自己也跟着抖了一下。

“你走了之后，大家都轻松不少，我说的可是实话。”Logan跟死侍讲。

“诶哦，真可爱，想伤害小Wade的感情。蜜糖，你们喜欢哥的分手礼物么？”Wade还在折腾他的制服，把拉链拉过胸口。

“教授的轮椅被你用强力胶粘到天花板上，Summers的复合维他命给换成了雌激素，还把钢力士的床垫弄成了块大磁铁。你一晚上就搞出这么多事，Wilson。”

“快告诉我，Summers多久才发现不对劲？”Wade打探道。Logan嘴角要笑不笑的抽搐了几下。Peter偷听着那边的对话，同时截住一个机器人的拳头，把他踢到千里之外。

“一个多月。”金刚狼透露，人就在近旁的Scott Summers，也就是镭射眼，叫嚷道“嘿，我告诉你别跟他说这事，Logan！”

Wade乐开了花，“小淘气欠我五十块钱。别忘了我赠你的全身脱毛。免费的哟。我可真招人爱，是不是宝贝？”Wade挤了个媚眼，Peter真拿他没辙，“他睡的就跟死了似得，”念叨着，死侍继续在纸袋子深处摸索。“你真该经常剃毛，Logan大兄弟，那些毛都够织毛衣了，足以为忍饥挨饿的海地孤儿们织出三十四件成人款毛衣。”

“海地小孩儿不需要穿毛衣。”Steve忍不住困惑的指出。

“我对天发誓，你们再瞎胡扯我就把你们全禁言。”Tony的怒吼盖过了其他人的争吵。

“OMG！！！”Wade突然在他们的公共频道里拔高嗓门，可把Peter吓得不轻。他像个怀春姑娘似的捂着脸，激动的尖叫完之后，他从袋子里摸出两管乌黑锃亮的长枪，枪管真是非比寻常的长。

“是我想的那样么？”他喘着粗气说。

“呵，找你最喜欢的工匠定做。花了我三个月才搞定那混球的行踪。祝你他妈的圣诞节快乐，Wilosn。”Logan猛地吸尽最后一口雪茄，拿靴子把剩下的烟头踩灭。

“最棒的礼物，简直没的说，”Wade端着枪管凑到自己面罩前，把气味深深地全吸进鼻腔。接着闭上眼睛，陶醉地大声呻吟。

“我今晚可得撸一发。”

—— —— —— —— ——

*Kurt有德国口音


	36. Chapter 36

作者的话：这一章是Clint的视角，在我的构思里，lester和他在小时候见过，当时Clint还在跟着马戏团巡游，之后，Lester手刃了他虐待成性的父亲，逃跑了。

Zemo男爵是漫画里的Zemo，不是内战里的。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在鹰眼看来，战斗并非原始蛮力的较量，而更多的是机敏与战术的比拼。多年的间谍生涯，在他的大脑中刻下了名为本能的烙印，坦白讲，就算转职成为一名复仇者，他依然不习惯自己一举一动都处在公众目光之下。

隐蔽身形与置身幕后，才是高明间谍的生存法则。没了这些处世之道，他就是个普通人，平凡的不能再平凡。

一阵阵微弱的细小电流在他的皮肤上流窜，但是速度太快了，稍纵即逝，他来不及做出什么回应，下一秒，他的双腿就被从下面击倒。当不可见的攻击者将他掀翻，Clint能闻到淡淡的茉莉气息，对方以一副少年人的模样——

让他三番五次的爬不起来。

他的背拍上坚硬的人行道路面，疼的一哆嗦。肺里的空气都拍出来了。Lester在他没几步远的地方，抽空斜了他一眼。

“看上去你有崇拜者了。”他喜形于色。

光头射手出乎他的意料，把狙击枪搁到旁边，居高临下坏笑打量着他。Clint盯着就快杵到他脸上的手，突然觉得自己仿佛回到了七岁，佐治亚州的烈日炙烤着他汗津津的脖子，他伸出小手，递给蹲在茂密草丛中，身上青一块紫一块的男孩。

“你只是个路过的马戏团怪胎，”那小孩说，尽管眼睛肿的几乎看不见，还是朝他眯起眼睛，露出牙齿，恍若被逼上绝路的小动物。

“而你是个有虐待狂父亲的可怜小耗子，我猜咱俩也没差多少。”Clint不甘示弱。他很善于和无家可归的人打交道，毕竟他本身也有相同的经历。Barney*陪着他，度过了那段时光。

Lester那天握住了他的手。Clint回想起他的手落在自己手中，手掌很小，却布满了细小的伤痕、老茧和还没愈合的烟头烫伤。二十五年过去，伤疤老茧都还在，然而多了一种他在当时感受不到的力量。他们都强大到足以直面这个冷酷无情的世界。

“赶紧收拾好你自己。你要是挂了我可不会给你收尸。”Lester把他拽起来，嗤笑着Clint的晕头转向，没再多看他一眼就转身返回自己的位置。Clint的目光跟随了他须臾，战场之上，只容许他分神这片刻。

“我也是到岁数了，”他说给自己听，搭上一支箭，再次将注意力集中到下方。

他看到了美国队长和冬兵。声名远扬的James‘Bucky’Barnes。他一箭贯穿了三架无人机，同时思绪开始漫游。老实说，在他还没长大的时候，比起美国队长的漫画，他更喜欢Bucky Barnes的。在他人生中的某个时刻，Barney送了只巴基熊作为他的生日礼物，虽然这个毛绒玩具是前天晚上从马戏团巡演的停靠地偷的。五年里，小Clint每晚都跟它睡在一起，直到马戏团在新奥尔良的某次短期停留，他把熊送给了一个患白血病的小女孩。

“巴基熊会照看你，就像他照看美国队长那样。”他郑重其事地告诉她，现在回想起来，他很多珍贵私人物品就这么全送出去了，交到了素不相识的陌生人手上。

说不定这意味我命中注定要成为一名间谍，他讽刺地想。长久以来，既毫无牵挂，也没有什么留恋。

Clint看着Steve闪过一个冲向他的机器人。Barnes撑身跳过翻倒的汽车，盾牌横插在那辆车身侧面，他拔出盾牌，及时赶到挡下第二波攻击。Clint占据高处，帮他们干掉了头顶的一架机器。

“谢了，Buck，Clint。”Steve站起身，抬头看向Clint的方向，点头致谢。Barnes在他身侧站定，两人齐头并进，肩膀不时擦过对方，就算在机器人与强化士兵间也有条不紊。标志性的盾牌在他俩之间传递，你来我往，仿佛心有灵犀，他俩战斗的场面就像踩着拍子的双人舞，赏心悦目。

只是团队中在战斗时的互相配合，就让他和Natasha花去了几年的功夫，更不用说达到那种默契。

“所以漫画里的Barnes，是有依据的。”Clint把通讯切了，转到Natasha的私人线路。

“什么？”她气息微微有些急促。

“他是队长的守护天使，”Clint说，击落了一个爬上钢铁侠后背的机器人。

“我都快忘了你是个粉丝。”她话中带笑。“你要是走运的话，说不定事后能让他给你在你的漫画收藏上签个名。”

“我拒绝变得像Phil粉美国队长那样，Nat。”他坚定地说，恰好全身包裹在黑色薄膜里的Peter荡了过来，飞起一脚把机器人踹进建筑一侧的墙里。

“风暴之子！”突然雷神在空中大声欢呼起来。

“暴风女就好，”白发变种人无奈地说着，加入了他。

“我的大脑到现在都还没跟上进度呢，”Clint朝他隔壁的光头射手吐露。他们下面，陆续有更多X战警加入战斗。他认出了一个家伙，去年新年趴把他所有钱都赢走了，可能叫Remy。然后还有金刚狼、野兽、镭射眼……

“可不止你一个人擅长跟浪子打交道。”Lester耸耸肩。

Clint在骚乱中捕捉到了Peter的所在，他随之一笑。“我也这么觉得。”

“这特娘是什么？”Barnes怒吼着，那个烦人的高速小鬼撞得他失了平衡，差点扑地。Clint同情地砸了下嘴。公共频道里陷入了罕见的寂静。没人说话，Tony咳了几声，他的声音在线路里响彻。

“诶哟哟哟哟，你看看，队长你这是双标，”他若无其事地说着在半空中飞了条弧线。等Steve停下喘一口气。

“我没有双标，Stark。Bucky还在学习如何抒发自己的感情。”他在寻找合理性，与此同时，Bucky那边又开骂了。

Sam大开眼见的打了声唿哨，猛地俯冲下去。“你就用那张嘴亲吻你母亲么，Barnes？”

“你有本事就再过来点，我亲手告诉你答案？”Barnes回嘴，右手折断了机器人的脖子，左手抬起，阻挡射向他的子弹。

“Bucky！手挡不住子弹！”Steve边在他身后嚷着边匆忙打掉了枪手。

“他就可以，”不高兴的冬兵拿金属手指向悬在半空的万磁王，好多出租车围绕在他周身漂浮。

“那个，你可不是他！”美国队长瞪起眼，泄愤般把盾牌投向最近的九头蛇人员。“别逼我罚你做冷板凳。”

“你之后还能怎么处罚我，坐我身上？”Barnes一点都不在意，身子一扭给一架燃烧的机器让出路来，手还搂在他的腰上。

“如果有必要的话，”Steve严肃地警告他，冬兵的胳膊依旧紧紧地圈住他的腰。两人目光相对，此时无声胜有声，Barnes难以置信地睁大了双眼，而Steve整个人散发着势在必得的气势。

Clint转头瞥向Lester。光头耸耸肩，继续从狙击镜里偷瞄，嘴角渐渐扬了起来。

“打赌么，猜这俩傻瓜什么时候能开窍？”Lester问。

“算你一个，”这下Clint可开心了。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

等到‘双手能够放光的女孩’，如Clint所描述的一般，盯上万磁王时，事态才真切的严峻起来。

“有东西过来了，”Lester在频道里告诫众人，说时迟那时快，Clint从后面将他按到在地，一波红色的能量冲击波与他们擦身而过，Clint后脖颈上的汗毛发出麻痹的刺痛感。

“特么什么鬼东西？”另一个人仓促地爬起身，警觉地从他们栖身的楼顶边缘四处搜寻。下面的街道仿佛被凝滞在时空中，所有复仇者，全部X战警，无论敌我，都纹丝不动。

“省省力气，你帮不了他们，至少待在这不行。”熟悉的嗓音慢条斯理地在身后响起。Clint猛地转过身，鬓发纷乱的Loki降落在屋顶，落地的时候疼的皱了下眉，Thor粗壮有力的臂膀紧紧圈住他的腰部。“他们被困在自己的思想中。你们俩，找到那个姑娘，阻止她。如果有必要的话，杀了她。”

“又是洗脑？”Clint不安地望向Loki。邪神绿色的双眸对上Clint的眼睛，无血色的嘴唇在他晦暗的脸上勾起一个阴森森的笑。

“你们这帮家伙要去哪？”Lester从包里拿出一把更小巧轻便的手枪询问。

“找到她。动作要快，我们没有时间磨蹭了，”Loki毫不客气地下令，从腰带上抽出一把短刀，按住刀柄上的一点。刀锋伸长化为一柄细长的剑，剑锋有着可怖的锯齿边缘。Thor从他弟弟身边不自在地退开一步。“我没弄错的话，接下来要来的敌人，可不仅仅只是毁灭机器人和九头蛇士兵这么简单。如果空间通道打开，我需要做好阻止他们的准备。”

他转身，拽着Thor的盔甲一角把他拖过来，指向复仇者大厦楼顶。“蠢材，送我到那去。”

“你知道，态度稍微好点也——”Loki危险的横了他一眼，Thor连忙不迭地点起头，“好的弟弟，明白了弟弟，这就出发。”

Clint与Lester困惑地面面相觑，神明二人来的不清不楚，走的也莫名其妙。

“找到Lehnsherr，就能找到那孩子，”Clint扔给Lester一个钩爪。

“理由？”

“我自有道理，”Clint说着从大楼边缘跳下去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

那两个孩子很好找，Clint现在有98%的把握，他们是同胞，在一个小巷子里，女孩的魔法迫使万磁王跪下，银发的男孩的枪口对准了他。Clint示意Lester藏在后面，自己高举双手，走了出去。那两姐弟倏地朝向他，神情惊慌失措。

“你瞧，杀了他，也不能弥补任何事，”Clint大着胆子，小心地往前迈了一小步。男孩一下子紧张起来，眯起眼睛。Clint尽力让表情亲切点，“你长得真的挺好看，为什么不保持不动一小会，让我能好好看看呢。”

“你对我们一无所知，射箭的，”男孩厉声说，欧洲口音清晰可辨。不过Clint的话确实让他耳尖发红。

“我确信我是什么都不知道，然而他是你们父亲，对不对？”Clint继续施压，他注意到Lehnsherr的眼睛在这句话后瞪大了。“我能看出你们的相似之处。不论你们觉得他对你们做了什么不公的事，他没有，因为他压根都不知道你们的存在。”

“我们母亲去世了，”女孩突然开口，眼中散发着愤怒的火光，“十二年前就走了。我和Pietro被von Strucker抚养长大。九头蛇都比这个人更尽到了父亲的义务。”

“并不是这样，九头蛇只是利用你们的能力达到毁灭世界的目的，当你们没有利用价值，Strucker会毫不犹豫地杀掉你们，”Clint又上前一步。“我明白你们的感受，对于复仇的渴望，可是你不能沉沦其中。现在还有收手的机会，孩子，一旦你扣下扳机，就无法回头了。”

“把枪给我，Pietro。”Clint慢慢伸出手。“拜托。”

“别靠近我，”叫Pietro的男孩吼道，握在武器上的手开始发抖。Clint吞咽了一下，继续走过去。

“你可以朝我开枪，不过我不能眼睁睁看着你伤到我的队友，”Clint没有退缩，心脏跳动剧烈。他知道Lester枪法很好，然而他也告诫他千万别冲动。

“我求你，让我帮你，我知道你只是想保护你姐姐。”他语速很慢，同时手一点一点向前，小心覆上Pietro拿不稳枪的那只。那孩子反抗了一下，直到Clint另一只手绕过他的肩膀，将他拉进自己怀里。冷硬的金属枪口顶着他胸膛，男孩却像受惊的小动物一样浑身颤抖。

“你做的很好，没事的。我在这，没人能再伤害你。”Clint搂着他的肩膀小声安慰。“你姐姐的名字是什么？”

“Wanda，”Pietro沉默了一下说，他的呼吸扑在Clint脖子的皮肤上。他拉开距离，头歪到一边，耳朵还是红通通的。Clint慎重地将手搁在他戴的银色护目镜上，揉了揉他软软的头毛。

现在轮到女孩，“Wanda，停下外面发生的事情可以么？为了你弟弟，也为了我，做个勇敢的姑娘。你能做到么？”

“我不行，已经太迟了，”她红了眼眶。Clint张开另一只胳膊，她扑向他，额头埋进他胸口，瘦瘦的胳膊紧紧抱住他的腰。她的身上也有茉莉的花香。

“为什么不行？”Clint询问，边扭过身子和半藏在视线外的Lester交换了个眼神。光头对他的处境挑了挑眉毛，压低枪口。

“Zemo男爵，我们的另一个负责人，他让我从内部瓦解他们……”Wanda擦了擦脸颊上的泪，榛栗色的眼睛显得很害怕。

“你是指什么？”Clint心里升腾起不祥的预感，那边Erik Lehnsherr也站起身。

“她的意思是，其他人都被禁锢在自己最深的噩梦里，”万磁王面容冷峻。“Charles说他和Emma已经设法唤醒所有人，然而造成的伤害无法改变。”

“来，孩子们，”Clint领着他们俩往巷子口走。战场的场景映入他的眼帘。离他们最近的地方，队长身体抽搐，头盔下的脸煞白的和粉笔一个颜色。冬兵双手撑地跪在路面，吐在了碎裂的人行道上。Barnes的脸被汗津津的头发盖住了，然而肩膀伴随着干呕声一阵接一阵的发抖。

“对不起，”Wanda打着哆嗦，埋进Clint怀里喃喃。

“没事的，”Clint郑重地说，“我们会挺过去。”

他的话才刚落地，钢铁侠就从天而降，重重地将Barnes击飞了出去。

“特么什么情况？”Lester完全被突发情况惊到了，他迅速在旁边端起武器。

“Tony！”Steve大喊道，他看着Tony Stark正在充能的冲击光，难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛。数英尺外，Barnes摇摇晃晃地爬起来，马上又单膝跪地跌了下去，一只手按住腹部，嘴里咳出几点红色。

“Tony，你在干什么？”Peter向这边跑过来，共生体从他震惊的脸上剥离。

钢铁侠在离冬兵还有几步的距离停住脚步，随着嘶的一声，他的面罩抬起，露出Tony怒不可遏的脸。

“1991年，”因为难以自持的愤怒，Tony的声音发颤。“1991年12月16号，我的父母被人杀害，究竟是不是你下的手？”

“Tony，求求你。”美国队长在后面没有底气地说。Peter已经僵在半道，他惊恐地盯着他们，吓得面无人色。

Barnes抹掉嘴唇上的血迹，缓缓抬起头。看到他灰败的脸上已与死人无异的神情，让Clint胸口一窒。

“人是我杀的，”他说道，正在这时，天空陡然一分为二，数量众多的熟悉形体从被撕开的裂口中源源不断地涌出。

Clint目睹这一切，半张着嘴。“他们来了。”

“你说什么？”Lester询问，而对他，这可真是旧日噩梦重现。

“Chitauri，”Clint喃喃，“灭霸的大军来了。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——  
*Barney 鹰眼的哥哥  
*漫画里快红为姐弟，电影里似乎为兄妹，本文里只是sister，分不清年龄，故我设定为姐弟。

作者PS：旺达给他们看的景象有真有假。当做电影里的强化版吧。  
Steve看到Bucky在九头蛇手中被洗脑和虐待，Bucky还一直在喊他的名字求他救救他。冬兵看到所有死在他手上的人，男女老少。Tony看到冬兵杀死他父母那一幕。Peter看到自己家人被谋杀，Wade则是在X武器计划里。


	37. Chapter 37

红色能量波还有几秒就要击中Sam时，Scott才察觉到有情况。他离得不算近，跑又来不及，那么Scott还能怎么办呢，他只好按下蚁人战衣的另一个按钮，过去几个月他在没有Hank许可的情况下，自己偷偷用过。这事当然得背着Hank。

后果就是，一种微妙的刺痛感迅速传遍全身，等他回过神来，他已经不小心用他小型网球场那么大的手把Sam Wilson拍飞进对面大楼里去了。

好消息是，Sam幸免于刚才的爆炸。坏消息是，诶呀，猎鹰的脖子说不好被他意外弄断了。

“要命了，你可千万别死。”Scott马上缩回蚁人大小，骑上旁边木匠蚁的背，紧随着Sam飞进大楼。他发现对方只是趴在一张空的办公桌上有气无力地哀嚎，一张复印纸盖在他一侧脸上。

“不不不。别这样，你不能现在死在我面前，因为你要是咽气了，我就只好吻你了。”Scott前言不搭后语，把Sam拽起身，两只手抓着他的脸。猎鹰一下就活了过来，警觉地瞪大双眼，大呼小叫起来。

“什么？你等等。打住—”Sam双手拍在Scott戴着头盔的脑门上，把他推开保持安全的距离。“你有毛病吧你？”

“迪士尼电影里都这么演的，你别不相信，它们电影我全看过，陪我女儿刷了一遍又一遍。”Scott拼命解释，“女主角亲吻临终的男主角，然后奇迹发生——”

“咱们该死的不在迪士尼电影里，Tic Tac。你也不是什么小公主，”Sam厉声说，他擦掉嘴边的血迹，表情抽搐了一下。“而且迪士尼公主干不出干掉她们王子的事，神经病啊。”

“对不起，我敢发誓我当时只是想让你远离爆炸区，”Scott狼狈地耷拉着脑袋认错，“可能我有点反应过度了。”

Sam呻吟着，脸继续趴在桌子上。“你就让我安心地去吧。”

“我也不希望打扰你，可是楼下真的满怪的，我觉得咱俩是少数几个没有受到红色物体影响的人。”Scott懊丧地说。Sam又大声喊了声痛，慢慢支起脖子。Scott急忙伸出手。Sam满心不愿地握住。

“我恨你，”他很冲地说。

“我知道你不是真心的，”Scott把他拉起来。

“不，我是，我恨死你了，Tic Tac。”

“Sam，这只是脑震荡后的说胡话。”

“你打出来的脑震荡。”

“……”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

街上的情况确实如Scott所言。包括九头蛇自己人在内，红色能量波似乎停止了所有人的行动。两人落到碎裂的路面时，他瞪大眼睛，惊讶地看着混战中的骤然凝滞。

“他们看起来正在受苦。”Sam抬起武器，跟在后面不安地说。Scott突然格外欣慰他身边还有别人，他感到安心。

这些人确实如此。

这时，他们脑子里忽然有人说话，他俩都被吓得不轻。Sam尤为严重，几乎走火打中自己的脚。

所有的人，除了少数几个躲过爆炸的幸运儿外，Wilson先生，Lang先生。

“Sam，我觉得你的脑震荡可能传染我了，”Scott转过身小声告诉猎鹰，褐色的眼睛睁得溜圆。

你没有脑震荡，Lang先生。鄙人Charles Xavier，一名心灵感应者。我和我的同事正在唤醒其余人，但是很花时间。

“Xavier？”Sam皱眉，“你是X战警的人对吧？他们怎么样了？”

他们被困在自己的思想中，囚禁在最深的噩梦里。

他的声音在Scott脑子里回荡，激起他胳膊上一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

Sam推推他，“多谢你的脑震荡，哥们。我饶恕你了。”

“不客气，”Scott说完又紧张地问，“有什么我们能做的？”

当我们唤醒他们时，做好准备。确保他们不会伤到自己。几个人或许还需要……人工重置。

Scott根本不明白Xavier话语中的严重性，然后他见识了金刚狼拿枪直截了当地把死侍爆了头，戴面罩的前雇佣兵应声而倒，喷出的脑浆和骨渣也随之涂了一地，几秒后他又七扭八歪地跳起来，满嘴污言秽语，制服背面血如泉涌，扑到另一个身上。Logan哼了几声，把武器交了回去。

Scott胃里直犯恶心。

Wade Wilson后脑勺上还有个台球那么大的洞，不过至少他脱离了头脑中的牢笼。

“完事之后所有人都得去看心理医生……”Scott嘀咕着看到了Peter。那孩子没血色的脸上依旧呆滞，憋得通红的脸颊直往下掉眼泪。

“Tony！”

听到美国队长的惊呼，他俩齐刷刷转过身。钢铁侠站在颓然的冬兵身边，居高临下扬起手，准备对着跪倒的男人射出又一道冲击光。Peter已经站不稳了，“Tony，你要干什么？！”

“这特娘的？”Scott听见Logan困惑地念叨，“我以为他们是一伙的。”

“Tony，求你住手，”美国队长跑到冬兵身前。

“他杀了我父母。这是我最后一次警告你，闪一边儿Rogers。”钢铁侠咆哮。

头顶天空雷声大作。Scott瞄见有个长条的东西飞速滑过，庞大的体型映在后面浓厚的乌云上。

“呃伙计们，”Scott心跳加速。

“我做不到，Tony，”美国队长短暂瞥了眼翻滚的云层，注意力重新集中在Stark身上。“这几十年里我失去了太多东西，或许你的看法完全正确，解冻我就是个彻底的错误，然而为了维持美国队长这个国民形象，我几乎把自己奉献殆尽，所有人都忘了盾牌背后的我的真实样子。”

“Steve，别…”Barnes挣扎着撑起身子。

“这身星条旗下面，我也是人，Tony。Bucky是我现在唯一拥有的，我不会连他也失去，特别是在我能阻止的情况下，”Steve语不成调，浸满悔恨，“我很抱歉发生在你双亲身上的不幸，可是只要我还活着，你就别想动他一下。”

“Tony，他当时没得选择，”黑寡妇谨慎地说，“这种事由不得武器做主。相信我，我明白这种感受。”

“他是个冷血的杀人犯。你们真的甘愿为了个杀人机器而与全世界为敌？”钢铁侠愤怒地质问。

“爸，他被洗脑，他不知道那时自己在干什么。拜托，”Peter过来站到Barnes身前，在他和Stark的怒火前又增加了一重屏障，恳求道。“就算杀了他也改变不了过去。”

万磁王在旁边慢慢举起左手，脸上波澜不惊，目光审慎地看着这个全身包裹在金属盔甲里的男人。

又一声惊雷。Scott抬起眼，看见复仇者大楼顶端黑压压的天空中，一条形似金属鳗鱼般的庞然大物从虫洞裂口扭动身体钻出来。

“我真的认为你们几个，下次改天再继续吵好不好！”他喊完就不禁捂住了嘴，鹰眼也跟着喊道，“是Chitauri！”

“啥？”Sam傻呆呆地反问。

怪物笔直朝这边飞了过来，根本没有反应的时间，特别是所有人还在忙着摆脱头脑中的幻境。Scott不是什么超级英雄，见鬼，当英雄的念头甚至都不在他的考虑之内，然而他不会置身事外，眼看着别人受伤，尤其是他现在有能力做点什么。

他探手拉过猎鹰制服的领子，“哥们，你听好。赶快把人都疏散开，我来给你争取点时间。要是我倒霉了没回来，告诉Meggie和Cassie我爱他们，”他表情扭曲了一下，“还有Paxton，告诉Paxton我也爱他。Sam，告诉他好好照顾我家小姑娘。”

Sam瞪视他，“Scott，等——”

他知道这是在逞强，一天之中变大两次，可他不管不顾还是做了。第二次他感到疼痛，麻痹的激流化为血管里冰棱一样针扎的感觉。Scott咬紧牙关，眨了眨眼，压下视野中舞动的小黑点。他设法抓住金属巨兽两侧的鳍，在它碾碎那一小撮无助地躺在路面上的超级英雄前，把它推到隔壁没人的大楼里去。

“Sam，快让他们都闪开！”他朝底下的男人大喊，就在这时，被击落的怪兽身上，干瘦如骷髅般的生物纷纷跳出来。几步远的地方，Wade和Logan背靠着背，抄着家伙，准备好和第一波袭来的外星士兵大干一场。

那种巨大的飞行载具，又有两三只朝他飞了过来，然而Scott感到胃底陡然一沉，突然之间他急速失去了巨人的高度—

“不不不，别这样！别现在抛弃我！”他不顾一切地砸着按钮，可是设计一定短路或者出了问题，什么都没有发生。

“Scott，看着点！”Sam尖叫。

金属巨兽的阴影笼罩了他。Scott闭上眼，等待将要来临的剧痛。

一秒，两秒，三秒过去了。他感觉还好。

“喂Scott，是我们哦！我们来助阵翻盘的，兄弟！”Scott还在流血的耳膜里听见欢快的叫嚷。背景里还有熟悉的喇叭嘟嘟声让人不胜其烦。他睁开眼。

视野里所及的人们全都转向声音的方向，整齐划一，一名老人骑着闪亮的蓝色摩托车从烟雾中缓缓现身，身后跟着一辆白色的面包车。Luis从副驾驶探出头，雀跃地挥着手臂。

金属大怪兽就这么消失了。

Scott呆若木鸡。

身穿色彩鲜艳的圣诞套头衣和卡其长裤的Hank Pym，溜溜达达的骑到他哑口无言的徒弟前。他先收好手里拿着的枪型设备，小心地从运输工具上下来，伸出手……

…狠狠削了Scott Lang脑壳一下。

“你疯了么？你知道乱动蚁人战衣上的设置有多危险么？我没教过你吗？你想死是不是！”Hank每吼出一句话，都强调性地一掌又一掌扇在Scott头上。

“Hank？！”Scott被打的嗷嗷叫，躲来躲去避免挨揍。“你为什么在这？你为什么有摩托自行车？我哥们儿为什么也都在这？”

“等你这个可怜虫等的我无聊死了，而且这不是摩托自行车，你个蠢货，”皮姆博士不耐烦地说，“这是老人专用机动脚踏车。Hope给我买的生日礼物。她不放过一切提醒我上了岁数的机会。”

“哇哦，对不起，可是复仇者需要我的帮助！Hank，我发誓我没事！”蚁人战衣伴随着进气声弹开面罩，Scott试图遮住脸。“你怎么做到的？怎么把它们都变没了？别再打我了，妈呀！”

“你想知道原因，”Hank不无讽刺地说，他捡起一块小砖头朝Scott背后丢过去，“你知道我为到这承受了什么？车里那三个袋熊坚持也要跟我过来，我不得不耐着性子，干坐两个小时听他们吵得车顶都要掀了，这就是原因。”

“可你根本就不该来！”Scott提高音量，慌慌张张拉开两人之间的距离，还在井盖上绊了一下。“Hope发现后会宰了我！Hank，你会受伤！”

“受伤？我受伤？老爷子我蒙着眼睛都能揍得你们这帮小年轻满地找牙！Loki和我事先都商量好了，我是来给你们收拾残局的。”

“Loki？怎么回事？”一块木头从Scott脑门弹开。“为什么你要背着我们跟Loki联系？”

“我是后备计划。”Hank没什么耐性，“以防万一，你们这些人搞砸了。就像现在这样。”

“见——鬼了，”Luis在他们身后跳出面包车，眼里精光四射，难掩激动地拉扯Dave的衬衫袖子。“是黑寡妇诶，大兄弟！”

Dave吹了声口哨。

Kurt如在梦中地叹息，“美丽而致命，就像祖国母亲俄罗斯。”

Natasha皱起眉，注意力显然分散在Tony Stark和新来者身上。

其他人都站在那，看着老人追的他徒弟到处跑，边撵边随手捡起一切他抄得起来的砖头扔向Scott，老人踏板车因Hank的粗心大意翻了过去，它开始翻来覆去地用单调的机械音吟诵着“救命，我摔倒了。给911打电话。救命，我摔倒了。给911打电话。”作为背景配乐。

Clint身旁的Lester，默默举起他的步枪，脖子上的一根筋爆了起来。Peter内心经过了一番艰苦卓绝的心理斗争，最后叹了口气，收起自己拦在冬兵身前的保护性姿势。在众目睽睽之下，赶忙跑过去扶正翻倒的小摩托。

“请检查我是否需要医疗照顾，”这小车一板一眼地说。

Peter绝望地闭上眼睛。


	38. Chapter 38

就事论事来说，他挺欣赏Barnes这人，来自霍华德战时逸闻里的Barnes以及每逢此时Maria不太捧场的微笑伴随着他长大。在Tony记忆里，他是美国队长的挚友，喜欢围着女士打转的洒脱的帅哥，要是漫画里没有瞎编的话，还是世界最好的狙击手。

后来，来自美国的战士变成了九头蛇的杀人机器。

继华盛顿事件和Fury的‘死亡’后，Tony读过那些档案，他让星期五黑进神盾局的档案库把最机密的都挖了出来。他们将Barnes归为‘cyborg’那一类，半是机械，半是人身，Tony起先并不明白，直到他看到了嵌在男人肩膀上的的人机一体化设备。他身体里科学家的那一面为之陷入了病态的狂喜与着迷。

然而现在……

只是看一眼那部分肢体，就让他泛起作呕的感觉。

他声嘶力竭地嘶吼，却只能看着液态银般的手指捏住Maria无助的喉管，看着它缓缓收紧直到她的身体再无生命的迹象，把嗓子都喊哑。

“Stark，”一个平静而疲惫的声音叫他，把他拉回了现实。

Barnes推开还在兀自抗议的Steve Rogers，步伐迟滞的在他面前停下，Tony现在就能杀了他，就连Steve强化过的神经反射也来不及阻止。两人都对此心照不宣。

Barnes黯淡的唇角勾起一个郑重的微笑，“他们需要你助他们一臂之力，”说完指向天空中的混战，“之后，我任你发落。Stark，我不会逃到其他地方去。”

“就算我想要的是你的命？”

在Tony的眼角余光中，能看见Peter听到他语气里的狠毒，神态陷入消沉。

Barnes让他惊讶的只是含糊的笑了几声，擦掉嘴上的血丝。“那我的命就是你的了，老兄。”

“你不能—”Steve激烈的抗议被Barnes的凝视打断。

“这可由不得你做主，Steve，”他并未提高音量，却铿锵有力，不容辩驳。Barnes目光中的压力重新落回Tony处，“那么，你觉得呢，Stark？成交？”

Steve红着眼眶站在他身后，视线足以在Tony脑门上烧出两个洞来。他要是同意，Rogers和他之间可就彻底掰了。

“你可曾记起过他们？”Tony不顾一切地问。

Barnes脸上现出一瞬间的痛苦，接着他捡起遗落在地上的枪。

“所有人，我全都记得。”说完着挺直腰背，义无反顾，不再回头。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Tony带着Hank Pym博士飞上复仇者大楼楼顶，恰逢Thor正把Loki死死地钉在墙上，他巨大的手掌捏着邪神的脖颈，而年轻的那个又叫又骂，几欲发狂。

 

“你欺骗我，你开启了通道！我就知道你会再次背信弃义！”Thor大声咆哮，Loki被他像个布娃娃一样拎着摇来晃去，身后的天空雷电齐鸣。

“我的天，快来人把那个傻逼从他身上弄下去，”Hank Pym大手一挥。他捏了捏鼻梁，从胸衣口袋里掏出瓶药。

“Thor住手！这是计划好的，”Peter高呼，用一团网把雷神的头盔打落在地。Thor转过身，眨眨眼睛，那边Loki依然在坚持把他的脸抓花。

“奥？”雷神松开他的锁喉手，Loki歪歪斜斜地跪倒，抓着脖子不停咳嗽。

“你个弱智！”Loki哑着嗓子，扶墙站起来，尖头的鞋尖猛踹Thor小腿。“灭霸以为我跟他是一伙的，我当然得开门放他的军队进来！”

“诶呀那个，”Thor清清喉咙，左右四顾，看着周围其他人怀疑的神色红了耳朵，“我这么掐着你，不就让事情更可信了么弟弟。”

Peter佩服地捂住脸。

“东西带齐了么，博士？”Loki无视他的存在，抚平发丝看向Hank。

“时间这么赶，我把能拿的都拿来了，”皮姆博士点头，一秒都没耽误的从裤袋里拿出个小盒子。“你会发现我们设计的缩小射线完美的让你欣慰，年轻人（son）”

“好极了，”Loki心情愉悦，“如果米德加德就此毁于一旦，我会遗憾错失一个如此精妙的头脑。你确定不接受我赐你永生的提议么，博士？”

“然后听着我这身喀拉喀拉响的老骨头，永无休止？不，谢了孩子。你就当我是个守旧的人，有些事物不应该被人插手干涉，死亡就是其中之一，”Hank在阳台上支起一张草坪躺椅，安稳地坐上去发出舒坦的叹息。他摆弄了一下，小火柴盒一下扩大成工作屋那么大。

“好了，现在Stark家小鬼在此，”Hank拇指一指Tony，又看向Peter。“你去传个话，让你那个行动不便的心灵感应朋友，通知所有熟悉电机工程的人都过来报道。包括我的蠢徒弟和绿色大怪兽，你们能找到他人的话。”

“咱们到底要干什么？”Tony掀起自己的面罩，没有理会皮姆刚刚对着他华丽无双的钢铁侠盔甲不以为然地翻的白眼。老人下巴点了点正从神奇工具屋里拖出一捆细长布卷的Loki。

“我们要来建造死星。还不快去拿你的扳手，帕尔帕廷皇帝*。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“Bucky，咱俩得谈谈，”Steve一看Tony留了句‘Barnes，咱俩没完’的狠话飞走后，立马上前拽住他的胳膊。

“没什么好谈的，”Bucky从他手里抽回手腕，自顾自往前走。

“你这话什么意思？你刚刚告诉Stark等事情结束后你的命随他处置！”Steve喊道。Barnes不由转过身，现在盯着他的，是那个他相知相交了一辈子的布鲁克林小男孩，眼睛里闪动着愤怒和痛苦的火光。

“我不会让他伤害你，Buck。我不会让任何人再有机会伤害你。”Steve再次紧紧抓住他的手，轻微的战栗传过掌心。他细细打量Steve煞白的脸庞和汗湿的眉间，突然间茅塞顿开。

“你看到了什么？”他问。

Steve只是摇头，气息凌乱。他朝Steve身边走近些，血肉的手指按上脖颈一侧。就算透过手套，指间也能感知到脉搏急促而剧烈的跳动。

“你看到了什么？”Barnes将两人额头相抵，又问了一次。他隐约记得，以前只要小个子的哮喘稍有发作的迹象，这个姿势总是能让Steve很快冷静下来。

Steve没什么力气的靠着他，眼睫颤抖着阖上。

“九头蛇，”他低声吐出一口气，难受的小声说。

“哦”

“他们在折磨你，”Steve重重地吞咽下，“你一直在喊我的名字，不停地一遍又一遍……而我不在那，我没去救你。我唯一能做的就是站在那……看着他们。”

“不是你的错。”

“我本该在那。我本该知道才对，我应该搜遍山谷里的每一寸土地，直到找到你才罢休，Bucky。这是我的——”

“不是，”Barnes坚持道，路过的几个X战警脸上纷纷露出古怪的表情。他俩都泰然自若“我现在在这，Steve。那些事都过去了。”

“可是Stark——”

“别担心那个，Stevie。”他强颜欢笑，寄希望于Steve足够心烦意乱，分辨不出话里的真假。“你真以为我会等着Stark来找我算账么？”

“啊，我明白了，”Steve一下振作起来，“等事情结束后你我就神不知鬼不觉的溜走，一起远走高飞。”

Bucky差点没顾上胸口的伤笑出来。尽管生活对他不公，却还是如此天真好骗，只有他的Steve才能做到。

“是的punk，到时咱俩就像一对儿私奔的爱情鸟。”Barnes戏弄他，戳了下Steve的鼻尖。“罗密欧和朱丽叶的作风。”

“Jerk，”Steve面红耳赤的瞪他。Barnes压下心底的遗憾，回身朝战场走去。

“你保证？”Steve在身后喊他，仿佛1943年情景重现，他乘船远渡英格兰的前一夜，那晚之后两人命运天翻地覆不复当初。

Bucky扭头，拿出最好的演技，摆出让他信服的笑脸。

“Promise.”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“放这？”Kurt伴随着嘶嘶声在巨大金属框架的顶部显形。

“左边一点，”Hank指示他。男孩又往左边瞬移了几寸，开心地看着下方。

“这么？”

“还成，”老人嘟哝着。Kurt把零部件插进地方，在Loki旁倏地现身，长刺儿的尾巴欢快地嗖嗖摆动。

“我是该给他扔块糖还是怎么着？他一直冲我傻乐。”谎言之神朝俯身跟Tony和Scott查看蓝图的Peter抱怨。Loki调整身体的角度躲开亢奋的蓝皮肤小孩，仿佛Kurt的笑脸是具有高度传染性的致命疾病。

“拍拍他的头，”Peter摆弄着一把小螺丝刀，漫不经心地说。

Loki用看一条会咬人的疯狗一样的眼神瞅着Kurt。换来Kurt懵懵地眨眼。

“先放这个，在这几个地方安装第二块，当它们接合在一块你能听到咔哒声，下一步是这个，”Tony在桌上的小部件上指示。Scott双手竖起拇指，缩小身子一头扎进零件堆里。旁边一名X战警在这个‘施工基地’竖起了一道巨大的力场，阻隔了外界的窥探。为了以防万一，Peter还找来了Lester、Clint和Clint新收的粉丝为他们警戒放哨。队伍里的其他人和X战警忙着把Chitauri和九头蛇引离这座大楼。

“弟弟！我找到Banner博士了！”Thor欣喜若狂，强硬地闯进力场护盾，他扒拉一下头发，因为静电它们都炸了起来。Thor脸上有土有伤，大概是在试图捕获Hukl时遭到了狂怒的反击。Bruce暴躁的眉头紧皱，扭动着挣脱Thor的手，从卷曲的棕发中拍落碎石与砂砾。他只穿着条纹短裤，鼻子上架着变形的银边眼睛，不爽地盯着这群人。

“仅此一次，之后我就彻底退出，别想着来找我，”Bruce警告他们，顺手拿过Tony事先搁在他身旁的一条裤子。“就连你想用酷炫的高科技玩意儿收买我也不行，Tony。”

“我也很高兴见到你，老伙计，”Tony一本正经地回答。“此时我们迫切需要一双沉稳的手的协助。”

“亲爱的弟弟，还有什么需要我帮忙的？”Thor简直望眼欲穿。

“自己去那边的角落里死一死怎么样，”Loki头都不屑抬。

“我已经为我的错误诚心道歉过了！”Thor嚷嚷，一幅要发脾气的样子。

“你还想怎样，Thor？”Loki终于也气冲冲地问，“我告诉过你滚远点。”

“这个金属巢要如何阻止拿到全部六块无限宝石和无限手套的灭霸？”Thor把锤子搁到工作台上，Scott还在机械部件里忙活，震得踉跄了几步。

要不是眼神杀不了人，Thor早就被烧成了一滩冒着青烟的金色余烬。

“Loki说当最后一块宝石，也即是他权杖里的那个，被安置在无限手套上，那一瞬间六块宝石会陷入力量的混战，”Peter在流血事件发生前赶来救场，“一道精心打造的能量束能瓦解宝石间的阵列，将它们打散。这是我们克敌制胜的唯一机会。”

“我了解了，”Thor说。不过Peter觉得他其实将信将疑。

“你简单原始的头脑根本理解不了我和皮姆博士将要创造的艺术品。”Loki拖长音节，递给Kurt又一块巨大的机器部件。“这是科学与魔法的完美融合。”

Hank轻蔑地朝Thor的方向摆摆手，“我们没空解释内在的运作原理。当Loki需要你和你的锤子时，做好准备就行了。”Loki听完得意地笑了。

“Loki真的很喜欢皮姆博士，”Peter跟Tony说悄悄话。

“缺少父爱（Daddy issues）”Tony也跟他咬耳朵。

“宝石飞散出去之后呢？”Thor问。“凡人之手无法碰触它们。”

Loki猛然高声咒骂，“我就知道我漏了什么。我们需要宝石的容器，可是时间——”

“啊，我或许能够帮上忙，”Thor打断他的话，笑容灿烂的坦白道。年轻的神挑起了眉毛，其余人都停下手头，注视Thor。

“烦请指教，”Loki阴阳怪气地说。

“Stark友人，你还记得两年前的圣诞节？你向我讨要一些奇特的装饰品，以打扮你巨大的圣诞树？”Thor问。

Loki狐疑地眯起眼睛打量Tony。

“怎么可能忘？你给了我们几串金鸡爪子。Clint往树上挂它们的时候把动脉切了，最后他躺平进医院了，”钢铁侠不情愿地披露。

Thor没耐心地摇摇头，“不，不是那些。是绳子上的几个金属球，吾友。”

“金属球，”Pym微微重复。

Tony眼睛亮了起来，“哦，这我有印象。那年圣诞树上唯一无害的东西。”

“你把无限宝石的容器交给你的凡人朋友让他们挂在圣诞树上？！”Loki气急败坏。

Thor双臂抱在胸前，笑的神气极了。“承认吧，弟弟。我是个天才。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*帕尔帕廷：星球大战头号反派，建立了银河帝国。秘密建造死星。


	39. Chapter 39

作者的话：这章一半是Wade视角一半是Thor视角。粗体字是Wade脑子里的小白框，斜体字是小黄框，就酱。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

该死————，瞧瞧那个屁屁。尖圆挺翘，在黑色皮革的包裹下闪闪发光。

咱正跟Peter爱的死去活来呢，记着么？别抛弃设定。

嗷呜，别这样。就摸一下……摸一下能有什么错？我们昨天还捏了春梦队长的屁股，也没人把我怎么着，除了感受到了纯粹的同性之爱的伟大和彩虹小猫的臭屁！！！

她黑寡妇的名号可不是白叫的。

“真的？”Wade用一声刺耳的噪音打断了头骨里的争论双方，他的头槌让一名九头蛇超级士兵趔趄了几步进而出言不逊。“闭嘴。你们两个都闭嘴。”

Natasha Romanov在旁边，本来戴着手套的双手冷酷地按上一名敌人的眼窝，不由停了下来。她无视手中之人的哀嚎，目光探寻地看向死侍。

Wade朝她挥动沾血的武士刀，真诚的说，“对话框发自内心觉得你的屁股是一件无上的艺术杰作。”

她不置可否，只是选择在他眼前展示了一下如何用两条强有力的大腿将一个男人的脖子扭断。

哥明白你什么态度了。

我觉得咱的蛋蛋刚刚都缩回去了。

Petery不会也这么干吧？

干什么？

从咱的身体里吸干生命的汁液，之后把尸体也吃干抹净。

如果是从鸡巴里吸的话，我不会反对。

老子也不会。

Wade大声抱怨，“你们俩玩意儿知道我们的小男孩不是只真正的蜘蛛吧？”

意思是近期没有任何吸鸡巴的行为出现了？

“哥还是赶紧找个墨西哥玉米卷吧。对话框变得性致高昂的时候只能用食物塞住他们的嘴。”Wade拿武士刀没开刃的那面戳了戳Logan的腚。并且站在小巷子里，伤心欲绝地凝视一辆底朝天的墨西哥快餐车（上面火焰熊熊）。

“这有材料，别亏待自己，”Logan把几根湿哒哒的生菜叶子踢到他那，鬓毛丛生的脸上满是怒容。

我打赌老狼有个毛茸茸的屁股。

千万别跟我提这个。

“现在他们开始研究你的屁股了，”Wade在Logan身边哼唧。“哥求你冲着脑袋再给我一枪。”

Logan可没这么大发慈悲，他直接抄起Wade砸向最近的敌方士兵。

头顶上方，其中一架庞大的外星活‘鸡巴’（声音们热心地给它命了名），缓缓飞过，倾泻下更多的外星无人机（精液？）到他们身上。

“Barton，楼上情况怎么样？”黑寡妇与他们擦身而过，残忍地踢爆了一名九头蛇特工的蛋，还将那个昏厥的可怜虫丢到一边。

“我居然这都硬的起来，”Wade顿了几秒，坦白道，边说边用枪管刮擦自己的下巴。

耳麦响了一声进入通话，他们的耳朵霎时被鹰眼乏味的声音占据，“我们带着武器到了。除了书呆子风格的大爆炸和巨复杂的科学术语袭击，一切正常。Loki只咬了Thor，没咬其他人，鉴于我不认为神会得狂犬病，因此所有人安然无恙。你那边怎么样，Nat？”

“再来几个帮手，”Natasha先犀利地评价了一下当前处境，才简洁地说。外星无人机和九头蛇士兵还在无穷无尽的涌来，一波接一波。

“是么？你们走运了，Peter自告奋勇。”Clint说。他们一起抬头，一个黑色的小点跑到大楼边缘把自己弹了出去。

“Baby boy！”Wade情难自抑，激动地捧着脸。

Peter荡到他们面前，优雅地停了下来，整个人依然大头朝下，悬在一根粗壮结实的黑色蛛网上。毒液剥离少许，露出Peter大大的笑脸和红扑扑的面颊。

“Hey Wade。”

比伯脑残粉见贾斯丁比伯是不是就是这种感觉？咱们应该先昏为敬。

他居然朝咱俩露出这种笑容。咱俩诶。

Peter搂着他的后脖颈把他拽过去，温暖满溢过Wade的心头。他带着面罩的唇上被Peter轻轻亲了一下。“我很担心你。”

“Barton，我是叫人过来帮忙，不是叫人来秀恩爱。”Natasha冷淡地语气一下切碎了正飘满Wade脑壳的快乐泡泡棉花糖。Peter脸红的像甜菜，尴尬地叫唤着推开他。得意的微笑划过Natasha嘴角，她的拳头击中九头蛇特工的太阳穴。“快去干活，你们两个。”

“遵命，女士，”Peter叹了口气，跳过去帮忙。

诶，关于吸鸡巴那事……

“闭嘴，”Wade不甚热情地自言自语，眼睛黏在Peter紧身衣下伸展的肌肉线条上。

问问都不行。

“不是什么事都跟性有关，混蛋们。”他白眼翻到了天上。

确实，然而性让一切锦上添花！

你知道这场对话的目的和结局就是让你投降对吧？

Wade深吸一口气，双手拢在嘴边大喊道，“Sweet-cheeks，suck my dick after？”

他的要求得到了身上缠满网，还有脸朝下趴在墨西哥着火快餐车上的答复。

倒霉哦

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

咱们的注意力真该先放在这里。把它和主线剧情整合到一块？

不是还有其他人么。咱们有更重要的事情要做。比如偷袭Peter的屁股。就在我手——边……

可是读者们只有咱们的视角可以看。咱们可以待会再去摸屁股。在咱们从爆炸中拯救了全世界后。

哪来的读者？？？？！

金刚狼的大靴子踹了一脚Wade的臀部。把他从脑内掐架中拯救了出来。

“你嗑药呢么，精神集中点，”他怒斥。Wade猛拽Logan胳膊裸露在外的汗毛，作为他的报复手段。黑寡妇在一旁咳嗽几声，绿色的眼珠仿佛淬了毒。两个大男人蛮不甘心地停下这种幼稚园的把戏，然后继续听Peter的养父悬停在半空中的发言。几分钟前鹰眼通知所有人，他们成功安装好‘能带来疼痛的巨型魔法假鸡鸡’。Chitauri军队停止涌出，然而Stark显然怀疑这只是风暴中心的平静。

“这东西只能发射一次，”Tony Stark说下去，“引起的爆炸，我们希望，”他意有所指地看向Loki和皮姆博士，“能够破坏无限手套中宝石的力量组合，最终分裂它们。”Stark手里举着一个小金属球，看似由铁丝网组成。“这些是无限宝石的容器。我交到你们手上。不论你们做什么，千万不要，我再重复一遍，千万不要徒手接触宝石。它们能在碰到的一瞬间杀死你”

“然也，凡人之躯无法承受宝石的能量，”Thor赞同，肌肉壮硕的胳膊抱在胸前。

我很好奇碰一下是什么感觉。

会飞的金属玩具人*刚才说过，我们不能碰那玩意儿。注意听讲！

“既然神盾局差不多疏散了全部的群众，当宝石散开后，我需要现有人员发挥出更大的，呃，破坏力，来与灭霸抗衡，”Stark神态坚毅地告知。“如果你有能力建造防护立场，请一定不要忘了自己的队友。如果你没有，”他沉默了，目光扫过所有人，这些人的脸在他的护目镜下显得苍白而憔悴。一阵低语声在超级英雄和变种人的群体中响起，他们周围是纽约街道仅存的断壁残垣。

Peter不由伸手紧紧握住Wade的手。剩下的男男女女开始解散，有些在跟机器人残党搏斗，还有些人在他们自己的群体中细声低语。

“没什么可担心的，Baby Boy，”Wade捏了捏他的手，拇指按上Peter脉搏急促跳动的手腕。

“Wade，要是出了什么岔子，我—”Peter刚开口，就被降落在面前的Tony Stark打断，他降落时发出哐啷一声，目光一动，落在两人交握的手上，表情变得很是严肃。

“我知道现在不是好时机，不过我有话要跟你单独谈，”他朝惊讶眨眼的Wade发话。

等等，干啥？

计划中止！中止！中止！抓住我们美味的彼得派赶紧跑人啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

他想干嘛？我们都还没来得及玷污他的贞操。

就是。

“别再自己跟自己念叨了！我们没多少时间，”一只手很不耐烦地搭上Wade肩，他条件反射，举起了刀，武士刀锐利的刀锋突然之间就架在了Tony Star细皮嫩肉的脖子上。

“诶，多有得罪，”Wade迅速撤下兵刃，一条细细的血线顺着刀口滑下，他为此羞愧地缩了下。

“我的天哪*。”Stark彻底失了耐性，在Wade想把一个皱巴巴的没用过的创可贴粘在他身上时猛地推开他，那个芭比主题的创可贴还是他从裆部附近好不容易找到的。结果创可贴摇摇欲坠地沾在Tony的小胡子上，随着吹过的清风在空中舞动，Tony气的大喊一声把它扯了下来。

“听着，王八蛋，”Stark欲言又止，越过肩头望向Peter，Peter无助地看着他们，精神紧张不安，连带着身子也跟着一起颤。“Wilson，”他心软了，又不甘心，咬着牙说。“考虑到Loki掺了一脚，这东西很可能不顶用。我信任他的程度仅止于能把他扔出去的距离，就是说我也没多信任他。”

“Yeah，”Wade表示同意，“你得用上半身使劲，没有不敬的意思，不过Loki就像一袋湿透了的猫臭屁*那么沉。”

“我真不知道我家孩子看上你哪了，”Stark半晌说不出话，最终翻了个大大的白眼。

“我也想知道，”Wade又一次赞同，Stark的表情软化了少许。

“我会尽我所能保护他的安全，”Wade郑重起誓。Stark微笑着捏了下他的肩膀，“很好。”

下一秒他即飞向空中。Wade抬头仰望，目光跟随铠甲的轨迹，直到他感到Peter贴近他身旁。

“他要去做傻事了，对吧？”Peter再次将两人的手缠在一起，声音紧绷的问。

“他要去做傻事了，”Wade下了定论。

—— ——　——　——　——　——　——　——　——

　　　　　　　　　　　Thor

Loki的双手在发抖。

Thor清楚Loki以为他没注意，其实他注意到了。

“弟弟，”他伸手过去，碰了碰Loki的胳膊，差点遭到手背被捅个对穿的横祸。Loki明亮的绿眼睛涌动着怒火，示威般扬起短刀。

“你想干什么，蠢货”他恐吓着，苍白的喉管旁能看到动脉在疯狂跳动。

“会成功的，”Thor安慰道，想让他放宽心。

Loki只回以一声短促嘶哑的笑，尖锐，苦涩。可是Thor的微笑依旧热情温暖。

“我相信你能做到，弟弟，”他并未多费口舌。Loki磨着后槽牙，修长黯淡的手指紧紧攥着刀柄，指关节都开始泛白。

“我不认为你厚重的脑壳真的吸收进了我的话，Thor。没有魔法，我根本无法测试实验成果。”他气急败坏。“如果这荒唐渎神的科学，”他一字一句地念出这个词，“这个Stark鼓吹的原始工艺不能正常运作，我们都将死在一个嗜杀的疯子的手中。”

“说不定这次就很幸运，就像我们以前的那些冒险一样，”Thor想活跃一下气氛。

“那些跟运气可没什么关系，”Loki很愤怒，嘴唇因愤怒而扭曲变形，他的匕首贴着Thor脑袋插进墙中。“别以为灭霸跟你的智商一个水平。”

“言之有理，”Thor微笑着，蓝色眼眸中的真诚强烈的让人感到疼痛。他抬起另一只手按上Loki脖颈后面。这个不知不觉的手势如此自然，动作那么熟悉，两个人谁都不敢动一下。“你的那些不可能完成的功绩，跟运气毫无关系。亦不是你的魔力（Seiðr），将你塑造成一个难缠的劲敌。是你的智慧在起作用，弟弟。没人能将它夺走。”

Loki不错眼珠地盯着他，整个人都很无措，银舌头也失灵了。他苍白而没有血色的脸上，某种形同脆弱的感情一闪而过，接着他移开视线。不论他在Thor身后看到了什么，都让他一瞬间浑身僵硬，慢慢地，一种古怪的笑容在他这个疏远的弟弟脸上绽开，Thor心里咯噔一下。

他了解这个表情，它与插进身侧的滚烫利刃紧密相联，太多太多次了。

“弟弟—”他刚张开口，就感到钻心的疼痛穿过他的身体。Thor震惊的跌倒在Loki脚边。Mjolnir从他麻木的指尖滑落。

“太轻信别人，一直都是你的死穴，哥哥，”他充血的耳膜几乎无法听清Loki恶毒的低语。细长的冰冷手指猛地揪住他的头发，狠狠往上一拽，迫使他抬起头。Thor疼的眼前发晕，他在眼角的缝隙中瞥见Loki左手中攥着一把熟悉的手杖，强而有力的绿色魔法能量涌动着冲进他弟弟体内，就连奥丁为了锁住他的魔力（Seiðr）而用鲁尼文打造的金色锁链也阻挡不了。

Loki几时得手的？他为何会相信这个狡猾的骗子？

“吾主萨诺斯*！”漆黑如墨的空间通道将头顶天空一分为二，Loki声嘶力竭的大喊，“我按照计划为您带来了最后一块宝石。”

云层之上，传来了遥远的回应。

 

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

*action figure 正确的叫法应该是可动人形。  
*cat farts 就是巨难闻，湿漉漉的屁（带着屎么）。闻起来仿佛是猫放了个屁，其实人放的。让人闻了想吐，头疼，失去活下去的勇气。（翻译自英语俚语搜索网站=、=）  
*My Lord：主君的主，不是主人的主，当然也可以叫他灭霸大人~


	40. Chapter 40

事后来看，这整件事有点草草收场的嫌疑，话又说回来，当时的Peter受到一连串意外事件的冲击，早就震惊的无法用言语形容。他机械的往前走，这时一只手稳稳的按住他的肩，停住了他的脚步。Wade的脸藏在浸满血的面罩后面，神情莫测，不过他迎着Peter不解的目光，握紧Peter肩头。

“还不是时候，”他收起嘻嘻哈哈的表情，另一只手移向挂在腰间的锋利短刀。复仇者们先是困惑，接着迅速因为受到欺骗而群情激愤。Peter从Tony愤怒的脸上移开视线，冰冷沉重的负罪感在胃里发酵。Nicolai和其他人也都眉头紧锁，然而他们中没人举起武器。

“邪神”低沉的咆哮在天空隆隆回荡。

Peter眯缝眼睛，盯着黑暗的天空，灭霸端坐在宝座之上，他长相怪异的追随者们与Chitauri战士簇拥在身边，Loki笑的不可一世，他拽着Thor走上前，把他扔到一位身穿华丽的金银黑三色盔甲、蓝色长发披肩而下的高大女人脚下。对方随即将手中金色长枪的尖刺狠狠抵上Thor的后脖颈处，武器金光灿灿，仿佛宙斯手中的闪电来到了人间。

“阿斯加德的魔方对大人您来说一定如探囊取物。”Loki无视女子威胁的嘶声，直接从她身边绕过，他始终仰着头，目视灭霸的王座徐徐降落。疯泰坦抬起戴着金手套的左手，上面仅存的一个凹槽空空如也。

Peter脖子后面汗毛乍起，看起来周围的空气都在与这无形的能量发生共鸣。不安的低语似有连锁反应，在人群中传递，复仇者们很快安静下来（Hulk也不例外），和X战警那边交换了一个严峻的神色，挣扎着犹豫是否一切还在按计划进行。他看见Clint伸手牵住Wade Maximoff的手，阻止她偷偷聚集红色能量束的企图。Peter感到肩上的重担压得他直不起腰。

他们怎么可能赢得了？他信错了Loki，把所有人都葬送——

“他身上那种紫色跟四年前圣诞节Vanessa送我的震动假阴茎好像哦。”Wade低声的打趣有如一道惊雷，刺破了丧气的阴霾，尽管心有余悸，Peter开始冷静下来，脑袋里不再浑浑噩噩的。

“Vanessa是谁？她送你紫色的假JB是几个意思？”Peter耳语道，专心抑制自己的恐惧之情。Wade装模作样的倒吸一口气，一幅大惊失色的样子，他几乎没憋住笑。

“注意语言！”Wade用美国队长的口气厉声说。Peter握住他的手腕，慢慢深呼吸。

“把你许诺给我的宝石呈上来，Loki。”灭霸再次示意。

Loki没走几步，就被灭霸的一名副手挥舞手中长剑拦住去路，这家伙又高又瘦，状似人形，黑色的盔甲下露出灰暗的皮肤。他翻起嘴唇，朝Loki露出锐利的獠牙。谎言之神露出假笑，举起手中的权杖，让灭霸瞧个清楚。

“吾主，禁锢心灵宝石的咒语，只有我本人才能破解。”他提醒他们。

“Corvus，退下。”灭霸下令道，那个男人——如果他能用人来形容的话——不情愿的放行，狭长的眼睛紧盯着Loki的一举一动。

“你以为你在干什么？”Tony嚷道，Peter转身看见自己的养父一把甩开队长的手，蜜褐色的眼眸中闪烁着挑衅和愤怒。四个钢铁侠铠甲静悄悄地潜伏到疯狂泰坦身后。突然之间，它们全速前进，发起攻击。而反浩克装甲自下而上袭来。灭霸猩红色的瞳孔一边注视着Tony的，一边抬起无限手套，五枚宝石放射出光芒。战衣全都在刚要碰到他的地方土崩瓦解，灰飞烟灭。一个扭曲的笑容在灭霸脸上缓缓浮现，看的Peter浑身发凉。

“你们只配匍匐在我脚下，肮脏的蝼蚁。”他握紧拳头，戴着手套的手张开成弧形。这股能量并未击中Tony，它被一道无形的屏障挡住，发出可怕的噼啪声。臭氧燃烧的刺鼻气味瞬间充斥Peter的鼻腔，钢铁侠身后的简格雷立时跪倒在地，每一次呼吸都竭尽全力的样子，她一只手捂住鼻子，阻挡泊泊流出的鼻血。

“Jean！”Scott Summers嘶吼，双臂匆忙托住她的身体，想要扶她起来。灭霸嘲笑她的自不量力，他的手下们也跟着狂笑起来。

“灭霸吾主，您许诺过将米德加德人交由我处置。”Loki在灭霸身旁从容地提醒。

“很好，我绕他们一命，让你亲自动手，邪神，”灭霸大发慈悲的放下手臂。“现在，把最后一块宝石给我。”

Loki低声称谢，他的视线不经意间与Peter交错了一瞬。那双眼睛绿的耀眼，动人心魄，是生机勃发的绿，带着春天的颜色。Peter动了下喉结，恐惧感突然在心底翻覆。

接着Loki收回目光，开始吟唱咒语，修长的手指从手中的金色权杖上滑过，在光芒四射的核心留下一串不可见的符文。外围的屏障融化了，一枚小小的金色晶核从中显露。从很远的地方看过去，仿佛Loki把太阳的一部分捧在手心。灭霸伸手去接这最后一块无限宝石。

“按我们之前讨论过的，听我的指示行动，”Wade突然在旁边开口。他在对凭空现身的Azazel说话，不是跟Peter。

“你-你们说什么？”Peter结结巴巴，注意力从灭霸和Loki那移到Wade身上。Wade面罩下的笑容溢满整张脸。

“哥这辈子最走运的事，就是遇见你，baby boy，”Wade的语气里带着种交代后事的意味。没等Peter反应过来，他拉起面罩，带着凶狠的气势吻住Peter。

“我爱你，Peter，”Wade吐息在他被啃得红肿的唇边燃烧。

Peter听到远处传来Loki的呼喊声“Stark，动手！”

下一秒发生的事真是让人应接不暇：Wade消失在一片红雾中；Thor翻身站起，闪电从上方劈下，他手中紧握的Mjolnir发出炙热的蓝色电光；Tony和Scott他们帮助皮姆博士打造的最终兵器不知道从哪里搬了出来；一道纯金色的闪光结结实实打在护卫灭霸的能量屏障上。美国队长猛地飞扑过去将Tony护在身下，蓝发女子刺来的枪尖只击中了振金盾牌。灭霸暴跳如雷，他一把掐住Loki的脖子，镶在手套上的无限宝石受他情绪的刺激，光芒耀眼的无法直视。

在这电光火石的瞬间，那道屏障似乎顶住了。

下一秒，它碎成了千千万万片，灭霸在Thor雷霆之力与皮姆博士武器的合力一击下，步伐稍有趔趄。他将Loki瘫软的身体丢到一边，终于正眼看着这帮人，声音中的愤怒有如烈火。

“杀光他们！”他的手下们——长相凶狠怪异的黑耀五将和Chitauri军队听得他的指示，杀了过来。

Peter蹦了起来，肾上腺素在血管里放声高歌。他网住一块原本是复仇者大楼阳台一部分的大石头，抡了一圈砸中正准备从背后出其不意袭击Natasha的Corvus。高大的副手愤怒的嘶叫，气急败坏地将矛头指向他，然而毒液反应速度更快，Peter顺势一踢。他的鞋底和对方的尖下巴来了个亲密接触，Corvus往后仰了一下，不光站不稳，抓着武器的手也有点不稳。Peter借机顺走了他的剑，用一团网包着扔的远远的。它自己插进了一栋大楼的墙面，Corvus气的大喊大叫。Peter把他的下颚也用网缠住，把挣扎的副官裹的严严实实，彻底封住了他的行动。

“说真的老兄，你这口牙该带牙套整整了，”他气喘吁吁地站直，竖起中指推了下还在蠕动的茧。下一瞬间，毒液突然接管控制，硬逼着彼得的身体高高跳起，这下打了他个始料未及，Peter身子扭得要抽筋，还一屁股做在了尾椎上，疼的他老泪纵横。不过摔得不亏，他在千钧一发之际躲过了飞来的重剑。扔出去的那把剑又飞了回来，差点（故意）把他的脑袋削成两半。

“他作弊，”他对毒液低语，Corvus轻轻松松地除去束缚，脸上凶相毕露。一看这家伙没安好心地冲他来，Peter掉头撒腿就跑。正当他要大喊救命呢，一扭头这家伙又没影了。

“我觉得他当我的对手正合适。”懒洋洋的南方口音从后面的烟雾中响起。Remy LeBeau的双眼闪烁着火焰般的红光，他大步走来，红色的能量透过手里黑色的棍子散溢在空气中。

“谢了，”Peter喘得上气不接下气，还在后怕，双腿发软。

Remy听罢朝Corvus飞出去的方向挤了挤眼睛“我年轻时没去打棒球真浪费，”说完又向Peter摆出了个英俊迷人的表情。

“赶紧回来，看紧我背后，LeBeau！”这时一只汗毛浓密的大手伸过来，抓着他的手腕就人拖走了。

“哇哦，抱抱熊，你弄疼我了！”Peter能听见Remy发着牢骚。

“别嬉皮笑脸的一堆废话！”金刚狼咆哮着挥爪撕碎一个Chitauri士兵。

“我也爱你，”Remy闷闷不乐地念叨。

上面的战场，Wanda与Jean联手，困住了灭霸。Peter抬头仰望，发现又多了一个金发女人助阵，他想了一会儿，才想起到底是谁。

Susan Storm*

“是神奇四侠诶！”他激动的又蹦又跳，看着Johnny飞过去，在困住灭霸的能量场中加入了他自己发射的烈焰。

“哟，Parker老弟，对不起我们来晚了，毁灭博士在地球那边也在举行他自己的毁灭派对，”霹雳火喊道。“你穿黑色很好看！衬得你脚上沾的混凝土白灰格外显眼。”

“多谢你，Johnny！还是这么会说话，”Peter干巴巴地附和，跳到空中。他还是找不见Wade跑哪去了。

“我们撑不住了！”Tony朝Scott大叫。武器正在他们指间融化，金属框架化为了流动的液态，在地上留下咝咝作响的银色液滴。“为什么那个手套还没崩开？！”

“能量不够强！我们需要更多的能量！”Scott也喊道。听到他的话，越来越多的X战警都集合起来，一起加把劲。Erik在Peter的余光里，控制金属组成了一个尖利的屏障阻止灭霸前进。

但是最给力的，还是要数在最后关头忽然钻出来的灰头土脸的Bob。

“尝尝这个！”Bob嚎叫着把什么玩意儿打了出去，Peter马上认出来，这不就是农场库房里他最最心爱的火箭筒么。

火箭筒的后坐力让Bob摔了个倒栽葱，灭霸愤怒的长啸刚刚传来，巨大的能量冲击波紧接着就到了，所有人都为之一震。姑娘们好不容易张开的护盾碎成了风中的尘沙，Peter眼瞧着六个闪烁的光斑旋转着从灭霸那儿散开。

蓝色的那个笔直飞向Peter。

他手边连个容器都没有。

“小鬼！”这是Lester在喊。

光头拼尽全力把一个小金属球抛给他。Peter转头先用网接住那个，打算右手抓住无限宝石容器的时候，晚了一步，空间宝石已经接触到了他的左手。无法言说的剧痛袭来，他不由自主跪了下去。仿佛融化的岩浆顺着左手的血管流进他的心脏。毒液如同焦黑的煤灰从他身上脱落。接下来是他的皮肤开始翘起，露出藏在下面的肌肉、筋脉和骨头。

咱俩的小命都玩完啦，Peter反而感到淡定。他拿出最后的力气，双手合十。

金属网吞没了空间宝石。

没等他倒在地上，就两眼一黑昏了过去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

皮肉烧焦的味道和一跳一跳的抽痛把他折腾醒了。

有人在旁边喊叫。Peter眨了几下眼睛，视野渐渐清晰，他看见他爸面无人色，俯身正对一个人做胸外按压（心肺复苏），那人的褐色头发倒是眼熟。

“快睁开眼，你这个不考虑自己的蠢货，你像这样死在我手上，算怎么回事，”他冲双眼紧闭的Nicolai大吼。Peter用胳膊肘撑起身子，那里曾是金属臂的地方只余一段粗糙的残肢，不光如此，它还在哧哧冒烟。

“Nic—”他试图开口，可惜四周疯狂的混战迅速淹没了他微弱的声音。

“快醒醒，别逼我跟你嘴对嘴人工呼吸。队长绝对饶不了我，”Tony叫苦不迭，他抬眼望了望天，似乎要从上帝身上汲取勇气和力量，接着弯腰继续手上的CPR。Nicolai急促抽了几口气，恢复了生命迹象，Tony松了口气，差点就要哭出来。

“谢天谢地。好了，现在让我看看你胳膊，”Peter听见他说。“我知道它疼，Barnes。你傻么。干嘛非要徒手去抓那块天杀的破石头？你没听见我说话？”

“我不能再让一个Stark死在我眼前。不会再发生这种事，”Nicolai发出痛苦沉闷的低喘。另一只手在水泥地上都硬生生抠出了几道血印子。Tony在他身旁怔住，震惊的瞪大双眼。

“你父母的事，我真的，真的非常抱歉。”Nicolai说，被汗打湿的棕色刘海遮住了他的表情。

“我也是，”Tony沉默了一会儿，才说，然而肩头的紧张僵硬，一点点地慢慢消散。

“Bucky!”Steve此时不知道从哪跑了过来，他扑到Barnes身边，想扶起对方无法支撑的身体。他的盾牌嘡啷一声掉在地上，上面的漆早已七零八落，表面划得面目全非。Tony点点头，准备离开。

“他现在还有战斗的余力，”Steve凝重的告诉Tony。

“余力？”Tony发出空洞的笑声。“他特么的不戴地狱微波炉手套，都能把咱们全干趴下。”

Peter随着养父的目光，瞧见灭霸把一个距离复仇者大楼过近的倒霉蛋扔了出去。视线一转，背生洁白双翼的变种人怀抱着一个昏迷的女孩，展翅高飞。Peter放下心，挣扎着想站起来。

这一瞬间，整个世界在他眼中失去了焦点。Peter脑袋天旋地转，他觉得自己眼前出现了幻觉。他看到了曼哈顿阳光明媚的一天，城市完好无损，建筑物熠熠发光。他低下头，自己手上闪现了一抹红与黑交错的蛛网图样。

他又眨了几下眼，幻象消失。无限宝石容器人畜无害地静静躺在脚边，里面封印着混沌的能量。毒液因为刚才的暴露，遭到重创，只能覆盖住他身上60%范围。Peter手上的皮肤变成了一种奇怪的紫灰色，不过随着时间流逝，开始恢复成严重烧伤后晦暗的色泽。

Peter在脑海深处戳了毒液一下，毒液有气无力的回应，但很快就沉到意识深处，不再有什么反应。

“辛苦你了，好好休息吧，”他自言自语着，把宝石容器装进口袋。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“你这个卑劣可耻的怪物！！”Thor怒不可遏。头顶气势磅礴的暴雨云团映照出了他愤怒的程度。Peter以前可从未见过这个乐天派的神明能如此的大发雷霆。

接着他看出来Thor是在保护一个人，一个软绵绵被他托在怀里的人。

Loki

Thor的左颊有一块猩红色的污渍，Peter有种不祥的感觉，那不是他的血。灭霸就在不远处，因为要抵御X战警和其余复仇者的攻击而分身乏术，他残忍地笑了。

“那个花言巧语的叛徒，我后悔让他死的太痛快了，”然而在Thor眼中，这些都已经不重要了。

他轻轻摇晃身子，掌心捧着Loki蜡白色的脸庞，当暴风女温和地劝他离开时，他拒绝了。

“拜托弟弟，Loki，我求你不要死，”Thor耳语。Peter跌跌撞撞走上前，跌坐在他身旁，把Loki毫无生气的手紧紧握在自己手中，却感受不到一点温度。

“我好—冷，哥哥……”血沫从他嘴里涌出。Thor撑起他的身子，更用力的抱住他，脸上湿漉漉的。大雨倾盆而下。

“求求你，父王！”他哭喊，昂首望着黑压压的天空。“父王，我请求您宽宏大量。他的行为难道还不配得到您的饶恕么？”

“别说了，Thor，”Loki气若游丝，雨下的更大，天空像一面镜子，将Thor的心碎反映得淋漓尽致。他不断乞求，直到嗓子喊不出声，除了怀里奄奄一息的弟弟，眼里再容不下其他东西。

Peter这时注意到Loki喉咙下方的金色如尼文慢慢解开，渐渐淡去。他一下抬起头，一丝胜利的笑容在Loki染血的唇角一闪而过。

接着他身体一沉。Thor嚎啕大哭。

Peter感到他有点拿不准。

随后他掌心里Loki的手也回握了他一下。

这下Peter知道自己没看错。

他跌跌撞撞爬起来，盯着就快要伤心欲绝的雷神，一时语塞。他本来想揭发Loki，告诉Thor他又被耍了，话到了嘴边却说不出去。看来在Loki‘死亡’的话题上，他要暂时当一回哑巴了。

“嘿，按摩棒先生，”听到熟悉的声音，Peter猛地扭头，Wade跳到灭霸一侧，没戴面罩的脸上笑的很张扬。“BOO！”

说完他就不见了，身旁的黑影是Azazel。一个白色粉色独角兽形状的巨大彩罐（piñata）套在了灭霸头上。疯泰坦先是迷糊了一瞬，接着怒发冲冠。他一出手，就擒住了瞬移途中的Azazel。Wade迎着他从背后走出，拿一个东西狠狠抽了灭霸一个耳刮子……

哦是一个紫色的塑料大JJ。

灭霸气的额头青筋毕露，他抛弃Azazel，转而专心收拾这个到处乱窜的杀手。

“你可真烦人，”灭霸吼道，Wade被他掐着脖子拎起来。Peter怎么可能还坐的住，他左摇右晃的往那跑。

他必须去帮帮Wade。他一定要做点什么。

“走着瞧吧，王八蛋……”Wade往外挤出气音，独角兽陶罐在两人头上炸开，哔哔作响的小东西夹在五彩纸屑和彩虹亮片儿中，下雨一样噼里啪啦掉下来。两人纠缠在一起的躯体上全洒满了这些东西，接着Peter看见Wade手脚并用牢牢锁住灭霸。

“不！！”那些小球*爆炸了，像一个小黑洞一样要将他们都吸进去，Peter大声惊叫。灭霸和Wade的身体瞬间都被痛苦地撕开，一块接着一块被压成肉饼。

Peter拼命抓着Wade的胳膊往外拉。

“Baby boy，松手！”Wade的喊声盖过了骨头粉碎的声响，Peter会听他的才怪。或许真的神明保佑（重获神力的邪神是他的怀疑对象），奇迹发生，他把Wade拽出来了。他俩倒在一堆血肉模糊的污物中。

“我勒个去，我们成功了！我都没等死呢！我是说哥都准备好要壮烈了，我操，不过当然是这样更好，”Wade絮絮叨叨，像个疯婆子一样咯咯大笑，目送灭霸消失进虚无。他下半身跟着一起进去了，因此地上到处都是他散落的内脏。Peter现在字面意义上的深埋进Wade体内了，方式挺恶心的。

随着疯泰坦出人意料的覆灭，他手下的军队也迅速败退。至少Peter希望灭霸真的死了。

“宝贝，能把我左肾拿给我么？对，在那堆石头那。拜托别踩上去。”Wade牵着Peter的胳膊，就跟正常聊天一样。他在自己腹腔里扒拉来扒拉去，仿佛重新安置各个器官。Peter喉头一哽，就着Wade切成两半的身子把胃里东西全倒空了。

“喔，上帝啊，你吐到我里面了，烧的他妈的跟十八层地狱一样，Petey，”Wade呻吟着，抬起黏糊糊的爪子拍了拍他。之后低头瞥了自己一眼，“哦看上去我的胃也不小心弄破了。”

“咱俩快就此打住吧，”Peter用没受伤的那只手抹了抹嘴，他拉起Wade（的上半身）紧靠在自己胸口。

“结束了，”他伴着Wade不规律的心跳声吐出一口气。“终于都结束了。”

—— —— —— —— —— ——  
*能力是隐身和制造防护立场。  
*那种炸弹在雷神2：黑暗世界里有用过，当然是Loki的计划，装死骗他哥求他爸把魔法还给他也是Loki的计划，邪神·算无遗策。  
*暗夜比邻星（蓝发女子）和亡刃将军（Corvus）都是灭霸黑暗教团的一员。他们都听命于灭霸做一些杀人越货强抢民女的勾当。


	41. Chapter 41

“好了，我希望即刻逮捕所有神盾局在逃犯，并押往木筏监狱（raft），”十分钟前，国务卿罗斯的直升机在复仇者大楼的平台上降落，他一走下飞机就开始迅速发号施令。尽管复仇者们——又一次——拯救了世界，这人还是在探查现场时脸上写满鄙夷和轻蔑。

“不行，我不会让你这么做！”Peter按捺不住，脱口而出。

“你见鬼的又是哪位？”罗斯搞不懂这个拦路者是谁。待毒液从Peter身上剥离，看到底下阴沉的面孔，他认出了他的身份。“小Srark？你以为你在干什么？”

“我不是什么斯塔克。我的全名是Peter Benjamin Parker，”Peter挺起胸膛，咬牙切齿地说。

“行，行，我知道你叫什么，”国务卿根本不把他当回事，不耐烦地挥了下手。随即注意力放在附近的Tony身上，钢铁侠正在检查Steve怀中失去意识的躯体，焦急的神色溢于言表，“Stark，马上终止这场闹剧。让你儿子退后，否则他的麻烦可就大了。”

Peter朝Tony摆出坚毅又倔强的姿态。钢铁侠先瞟了Steve一眼，才对着罗斯的方向耸了下肩。

“你听到那孩子怎么说的，他不是Stark。我能拿他怎么办？”他作势摇摇头，假装心都要碎成渣了。Peter突然感到真的好爱好爱他的养父。

“你要是想动他们，你得先过我这一关，”Peter斩钉截铁地说。

“荒谬！Rogers队长—”罗斯刚要下令，看到Steve Rogers满是戾气的脸，后面的话全吞了下去。

“我最后警告你们一次。让开，或者也被当做犯人一起押送进木筏监狱，”他向在场所有人叫嚣。身后的士兵们威胁地举起武器。

没人动弹。罗斯太阳穴上血管突突直跳。

“严格来说，国务卿，你并没有起诉变种人的权力。”Charles Xavier温和的声音从后方传来。众人一起转头，看见Emma Frost把轮椅推下电梯。当Emma手下的轮椅碾过一片布满碎石，特别崎岖不平的过道时，Charles抖了一下，“稳一些，亲爱的。你要把我从椅子上颠出去了。”

“应该给这玩意儿加个安全带，”她缺乏耐性地嘀咕，和一个皱巴巴的万磁王进行了任务交接。

国务卿盯着他们，仿佛在场的人都是神经病似得。

“咳咳，”Scott Lang边咳嗽，边架着猎鹰从某处钻出来，要不是他搂住Sam的腰，猎鹰八成都站不起来。“我们这可有不少人半死不活着呢，要是你说完废话了，我们希望能尽快去医院。而且说真的，不用特意感谢我们在圣诞节这天从银河系最强大的外星暴君手里救下了全世界。”

“谁—”罗斯国务卿气急败坏。

“我跟你说，他们这直升机看起来至少能坐下七个人，”Tony挑三拣四。“Steve，你带着Barnes，跟Scott，Sam还有双胞胎他们先走。Nat，当个贴心的好女孩，去开飞机好么？多谢。其余人可以赶下一波。贾维斯在我们说话的时候已经启动了复仇者的飞机。”

“我们有黑鸟战机，在神盾局医疗部和你们会和？”Scott Summers说着，拇指一点楼顶上的第二个着陆点。

“了解，”Natasha推开说不出话来的罗斯国务卿，一点都不客气的把驾驶舱的军人踢了出去。

“去吧，几分钟后我到那找你们，”Clint安慰Maximoff双胞胎。Wanda忧心忡忡地看着他血迹斑驳的身体。

“可是—”她刚要反驳。Clint笑了一下，单手拥抱住她，“不用担心我。你俩做的棒极了。先跟他们走，好好收拾一下自己。待会我可说不定需要你俩的照顾呢。”

“我们会的，”Wanda跟他约定，接着靠过去感激的吻了吻Clint一侧脸颊，亲完后脸上一层绯色。

“你也要给我一个吻么？”Clint故意逗Pietro。男孩对他怒目而视，脸皮却呈现出有趣的深红色。银发男孩一把抓过他姐姐的手，飞一样跑掉了，留下几句‘变态老东西’的不爽念叨，Clint无奈地向挑眉观察的Lester摇摇头。双胞胎和万磁王擦肩而过，连声招呼都没打，男人几次开口，终究还是什么都没说出来。X教授脸上带着玩味的笑，不停摇头晃脑，Erik表情更加凄楚了。

Tony在经过的路上握住Steve的胳膊。他拍拍Nicolai的肩膀把人弄醒，对方疲惫地动了几下。

“还醒着么，Barnes？别忘了，咱俩的事还没了结呢。”他提醒道，Nicolai顺从地点点头，才又阖上眼皮。

“Tony—”Steve明显有话要说，然而亿万富翁故意对他不理不睬，径直走回双臂中还抱着Wade残躯的Peter那。

“你们俩，跟我来，”Tony说完，扭头看向Wade问，“撑得住么，Wilson？”

“撑不住，”Wade龇牙咧嘴。“我感觉不到我的腿了，哦等等，我根本没有腿了。给你提个醒，你孩子吐在我里面了。”

Tony斗胆快速往下一撇，呻吟着。“警告失败，我可能也要吐在那里面了。”

Wade拿中指朝他比划。Peter嘿嘿笑，把人抱得更紧。

“谢谢，老爸。”他平和地说。

“谢什么？”Tony问，帮着Peter站起来。罗斯忙着在那向一群貌似才赶到现场的神盾局特工大吼大叫。

“谢你不再追究过去的事，”Peter解释，意有所指地看向升空的直升机。

“那个，他毕竟救了我一命。”Tony耸了下肩，强行装作满不在乎的样子。

Peter笑着说，“我认为霍华德现在一定超为你感到骄傲，爸爸。”

“是么？”Tony也轻笑，受伤的脸上绽开一个若有所思的神情，“我也这么认为，孩子。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Peter低估了自己精力耗竭的程度，反正他在路上就开始呼呼大睡。等再次睁开眼，他躺在医院的一张床上，左手裹着绷带，Wade窝在身旁。Peter动了下身子，脸颊蹭了蹭Wade的鼻梁。前雇佣兵换了个姿势，Peter腿部感到另一双温暖的双腿贴了上来。他惬意地叹了口气，为在血管里流淌的止痛药感到心满意足。

“你的腿回来了，”他闭着眼睛耳语。

Wade的鼻息扇风一样吹拂上裸露的脖颈。“是呀，早跟你说过。用不了几个小时就能焕然一新。”

Peter用没事的那只手将两人的身体卷到一起，将彼此的嘴唇拖进一个慵懒的长吻。Wade任凭摆布，双唇终于分开时，他生有老茧的温暖手掌托住Peter的脸。Peter的亲吻化为叹息，他手向下探，拢住Wade的胯部。然而前雇佣兵疼的嘶了一声往后退可出乎他的意料之外。

“别会错意，我非常乐意一周七天不重样的和你进行深度交流，可是哥不行，”Wade像遭人虐待一样解释。

“为什么不？”Peter盘问，终于愿意屈尊抬起疲惫的眼皮，注视Wade骚红的脸。

“呃”他顿了几秒，红色向耳朵尖蔓延。“玉米卷上操蛋的耶稣啊，这太难以启齿了。”

“啥？”Peter不老实地又往他裤裆下抓，Wade拦下他的手。

“我基霸还没长回来，”他叽里咕噜了一大串，在Peter不留情面的凝视下脸涨得通红。

“等等，你—”Peter眨眨眼，脑子里把他话里的每个词儿翻滚提炼了一遍之后，“哦…”

“就酱，”Wade愁云惨淡地说。两人带着疑问的目光在Wade裤裆部位徘徊不去。

“呃，你要不要敷个冰袋？”Peter终于恻隐之心发作。Wade退缩了一下，还是摇摇脑袋。

“不用，以前也发生过，”他耸了下一边的肩膀。“再给它点时间。”

“这正常么？”Peter拘谨地问。Wade表情古怪起来，他只好详细说明。“我意思是，你的丁丁最后长出来。”

“哦是的，我觉得是。重生一般重点关照最重要的伤势，例如断掉的骨头，破裂的动脉，脑损伤，诸如此类。”他尽力说的满不在乎。

“而你的肉棒在列表最下面，”Peter替他总结。Wade勉强抽了抽嘴角。

“啊哈。看起来是这样。”

后面有人咳嗽。Peter抬头的速度太快，导致脑门跟Wade下颌嗑在一起。等发现杵在门口的人是胳膊吊在胸口的Tony，这才真是让人惊掉下巴。

况且他爸的表情，不太好。

Peter在Tony杀灭一切犯罪苗头的注视下，脸上热度节节攀升。

“看来你很明白自己的轻重缓急，Peter，”Tony不冷不热地说，走到一把椅子那重重地坐下，反倒弄得有伤在身的自己不舒服。“总之，我是来通知你，Fury在跟国务卿商讨一项协议。于此期间，你的朋友们算是自由人，前提是无论做什么都要有神盾局特工的严密监管。”

“可是—”Peter感到愤愤不平。

“这是当前情况下最好的解决办法了，儿子。”Tony冷酷地打断他。Peter当然清楚，然而这并不能减轻将其他人被迫拖入这种半逮捕局面的愧罪之情。

“Nicolai呢，我是说Bucky。他会怎么样？”Peter放心不下。

“Steve在照顾他，不过他要是想洗脱戴罪之身，就必须得有一场听证会不可。Pepper刚才就在讨论如何在公众面前扭转他的形象。她考虑给他挑选个律师，并将Steve版本的说法纳入证词。我会征询一下Murdock（马律师）的意向，看他是否愿意代表Barnes出庭，毕竟他过去受理过与此相类似的案子。”Tony抬手，心力憔悴的盖在脸上。“瞧见没？就算你拯救了世界，后面也并没有个幸福无忧的大结局在等着你。最后还不是得让我们自己空手去给这些遗留的糟心事擦屁股。”

没等Peter接话，他房间的门豁地敞开，Gwen Stacy衣衫凌乱地在门外现身。还有个穿黑西装的Peter的老熟人站在她身后，Gwen猛地将门摔在Smith探员的脸上，像阵风一样冲过来死死抱住Peter不放。  
“我看到新闻的下一秒就去了房子那里，”Gwen上气不接下气，急吼吼地说“可是我晚了一步！我警告他们这是私闯民宅，他们还威胁要逮捕我。我用胡椒喷雾喷了三个人，然后—”

Peter眨眨眼，“且慢，你在说什么？我没跟上。为什么你要胡椒—”

Gwen深深吸进一口气，气息凌乱破碎，随后紧紧闭眼不敢去看。“那些可怕的当兵的，为了搜寻指控的证据，在农场挖地三尺，什么都没放过。”

“搜寻…”Peter的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

“是的，Peter！全都没了！不复存在！他们寻找能够逮捕你们这些人的罪证时，把那个地方彻底摧毁了！”Gwen说不下去，眼眸中充满泪水。“我很抱歉。”


	42. Chapter 42

讽刺的是，唯一屹立不倒的，反而是Bob的小破房。

神盾局医生扣了他们两周才最终放他们走人，漫长得让人想死，不过现在，Peter和他仅存的住户们面对眼前的废墟，这个曾被他们称为家的地方。

“有没人想户外露营？”Lester半真半假的询问，他后倾靠上汽车一侧，笑容一本正经。

“我喜欢露营，”容易上当的Bob当真了，脸上神采奕奕。

“现在是一月中旬，Bob，”Peter无奈地提醒。他向屋子走去，从瓦砾堆中拾起一个碎裂的相框，抽出里面的照片。这是一张快照，奥创的脑袋被人倒了个个儿，摆在餐桌上，里面塞满刚采摘的向日葵，Lester在后面笑的丧心病狂。Peter表情释怀了些，把照片揣好。

他转身看着这帮人：穿着黑帽衫，围巾挡着半张脸的Wade；脸色苍白，缺了条左手的Nicolai；缠满绷带，戴着小圆帽以免冻坏光头的Lester；还未从四根断指和三处肋骨骨裂中恢复的Bob；最后是拥有了新的铬合金身体，崭新又闪亮的奥创。

他们和他面面相觑。Peter抿抿嘴唇。

“你们可以离开，想去哪都行，”他指出，“神盾局同意对你们的罪行既往不咎，删除过去的犯罪记录。你们可以重新开始，比如说呢，抢银行啦，杀人防火啦。丑话说在前头，这些事会让人马上再进局子。”

Wade埋在围巾下嗤笑一声。

Peter重新开口前，先坚定了自己的信念。“你们也可以待在我这，不幸的是上面提到的那些行为就都要被禁了。”

一时间气氛沉重了起来，众人缄默不语。

Lester打破沉默，“我要楼上的屋子，带大窗户。”

“你做梦，”奥创不屑地说。

“你都不是人，要屋子干嘛，”射手不爽地反驳。

“不能更同意。所以那屋子是我的，”Nicolai声音低沉平稳。

放着那几个人自己去争出个所以然来，Peter和Wade的视线相遇了。前雇佣兵咧嘴笑着，走到他身边。“吃住都不要钱，以后你想赶他们都赶不走。”

Peter埋进他怀中，毒液的打趣在脑袋里回荡。他按上胸口，水晶安全地被毛衣覆盖，在他掌心散发热度，他笑了笑。

“我猜他们赖上我了。”

说真的，他会介意才怪。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

房子的重建工作缓慢进行中。出乎Peter意料，除了他老爹外，第一个到来的人居然是Thor。

掌管雷电之神在一个寒冷的清晨降临，彼时地平线上的太阳只是一个柔和的粉色光斑。Thor一身深蓝毛衣、褪色牛仔裤和工作靴的打扮，声音空洞的简单解释，“Loki会希望我来帮忙。”

Peter对于Loki的事有所隐瞒，心里内疚极了，他差一点就要露馅。

差一点。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

同一天下午，跑来了Steve，饿狼似的新闻媒体让他不胜其扰，他们攫取一切有关本已阵亡的二战英雄James Buchanan Barnes又重回人间的各种讯息。他烦闷的神情在看到Nicolai的瞬间舒展开来，对方正忙于粉刷新房子的门廊。

“需要帮手么，Buck？”Steve紧挨着他朋友蹲下。

Nicolai不发一言，递给他把刷子。

Peter冷眼瞅着，Steve说是刷台阶，实际上一下午都在那三不五时的偷看Nicolai。不过他Peter今天心情好，不打算跟这人计较了。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

又过去两天，Erik出现在施工现场中央，肩上扛着一个行李袋，Azazel伫立一旁。他把行囊随手丢在原本是他房间位置的土堆上。

“Charles把我踢出来了，”他不甚在意地对Peter说明。

然后他瞧着Tony，“这些钢架子，你想把它们架在什么地方？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

“不行，你们俩不能住一个房间。”

“可是，爸——”

“不许可是，Peter。我现在告诉你，你的新房间在地下室。他的在五楼。这太棒了，在建筑平面图上看着就合适。”

—— —— —— —— —— ——

“Buck，你确定不跟我一起回城里住么？我去年在布鲁克林买了套公寓。”

“我走不了，我有14条狗要养。”

“啥？这是什么时候的事？！！！”

“没什么时候，顺其自然。别那样看我，Steve。又不是我突然是14个娃的爹了。话又说回来，他们确实就像我的孩子一样，欸—”

“哦喔，那我是不是就是它们的另一个爸爸？”

“No.”

“…”

“你干嘛问这个？”

“就随便问问……”

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Sam和Scott是一起来的，有意思。他的肋骨还在愈合，不过猎鹰坚持要过来帮忙。

“我这段时间一直受到Scott的关照，”Sam走向Tony和Peter，解释他来的缘由。Peter对于他语意不明的‘关照’指的是什么不发表评论，但Tony笑的意味深长，Sam脸色一变。

“不是你想的那样，”他胳膊肘推搡Tony，从他肩膀上观察Scott听见没有，Scott早就拔腿奔向Nicolai的狗群，现在要被闷死在犬类的唾液和狂热扭动的狗身子中间了。

“可是你想让事情变成那样，”Tony替他补完，手肘推了回去。未等Sam继续嘴硬，他在嘴旁双手合拢大喝一声，“队长！”

Steve从他三心二意刷漆的门廊那抬头。他先是向Sam挥手问候，Sam也向他摆手。

“过来，我这要你帮忙。”Tony喊着，“刷漆交给Sam就行。真正干活的来了”他特意用只有Peter能听到的音量加了一句。

Steve的笑脸立刻垮了，Peter拿手捂着嘴窃笑起来。

—— —— —— —— —— —— 

“Bucky？”

“啥事，Steve？”

“我能把你的孩子们当宠物么？”

“不行”

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Erik的快捷和高效，让一整个职业的建筑工队都望尘莫及。才几个小时，他已经给房子封顶了。

“我们应该开一家建筑公司，”Peter实话实说，擦掉眉毛上粘的汗珠。“我们最终会占领全世界。垄断这个行业。”

Erik哈哈大笑

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Peter觉得Pietro Maximoff脸上那种洋洋得意的笑实在让人无法忍受，因此打算等男孩从屋子里出来后，再等个几秒他再进去。

“搞定，”Pietro在Peter和Clint身前刹住脚，浅褐色的眼睛闪着挑衅的光芒。Peter扬起眉梢。

“你两秒钟就铺好了所有地板？”他不相信地问。

“就是这么厉害，”Pietro挺起胸膛，洋洋得意。

“没错，你很厉害，小家伙，”Clint赞同着伸出手，拇指从Pietro高挺的颧骨上擦过，脸上沾的黄色漆抹开留下了一道浅浅的残痕。

“瞎摸啥呀，老东西？！”年轻人噌地跳回去，脸上浮现深色的红晕。下一秒，没等其他人发表什么看法，他脚底抹油的跑了。

“你故意的吧？”Peter顿了一下，才问。

“总是能惹他火大，百试不爽，”Clint双臂交叉，发出嘿嘿的笑声。

“我听人说上头派你负责双胞胎的训练。这个神盾局和X战警的联合项目进行的顺利么？”

Clint翻了翻眼睛，叹息中有千言万语。“都要疯了。我迟早得被他俩折腾死，你就走着瞧吧。等我死后我就变成厉鬼回来缠着Fury，让他这辈子都不得安生。”

相隔不远的地方，Wande将几扇玻璃窗升到空中。其中一个在飘浮前进的途中正正好撞上Erik的后脑勺。Erik毫无防备，撞得着实够呛。

“对不起啊，Lehnsherr先生。”Wanda甜甜地说。

“我猜，这是有人教得好，”Peter叹了一声。

Clint不置可否。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

“哦，Steve，我还有一大家子浣熊。”

“啊？！”

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

新房子统共有六层，涵盖两个地下室，其中一个Tony特意建来给Peter当实验室。

Bob一看到宽敞又崭新锃亮的厨房激动的眼泪都下来了。有一整个楼层用作训练之用。所有东西无一不是充满时尚感的现代产物，简直就是复仇者大厦的翻版，说起来，也是Peter自己一口答应，内部装修设计交给Tony全权掌管。

只有大门门廊，Peter坚持不做任何更改。他，Wade还有Nicolai，他们三人把老门廊的秋千组装起来。这个组合有点不搭调，老掉牙的普通乡下房子的外观，混搭着现代高科技的内芯，然而他自己欣赏新房子彰显出的出人意料的奇怪风格。Tony询问过原因，他笑着耸了耸肩。

“总得在原地留下些老物件，万一他又决定回来了呢。”

Tony纳闷，“谁呀？”，Peter笑而不语，继续手上没干完的工作。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Peter在草地边缘钉了个硕大无比的牌子，上面用扎眼的大红色写着：识相就离我草坪远点！

然后他开始认真考虑绕着菜地一圈拉电网，埋地雷。

或者挖一条护城河。

放几条鳄鱼进去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——

Bob最终得到了他的一窝小鸭子宝宝。

Nicolai从隔壁农场领养了一头不产奶的奶牛杰西卡。她一见到Steve就用唾沫狂甩他的脸，还企图啃光他的头发，Nicolai马上坠入爱河。

和牛，还用说么。

Sam为此叫他白雪公主，被Nicolai照老脸上结结实实糊了一拳。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

重建工程的一个月后，他们正式搬入各自独立的房间。Peter无意撞破了Lester五颜六色的毛线帽收藏，被迫噤口，否则就要被灭口。

—— —— —— —— —— ——

甫一踏入新居，呼吸着它散发出的清香，Peter瞬间觉得他的新家简直没得挑。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

次日清晨，他下楼来，发现屋里的房客们在餐桌边齐聚一堂，朝着Wade拿着的玩意儿吃吃低笑。

“你们笑啥呢？”Peter满腹狐疑，一看到他，所有人更是直不起腰。Peter去抢他手里的东西，Wade马马虎虎的想藏起那张小报防着他去抢，结果他还是从男朋友手里把皱巴巴的报纸扯了出来。

Peter抚平报纸，号角日报的头条赫然在目：新晋黑寡妇：神秘新角色，女蜘蛛义警拯救世界！

黑体字下方的配图，是一张他从高楼大厦间飞过的模糊抓拍。

“我才不是女义警！”Peter气坏了，卷起报纸开始殴打还敢狂笑不止的前雇佣兵。

“有可能他们，误会你是个胸特别平的姑娘……”Erik打量着Peter瘦巴巴的小身板，据此推测。Bob扑哧一声赶紧捂住嘴。Nicolai紧紧抿住唇线，把笑声憋回去。Peter挨个瞪过他们。

“我恨死你们了。”他扬手宣称，转身就走。“一帮没良心的混蛋，我要开始收租金。”

“我们一个子儿都没有，宝贝。都怪你，禁止我们从事非法的行当。现在我们都只能宅在家负责貌美如花*！”Wade嘴里塞满吃了一半的煎饼，兴高采烈地叫嚷。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

所有人都安顿好的某天晚上，Peter看见Nicolai独自一人坐在门外，遥望着远方缓缓下沉的夕阳。天气一天天转暖，随着春天的临近，日落的时间越来越晚。

“嘿。”Peter在他旁边坐下，和他碰了碰肩膀。

“嘿，”前九头蛇的刺客轻声回应。

“担心明天的听证会？”他问。Nicolai露出不自然的笑。

“我心里有一部分并不希望所有的指控都被撤销，”他坦言，低头注视Tony为他造的新手臂，“我不认为自己值得如此的善待。从Steve那，还有其他人那。”

“跟我们这帮混球一比，你特么简直是个圣人。只有你配得上，除了你没别人，伙计。”Wade在他们身后毫不客气的开口，插到了Peter前面。他占据了旁边秋千的位置，这玩意儿吱吱嘎嘎直响。“一次也好，让自己高兴起来吧，”

“我的话被他先说了，”Peter笑着鼓励。“你知道，你有获得快乐的资格。”

这是一种舒适的静谧，只有狗爪子踩上木头的轻微声响会偶尔打破寂静，Nicolai的狗一个接一个从屋里溜到户外，安卧在他身侧。

“回想起和你们几位的初遇，感觉像上辈子的事一样，”Peter感叹，睡意上涌，头搭上Wade肩膀。Wade表示同意，伸长胳膊打开门廊上的灯。

再过几个月，萤火虫就会出现，预示着又一个漫长炎热的夏季开端，到那时他们在一起就有一年了。

整整一年。

365天。

Nicolai脚边蹲伏着的好几条狗突然齐刷刷的抬起脑袋，耳朵竖立，眼神警觉。他们跑进黑暗中，尾巴疯狂摆动，狂吠嘹亮刺耳。

Peter坐直身子，想看清夜色里的情形。兴奋的狗叫声传回他们这里。Nicolai和Wade站起身，然而肢体语言却表露出他们只是心怀好奇而不是敌意。

一个高而瘦长的身影缓缓从夜的暗沉中走出。

绿光闪烁的眼眸和苍白喉咙上的一抹金色映入Peter的眼帘，让他的心怦然鼓动。

“你未曾试图召唤于我，孩子，”低沉柔滑的嗓音慢悠悠地从深夜的宁静滑过。

“我希望要是你想回来，一定是出于你自己的理由。”Peter笑逐颜开，脸上肌肉都有些酸痛。狗们激动地绕着他们的腿来回穿梭。

“你可真够高尚的，”黑暗的王子勾起嘴角，走进光明的所在。

Fin  
—— —— —— —— —— ——

“Tony，我能跟你说件事么？”

“请讲。”

“你必须停止你‘匿名’向生产那些可怕日历的厂家提供资金的行为。”

“你咋知道那是我呢？”

“贾维斯把你卖了，Tony。”

“啊你个兔崽子——贾维斯！！！！”

 

“Bucky？你为什么买了本日历还挂在你们屋公共区域？！”

“有助我恢复记忆，Steve。”

“你说这话，你觉得你自己信么，Barnes。”

“没认定有罪前我就是清白的，队长。”

* 原文trophy wife 花瓶妻子，空有外貌的小娇妻


	43. Chapter 43

尾声：

“今天真是探险的好日子啊，弟弟”

Thor语气中流露着欢快，明显到Loki甚至无需从正在看的书上抬头确认。

外面风和日丽，米德加德的春意透过窗户吹进室内，清风宛如无形的指尖轻点过Loki露在外面的手臂，带来丝丝料峭的寒意。他身穿浅绿色衬衫和一条深灰色裤子，松松扎起的黑发从后颈上垂落下来，一本书在眼前摊开。Thor重重地在对面坐下，身上扎眼的亮黄色帽衫很是可笑，与他金灿灿的发丝和胡须合并在一起造成了事故般的可怕效果。他左边肩上沾染着鲜艳的红颜料，红通通的脸颊上也被甩上了一些散乱的红点。Loki暗中观察，红色遮掩住了下面逐渐消退的割痕，几道正在愈合的擦伤和淤青，如同墨色的花朵在他的肉体上绽放。Thor左手手掌裹着一层厚厚的纱布。他朝Loki的笑的时候，不住地将手往袖口里掩，蔚蓝眼眸中闪动着诙谐。

让人好奇。

“Anthony Starkson的诡计多端和其机智成正比，”Thor爽朗的大笑，指着脸上一侧的油漆。Loki静静翻过一页，不想搭理兴奋的像个孩子一样聒噪的雷神。Thor并不在意满身的脏乱，不过他向来如此，对自己的形象很随便。这也是Loki最瞧不上他的地方。

“哎呀，我这次来不是为了说这些，Loki，”Thor鬼鬼祟祟的压低音量，靠上前去，先是神秘兮兮地挤了下眼睛，接着他从口袋中摸出一枚格外眼熟的金苹果，带着股耀武扬威的炫耀劲儿。他现在好似个毛头小子，骄傲地向自己心中的女神献上宝贵的战利品。

哈，所以那些割伤啊、淤青啊，都是这么来的，Loki想着想着，胃里跟着一紧。没脑子的蠢货说不定将沿途所有的警报和陷阱触发了个遍，才最终从伊顿的花园摘取了这么一个苹果。孩提时，总是Loki让魔法守卫失灵；也是Loki，在兄弟俩被扔出来时，围着Thor受伤的身体和受挫的自尊急得团团转。

他对这些苹果并不陌生。九界中最为甘美之物，这种味道是只存在他脑海深处的遥远回忆。

所谓的神族，若没了苹果，也会和凡人一样衰朽凋零么？

自他从奥丁的神恩中逃脱，已经数月未曾尝过伊顿金苹果的滋味。

“Loki，不知你对我们儿时的历险是否还有印象？”Thor打断他的思绪。真是他一贯的风格。 仙宫金子般耀眼的皇太子，过着呼风唤雨的生活，而作为次子的他，在耻辱的阴影中踟蹰，只有……

只有两个人值得他放在心上。其一是Frigga，其二是——

“弟弟，坦白说，我一直很嫉妒母后与你的亲密关系。”Tohr突然开口，随意另起话题，还真像个不考虑别人的呆瓜，“她能轻而易举让你卸下心防，对我来说却难比登天。”

Thor将苹果轻轻搁在桌上，离Loki的书不足寸许。蓝眼睛中盛满真挚，“给你的，弟弟。”

Loki的目光终于不用再在书页的如尼文上打转。打从刚才Thor一屁股坐在对面，书上写了什么他是半点都没看进去。

他们很可能在另一个时空有着截然不同的人生。在那里，他们深陷仇恨和怨憎的折磨，命中注定要死在对方手上。但这次……

说不定……

Loki保持沉默，Thor则一反常态，良久不言。安静的气氛并没有令人不适或紧张。单纯没人说话而已。

Loki一直以来，心头都燃烧着一丛来自地狱的业火，让他备受煎熬，按往常某个金发傻瓜出现在他的视野，还大剌剌坐在能够挨上一刀的距离，他肯定迫不及待地要将满腔怒气全数发泄出来。而现在，生平头一次，他感到空落落的。

平和，安宁。

对。

多么诡异。

没想到他居然，竟然，能够再次在Thor身边感到平静。

笑声在楼下的田野上空飘荡，Loki猛然记起很久以前曾有两个小男孩，一个有着旭日般璀璨的金发，一个有着皓月般白净的脸颊，他们光脚坐在高处，脸上染着尽情欢笑过后的红晕，年岁久远的巨树粗糙的树皮磨破了他们的皮肤，偷来的苹果饱满的汁液在他们嘴唇间闪闪发亮。从Loki能记事起，孩子的他们乐于分享一切好东西，甚至包括金苹果。

那时的他很快活，尽管傻的过分，却真的无忧无虑。

他一声不吭放下手里的书，顶着Thor殷切期盼的目光站起身。他兄长静静看着Loki修长的手指点在苹果上。瞬间一道绿光闪光，他拿起水果举到嘴边，咬了一小口，咽下去的同时感到蓬勃的力量从胸中涌起。

Loki瞬移到户外开阔地，不光吓到了四散在田野里的大家伙儿，还顺便把Lester绊了个跟头。其他人见有机可乘，迅速用至少一打的红色紫色颜料球将倒霉的靶眼就地活埋。他的蓝色颜料枪被Loki霸占，准头好的不得了，一发命中Tony Stark不可描述的部位，最骚的是这还是单手操作。红队成员发出此起彼伏的哀嚎，和他们队长弯腰痛呼的可怜叫声交相辉映。蓝队（Steve Rogers带领）则爆发一阵欢呼叫好。躲在工具棚后，唯一存活的黄队队员Peter Parker（曾由Thor带领），瞅了眼绿队硕果仅存的一员（Scott Lang），这还打个球，趁早投降吧。

“准备跪下求饶了么，中庭蝼蚁们。”欺诈之神叫嚣着，笑容中是满满的恶意。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

在二楼上，一阵微风拂过，轻柔地将Loki遗留的书本吹乱了页码。

Thor拾起另一半金苹果，扬起嘴角。

END


End file.
